


Sweet Scarlet

by laziedaisies



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, Crossdressing, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Porn With Plot, Sex Work, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Wordcount: Over 100.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 111,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laziedaisies/pseuds/laziedaisies
Summary: Sasuke is an abnormally feisty omega that uses his assets to pay the bills and Naruto is a wealthy, unusually respectful alpha.They both feel themselves uncharacteristically losing control after what should have been an average Friday night.
Relationships: Haku/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 470
Kudos: 985





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto was at his desk, attempting to organize the random stacks of papers strewn everywhere.

He took in the sight of the mountain of paperwork in front of him and sighed. He truly loved his job , but he absolutely hated the amount of paperwork that came with it.

He was flustered and barreling towards frustrated, so he used the weak excuse of _I'll do it after lunch_.

He knew he would need to address it at some point, Tsunade was refusing to put him on the board until all of his case files were back up to date, but he just didn't want to. _God, he sounded like a whining a child._

He stood up with a huff and made his was down to the massive cafeteria, knowing that he would find his friends somewhere in the throng of people.

He was nearing the small cafe where you could order coffee in any form, when he caught a whiff of the most amazing scent.

He instinctually straightened up and began looking around, as he got closer to the cafe, the smell intensified, almost forcing him to find the source.

His eyes scanned the bustling area, even though he knew it was pretty much useless; there is no way he would be able to pin point the exact source in a place this busy without getting close to the person.

His eyes briefly landed on what he guessed to be a beta, seated with one of his unit's regular nurses, Sakura. They were at a small table just talking right by the opening of the cafe, and he looked up when he sensed Naruto's staring. 

Naruto had a hard time finding words to describe him that weren't along the lines of beautiful; the man was absolutely beautiful. His hair was jet black and framed his pale, angular face well, and he was lean, but looked to be well toned through his simple, black long sleeved shirt. Everything about his appearance and indifferent demeanor just screamed beta, so Naruto was confused as to why he had an apparent fascination with him.

Naruto wasn't like most alphas, he was respectful of all secondary genders, and he didn't like to act like some beast that is ruled strictly by his baser instincts. That being said, he did normally only sleep with omegas, and they were always female. There were just some things that he couldn't deny, and the fact that nothing truly satisfied him quite like an omega did, was one of those things.

The beta had stiffened when he locked eyes with Naruto, but quickly went straight back to his conversation with the pink haired omega.

 _Maybe it's Sakura? Maybe she is close to her heat?_ he thought. There were policies for working in places like hospitals about not coming in near a rut or a heat to ensure that none of the medical staff were distracted and to avoid a chain reaction of triggering other alphas and omegas, but it still happened sometimes. 

It was generally an unspoken rule to not come in to a workplace at all, unless one hundred percent necessary, while close to a heat or rut; it was considered extremely rude. 

When Naruto caught another whiff of the fading scent as he walked past the cafe, he became slightly irritated at how inconsiderate Sakura was being by showing up to work so near her heat. 

The scent had been strong, but not strong enough to encompass the entire building, but Naruto was sure it would be soon.

He was confused and on edge as he sat down to join his friends at their table along the far wall.

He has never once found Sakura's scent the least bit alluring, it was almost like overly sweet cherry blossom perfume. He had never smelled her near a heat before, though, so he thought that it might have changed.

He shook his head of his thoughts, realizing that he had been close to scenting a coworker, something that was also considered very rude, because he had slipped and let his alpha side take control for a moment. That was something that almost never happened with Naruto, and he couldn't figure out why it just had.

"You alright there?" Neji said with a laugh while raising his eyebrow at the blonde surgeon. Naruto had just sat down and said absolutely nothing.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, you guys don't smell that?" He asked.

The scent was very faint, but it still lingered, making Naruto's canines start to tingle with a desire to bite.

"Smell what?" asked Shikamaru.

Naruto shook his head to try and clear his thoughts and turned his attention to his friends and colleagues.

"An omega, I think close to heat. I passed by Sakura on the way here, might be her" he said in an irritated tone.

He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down, he knew that it wasn't her fault, especially if she'd had it triggered. He was never this 'alpha' and it unnerved him.

Shikamaru and Neji exchanged confused looks before turning back to Naruto.

"No. You scented someone?" Neji asked. He was surprised, in all of the years that he has known Naruto, he has never seen him disregard social etiquette like that.

 _Did I actually scent her!?_ He thought back, and realized that he had. That it why it was so intense! He caught the faintest whiff of the scent and in his search for it, blocked out all the other scents around him. He had indeed scented Sakura. _But it didn't smell like Sakura normally does?_

"Why the sudden interest in Sakura? You can't just go around scenting omegas at work, what the hell has gotten into you?" Shikamaru asked, effectively bringing Naruto out of his internal rambling.

"I don't know, I mean she is cute, but her scent has never been my cup of tea, too sweet" he tried to explain. 

She was addmitadly very pretty, but she was a typical omega, too quick to give into any alpha, and while he understood that it was biologically the norm, he craved a little more fire in an omega.

"You sure it was her?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah, she was with a beta, and it was definitely coming from her table" he said.

"Well, control yourself. The last thing you need is for your rut to hit, I saw all the case work you need to finish. We need you back in the OR" Neji said, giving a quick laugh at Naruto's expense.

"Yeah, I know" Naruto sighed out.

-

He had barely made a dent in his case files when he had grown impossibly hot. He had to take off his white coat, roll up his sleeves, and he even resorted to unbuttoning the first few buttons on his shirt, having to loosen his tie to do so.

He kept squirming in his plush desk chair, he just couldn't stay still! He didn't know how he hadn't recognized this for what it was sooner, but there was no mistaking it when he began throbbing and aching in his slacks; he would be starting his rut soon. The throbbing of his half formed knot meant that it would be in full force by tomorrow morning.

"Fuuuck!" He groaned out, throwing himself against the back of his chair. _Why now!?_ he silently cursed the universe.

He didn't think that the universe could be more cruel to him until the door to his office opened and Sakura stepped in. 

"Dr. Uzumaki, I was wonde-" she stopped when she smelled his incredibly strong scent surrounding her in the enclosed space.

She was the last person that he wanted to see! He hadn't been thrown into a rut from an omega's scent since he was in high school, this was pathetic. He was about to warn her that she should leave when he suddenly realized that he wasn't being effected by her.

If her scent had thrown him into his rut from just passing by her, having her in an enclosed space so close to him should have been his undoing.

He was confused and decided to cast away manners as he scented her, confusing himself even further when he smelled the same overly sweet scent that always clung to her, but there was another scent that was barely lingering on her. The same scent from earlier! _It wasn't her._

She instantly sensed Naruto's predicament and stepped back to the door, opening it in an attempt to air the office out.

"Do you need me to let Cheif Senju know that you need to leave?" She asked, trying her best to hold eye contact and not bare her neck.

"Uh- yeah, that would be great. Tell her I'll work on my cases as much as possible from home. Thank you, Sakura. Sorry about the, ah- smell" he said, obviously embarrassed.

"I-it's fine. I'll let her know" she said, closing the door and practically sprinting away from his office.

He needed to leave now, his scent was obviously coming off in constant waves, and he knew that Tsunade would kill him if he sent the omegas in the hospital into heat.

He haphazardly threw all of his files into his bag and made a dash for the elevators.

He was about to leave when he was stopped by his friend, Kiba, who was also on his way out of the hospital.

He was still in his security uniform, and fell into step with Naruto, who was almost jogging at this point. He didn't want to jostle around too much and let off more of his scent than necessary.

"What's gotten i- fuck man, you reak!" Kiba said, bring his hand up to cover his nose. "What the fuck happened to you?" He asked.

"Someone's scent triggered me earlier today" he explained as they made their way to the parking garage.

"I didn't smell an omega in heat, though?" He questioned.

"I'm not sure that they were. I was an idiot and scented someone without realizing it" Naruto had calmed down slightly, being around another alpha had made his pheromones calm down a bit and he was no longer in danger of sweating through his shirt.

Kiba just laughed, he was a good guy, but he was a much more 'primal' alpha than Naruto would normally associate with. "I gotta meet the omega that got Dr. Proper so worked up".

"Yeah, it's hilarious" Naruto said, rolling his eyes.

"I know something that might help" he said slyly.

Naruto cringed. He had heard of alphas helping each other through their ruts when they were in a tough spot, but he would never stoop to that level of desperate, no matter how horny he was.

"No offense, but that's not happening" Naruto said with a grimace on his face.

Kiba just laughed again, "Don't flatter yourself, Uzumaki. That is not what I was suggesting. There is a club that offers solutions to your current predicament" he explained.

Naruto was vaguely aware of the existence of these 'clubs' but he had never bothered to look into them, being too proud to ever give them a second thought before. But now, now he was seriously considering it. 

He was calm for the moment, but he knew that it wouldn't last. He had never been thrown into a rut so forcefully or so quickly, and he really wasn't looking forward to spending the next week constantly jerking off with no satisfaction.

"Its basically a strip club for omegas, but if you want, you can take them to one of the back rooms. Some will even let you mark or knot them for a fee" he explained. "My friend, Ino, owns one. I usually head there after work for a drink. You wanna tag along?" He asked.

Naruto mulled it over for a second, hating the fact that the idea wasn't completely appalling to him in his current state.

 _Fuck it_. "Why not" he said. He figured that other omega scents might put him more at ease until he could get home.

"Atta boy!" Kiba said, smacking his hand down on Naruto's shoulder. "Follow me, it's not far from here" he said as they went separate ways to their respective cars.

-

Naruto walked through the doors and was instantly smacked in the face with pheromones. He had gotten worked up again in the car, and just being surrounded by the strong scents calmed him a little bit.

Normally he would have rolled his eyes at the blatant lack of scent blockers, but he guessed that if your job was to lure people in, the stronger your scent, the better.

"Ino!" Kiba shouted as he walked towards the beautiful blonde female alpha behind the bar.

"Back to harass my beauties some more?" She said with a playful smirk.

"Not me this time, my friend here has got himself to a little bit of a situation" he said, gesturing to Naruto.

Ino took a second, then gave him a knowing look. She must have picked up on his distressed scent. "Well, I'm sure any of my pretty little things would _love_ to help you out. Just let Kiba know if anyone catches your eye" she said, already pouring two drinks.

"Your usual?" She asked Kiba.

"You are too good to me, shame you aren't an omega" he said as Ino placed the drinks in front of Kiba and Naruto.

She just rolled her eyes as she raised a perfectly manicured finger to point at a cute, ridiculously curvy woman in the far corner. "Hina is over there, I'm sure she is expecting you" she said to Kiba.

He let out a low, pleased growl and gave Naruto a sarcastic salute as he made his way to the beautiful omega.

Naruto looked around nervously, and Ino caught on to how clueless and uncomfortable he was.

"Why don't you go take a seat by the stage before our rush starts in about a half hour. Just come let me know if you see someone you like, babe" she said, gesturing to the luxurious chairs lining the stage.

"Thank you" he said, taking his drink and making his way to where a woman was swinging slowly on the shining pole.

There were only a few other alphas sitting around him, so he was able to get a seat front and center, but he just couldn't get into the women's erotic movements like the other ogling alphas.

-

He had settled back into the cushion of the back of the chair and was on his third drink, and not a single one of the omegas had managed to pique his interest, despite the feeling of his rut picking up again. 

They were all beautiful, but when he would tip them and they would 'thank' him, none of their scents were even close to appealing.

Almost all of them had tried to entice him into asking for a room, weither it was blatantly asking if he was interested or sending off waves of their scent his way, but none of it worked. 

It was weird, he was never all that picky when it came to finding a temporary partner, but now he found that if they didn't have _that_ scent, he was completely uninterested.

Ino hadn't been joking when she said that their rush was approaching; now the club was full of meat head alphas, chasing after all of the omegas that were out and about on the floor. It made Naruto roll his eyes.

He was considering leaving, considering that most of the alphas around him obviously wanted him gone. His generous tipping, expensive clothes, and the scent of his rut had caused all of the omegas to show him favor over them, and it was clearly a blow to their overinflated alpha egos.

Ino had been watching the peculiar alpha from her spot behind the bar, and she was a little surprised. She had seen some of the most composed alphas fall apart in the presence of her beauties, but he was completely unphased, and she kind of took it as a challenge.

She prided herself on her establishment; she accepted nothing but the best, she hired nothing but the most beautiful omegas, and she was determined to get some kind of reaction out of this alpha.

She had an inkling that she knew just what might do the trick, and with a mischievous smile, she left the bar in Temari's capable hands.

Ino made her way through the dimly lit club to the door for the dressing rooms, and confidently strode through to the back, where her most prized omega always was before heading on stage.

"Sasuke, baby. I have a favor to ask of you" she said, sweetly as she took a seat on the arm of the lovely omega's chair.

He was not used to being bothered until he was out on the floor, most of the other dancers knew to leave him be, it was what he preffered. He knew that they were just jealous, male omegas weren't exactly rare, but they were uncommon, so he was rather sought after out on the floor.

Not only was he a male omega, but he was a stunning male omega, and he damn well knew it. He took advantage of the fact, and it was what made him the highest earning dancer here, and he didn't even have to sleep with the patrons.

The club brought in a higher end crowd, and Sasuke managed to effortlessly grab the attention of every wealthy alpha that strode through the door. 

He knew that it pissed some of the girls off, seeing him so easily getting large bills handed his way, but he really didn't care. He wasn't here to make friends, he already had enough, but his friendship with Ino did nothing to help his unfavorable reputation amongst his 'coworkers'.

The glares and snide comments had been exponentially worse today as soon as he stepped through the door, his scent almost overbearing. He felt his heat approaching early, but he had a day or two before it rendered him indecent, so he showed up for his shift. 

It always irked the girls when anyone showed up close to their heat, knowing that their pheromones would get them more attention than usual, but they all did it, so Sasuke didn't see a problem with it. He just ignored the bitchy whispering and kept to himself like normal.

"It'll cost you" he deadpanned, knowing that Ino would see through his dry sense of humor.

"Of course it will, nothing with you is free" she said, lightly moving some strands of his hair out of his pretty face.

He just smirked, knowing that it was the truth. "Whatcha got for me?" He asked as he lifted his leg to stretch.

Ino stood up and placed his beautifully pale calf on her shoulder to assist him. "Well, there is a rather strange alpha friend of Kiba's out there, and literally no one has been able to really catch his eye. At this point I feel like it's a challenge and I need my ringer" she explained.

Sasuke's sinful lips curled into another smirk, "So he isn't some idiot alpha drooling over just any omega he can shove his knot into?" He asked. _Interesting_.

Ino nodded, knowing that Sasuke would love the challenge and that he would undoubtedly succeed. 

"I'm intrigued. What does this alpha look like?" He asked, taking his leg off of Ino's shoulder and replacing it with his other one.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a god of an alpha. Blue dress shirt right in front of the stage. Oh, and he is wearing a Rolex worth more than my car" she said, knowing that it would only excite Sasuke further.

Sasuke's smirk had turned into a full blown devilish smile, _So he has serious money._ He was more than intrigued at this point, he had seen Ino's car and it was not even close to cheap.

He had suddenly found himself fascinated by blondes; ever since he had seen that attractive doctor during his lunch with Sakura, he found himself more drawn to them than usual.

"I'm moving you up to the next slot. Will you be ready?" She asked, setting his leg down.

He heard the other dancers in the room start their little gossip again at hearing that Sasuke was being bumped up in the schedule. He just smirked, knowing that they wished that they could be in his designer shoes.

"Always ready to knock an alpha down a peg or two" he replied as he began to fasten the strap on his lethally high stilettos around his stocking clad ankle.

"Show no mercy" Ino said, quickly pecking his cheek and heading back to the bar with with smirk to watch her masterful plan unfold.

\- 

Naruto was just about to get up to say his goodbyes to Ino and Kiba when the lights on the stage turned to a deep red and the emcee announced the next dancer. 

Naruto was kind of intrigued at the sudden change of pace; all the of the other songs that had played were overtly sexual, but his one was subtle, yet somehow more erotic.

He had to refrain from rolling his eyes when the dancer was introduced as 'Scarlet'. He expected it to be some kind of gimmick, and for a woman in a bright red wig to step out.

That was very much not the case.

Naruto instantly straightened up in his seat and leaned forward when Sasuke stepped out on stage and slowly sauntered over to the shining pole right in front of Naruto.

Ino had caught the subtle movement from behind the bar and internally cheered! _He is just getting started, alpha._

Naruto's eyes trailed up the pale legs covered in cliche fishnets and up towards the taunt muscles of the dancer's stomach. As he kept going he was shocked. _This omega is a guy!?_

He had only ever met a few male omegas before, but none were like this one. He was taller and more muscular than most male omegas, but it worked so well for him. He was an oddly attractive mix of curvaceous and cut.

Naruto was completely entranced with those legs as they wrapped around the pole as the omega seemed to just easily crawl up the ninety degree incline.

He took notice of the almost overly sexy shoes. Everything about this omega was subtly sexual, which somehow made him hotter, but not the shoes. They were impossibly high, and unlike the other dancers he had seen, the red on the underside wasn't painted on. _So he has good taste._

Naruto was basically on the edge of his seat by the time he actually got to the omega's face. He had his perfect ass facing Naruto and he was about three quarters of the way up the pole when he removed his hands and leaned back at a torturously slow rate until his back was flush against the pole. He hung upside down with only his legs gripping the metal, and Naruto finally got a good look at his face.

He felt his jaw actually drop when he recognized this omega was the man he had clearly mistaken as a beta when he had seen him sitting with Sakura earlier today. _Most definitely not a beta_.

Naruto caught the slight waiver in the omega's expression when he recognized him as 'the attractive doctor'. Sasuke smirked and silently thanked whatever cosmic entity was looking out for him.

Sasuke put his hands below his head on the pole and gripped it, gracefully removing his legs and flipping himself back right side up, and slowly sliding into a split right in front of Naruto's face. He looked back over his shoulder at the dumbstruck alpha and smirked.

In Naruto's shock he had almost forgot the etiquette for where he was at, so he held up a twenty dollar bill between his fingers, trying to draw the omega closer.

Sasuke's eyes lit up. _He's a reckless tipper._

He took his time crawling over to the blonde and stopped when he was sitting on the edge of the stage, his legs spread obscenely and the non lethal part of heels resting on Naruto's spread knees.

Sasuke looked at Naruto expectantly, giving him the permission that he seemed to be needing. _How cute._

Naruto leaned forward and reached his hand into the waistband of the omega's black lace shorts and tucked the bill in.

Sasuke leaned forward and bent his knees so that they were now resting on the chair on either side of Naruto's thighs. Naruto lifted his hands, but caught himself, struggling to not grip the tight waist in front of him. The last thing he wanted right now was be interrupted by one of the bouncers.

The omega took a moment to admire the alpha's firm and broad chest, and ran his eyes down the man's body. He had rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt and Sasuke caught a glimpse of that watch Ino had mentioned, and he smirked. _Very serious money._

He made a show of sitting down on Naruto's lap, feeling nothing but pride at the absolutely massive erection he felt pressing against him. Sasuke leaned forward and teasingly ran his tongue up the alpha's neck, stopping to nip at his ear and whisper a sultry "Thank you, handsome".

Sasuke had crawled back up on stage, giving Naruto the most perfect view of his ass, but with his back turned, Sasuke hadn't caught the complete change in Naruto.

Naruto had been so enthralled with the omega's movements that it hadn't registered until the motion of him turning around in his lap sent off an intense wave of the omega's scent. _The scent!_

It was the same addicting scent from this afternoon, the same one that had triggered his rut! Naruto was shocked that he had ever thought that Sasuke was a beta, of course it was his scent!

He was so turned on that he didn't even have the mental capacity to give the fact that he was a _he_ any thought. 

He just watched in awe, moving closer and closer to the stage, as Sasuke continued his movements, only breaking their intense eye contact when he turned around. 

Naruto was so entranced that if you had told him that he tipped Sasuke five thousand dollars, he would have believed it. He was leaving money on the stage left and right, not even bothering to check how large the bills were. He just wanted Sasuke to keep showing his appreciation.

Naruto was beyond disappointed when the song began to fade out and the gorgeous omega got onto all fours, as if presenting himself, and arched his back as he slowly pulled the pile of cash towards him from in front of Naruto. He held the impressive collection of bills in his arms as he sauntered off the stage, waving seductivly at Naruto with heavily lidded bedroom eyes and a knowing smirk.

Naruto didn't want it to be over, he felt like he could literally sit here for hours just watching the omega. There was something about him that Naruto had instantly been addicted to. He hadn't even taken off his clothes, yet he had managed to get such a strong reaction out of him!

Ino had completely expected that Sasuke would be the alpha's undoing. She was so pleased with herself, she couldn't hold back the ear splitting grin on her face as she rushed back to the dressing rooms.

-

Sasuke had smugly walked to his station at the back of the room, revelling in the jealous gawking of the other dancers when they saw his tips from just one dance.

Sasuke was buzzing with addreline and excitement, he had seen the guy throw down a one hundred dollar bill a few times, and it was just the beginning of his shift!

He dropped the pile of cash on his vanity station and beamed when he noticed that most of them were hundreds.

He sat down to take a quick breather, and when he finally calmed down a bit he realized that he was rock hard and there was slick threatening to soak through his lace shorts.

 _I literally never get turned on when I'm at work!?_ He was confused, he was always very composed, this was just a job. When he grounded himself and took a moment to think, he realized why he had gotten so worked up.

The same incredible scent that had gotten his attention during lunch today was lingering on his tongue and in his nose. _So that alpha was the one who really jumpstarted my already approaching heat_.

Sasuke had licked right over the alpha's scent gland and now because of that, his head was spinning due to the intensity of the taste on his tongue. _He's about to hit his rut._

Sasuke wanted to get back on the floor to find the deliciously scented alpha, but he needed a minute to regain his composure.

He had his head thrown back against the back of his chair and was breathing somewhat heavily and flushed when Ino found him, instantly getting concerned.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" she asked, immediately sitting down next to him and putting her hands on his arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little worked up. I'm almost at my heat and he is practically in his rut. I just need a minute" he answered, still squeezing his eyes shut.

Ino eyed him skeptically, in all the time that she has known Sasuke, he has never gotten worked up like this. He had only ever feigned interest out on the floor, but was calm and collected the second he reached the back. 

She was about to ask him again, but thought against it, and just took him on his word.

"You did so great! He was eating out of the palm of your hand!" She could hardly contain her excitement.

Sasuke's face relaxed as he let out a small laugh. There was something about knowing that he had pleased the alpha that put him at ease.

"His reaction was reward enough for me, you don't need to cut the business in tonight. Consider your fee for the favor more than covered" she said as she eyed the cash next to Sasuke.

"Pleasure doing business with you" he said, looking mostly like his normal self once more. 

"Take all the time you need, but I have a feeling he will be wanting to see you again" Ino said as she got up.

"I just need to change. I'll be right out" he said, reaching into his bag for one of his spare outfits. _I can't believe the bastard made me drench my fucking shorts!_

-

Sasuke had changed into his favorite navy blue set that had a beautiful lace garter belt for his stockings to clip to. He loved the way the fabric contrasted against his pale skin and complimented his hair. It also matched the alpha's shirt, and he couldn't wait to get his hands on him again.

He walked out onto the main floor of the club, feeling too powerful for his own good when his stilettos would clack against the smooth tile. He had been at the bar for less than a minute when one of the customers crowded him and obviously scented him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Even though he was a stripper and they were in a strip club, it was still considered rude to so blatantly scent someone. It was still expected for people to at least try to be discrete about it.

"How much for a private show, omega?" He said, obviously making his voice deeper and more alpha like. _Pathetic._

He was sending waves of his acrid scent off at him, but Sasuke showed no reaction to it. Sasuke smirked and didn't even look at at the alpha as he said, "Five hundred" and took his cocktail from Ino.

He heard the alpha scoff and turn away, which made him snicker with Ino. He knew it was a high mark up, and he normally didn't charge that much, but he just didn't want to give him a private dance. He did well enough that he could afford to be selective with the clients, unlike most of the other omegas in the club.

"Just five?" A gentle, but deep voice said from behind Sasuke.

If Ino's shit eating grin wasn't enough of a giveaway, the enticing scent flooding his senses definitely was. Sasuke winked at Ino before turning around to admire the accuratly described 'god of an alpha'.

Sasuke wore a mischievous grin and raised his eyebrow, making a show of running his eyes up and down the man's addmitadly impressive physique.

The alpha simply held up a thick money clip, proving that he was willing to pay whatever price Sasuke named.

"Well alright then. Let's go, alpha" he said, ignoring his drink in favor of grabbing the blonde's hand to lead him to the private booths.

Sasuke had been surprised when the alpha's scent wavered a slight bit. _Weird, they normally can't get enough of an omega calling them alpha._

"Naruto" he said, introducing himself as he allowed himself to be dragged by Sasuke.

_Very weird._

Sasuke was excited, but he couldn't deny the creeping nervousness that he felt as he closed the door to the small booth. If this guy's scent managed to get him so worked up in an open area like the main floor, he was worried about what it might do to him in such an enclosed space.

Sasuke took a deep breath to try to calm himself, getting nothing but pure alpha pheromones. _Get it the fuck together!_

He collected himself and turned around, smiling at the alpha sitting in the chair with his legs spread mouth wateringly wide, practically eye fucking the omega.

Sasuke's playlist came flooding through the speakers in the room, and he smirked when he realized that Ino had chosen his best song. _Good girl._

He swayed his hips as he approached Naruto, revelling in the hungry look in the man's beautifully blue eyes.

"Not that you didn't look great before, but I much prefer this outfit" he said, his voice almost unrecognizable to himself.

Sasuke faught off the blush threatening to creep up on his cheeks at the reasoning behind why he needed to change, and he almost mewled at the compliment. _What the actual fuck, Sasuke!?_

"Why, thank you" the little minx breathed out.

Sasuke crawled into Naruto's inviting lap, coming face to face with him, and locking his hands behind that head of blonde hair, his arms resting on broad shoulders.

Sasuke made sure to hold the man's gaze as he began to grind his hips down, once again feeling the firmness confined in Naruto's slacks.

"Fuck" Naruto exhaled as he threw his head back against the padded booth.

Sasuke smirked as he continued his movements, slowing down, but increasing the pressure. He leaned forward into the alpha's neck, absolutely loving how easily he was effecting the alpha, but he had gotten ahead of himself. 

The alpha's scent had intensified, he was almost in the thick of his rut, and it triggered a wave in Sasuke's impending heat. He couldn't fight the small whimper that escaped his lips as he felt slick leak out onto his panties.

Naruto's head shot up and his eyes were practically feral when he heard the whimper and smelled the intense spike in Sasuke's scent, knowing exactly what it meant. 

"You like my scent?" Naruto whispered gruffly. It wasn't overly cocky like Sasuke would have expected, it was almost as if he were reassuring himself, but he wore a knowing smirk.

"Don't get full of yourself" Sasuke bit out, embarrased at how not wrong the alpha was.

Sasuke half expected to have pissed Naruto off with his bitchy comment, but he was just smiling at him. _This guy really is a strange alpha._

He could see Naruto clenching his jaw, obviously fighting the urge to touch Sasuke, so he straightened his leg up on Naruto's shoulder before throwing it over his head so that he could turn around without leaving Naruto's lap.

He bent over, practically in half and heard the hitch in Naruto's breath and almost went dizzy at the rapidly intensifying scent he was letting off.

Sasuke had to give it to him, the man had restraint. He for sure thought that he would have needed to admonish him by now for getting too handsy. 

Sasuke didn't really know what made him throw the rules and boundaries out of the window, actually he did, he just would never admit that he craved the alpha's touch just as much.

"You can touch" he practically moaned out as he turned around to face him once more.

Naruto's hands basically flew up to grip Sasuke's hips, but he had managed to stop himself right before he made contact with the beautiful fabric that clung to them. "You sure?" He asked eagerly.

_How chivalrous._

"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't sure" he snapped, quickly growing impatient with the lack of resipricated physical contact.

That was all that Naruto needed before his hands were gripping Sasuke's hips hard enough to leave bruises, but he couldn't bring himself to give a shit at the moment.

Naruto held Sasuke's hips down and ground into him so hard that it almost hurt, but when he felt Naruto's thick cock brush against his slick covered hole through his panties, he actually moaned.

Sasuke knew he would be mortified when he looked back at this encounter with a clear head, but his head was anything but clear right now.

Sasuke blindly followed his instincts for the first time in his life as he pressed his lips against Naruto's, not even bothering to start out shy.

Naruto took a second to get over his shock, but was eager to return the heated kiss, wasting no time sliding his tongue into the omega's parted lips.

The second his tongue roughly brushed against Sasuke's he let out an audible growl against the omega's lips. Sasuke's scent had done nothing but get more intense since the door had closed, but now it was absolutely everywhere. It was overwhelming Naruto in the best way possible.

Sasuke wasn't much better off as he clung to the alpha's shirt, desperately seeking out friction with his hips, and a whining mess.

Sasuke was not like other omegas, he very rarely let himself be dominated and thrown around, and Naruto was loving the control the omega had as he took over the kiss. He was basically fucking Naruto's mouth with his tongue in a way that managed to be the best combination of sloppy and precise.

Sasuke had not expected the unusually composed alpha to thread his fingers through his jet black hair and give a harsh tug, effectively pulling their lips apart.

Sasuke was panting and his lips were bright red, swollen, and sinfully glossy as he allowed Naruto to man handle him. His head was thrown back, giving Naruto easy access to the beautiful column of his pale neck just begging to be marked.

Naruto dove in without hesitation and began leaving rough, open mouthed kisses, trailing down Sasuke's neck. The kisses were rough, but not rough enough to leave a lasting mark, something that Sasuke was appreciative of.

Naruto had finally reached Sasuke's scent gland where his neck met his elegant shoulders, and he lightly trailed his teeth over it, feeling that same tingle from earlier today.

Sasuke's breath hitched and his body stiffened, trying to pull himself together enough to stop Naruto.

Naruto picked up on Sasuke's worry and calmed him down by starting to gently play with the hair that was still in his grasp as he whispered against Sasuke's neck. 

"Relax, I'm not trying to mark you" he whispered as ran his tongue over the gland that was emitting the intoxicating scent.

That did it for Naruto, he was honestly shocked that he hadn't cum in his fucking slacks, and he gave up the last bit of pride that he had as he pulled off of Sasuke's neck and held him in place, looking him in the eye.

Sasuke whined at the loss of contact as Naruto eyed him hungrily. Sasuke's eyes were so heavy with lust, his breathing was just as heavy, and his parted lips were a beautiful shade of scarlet, pun entirely intended. 

"Can I take you to a room?" He asked, only halfway in a demanding tone.

Sasuke was about to give his normal response of 'Yeah, no. I don't do that', but something that had to do with the long fingers threaded in his hair still rubbing soothing circles, made him refrain.

Naruto saw the hesitation and put his other hand gently on the small of the omega's back, pulling him closer to his chest.

_Here fucking goes nothing._

"I will double whatever you would normally make for the rest of the night" he said sternly.

Sasuke was honestly about to just say yes simply because he couldn't deny the fact that his heat riddled mind wanted the alpha deep inside of him, but he couldn't say that the offer didn't sweeten the deal.

He tried to play it off like that was the only reason why, but Naruto knew that it wasn't. He watched eagerly as Sasuke exhaled loudly and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you're all here for: the smut!(;

Sasuke barely managed to not stumble out of the private booth; his head was spinning and his heat was dangerously close all of a sudden.

He tried his best to compose himself as much as possible, but hs was very obviously flustered and flushed.

He walked as quickly as he could without drawing attention, hoping that Ino would still be at the bar. He was not in any state to go searching for her at the moment.

He let out a sigh of relief when he her talking to one of the bouncers near the entrance, even closer than if she had been at the bar.

He walked up to them, and he didn't even need to interrupt, because Ino picked up on Sasuke's scent right away. She immediately excused herself to take him off to the side.

"Sasuke, you need to go home, now. I get that everyone comes in close to their heat, but you are _in_ heat" she said, a worried tone in her voice.

"I know, I know. But there is no way I'm making it home right now. I need you to set me up with a room" he said, mortified that he was even asking this.

"Sasuke, I'll take you home. I can't let you do that right now, you're not thinking clearly" she responded, shocked at his request. Sasuke never took anyone into the back rooms.

"Ino. I made my mind up before it fully set in. Give me a room". This was as close to begging as he ever got, and it was still more of a command with an underlying whine of desperation than actual begging.

"Sasuke, are y-" she couldn't even get the rest of her sentence out before an intense wave hit Sasuke and a slight whimper escaped his lips, despite his best efforts to keep it in.

"Ino, so help me god, if I don't get his dick in me in the next three minutes, I will fucking quit!" he gritted out. They both knew that it was an empty threat, but Ino didn't want to see her friend suffer, and his scent was starting to grab the attention of all the alpha patrons.

"C'mon, babe. I'll go get him once we get you all set" she said, putting her arm over his shoulder in an attempt to shield him from the other alphas.

Sasuke just squeezed her hand as a silent thank you as she lead him through the crowd to the hallway that lead to the private rooms.

Ino shoved right past the bouncer and practically threw Sasuke into the room furthest from the hallway.

"Lock the door and wait here. Do not open this door for anyone but me" she said sternly before she made a dash to the private dance booths.

She would normally never allow this; she never let any of the omegas work when they were too near their heat, but Sasuke's had been set off at an abnormal rate. Not only was it just morally wrong to let an omega take on clients in that state, but it was potentially dangerous. The rooms were sealed tight enough, but it was always a concern that an alpha would catch a whiff of an omega in heat and become reckless, or even dangerous. 

She opened the door and closed it behind her immediately in an attempt to keep Sasuke's lingering scent contained.

She had to try to not scrunch up her nose at the ridiculously potent alpha scent as she eyed Naruto.

He was looking at her confused, and somewhat hostile. _Why the hell does she smell like him!?_

"Calm down, I like vagina. You need to come with me, but try to control your scent. The last thing I need right now is an alpha pissing contest" she said crassly with an underlying tone of urgency.

_Thought I did too._

Her claim did nothing to calm him, he was very near his rut and didn't want another alpha near his omega or their scent. _My omega?_

"He needs you" she said, knowing that it would do the trick.

Naruto instantly calmed down and focused on getting to Sasuke, worried that he was in pain. He took a deep breath a nodded, trying his best to regulate his scent.

Ino smirked and opened the door, shutting it as soon as Naruto was out. 

They didn't run, but it was far from a leisurely walk. Naruto came to a stop behind Ino when they reached a black door at the end of a hallway. She knocked gently three times and said, "Babe, he's here".

Ino sensed Naruto's protectiveness and she turned around and snarled at him. "He is my friend. He is very precious to me, so you better tread lightly. The only reason I'm doing this is to help him, so you will not cross the line with him, understood?" she snapped out. 

Naruto was a little stunned. He was embarrassed at how he was behaving, but he was also shocked at how intimidating Ino was. He knew that she was an alpha, but normally female alphas weren't so powerful.

"Sorry, I'm normally not like this. Thank you, I won't hurt him" he said, sheepishly. Finally calming down a little.

"It's open" came Sasuke's choked, weak voice from behind the door, effectively throwing Naruto back into his instinct fueled madness.

Ino shook her head at the fact that Sasuke hadn't listened to her and locked the damn door, making sure to shoot Naruto one last warning look as he slid into the room.

-

Naruto felt like every drop of blood in his body was rushing straight to his dick when he laid his eyes on Sasuke.

He was in the middle of the black comforter of the king sized bed on his knees and holding himself up with one arm while the he used the other to finger himself. He had removed his panties and the lace top, but he still had on his shoes, stockings, and garter belt. _Fuck._

Naruto felt his heartrate pick up so violently that he thought it might leave his fucking body. He quickly locked the door and turned back to the desperate omega.

"I need more" he moaned out, clearly frustrated. 

"I'm here, I'm here" Naruto groaned out, rushing over to Sasuke and gripping his hips.

Naruto leaned over and pressed a kiss to the back of his shoulder, right by his neck. He didn't know why the urge was so much stronger than usual, but he wanted nothing more than to reassure the omega and make sure that he was okay.

"Doing so well. Tell me what you need" he whispered against the back of Sasuke's neck as he rubbed his hands down the sharp angle of his hips.

"Fuck, I need to cum. Please, just make me cum so I can think" he begged. Sasuke's breathing was so erratic that Naruto was genuinely concerned that he might pass the hell out, so he sprung into action.

"I'll take care of you. Shhh, its okay" the alpha said, moving down so that he was now sitting on his legs behind the beautiful omega.

He reached his hand up and gave a rough squeeze to the delicious flesh of Sasuke's ass before a brilliant idea popped into his head.

His eyes had landed on the slick dripping down Sasuke's thigh as soon as he entered the room, and he had been tempted to run his finger through it and taste it. Naruto licked his lips.

"Stop. I said I'll take care of you" Naruto said, unable to control the demanding alpha tone. 

Sasuke's body instantly went stiff as he removed his fingers to stop his desperate attempt at relief and whined, impatiently moving his hips.

Naruto hummed appreciatively and placed his free hand on the other cheek, spreading them. He growled at the sight of Sasuke's tight, slick drenched hole.

"You just gonna stare?" Sasuke snapped impatiently.

 _There is that feisty omega._

"I just might" Naruto replied, enjoying Sasuke's fiery response to barely being teased.

Sasuke was about to turn around to undo Naruto's pants and shove his dick in him his damn self when he was stopped dead in his tracks.

Naruto had leaned forward and licked a wide stripe from right below Sasuke's balls up to his twitching hole.

Sasuke's arms had given out at the unexpected sensation and he let out a choked sob. "Shit!" He cried out.

Naruto smirked as he dove in, running his tongue over the slick covered opening. 

He flicked his eyes up to admire the deep arch in Sasuke's beautiful back and silently commended Sasuke on his control. He was clearly falling apart, but he had managed to stay relatively quiet after the initial lick, but Naruto wanted nothing more than to hear those sweet moans again.

He pointed his tongue and applied slight pressure, licking just inside the opening.

Sasuke cried out as his cock twitched violently between his spread legs.

"Naruto- fuck. Please" he whined out.

Hearing his name slip through those sinful lips almost made him lose it completely, especially when it was paired with his broken breathing and choked moans.

He wanted to appease the omega, so he pulled back just enough to run to of his fingers through the thickly scented slick, and gently pushing them through the tight ring of muscle.

"Fuck yes" Sasuke breathed out, gritting his teeth in a sad attempt to keep in his whines.

Sasuke had failed in his mission to keep quiet when he felt Naruto's long fingers brush against his prostate and curl just right as his tongue joined in again.

He let out more whimpers and moans than he was comfortable with acknowledging, and he could fucking feel the alpha's smirk.

_Just you fucking wait._

Sasuke was so desperate for some relief so that he could show the alpha that he wasn't the standard submitting omega, that he had resorted to pushing back against Naruto's face.

Naruto took the hint and gladly upped his pace, spending more time massaging his prostate with each thrust.

Sasuke's hand found it's way to the alpha's blonde hair behind him, holding on like his life depended on it, and he all but screamed when Naruto bit the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, hard, right as he hit his g-spot.

"You gonna cum for me?" He growled, licking over the mark, loving that it would be there for at least a week.

Sasuke sobbed in pleasure and nodded frantically, just needing that final push to barrel over.

"I can't hear you" Naruto said, this time in his full alpha tone.

Sasuke couldn't help his urge to obey, giving in and doing anything to please the alpha.

"Fuck- I- yes, I'm so fucking close. Please make me cum!" He cried out.

Naruto felt a pleased growl rumble in his throat, not able to fight his need to comply to the desperate plea.

He sat back up on his knees to kiss against Sasuke's scent gland again, making sure to keep thrusting his fingers.

"Doing so good for me. So beautiful" Naruto whispered, placing an open mouth kiss on the slightly raised skin. It was taking everything in him not to sink his teeth in, but he did gently bite, being careful enough to not break the skin.

When he carefully bit down on Sasuke's scent gland, he used his thumb to press on Sasuke's prostate from the outside as his fingers massaged it from the inside.

All of Naruto's actions paired with his praising were Sasuke's undoing.

He tightened like a vice around Naruto's fingers and his knees gave out, but Naruto held him up as he came with a violent shudder and a scream.

Naruto gently massaged his fingers inside Sasuke as he patiently waited for the omega to come down, watching Sasuke as he clawed at the sheets, a twitching and moaning mess.

It took longer than Naruto was expecting, but Sasuke's body finally relaxed, as he tried to catch his breath.

Naruto gently laid Sasuke down on his back, and admired the beautiful sight of the flushed omega.

He looked somewhat sated, but he was still impossibly hard against his stomach and the intricate lace of the garter belt that was resting high on his waist was now littered with cum. Naruto had never seen such a beautiful sight.

Sasuke took one more deep breath before sitting up to undo the strap on his heels, but Naruto stopped him.

"Leave them on" he said, his alpha tone still out of his control.

With Sasuke's mind somewhat cleared, he was able to fight the urge to just blindly obey as he looked at Naruto questioningly.

"You do realize that these are stilettos, right? They will hurt like a bitch if they catch you while you fuck me" he said, raising his eyebrow.

"That's fine. Leave them on" Naruto responded.

_Twisted. I like it._

Sasuke smirked, but obliged. He carefully climbed into Naruto's lap and pressed his lips against the blonde's, sliding his tongue in almost immediately.

He could taste the lingering sweetness of his slick as he ran his tongue along the alpha's, his fingers starting to undo the buttons on Naruto's shirt.

Naruto was far too impatient, actually tasting the omega had definitely thrown him into his rut, and he was starting to lose his control.

Once the shirt was halfway unbuttoned Naruto pulled away from Sasuke to just throw it off over his head, tossing it blindly into the corner of the room.

He went to connect their lips once more, but caught Sasuke very obviously staring at his now bare chest.

Naruto halted his movements, and smirked at Sasuke's hungry gaze, giving him more time to appreciate the lovely view.

Sasuke caught himself and took notice of Naruto's smirk and scoffed out of embarrassment, he was never not in control.

"Why are you still wearing pants?" He snapped, rolling his eyes to emphasize how not impressed he was, even if it was a total lie.

Naruto's smirk just got bigger as he complied, undoing his belt and kicking his slacks and briefs off in record time. He didn't care that he looked a little too eager, he fucking was.

The wave of Naruto's scent crashed into Sasuke and he let out a pleased mewl, but quickly recovered and slid onto his knees on the floor.

"C'mon then" he said, looking at Naruto impatiently. 

Once his eyes landed on the alpha's absolutely massive erection, he felt his mouth water. There was no way that he was waiting any longer.

Naruto scrambled over to sit on the edge of the bed with his legs spread, holding himself up with his elbows to ensure he had a view of the beautiful omega's actions between his legs.

Sasuke flicked his eyes up at the alpha and maintained the intense eye contact as he slowly began to take the head of his dick into his mouth.

_Fuck, how can a dick taste so good!?_

He made sure to swirl his tongue as he went further down the shaft, hallowing his cheeks obscenely as he went.

"Fuck, such a good om-" Naruto was thoroughly enjoying himself and had gotten a little caught up in the moment, but before he had the chance to stop himself, Sasuke pulled off of him with a loud 'pop'.

"Don't even think about calling me omega" he said, his nails gripping Naruto's thighs in what was supposed to be a threat, but all it really did was make Naruto's dick twitch with excitement. 

Naruto's breath caught in his throat when he saw the ferocity in Sasuke's eyes. The lighting was dim, but they damn near looked red. _Now the name makes sense._

"Sorry. What should I call you then? Scarlet?" Naruto asked, basically teasing Sasuke for the very stereotypical stage name.

Sasuke all but cringed at the thought as he dragged his nails, earning a low moan from the alpha.

He had already thrown away most of his usual protocol, so why the fuck not? He wanted to hear the alpha moan his name.

"Sasuke" was his simple response.

He didn't even miss a beat, diving right back in, taking Naruto down his throat in one swoop.

Naruto almost didn't register the name as his breath caught in his throat at the sudden warmth enveloping his impossibly hard dick.

His hand went to the back of Sasuke's head, but he didn't force him to stay in place like Sasuke had expected, instead he was doing that thing again where he runs his fingers in a soothing motion.

Sasuke felt a warmth in his chest, but ignored it in favor of making the alpha squirm and beg for more.

He began to bob his head at an impressive speed, never once letting up on the suction or precise movements of his tongue.

"Holy shit, Sasuke" Naruto breathed out, tugging the black hair in his grasp.

In that moment, Sasuke had never been more sure of any decision he had ever made; he _loved_ hearing the alpha breathe out his name.

Sasuke felt the swelling of Naruto's knot at the base, letting him know just how much Naruto was enjoying Sasuke's talent, and Sasuke was willing to do anything to hear his name slip past those lips again.

He relaxed his throat and pushed down to the beginning of the forming knot and began to run his tongue around it.

"Fuck, just like that! So fucking good, Sasuke" he gritted out between the low moans.

His thighs were so tense and he was repeating Sasuke's name like a mantra as Sasuke continued, slowly going further down.

Naruto's scent was taking over Sasuke's senses and he was quickly getting wrapped up in everything Naruto that he hadn't even realized he had been close to another orgasm until it hit him like a fucking truck.

Sasuke's entire body tensed and he moaned around the thick cock in his mouth, shooting onto his stomach and already soiled garter belt.

Naruto pulled Sasuke off of him and quickly grabbed himself right above his knot to stop himself from cumming at the sight. 

He was shocked that Sasuke had came from just sucking him off, but knowing that he had this much of an effect on the omega turned him on so much that he was about to cum before he even got the chance to be inside of him.

Sasuke didn't take nearly as long to come down this time, and he was fucking mortified at what had just happened. Naruto found the slight blush on his cheeks incredibly cute, but he didn't take more than a second to admire it. He needed him now.

"Come here" Naruto said. It had been gentle, but still held that alpha tone that Sasuke couldn't resist.

Sasuke scrambled up to Naruto and straddled him, pressing their lips together in the most intense kiss either of them had ever experienced.

Sasuke was grinding down on Naruto, coating his cock with slick with every movement and growing impossibly hard once more.

"Get inside of me, now" Sasuke moaned out, his tone almost threatening.

"Are you sure you don't need any more prep?" Naruto asked between desperate kisses.

Even in his rut he was managing to be considerate, and Sasuke would have found it endearing if he wasn't so far gone.

The omega just rolled his eyes in a mix of fondness and irritation as he reached down between the two of them to take hold of Naruto's dick as he guided it inside of himself.

He slowly sank down and let out a drawn out moan as he began to feel the delicious stretch of the well endowed alpha. 

Sasuke continued to sink down, and was almost regretting his decision to not take Naruto up on his offer; he felt so incredibly full already and Naruto was only a little over halfway inside of him.

Naruto's body was tense as he resisted the urge to snap his hips up so that he could have his entire length surrounded in the tight heat. He tried to distract himself by connecting their lips in a rather slow, deep kiss.

Naruto quickly realized that there would be nothing that he could do to take his mind off of the feeling of being inside of Sasuke, it was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

He finally felt Sasuke's thighs hit his own as he bottomed out as much as he could, right above his throbbing half formed knot.

"Shit. You're taking me so good, Sasuke. You alright?" He whispered out against the omega's lips.

Sasuke almost wanted to tell him to stop complimenting him; it was turning him into a warm mushy mess, and he hated being so soft.

Sasuke just nodded and bit his lips as he lifted himself and started to ride Naruto with a vigor that rendered the alpha useless.

Naruto couldn't do much besides grab the omega's hips and encourage him with his desperate moans.

Sasuke had picked up his pace, the burn from the strain of his thighs enhancing the pleasure from Naruto reaching depths he didn't think possible.

The omega was becoming desperate again as he felt Naruto's knot swell, wanting nothing more than for it to be inside of him as Naruto pumped him full. The thought made him throw his head back.

Naruto had brought his hand up to Sasuke's jaw, gently rubbing his thumb along it as he whispered, "God, you look so fucking good bouncing on my cock".

Sasuke loved the vulgar words, but the intimacy of his touch was something new to Sasuke, and it made him uncomfortable. He grabbed Naruto's hand on his jaw and brought it to his exposed throat, leaving his hand on top as he guided Naruto to gently squeeze.

Naruto was hesitant, not wanting to hurt Sasuke, but followed his lead and applied pressure.

Sasuke's hips stuttered as he ground down and let out a soft moan. "Fuck. More" he all but demanded.

Naruto was about to ask if he was sure, but Sasuke's hand came back up to his and squeezed hard and he said, "I said more".

Naruto thought that he liked Sasuke's feistiness, but this side of him was something entirely different, and Naruto _loved_ it.

Naruto felt Sasuke getting tighter and tighter with each bounce and he was no longer able to hold off anymore as he snapped his hips up, earning a muffled scream from Sasuke.

He used his grip on Sasuke to pull him down as he fucked up into him with brutal thrusts. It didn't take long before Sasuke's nails were digging into his shoulders as his body tensed, making Naruto groan at the even tighter grip on his dick.

He felt Sasuke shoot between their chests and quickly released his hand to make sure that Sasuke didn't get hurt. 

Sasuke had stilled and was panting to try and regain his breath. He moved and whined when Naruto brushed against his prostate.

"Fuck" Sasuke breathed out, shocked that he still hadn't gone soft for even a second. He knew that he wouldn't be satisfied until he got Naruto's knot. 

Naruto had managed to give him the best orgasms of his life; he couldn't even begin to imagine how good it would be when he was finally knotted.

Sasuke lifted himself up off of Naruto and did something he literally never does; he got on his hands and knees and fully presented himself to Naruto.

"Knot me" he breathed out, almost embarrassed at how not in control he was.

He instantly felt Naruto behind him, running his hands over the stockings on his inner thighs. 

"Are you on birth control?" Naruto growled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, wishing that this alpha would just let go for two fucking seconds. Sasuke was not a patient man.

"Of course, now fucking knot me before I change my mind" he gritted out.

Naruto couldn't bring himself to hold back anymore as he lined himself up to Sasuke's slick soaked hole and slammed in.

Sasuke lurched forward at the force and silently thanked the fucking lord that he would finally be getting the full alpha side of the unusually gentle blonde.

"Fuck yes" the omega moaned out.

"Yeah? This what you wanted?" Naruto gritted out as his hips took up a super human speed.

"God yes! Don't you fucking stop" Sasuke whined out, feeling his sweet spot being hit thrust after thrust.

Stopping was the last thing that Naruto was going to do. He was gripping Sasuke's hips with a brutal force as he barreled in and out of the beautiful omega.

Sasuke would blame his heat, but he was already embarrassingly close again, but he knew that it was just because Naruto was a phenomenal lay.

Sasuke reached his hand down to grasp his hard cock, but before he could even get a good grip, Naruto brought his hand down on the pale skin of his ass, hard. 

"I don't fucking think so. You're going to cum from just my cock. Want to feel you cum on my knot" Naruto said, his alpha tone back in full force.

Sasuke moaned at the incredible sting, and whined out, nodding for the alpha. He wanted nothing more than to cum on his knot, and hearing it said out loud was almost as effective as touching himself.

Naruto felt that familiar tightening around him and was thankful, he couldn't even bring himself to care about his lack of usual stamina. Making Sasuke cum three times already had him on the edge before he had even gotten inside of him.

"You gonna cum for me? Cum on my knot?" Naruto asked, his tone demanding an answer.

"God yes! Fucking knot me. Please, Naruto!" Sasuke begged. 

"Fuck, I-I'm gonna cum. I'm fucking cumming, Sasuke. Gonna fucking knot you" he moaned, throwing his head back at the feeling of his knot pushing through the tight muscle and locking them together as he began to shoot his load deep inside of the omega.

Sasuke let out a choked scream as he felt himself practically split open on the huge knot. His vision went blurry with tears at the force of his fourth orgasm, unloading on the black comforter below him.

Naruto's canines ached, begging for him to bite, and with Sasuke wrapped around him, he couldn't help but listen.

He leaned forward towards the omega's neck, ready to sink his teeth into the scent gland, but he managed to recover some of his resolve at the very last second and tucked his head lower, biting right behind the gland and just barely missing it.

Sasuke let out another pleasure filled scream and came again, blacking out for a moment with the intensity.

-

Sasuke's entire body ached and his limbs felt too heavy to lift. His head was pounding, and even though he was able to register all of this, he felt tingly all over and so relaxed.

"You okay?" Naruto asked, bringing Sasuke back to reality.

Naruto had laid them down on their sides and they were still tied.

Sasuke could feel the stupid grin on his own face, he chalked it up to being delirious from finally getting some relief from his heat.

All he could manage was a nod.

He felt Naruto press two of his fingers to his neck and heard his watch move as he flicked his wrist to look at it.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, trying to regain enough strength to move away. He didn't like being touched unless it was to get him off.

"Sh" was Naruto's quick response.

Sasuke just sighed and let the alpha continue. With his hazy mind it took him a few moments to realize what it was that Naruto was actually doing. He was checking his pulse.

Naruto withdrew his fingers and his body relaxed, concluding that Sasuke hadn't passed out for any reason other than him. Sasuke could hear him exhale in a smirk.

"I forgot, you're a doctor" was all Sasuke said, getting comfortable. With the throbbing of Naruto's knot, he knew they would be here for a while.

"So you remembered me" Naruto said, a knowing tone in his voice.

Sasuke just ignored the comment, but he didn't want to be stuck in awkward silence either.

"What kind of doctor? That watch tells me a specialist. Let me guess, neuro?" He said. 

He heard Naruto laugh, "Cardiothoracic surgeon" was his simple answer.

"Mr. Big Shot, huh?" He said, sarcastically.

Sasuke could feel Naruto shrug as he said, "Eh, it pays the bills".

_Beyond great in the sack and humble, what is with this guy?_

They made surprisingly comfortable small talk for a while, but when Naruto's knot started to go down, Sasuke started to regain feeling in his body.

His neck was throbbing, like a lot. He panicked and went to touch his scent gland, pulling on Naruto's knot in the process.

He whimpered at the painful tug and went cold.

"Did you fucking mark me!?" Sasuke spat.

"No, I wanted to. Sorry about that, I'm normally more in control over my instincts, but I stopped myself. I bit you on the back of the shoulder, right behind your scent gland" he explained, almost sounding afraid of being chastised by the omega.

Sasuke somewhat relaxed at Naruto's answer. 

"Thanks. Most alphas are ass holes" was his response.

"Does that mean I'm not?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"Never said that" Sasuke said, smirking.

Naruto's knot finally went down enough for him to pull out, and Sasuke was suddenly aware of how much he had been screaming; he desperately he needed water.

He winced as Naruto pulled out, Naruto shooting him an apologetic look.

"Do you have your phone?" Sasuke croaked out.

Naruto went to find his discarded pants and dug through the pockets, holding up the newest model phone. _Of course._

Sasuke just held out his hand expectantly, and Naruto handed it over without question.

Sasuke sent a quick text to Ino's number, asking her to bring some bottles of water, then deleted the conversation.

"So, uh- what is it that I owe you?" Naruto asked awkwardly. 

Finding his pants reminded him that he needed to pay Sasuke, and this was something that was completely new to the alpha.

"You said double, so that will be six" he said proudly, leaning back on his arms and crossing his extended legs to remind Naruto that he was worth every penny.

"You make three grand a night?" Naruto said. He wasn't trying to question the price, he was just impressed.

"Yup, Fridays and Saturdays are good for me" he said, not even trying to feign humility. 

Naruto began counting out the bills, shocked that he had ended up in this situation. He knew Kiba would never let him live it down.

Naruto was interrupted when three knocks came at the door and Sasuke got up and sauntered over to open it.

A perfectly manicured hand holding a water bottle stuck through the crack when it was opened, Naruto recognized it as Ino's.

Sasuke took the bottle, and then another one was handed to him right as Ino must have gotten a whiff of the scents in the room.

"Fuck, it reaks of alpha and sex! Close it!" She said, only halfway joking as she just threw a third bottle into the room.

Sasuke turned around and let out a little laugh as he handed Naruto a bottle.

"She's not wrong, y'know. But I like it, you smell good. For an alpha" he said, not being able to resist getting at least a small teasing jab in.

Naruto just laughed a little and smiled at the fact that Sasuke admitted to liking his scent, even though it had been very obvious already.

Hearing verbal confirmation that Sasuke liked his scent made his dick twitch, which was suprising to him. If he was able to knot an omega during his rut he was usually able to cool down for hours, but there was just something about Sasuke that made that impossible.

"So if I'm paying double what you'd make tonight, does that mean I get you you for the rest of your shift?" He asked, not able to help the knowing look.

Sasuke just smirked and eyed Naruto up and down.

"Come here" the omega said from the bed.

-

Naruto had been fucking miserable. Normally knotting an omega would calm his rut down, it would be unpleasant when he was alone, but not unbearable. 

He had desperatly tried to think of anything other than Sasuke in Hope's that it might let him stay soft for more than a few minutes, but no matter what he did he couldn't get the omega or his scent out of his head. 

He had even resorted to calling the club and asking if Sasuke was working, but Ino had told him that Sasuke hadn't been in since the Friday that he had met him.

He had never been this desperate in a rut, and they never lasted this long! It had been a little over a week before he was able to give his dick a much needed break.

Sasuke hadn't been much better off, the longest that his heat had calmed down was for the time that it took him to get home that night. He barely had anytime to eat in between waves, and he kept thinking of flashes of blonde hair as he came, never once being satisfied.

He was relieved when he was finally able to calm down a little, two fucking weeks later. Sasuke had never dealt with a heat this long, even when he first presented as an omega, and frankly it just irritated him.

Being knotted so early on in his heat should have made it a walk in the park in comparison to his other ones. He never had sex during his heats, so he was rather peeved off that he had been misinformed, because this heat was fucking horrible.

He had calmed down enough to have a few hours between waves, but he knew that his scent was still too strong that no amount of blockers would help. The last thing that Sasuke wanted to deal with after the past two weeks was some alpha harassing him.

He crawled over to where his phone was charging and dialed the first contact on his speed dial.

He needed food, but after two weeks of not being able to shop, his fridge had gone empty.

-

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief as he stepped out of the shower, steam thickly covering the room. This was the first long shower he had been able to take since his heat started, and the hot water did wonders for his aching muscles.

He threw on his favorite black silk robe and stepped into his bedroom right as he heard his doorbell ring.

_Food!_

He pretty much ran to the door and was relieved to see his brother with his arms full of grocery bags.

"Thank you, you are a life saver!" Sasuke said, taking some of the bags as his brother stepped through the open door.

"Jesus, I thought you said your heat started two weeks ago?" Itachi said, scrunching his nose slightly at the strong scent that Sasuke was still emitting.

"It did, but it's a rough one. My scent has never bothered you before, I'm sorry" Sasuke said, somewhat embarrassed. 

Itachi was an alpha, but Sasuke being an omega had never been an issue; they naturally blocked out each other's scents. Itachi had literally never picked up on Sasuke's scent unless he was trying to.

"I never really notice it. It's stronger than usual. You sure that you're okay?" Itachi said, starting to put the groceries away.

"Yeah, just fucking exhausted" Sasuke answered with a yawn.

It was the truth, he had hardly slept for longer than an hour or two at a time and he was definitely starting to feel it now that he wasn't unbearably horny.

"Well go take a nap. I'll make lunch and wake you when it's done" Itachi said, shooing Sasuke away.

Normally Sasuke would have insisted on helping, but he was a useless cook and he really needed to sleep. Itachi was the only person that Sasuke let take care of him and baby him. 

He couldn't really explain why he hated to be treated like an omega so much, he was just overly independent, but he did enjoy being taken care of sometimes. His brother looked out for him simply because he was his older brother, not because of some bullshit instincts, and that was the reason Sasuke never put up much of a fight with Itachi. He was the only person that ever really got to see this unguarded version of Sasuke.

He nodded and gave Itachi a small smile as a sign of his appreciation and headed to his favorite blanket on the couch, seeing as how his bedsheets required washing before he would even consider laying on them again.

-

Sasuke was woken up about thirty minutes later to the smell of food and an irritating tapping in the middle of his forehead.

He groggily swatted Itachi's hand away as he sat up.

Itachi just handed him a plate of food, and went to go get his own so that they could eat.

"Fuck, this is good! How did you learn to cook so well!?" Sasuke said. He knew he it was probably just because he hadn't eaten an actual meal in quite some time, but he couldn't deny that his brother knew his way around a kitchen.

Itachi just laughed and said, "I didn't want to have to rely on a mate for a home cooked meal", almost grimacing at the thought.

"Mom still pestering you for grand babies?" Sasuke asked between bites.

Itachi just let out a fond scoff at the fact that Sasuke even had to ask.

"I've been telling you, my friend Haku would be perfect for you, but you won't let me set you two up. You work with babies all day, yet you don't want one?" he said.

"Give it a rest. I'm fine, and I work with sick babies all day. Seeing the stress that it brings makes me not want one. The least she could do is bug you about it too" Itachi responded.

"Yeah right, she knows that is not happening" he said, rolling his eyes at the thought of having to deal with a crying baby all the time.

"Well maybe if you found a mate I wouldn't need to come save your ass all the time" he said fondly, making sure that Sasuke knew it was a joke.

"Once again, not happening, you know how difficult it would be for me to deal with an alpha all the time" he said.

Itachi just nodded, understanding the position that Sasuke was in.

"Why was your heat was so bad this time?" Itachi asked after a moment of silence.

Sasuke just shrugged, "Don't know, there was this alpha I met at work who managed to trigger it".

Itachi's eyes went wide and he sat his plate down on the coffee table. "He set off your heat?" He asked sternly.

"Yeah?" Sasuke answered, confused by his brother's reaction.

"Did you sleep with him?" He asked.

"That's none of your bussi-" Sasuke was cut off by his rather pissed off brother.

"You idiot! You do realize that not just any alpha can set off your heat, right? You're a prime omega, it would take a prime alpha to have that kind of effect on you" he explained, obviously worried.

Sasuke was shocked that he hadn't put two and two together, Itachi was right. His heat riddled mind had completely blown over the biology lessons he had been forced to sit through.

Being a prime omega meant that he was a strong omega, able to control his instincts more than others, that is why he had not interest in a mate, but it also meant that he was incredibly fertile.

"Please tell me you used protection" Itachi groaned out after Sasuke's silence.

"But prime alphas are rare" Sasuke said, trying to rationalize his own nervousness away.

Itachi just groaned, knowing the answer to his question from Sasuke's redirrection. "Not nearly as rare as prime male omegas, yet here you are. You are aware that two primes basically render birth control useless, right?" He said, hoping that Sasuke would understand the severity of this situation.

"What?" Sasuke gritted out, becoming panicked and angry at how stupid he had been. 

"Did you not pay attention in those special biology classes you had to take?" Itachi asked.

"Not really, they were boring as hell. Why don't you elaborate, Dr. Uchiha" Sasuke said sarcastically, growing irritated that Itachi wouldn't just hurry up and get to the damn point.

Itachi let out a sigh, "Two primes decrease the effectiveness of birth control by half, but if you were in your heat, that knocks it down to about twenty five percent. If he was in his rut, you're looking at next to a zero percent chance of it working, but if there was any marking it would literally have no chance" he explained, trying to calm Sasuke's nerves a little as he explained that there was some hope, or at least so he had thought.

Sasuke was just staring at him wide eyed, not saying a word, and Itachi was starting to get worried.

"Sasuke?" He said, not being able to help the overprotective tone.

Sasuke's eyes flew to his lap and Itachi prepared himself for what he knew was coming based off of his brother's reaction.

"He was in rut" Sasuke practically whispered.

Itachi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fuck, Sasuke!" He said.

Sasuke jumped at the angry outburst from his usually calm brother. Itachi instantly took notice and tried to calm him down, regretting losing his cool.

"I'm sorry, but there is still a chance" he said, knowing that it was incredibly slim, but not wanting to upset his little brother further.

Sasuke was freaking out and hadn't moved, so Itachi lifted his chin, turning his head to either side to look at Sasuke's neck.

"Doesn't look like he marked you" he said, offering a small smile in hopes that it would reassure the omega.

"He did bite me, but he said it was by my scent gland, not on it" Sasuke said.

Itachi had to refrain from having another outburst and calmly asked, "Can I see it?"

Sasuke just sighed as he turned so that his back was facing Itachi and pulled his robe off of his shoulder, exposing the bite mark.

He felt his brother shift closer to him on the couch to get a better look.

"It looks surprisingly healed for being so recen-" Itachi cut himself off when he noticed it.

"Sasuke, have you looked at this?" He asked carefully, trying not to alarm him too much.

"What!?" Sasuke asked as he got up and ran to the mirror in the entryway.

He was examining the mark as best as he could without a second mirror, trying to figure out what Itachi was talking about, and his jaw dropped when he figured it out.

The bite was on the back of his shoulder, right behind his scent gland, but there was one tooth mark _on_ his scent gland, and by the looks of it, it was from Naruto's canine.

"Oh, fuck me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few ways that I am considering for this story to go, so let me know how you like it so far and what you would like to see in the last few parts!
> 
> Thank you so much for all of the kind words and kudos on the first chapter, I really appreciate it🖤


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More angst? More smut? More soft Sasuke?  
> I think yes.

"Well that would explain why I actually noticed your scent. It isn't really your scent; yours is stronger than normal but now his scent is combined with yours to ward off alphas" Itachi said after examining the bite mark from every possible angle. He had hoped that it was just the lighting, but there was no way that the bite had fully missed Sasuke's scent gland.

Sasuke was pacing back and forth in front of the island in his kitchen and trying not to have a panic attack.

Itachi waited for a response, but when he didn't get one he continued, "And it explains why your heat was so bad and so long this time. The incomplete bond messed with your hormones and it was your body just trying to tell you to be with him again". 

"I was never 'with' him! It was a fucking one night stand and the ass hole went and marked me!" Sasuke shouted, going to his freezer for the bottle of tequila he kept in there.

"Calm down Sasuke, you know that since you didn't mark him, the mark on you will heal and the bond will eventually break" Itachi explained. Sasuke was beginning to get irritated with his brother's know-it-all doctor tone.

"I am well aware of how things wor-" Sasuke had taken the lid off of the chilled bottle and was in the process of raising it to his lips when Itachi silently walked past him and snatched it out of his shaking hands.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me! It's not like I'm keeping it" Sasuke said as he made a pathetic attempt to get his liquor back. Itachi had used his stupidly long arm to hold Sasuke at bay as he stuck it on top of one of the extremely high cabinets.

"You can't make that decision right now, your hormones need to regulate. I'll support whatever you want to do, but you need to at least wait until we can medically confirm the pregnancy before anything can be done. Until then, I'm not letting you fuck up my potential niece or nephew" he said as he made his way to one of the stools.

Itachi was hiding it fairly well for Sasuke's sake, but he was incredibly worried about his younger brother. He had dealt with a few prime pregnancies, whether it was the omega or the alpha, but he had never dealt with one where both the parents were primes. He didn't know if anyone really had.

He had studied the theories behind it during his externship, but it was basically unheard of for two primes to mate or have a child together. A prime omega's control over their instincts usually made it difficult for them to get along with alphas in general. The same went for prime alphas, they were such powerful alphas that it normally scared off omegas.

The most common mate for a prime alpha or omega was a beta, but that would instinctually leave them unsatisfied. He knew that was why his brother had no interest in ever finding a mate, but he wasn't sure if Sasuke really had that choice anymore.

Prime alpha's marks are stronger than the average alpha's; that paired with Sasuke's prime status made him doubt that the bond would actually break anytime soon, or if it ever would.

He is pretty certain that Sasuke is pregnant, and he held an incomplete bond mark, so it would take a toll on him. No matter how in control of his instincts he is, the pull of that bond would be too strong to fight without serious issues.

He knew that his brother would be too proud to seek out the alpha, and if he decided to go through with the pregnancy, not being with the alpha would put him in danger of some serious complications.

There was one thing that Itachi was certain of though, and that was that there is no way that the bond would be breaking so long as Sasuke carried the alpha's child.

Itachi's mind was racing and his head was pounding. He let out a drawn out sigh, "I'm moving back to the city and you will be staying with me".

Sasuke was laying sprawled out on the floor, trying to figure out what horrible thing he did to deserve this. He didn't acknowledge what Itachi had said, so he was going to repeat himself, but Sasuke cut him off after the first syllable.

"I heard you. I can't stop you from moving back here, but I'm not living with you" he said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not going to let my unbonded, pregnant, omega, little brother live alone" he said, exaggerating the laundry list of adjectives that made Sasuke 'vulnerable'. 

"Partially unbonded" Sasuked responded cynically.

_Fucking idiodic alpha._

"Well, does that mean you're going to talk to the father?" Itachi asked in a tone that was all too similar to their mother's.

"Hell no. Like I said, I'm not keeping it. Once it can be confirmed, I want you to get it out of me" Sasuke said.

Itachi couldn't help but be surprised at how cold Sasuke was being, he understood that it wasn't an ideal situation, but he delivered babies for a living, and he was surprised to see an omega so unattached to the thought of their child.

"Sasuke, I told you that I would back up your decision, but I won't do anything until about six weeks when I can hear a heartbeat, and you won't find any doctor that will. Most would make you wait till eight weeks to make sure that your hormones go back down as much as possible and that you've really made up your mind" Itachi said, kind of hoping that his brother wouldn't terminate the pregnancy.

He liked kids, he just didn't want the responsibility of one all the time, so he didn't hate the thought of having a niece or a nephew. Plus, he knew his brother, he knew that because it wasn't in his life plan to ever have a kid, that he had deluded himself into thinking that he hated the thought of being pregnant. No matter how strong of an omega Sasuke was, he was still an omega, and they had an instinctual connection to their babies.

"Well I'll be sure to mark the calendar" he said sarcastically.

"You're really not going to talk to the guy?" Itachi asked, selfishly hoping that doing so might make Sasuke reconsider.

"Not happening" was Sasuke's simple response. His short tone told Itachi that he was pretty much done discussing the topic at hand, so Itachi let it be for the moment.

-

"Naruto, I have someone that I would like you to meet" Tsunade said as she entered his office, not even bothering to knock.

The blonde looked up from his case file and Tsunade almost jumped in suprise. He looked awful, like he hadn't slept in days, and his normally bright smiling eyes were so dull. 

It had been a little over a month since he had met Sasuke, and he couldn't get the damn omega out of his head! He had gone to the strip club multiple times, but everytime Ino would tell him that Sasuke wasn't in as she shot him a pitiful look.

"You look like hell, you doing alright?" She asked, worried about her top heart surgeon passing out in the OR.

"I'm fine. Construction has been keeping me up at my building" he lied.

She just nodded, seeing straight through the lie, but letting it slide for the moment.

"Well, the hospital has just landed a huge asset! This is Itachi Uchiha and he will be will be officially joining us next week. He will be heading our neonatal department and I'm sure the two of you will be working on plenty of cases together" Tsunade said proudly as a tall alpha with long black hair stepped into his office.

Naruto knew of the Uchihas; they were like the royal family of the medical world. They had developed countless groundbreaking procedures, techniques, and equipment that made them practically famous. He had heard of Itachi, he was the son of the most prestigious Uchiha, Fugaku, and he looked every bit as intimidating as he would have expected from a member of such an affluent family.

Naruto stepped out from behind his desk and extended his hand out to his soon to be colleague.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Uchiha, I look forward to working with you" he said, turning on his professional persona. 

Itachi grasped his hand in firm handshake and his cool demeanor wavered the slightest bit, but Naruto just chalked it up to nerves, maybe?

_Why the hell would someone who's family pretty much runs the medical feild be nervous?_

"I prefer Itachi. Its nice to meet you as well, Naruto" he said politely, but his grip on Naruto's hand went rigid, almost like he was upset?

Naruto was confused as to what he could've done in the last two minutes to have pissed the guy off, but when he went to see if his facial expression had changed, he realized just how much this alpha looked like Sasuke.

Granted, Sasuke was much prettier and smaller, due to his omega status, and even though Itachi's hair was a duller version of Sasuke's blue toned, jet black hair, they definitely looked like they were related.

Naruto tried to play it cool as he gave a tight lipped nod as he released his grip on Itachi's hand, watching as he and Tsunade made their way back out to the hallway.

He rushed back to his desk to save his progress and hurried out to the main desk of his wing. He needed to talk to Sakura.

-

Naruto only had to wait around at the main desk for about five minutes before Sakura stopped by to drop of a patient's chart.

"Sakura, do you have a minute?" He asked as he flagged her down.

"Uh, hi Naruto. Um yeah, I was jusy about to grab something on my lunch. What's up?" She asked, shooting him a confused look.

The two of them weren't exactly close, but they were friendly enough to be on a first name basis.

"I just had a question or two. Its, um, about Sasuke" he said nervously. The last time he had tried to get any information about his current obsession from Sakura, she basically told him to fuck off.

He was worried that he would be met with hostility again, and he didn't even know what he did to deserve it. Sasuke had gone so far as to stop working in what seemed like an attempt to ignore Naruto. The blonde was completely unaware of the everything that was currently going on in Sasuke's life, but Sakura knew, and that is why she was giving him the cold shoulder.

She had been furious when Sasuke told her about the mark, Sasuke's recounting made it seem like he had done it on purpose. Sakura tried to tell Sasuke that Naruto wasn't that type of alpha from what she could tell, but since she wasn't there, she had no choice but to trust the word of her longtime friend.

The pink haired omega let out a loud sigh and said, "Naruto, I already told you. I'm not telling you anything about Sasuke, giving you his phone number, or relaying any messages for you".

He just rolled his eyes, he had already known all of that, she made it pretty clear that she wasn't going to give him any information when she looked ready to punch him the last time he had asked.

"I know that. I was just wondering if you could confirm something for me, a theory that I have?" He asked hopefully.

Sakura felt her heartrate pick up, worried that he might have suspicions of Sasuke's pregnancy. It wasn't uncommon for alphas to sense an omega carrying their child, but Sasuke was just over four weeks along, and it was still too early for Naruto to sense anything, especially when he hadn't seen the omega. She couldn't have been sure though, she had no idea how pregnancy worked between two primes.

"Depends" she said skeptically.

Naruto figured he should just blurt it out before she shot him down again. "He's an Uchiha, isn't he?" He asked.

He had expected her to at least look a little surprised that he had figured it out, but she just let out a small laugh.

"Well yeah. Have you never seen the Uchihas? Dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin, never not attractive" she said like it was common knowledge.

"I've heard about them and studied their techniques, but that's about it" he said, trying to not seem as naive as Sakura's tone was making him feel.

It was true enough that Uchiha's were relatively easy to pick out in a crowd, but from what Naruto had heard here and there, every single one of them were all in the medical field in one way or another. He had never once heard about Sasuke. He figured that Sasuke may be a distant Uchiha, that combined with the fact that he was a stripper, made sense to Naruto as to why he wasn't well known.

"So he is related to Itachi?" He asked.

She nodded, "That would be his older brother" she said, a tone of worry in her voice like she had said too much.

She honestly kind of wanted to just tell Naruto about Sasuke being pregnant. After Itachi had voiced his concerns to her, she became worried too, but she also wanted to respect her stubborn ass friend's wishes.

Naruto's eyes lit up like she had told him that Sasuke would marry him or something. She could practically see the lightbulb going off above his head.

"Don't go there, Naruto. Itachi is beyond protective of his brother. If you thought I was an ass hole the last time you asked me about Sasuke, you don't even want to try talking to Itachi about him" she warned.

Naruto came back to reality and nodded, assuring her that he would leave it be, but she could see that he was far too happy to just drop the small lead that he had.

"I'm being serious Naruto, drop it" she said.

"Yeah, yeah, of course. Thank you, Sakura!" He said as he practically ran back to his office.

Sakura shook her head, knowing that nothing good could possibly come from the renewed pep in Naruto's step.

-

Itachi hadn't exactly meant to throw away social graces when he had scented Naruto upon meeting him. He had gotten just a subtle hint of a somewhat familiar scent and needed to know for sure, so he didn't hesitate to knock on Natuto's office door before leaving for the day.

"Come on in!" Naruto yelled from behind his desk, not even looking up from his notes.

He looked up when the guest entered but didn't say anything. He was greeted with the intimidating sight of Itachi.

"Oh, hi Itachi. What can I do for you?" Naruto asked as he tried to keep his nerves from showing.

_Why am I nervous!? If he is as protective as Sakura says, why would Sasuke tell him about me?_

Itachi just looked over Naruto for a moment, and Naruto noticed his nostrils flare the slightest bit.

 _Why is he fucking scenting me?_

Naruto was rather irritated when Itachi's stoic expression switched over to a smug smirk, like he had figured out some sort of puzzle.

"I was just stopping by to let you know that I have a patient I was seeing at my former hospital that I will now be seeing here. She is almost thirty weeks along and her baby seems to have a rather large atrial septal defect. She is at risk for preterm labor and I was wondering if I could drop off her case file and consult with you on it" he said, holding up the thick manila folder in his hand and raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah. Of course. I'll take a look at it, are you going to be needing me in the OR?" Naruto asked as he took the folder from Itachi's outstretched hand.

"Thank you, I could always use another set of eyes. I just wanted to get another opinion on the ultrasounds before I have to tell her that her newborn will require open heart surgery" he responded.

"Sounds good. I'll look this over and get back to you tomorrow if you'll be here?" Naruto said.

Itachi just nodded and turned to the door with a "See you tomorrow, then".

As soon as Itachi's piercing eyes were off of him, Naruto had scented him to try and see what the hell his deal was, and he had a pretty good idea after he picked up on the faint scent of Sasuke.

Itachi had to have been around Sasuke a decent amount for him to still smell like him after a days worth of work.

It was weird though, Sasuke's scent was still obvious enough for Naruto to pick up on it, but it was different. It was so much sweeter, and almost smelled like Naruto? 

_Did I let out enough of my scent when I smelled Sasuke to latch onto Itachi after less than five minutes of him being in my office!?_

Naruto felt embarrassed, he had always had his instincts and scent under control, but for the last month he has been losing his composure more than he ever has before and it was stressing him the fuck out.

Naruto was yanked out of his internal rambling when Itachi put his hand on the door handle, then turned back around.

"Oh, and one more thing Naruto. I hope you don't mind me asking, but you wouldn't happen to be a prime, would you?" He asked in a tone so casual that you would think he was asking for the time.

Naruto was shocked, he had to have let out his scent for Itachi to pick up on that. He prided himself on not being an obvious prime alpha. Most would constantly boast about it and send off waves of their scent to anyone in sight, but not Naruto. 

He was just as large as a prime alpha, but he was far too kind for most people to figure it out unless he told them himself.

"Um, yeah. Why?" He asked as he scratched the back of his head, trying not to embarrass himself further.

"The patient whose case file I gave you is not the fondest of alphas, just wanted to be able to give her a heads up in case she needs to meet you" he answered, not giving the slightest tell that it was a. complete lie. 

He didn't even give Naruto a chance to respond before he stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind him, leaving Naruto thoroughly confused by the strange interaction.

Itachi had gotten his suspicion confirmed; he knew that Naruto had to have been the alpha that Sasuke had been refusing to tell him about.

He had recognized Naruto's scent from the faint version of it that clung to Sasuke and his baby.

Itachi was rather proud of himself that he had figured it out, despite his little brother's best efforts to keep it a secret. 

Itachi had found one of his cases that fit Naruto's specialty, and even though anyone that went through the first two years of medical could see that the fetus had ASD, he couldn't help but feel somewhat smug that his plan had worked.

Sasuke was going to be livid.

-

Itachi walked into Sasuke's apartment and was surprised to find it empty. Sasuke was paranoid about going in public, he was convinced that he would somehow run into Naruto and he would be able to sense that he was pregnant based on his scent, so he hadn't really left his apartment at all since all of this started.

He made his way to Sasuke's room, making sure to be quiet in case he was sleeping. 

He peeked his head in and was greeted with the sight of Sasuke standing in front of his huge, full length mirror as he held up his shirt and looked at his stomach from the side.

Sasuke had his back towards Itachi, so he hadn't noticed him, but Itachi could see the small smile on his little brother's face as he rubbed and gently poked at his still very flat stomach.

Itachi shook his head fondly and headed to the kitchen to start on dinner. 

When he got to the kitchen, he noticed that the prenatal vitamins that he had gotten Sasuke were on the counter and that the seal was taken off, indicating that Sasuke had finally taken them.

Everytime Itach had tried to bring the baby up to Sasuke, he would just shake him off, so having just witnessed him showing the first real signs of acknowledging the pregnancy gave him a little more hope of getting to be an uncle.

He was digging food out the fridge when Sasuke came out and sat down on the island.

"Please, for the love of god, can we just order pizza or something!" Sasuke said.

Sasuke loved his brother, he really did, but holy shit was he getting on his nerves. Itachi had managed to weasel his way into staying with him until he found a new place, and he was driving Sasuke insane!

Since Itachi did all the grocery shopping, there was no more junk food in the house and everything was organic. Sasuke didn't mind having home cooked meals, but he wanted to be able to eat a fucking bag of chips without Itachi getting on his ass about it.

"When did you say you were moving?" Sasuke said.

Itachi just smirked, "I actually just found a lovely new place. Should be ready next week" he said as he continued cooking.

_Thank God! Ms. Woods hasn't put any adverts out yet!_

Sasuke's neighbor across the hall, Ms. Woods, was planning on moving soon, and when she had mentioned it to Sasuke, he had worried that Itachi might hear about it and try to move in. Hearing that he had found a new place already was like music to his ears.

"Ms. Woods gave me a great deal" Itachi said, knowing exactly what kind of reaction he would get from Sasuke.

"You're fucking joking" Sasuke groaned out.

"Signed the papers yesterday" Itachi said, looking as smug as ever.

"I don't need a watch dog!" Sasuke said, almost begging Itachi to not go through with it.

"Never said that you did. It was a good deal, close to the hospital, and I get to see my favorite brother whenever I want" he said, not even trying to sound convincing.

"You didn't have to switch hospitals, you know. Your old one is only like a thirty minute drive" Sasuke grumbled out. He was worried that Itachi would inevitably run into Naruto.

"Try an hour with city traffic. Besides, they have one of the top heart surgeons in the country, and most of my cases are cardiac related. I look forward to working with Naruto" he said as he finally halted his cutting to look at Sasuke with a knowing look.

Sasuke looked like a deer caught in headlights. He had tried to talk Itachi out of switching hospitals, he just knew he would meet Naruto and figure it out. The man was a genius for fucks sake, but he thought it would've taken him more than one day!

Sasuke knew his brother's intelligence, and he knew from the look on Itachi's face that it was useless to deny it.

"Drop it" Sasuke spit out.

Itachi was a little taken aback at Sasuke's tone. He knew that he got on his little brother's nerves a lot with the whole overbearing brother thing, but Sasuke had never snapped at him like that before.

"I didn't say I was going to do anything. I was introduced to him today because we will be working together quite a bit, and I recognized his scent" he explained.

Sasuke just huffed, clearly unconvinced that Itachi would stay out of it.

"I see you started taking your prenatals" Itachi said in an attempt to get Sasuke to stop staring daggers at him.

"I'm ordering pizza!" Sasuke huffed as he snatched the vitamins off the counter, throwing them in the trash before he stormed out back to his room.

Itachi just shook his head and retrieved the vitamins, putting them back where they had been before.

"You'll change your mind" he whispered to himself.

-

"I told you I'm not going to your hospital!" Sasuke said as he basically pouted on the couch.

"Well, I am your doctor and that is where I work. By all means, feel free to find another doctor. You will just have to explain your situation to them" Itachi said from the kitchen table as he drank his morning coffee.

Today was the day of Sasuke's appointment. He was just over six weeks along, and it was the earliest that detecting a heartbeat was possible, but it was still not guaranteed. Most doctors don't even schedule the first appointment until at least eight weeks, and Itachi had been sure to mention this to Sasuke. He knew that his little brother would absolutely hate having to explain everything to a stranger, and he knew that he wanted to see a doctor as soon as possible. Itachi was his only choice, and they both knew it.

"Fucking _fine_!" Sasuke huffed out. "But in and out, I mean it!" He warned.

Itachi just nodded as he hid his smirk behind his coffee mug. 

"I'll see you at nine" he said as he finished the last of his coffee and headed back to his new apartment across the hall.

"Fuuuuuuuck" Sasuke sighed out as he threw himself down on the plush cushion of the couch.

-

"There it is" Itachi said, not able to hide his sense of awe. He saw babies and pregnancies all day long, but there was just something about it being his niece or nephew that made it so different for him.

Itachi looked from the monitor to Sasuke. Sasuke was just staring at the fuzzy little white speck surrounded by black. He didn't really have any expression on his face, but his eyes were softer than Itachi had ever seen.

"so it's really in there, huh?" Sasuke breathed out, sounding more in awe than Itachi had.

"Yup, and" Itach paused and shifted the probe a little until a rhythmic thumping started, "that is the heartbeat. Nice and strong".

"Fuck" Sasuke whispered as his eyes followed the white waves on the screen as the heartbeat was recorded.

Sasuke had stayed silent for the rest of the exam, just entranced with the little white speck.

He didn't even hear Itachi until he repeated himself. "Sasuke, I asked if you wanted to keep these?" He asked as he held up the strip of ultrasounds he had printed out.

Sasuke just nodded as he took them from his brother's outstretched hand, staring at the glossy images.

"So do you still want me to schedule you an appointment to terminate?" Itachi asked gently. He had a feeling that he knew the answer already, but he wasn't sure that Sasuke had even realized that he had made up his mind yet.

"Uh, no. Not yet" he said after taking a minute to mull it over.

Itachi couldn't help but perk up a little, "So you're going to have the baby?" He asked.

"Fuck, I don't know. Yeah, I guess I a- fuck" Sasuke rambled.

Itachi smiled and stood up. "I'll give you a minute. Come see me before you leave" he said.

Itachi came to stand in front of Sasuke, and for a minute Sasuke thought he was going to make this moment even more cliche by hugging him or something. He cringed at the thought.

He hadn't expected Itachi to poke him in the middle of his forehead with two of his fingers, but he probably should have after so many times. "You should tell him. Seems like a nice enough guy" Itachi said.

Sasuke swatted his brother's hand away and rolled his eyes. 

As soon as Itachi closed the door after exiting the exam room, Sasuke's eyes went right back to the ultrasounds in his hands.

He trailed his finger over the image and let out a small half smile.

-

Sasuke had been overwhelmed with emotions in the exam room, and emotions were not something that he was really used to or fond of.

He snuck out to avoid Itachi and set out to find Sakura, or at least that was what he had originally intended.

Sasuke had suddenly gotten pissed at Naruto, like really pissed. He was mad that the asshole did this to him and made him some emotional mess. Sasuke knew that it wasn't Naruto's fault, but his hormones were making him irrational, which just pissed him off even more.

He found himself in front of one of the directory boards to search for the cardiac wing.

When he found what he was looking for, he headed up to the seventh floor and stopped at the huge desk that was front and center.

"I need to know where Naruto's office is" Sasuke barked out, completely throwing manners out the window.

The beta nurse behind the desk just blinked at him, surprised at Sasuke's rudeness.

"I'm sorry, but I need to verify that he is available first. Your name?" She said with an attitude that only pissed Sasuke off further. 

_If she thinks she can out bitch me she is in for a rude awakening!_

"Dr. Uchiha sent me" he gritted out, hoping that throwing around Itachi's well respected name might make her flip the script.

He smirked when it seemed to have worked, because she instantly looked apologetic. She probably figured out that Sasuke was related to Itachi based on their similar looks.

"I'm sorry about that, I just need your name and I'll let him know you'll be on your wa-" the nurse was cut off when Sakura came up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" She asked. She was surprised, she figured that Sasuke would have avoided the hospital like the plague in his effort to stay hidden from Naruto.

"I need to talk to fucking Naruto" he said, his tone conveying every ounce of irritation that he was feeling.

Sakura gave him a skeptical look, but she knew better than to ask if he was sure.

"Right down that hall. His office is the door right at the end" she said as she pointed off to her left.

Sasuke just nodded as a silent thank you and stomped his way down the annoyingly pristine hall.

_These bullshit hormones, making me angry with everything! He fucking did this, no way he gets off scot free!_

He stopped in front of the cherry red door and saw the gold name plate on the wall that read, Naruto Uzumaki, MD.

_So that's the bastard's last name._

Sasuke rolled his eyes before throwing the door open and storming in.

Naruto had been behind his desk looking through a file, but he jumped at Sasuke's aggressive and sudden entrance. 

Naruto was in a black button up and his white coat, and he was wearing glasses!? Sasuke probably would've taken the time to acknowledge just how good Naruto looked if he wasn't so angry.

"Sasuke!?" Naruto said, sounding just as shocked as he looked.

"You're a fucking prime!?" He spit out.

"Yeah, your brother tell you?" Naruto responded. He was truly confused as to what Sasuke was doing here. He was glad to see him, but it was very clear that the feeling was not mutual. 

_Why the hell is everyone so interested in my prime status all of a sudden?_

"Well so am I! Congratu-fucking-lations!" Sasuke yelled as he slammed the ultrasounds down on the wood of the desk.

Naruto's eyes went comically wide as he snatched up the ultrasounds.

Naruto examined the pictures closely, almost as if he thought Sasuke were lying, and while that should have fueled his growing rage, Sasuke felt himself calming down.

He was surrounded by Naruto's scent and the damn waves of it were subduing him against his will.

_Fucking bullshit bond!_

Sasuke threw himself into one of the chairs in front of the desk and waited impatiently for Naruto to speak.

"Well!?" Sasuke snapped when he felt that too much time had passed.

"Why didn't you mention that you're a prime omega?" Naruto asked, kind of at a loss for words.

Sasuke just scoffed, clearly unsatisfied with the response. 

"And why didn't you?" the omega retorted.

"I just don't really mention it. I, uh- I know that male prime omegas are practically unheard of. I didn't think it would be necessary to bring it up" he explained sheepishly.

_God, why the fuck is he being so nice and just letting me bitch him out!?_

Sasuke wished that he wasn't such a fucking gentleman and that he would be just as distraught about this whole situation as he was, but the alpha actually seemed to be kind of happy.

"Well, your prime, I'm prime. You were in your rut, I was in my heat. Oh, and you fucking marked me" Sasuke said, only able to sound half as angry as he would've liked.

His instincts were telling him to just let Naruto off the hook and climb into his damn lap, no matter how much he thought he wanted to rip his head off.

Naruto look confused, and it was endearing to Sasuke, but he pushed that feeling down and fought to maintain his angry exspression.

"No I didn't. I told you, I stopped myself. I know I shouldn't have even gone that far, and I'm sorry, but I didn't bite your neck" he said softly, trying to calm Sasuke down.

"Well your aim fucking sucks" Sasuke said as he stretched his shirt down and leaned forward to expose his scent gland.

Naruto practically jumped up and got on one knee in front of Sasuke to look at the mark.

His face showed that he was shocked, but also that he was genuinely apologetic.

"Sasuke, I am so sorry. I had no idea" he said sincerely.

_It all makes sense now; Sasuke's scent being so strong and different when I picked it up on Itachi, my horrible rut, why I can't fucking sleep!_

Naruto had craved Sasuke since he had unknowingly partially bonded with him, and having him here now was almost surreal for the alpha. 

He didn't even need to scent Sasuke, it was like he was fine tuned to just pick up on his scent. It was an intoxicating mixture of the two of them. Sasuke was definitely pregnant with his child.

Naruto gulped as he looked up to Sasuke and asked, "Are you keeping it?"

"Wasn't planning on it" Sasuke answered coldly.

Naruto felt a tightening in his chest at the thought of Sasuke terminating the pregnancy.

"Don't" Naruto responded instantly, but it wasn't a demand, it was more like a desperate plea.

"I said I wasn't planning on it. I wasn't going to until I heard the damn things heartbeat!" Sasuke said, trying his best to sound indifferent, but Naruto picked up on the slight tone of fondness at the mention of the baby's heartbeat.

Naruto instantly lit up at the thought of Sasuke carrying his child.

"Does that mean?" Naruto asked hopefully, an ear splitting smile threatening to break out on his face.

"Oh fuck off" Sasuke scoffed as he practically dragged Naruto up into the chair next to him.

Sasuke was afraid that if the whole sappy 'we're going to be parents' thing continued that his hormones would soon make him join in, and he refused to let that happen.

"I'm keeping it. But that doesn't mean anything about you and I" Sasuke explained.

Sasuke saw the hurt flash in Naruto's big blue eyes, and he had the urge to soothe his alpha.

_Not my fucking alpha!_

"Get my number from Sakura. We'll discuss everything later" Sasuke snipped as he stood up to head to the door.

"Sasuke, wait- I-" Naruto said as he made a grab for Sasuke's wrist.

When he finally had a hold on the omega, he realized that he didn't really have anything to say. He had no idea what to say about something like this, he just didn't want Sasuke to leave him again.

Sasuke was turned and looking up at Naruto, waiting for him to spit it out, but Sasuke just found himself staring up at the alpha's handsome features. 

Sasuke felt himself start to get hard in his jeans at the alpha's touch, close proximity, and intent gaze. 

_Fucking hormones!_

Naruto instantly picked up on the spike in Sasuke's scent. He felt more drawn to the omega than he did the night that they had first met, if that was even possible.

He knew that it had to do with the pregnancy and the imcomplete bond, but he couldn't help but think that even without those factors, he would still be completely obsessed with Sasuke.

Naruto stepped closer to Sasuke and gauged his reaction. When Naruto felt confident that Sasuke wouldn't slap him, he began to lean in closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke slightly moved his head back when Naruto's lips were just hovering over his, but it didn't seem like a real attempt, so Naruto pushed forward the last bit that was needed to close the gap between the two of them.

Naruto waited to deepen the kiss, giving Sasuke the chance to step away, but when no such step was taken, Naruto dove in.

The towering alpha tilted his head and began to part his lips, urging Sasuke to do the same. Sasuke was feeling the familiar clouding of his judgment from that Friday as he allowed himself to get caught up in his lust.

Sasuke pressed himself up against Naruto and slid his tongue into the alpha's mouth, holding back the moan that tried to escape when he felt Naruto's tongue against his.

They continued to kiss, grabbing at each other, Sasuke's hands had wound up in Naruto's hair in a fierce grip and Naruto had his hands under Sasuke's ass, urging him to wrap his legs around his waist.

Sasuke knew that he would regret letting the blonde man handle him later, but he gave a small jump as Naruto caught him easily. 

Naruto carried Sasuke over to his desk and set him down right on the edge as he carefully began to move his files and notes out of the way without breaking the heated kiss.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and was getting annoyed at how long he was taking, so he pulled away and swiped the pile of papers to the side, making sure to not knock them off the desk.

"Hey! Those are important!" Naruto whined.

"Oh shut up" Sasuke said, unable to keep the fondness out of his voice.

Sasuke had wiggled down off of the desk and turned around so that his back was to Naruto's chest as he was pressed into the desk. Now that there was ample room, Sasuke leaned forward and braced himself on his arms.

His movements had been quick, but he had expected Naruto to react quicker than this.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder back at Naruto with an expectant look. "Well? You gonna fuck me or not?" he said, impatiently.

Naruto's face lit up at getting permission, he had been nervous that after his monumental fuck up, Sasuke would never want Naruto to touch him again.

Naruto sprung into action and made quick work of Sasuke's tight jeans and lace panties then slid his slacks and briefs down to the middle of his thighs. 

_Fuck, he wears these all the time!?_

He wanted to take the time to admire the sight of Sasuke bent over his desk, but he was worried that if he waited too long that Sasuke would just up and leave.

Naruto brought his finger up to Sasuke's opening, feeling the slick that had pooled, and eased his finger in.

Sasuke dropped his head between his arms and let out a soft "Fuck" as Naruto began to stretch him.

Sasuke was still tight, but Naruto was surprised to find that he was already stretched enough to take him.

Sasuke picked up on Naruto's stuttered movement and guessed why, and he didn't want to give him the satisfaction of thinking that Sasuke had been so horny lately because of him.

"Its the damn hormones, I am never not horny. Just fuck me already" he said.

Naruto nodded, not even thinking about the fact that Sasuke couldn't see the movement as he took hold of his dick and lined himself up with Sasuke's entrance.

Naruto let out a groan as he felt the head of his dick slide into the tight heat and slowly began to push in.

Sasuke let out a drawn out moan and pushed his hips back, effectively shoving the rest of Naruto's impressive length inside him.

Naruto gasped at the sudden tightness surrounding all of him, realizing that Sasuke was just as desperate as he was.

Naruto knew that he needed to make this quick, no matter how badly he wanted to take his time, he hadn't locked his door and people had a tendency to just barge in.

He pulled his hips backward and snapped them forward in what felt like less than a second, revelling in the delicious friction.

"C'mon then, you already knocked me up, no need to be shy now" Sasuke teased, just wanting to be brutally fucked.

The mention of Sasuke being pregnant with his child just made Naruto snap, he was in full alpha mode as he started to barrel into Sasuke at an insane speed.

"Like that! Fuck yes!" Sasuke almost screamed. He had been desperate to get the alpha's cock in him again, even if he would never admit it, and it felt too good for him to give a shit about embarrassing himself.

Naruto's hand came up to Sasuke's mouth to keep them from being heard, he didn't think he could stand to be interrupted right now.

Sasuke allowed Naruto to pull his head back as he roughly pounded into him. The hand seemed to do nothing against the desperate moans though, so Naruto pressed harder against Sasuke's open mouth and Sasuke took the hint.

He bit down to try and keep quiet, and it did the trick, Sasuke's moans were muffled just enough so that only the two of them could hear.

Naruto winced in pleasure at the pain from Sasuke's biting, wishing that it could be on his neck to mark him.

Naruto had slightly changed his angle and Sasuke's body went stiff as he let out a muffled scream. Naruto smirk and pulled the top half of Sasuke's body up against his chest as he continued to assault Sasuke's sweet spot.

"That feel good?" Naruto gritted out in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke tried to speak but he was still being too loud for Naruto to let go, so he just nodded as a desperate plea for Naruto to keep going.

"Yeah? You like when I bend you over my desk like a slut?" He asked, loving that Sasuke was unable to respond with a smart ass remark.

He almost never lost control and got so 'alpha' like this, but he didn't make any attempt to stop it, he was enjoying himself far too much.

It was all too much for Naruto, and he knew he wouldn't be able to last long, but judging by the death grip that Sasuke had on him, neither would he.

Naruto picked up his pace and held Sasuke against him even tighter for leverage.

"God, can't wait to see you swell with my baby. Going to be so fucking gorgeous" Naruto moaned out.

Sasuke let out a sob and bit down even harder as he felt himself about to cum. Just the mention of being pregnant with Naruto's child was enough to make his dick twitch violently.

"Yeah? You like being full with my child?" He said with a smirk.

Sasuke didn't respond, he was too close to think clearly.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum. Gonna knot, fuck- Sasuke!" Naruto groaned out as he felt his knot swell and push past the tight muscle.

Sasuke let out a scream that had no chance of being quieted as he felt Naruto's knot push into him as he was filled with cum. His knees went weak as he came hard against his stomach.

Naruto took a few moments to catch his breath, but when he did he removed his hand from Sasuke's mouth.

"Holy shit" Naruto breathed out as he guided Sasuke back so that he could sit in his chair, his thighs were killing him!

Sasuke followed Naruto's lead, but when they were seated he turned around so that he was now facing Naruto and straddling him while they were still tied together.

"Fuck" Naruto moaned, the feeling of Sasuke literally spinning around on him was like nothing he had ever felt before, and he felt himself spill more cum into him.

Sasuke just smirked and laid his head down on Naruto's shoulder. He was exhausted and sated for the first time in over six weeks.

Naruto silently brought his hand up to Sasuke's hair and started doing that thing he always did where he runs soothing circles.

Naruto just basked in all of the affection from the usually aloof omega and he noticed that bite mark that was just barely on Sasuke's scent gland.

He felt a pleased growl rumble in his chest at the sight of his bond mark, even if it was incomplete.

He leaned forward to run his tongue along it, but the second that he made contact with Sasuke's skin, Sasuke had given him a curt smack to the side of the head without even lifting his head to look at him.

"Ow! I wasn't doing anything!" Naruto said.

"That's what you said last time" Sasuke grumbled out, sounding beyond tired.

"I didn't do it on purpose, you know? I would never do that" Naruto whispered.

"Hn" was all the response he got.

Sasuke knew he didn't do it on purpose, everything about Naruto seemed to be careful and considerate, but it didn't change the fact that it happened and that Sasuke was now stuck with an incomplete bond fucking up his already crazy hormones.

The two went back to their comfortable silence as they waited for Naruto's knot to go down.

When it finally did, Naruto went to move Sasuke, but found that he had fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful, which was a pleasant change from his normal bitch face. Naruto hated to use the description, but that is exactly what it was, and Naruto loved it.

"Sasuke" he said gently as he lightly shook the omega's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh- sorry" Sasuke said as he woke up and slid off of Naruto's lap, wincing when he pulled off.

"Oh fuck" Sasuke groaned as he noticed that the front of his black shirt was littered with cum as he pulled up his jeans.

"I'm not much better off" Naruto said as he saw that his shirt was just as bad as Sasuke's and that his slacks were covered in slick.

Sasuke just smirked, being somewhat petty in wanting to make Naruto suffer just a little.

"Here, I have a t-shirt in my on call bag" Naruto said as he stepped out of his pants and headed over to the small wardrobe in the corner.

He had a spare dress shirt and slacks hanging next to some scrubs, and he dug in the duffle bag on the bottom. He tossed the gray t-shirt to Sasuke as he grabbed a pair of scrubs from the hangers.

Naruto had slipped off his shirt and Sasuke couldn't help but stare. He guessed that if he had to be stuck in this situation, at least it was with someone that was easy on the eyes.

Naruto slipped on the scrubs, somehow managing to make the ugly material look good, when he took notice of Sasuke's staring.

The omega was just standing there, clutching the shirt. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's smirk and shook his head in an attempt to hide his blush as he took of his shirt and put on the one Naruto had given him.

"Oh my god" Sasuke groaned out. The damn thing might as well have been a dress on him! Naruto was easily six foot four, and Sasuke was barely pushing five foot eight, so the shirt came down to the middle of his thighs.

"I think you look great" Naruto said hungrily. If he wasn't supposed to be in the OR in ten minutes, he would have suggested round two.

"I'm sure you do" he responded dryly. 

All he had to do was make it to his car without anyone taking notice and then he could just go home and change.

Sasuke tucked some of the baggy shirt into his back pocket in an attempt to make it look 'fashionably big' and went to grab the ultrasounds off of the desk.

"Can I, uh- Can I keep them?" Naruto asked shyly.

Sasuke eyed him skeptically, them retracted his hand as he nodded. Itachi could get him as many as he wanted.

"Thank you" Naruto said with a smile.

"I, uh, have to be in surgery in about ten, but I really do want to talk. I'll grab your number from Sakura, but can I see you tonight? I'll make dinner and we can talk?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Sasuke mulled it over, trying to make the alpha stir a little.

"Fine, but you better be a damn good cook. I'll text you my address later" he said curtly.

Naruto just smiled and nodded as he made his way to the door.

"A damn good one" he said with a confident smile. "I'm sorry to just leave, but I have to go. I'll see you tonight" he said, truly looking apologetic about everything. 

Right before Naruto headed out, he leaned in and gave Sasuke a sweet peck on the lips, like it was a normal thing for them.

Sasuke was surprised that he had just let it happen, he wasn't normally the one for physical contact that didn't have a purpose.

He watched as Naruto left, and instantly wished that he would stay.

_Jesus Christ, pull it together!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally nailed down an endgame and overall plot for the last few parts, and I am excited!(:
> 
> Let me know whatcha think!🖤


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More adorably grumpy Sasuke is my forte.

Sasuke had gotten home and realized that he was exhausted. He hadn't realized how poorly he had been sleeping lately until he sat down in his car and was tempted to just nap in the parking garage at the hospital.

He had kicked off his jeans and shoes as soon as he closed his front door and went straight to his room. He flung himself down on the bed with absolutely no grace whatsoever and he would deny it until the day he died, but he pulled Naruto's shirt up so that he could inhale Naruto's scent.

He felt more at ease and felt his eyes getting heavy. He managed to fight off sleep long enough go shoot Sakura a text to give Naruto his number and his address.

He didn't even bother locking his phone before he passed the hell out.

-

Sasuke was brought out of his nap by the sound of his doorbell.

He shot up and scrambled around for his phone. He saw that he had three unread messages from an unknown number, and that it was almost six thirty!

_Fuck, I overslept!_

He pulled down his notification bar to see if the messages were from Naruto, and they were.

He had sent him a simple hello and asked what he liked to eat, the second was asking if they were still having dinner since Sasuke hadn't responded, and the third was him letting him know that he was out of work and on his way.

Sasuke groaned when the doorbell rang again and rushed out to the living room. He swung the door open and saw Naruto standing there in his scrubs and holding a few grocery bags.

Sasuke was still groggy as hell and wondering why Naruto was looking at him like that. He looked like he wanted to do nothing more than to just stare at Sasuke, yet he was trying to avoid looking at him at the same time.

Sasuke gave him a confused look. 

"Can I come in?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke just stood to the side and opened the front door wider, but when he did that he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror that hung in the entryway.

He was absolutely mortified; his hair was all ruffled from sleep and he was still in just Naruto's t-shirt that covered his panties and hung on his small frame.

When Naruto had seen Sasuke in just his shirt, his jaw clenched from the amount of restraint that it took to not just jump on the omega and ravage him.

_Fuck my life._

Sasuke just shut the door behind Naruto and shoved his legs into his jeans that were still by the door.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep" Sasuke said, hiding his embarrassment fairly well.

"No worries. Sakura told me that you might still be sleeping. I didn't really know what you'd want. She said to just avoid anything sweet. Ramen okay?" He asked as he set the bags down on the island in the kitchen.

"Ramen is fine. You sure you're capable?" He asked in a snarky tone.

"I won't burn your kitchen down" Naruto assured.

Sasuke just let out an amused huff. 

Naruto moved around the kitchen with ease, only having to look around a little bit for certain utensils. Sasuke sat on one of the stools at the island and allowed himself to just watch Naruto.

Naruto had kept stealing glances at Sasuke and smiling. He had never thought that the omega could be so docile. 

Sasuke was aware of how domestic that this all felt, like it was the norm for them, and he was uncomfortable that he wasn't disgusted at the thought like he normally would be.

"What kind of music do you listen to?" Sasuke asked, wanting a distraction from the sappy thoughts in his head.

"I'm not picky" Naruto answered as he tended to a pot of what Sasuke assumed was the broth.

Sasuke shrugged and just pressed shuffle on his phone, hearing the music come through on the speakers lining the kitchen and living room.

"You're apartment is not what I expected" Naruto said.

"What'd you expect? Black lights and a pole in the living room?" Sasuke said sarcastically. He was having to fight to keep his bitchiness that usually came to him so effortlessly.

Naruto let out a chuckle before responding, "No, I just expected it to be darker, maybe? I've only ever seen you in dark colors, just assumed it was your style. It's all very bright and modern".

"Well, it's how it came" Sasuke said dryly, not fond of the fact that Naruto thought he knew enough about him to make any assumptions. What bugged him the most, though, was that Naruto was correct.

"Don't get me wrong, it's really nice. It just seems really big for one person" the blonde said, trying to back track from whatever it was that he said to piss Sasuke off.

"I liked the building and all that was on the market at the time was three bedrooms. This was the one I liked most" Sasuke explained.

"Three bedrooms?" Naruto asked, genuinely curious as to how one person managed to fill such a large living space. He had a nice one bedroom apartment, but he was rarely home, so he only had the necessities.

"The master," Sasuke said as he pointed to the french doors off to the side of the living room, "the guest room, and I just made the third a gym of sorts".

"A fancy building like this doesn't have a gym?" Naruto asked.

"They do, but I would rather avoid the alphas that inhibit it. Plus, I need a place to practice in private" Sasuke said as he watched Naruto cut some vegetables with a surgeon's precision.

"So you do have a pole" Naruto said with an amused smirk.

"Of course" Sasuke replied, deadpan like it was a common feature in most houses.

Naruto just laughed and continued cooking. 

Sasuke was starting to smell the food, and he hated to admit that it actually smelled good, like really good.

His appetite had been shit lately, he didn't get sick, but the smells of most foods had started to really get to him the last week or so.

"Can you do me a favor?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke just lifted his brow, prompting the blonde to continue, but letting him know that the answer would more than likely be no.

"Can you finish chopping these while I work on the noodles?" Naruto finished.

"You said you were cooking" Sasuke said, but he got off of his ass and made his way over to the cutting board anyway.

"You gotta earn your keep a little bit" Naruto teased as he went to check on the pot of boiling water.

_You got me pregnant, my keep is more than earned._

Sasuke was considering throwing out a petty comment, but before he could, he heard his front door opening.

"Are you actually cooking, 'Sas? I thought I told you I was fine with making di- Hello, Naruto" Itachi said as he walked into the open floorplan of the living room and saw the towering blonde next to his little brother.

The fragrant smell of the ramen had covered Naruto's scent, and Itachi normally came over to make sure that Sasuke ate at least one decent meal a day.

"Hi, Itachi" Naruto said. He was so nervous sounding that you would have thought that Itachi walked in on them in bed.

"Never thought I'd see the day where Sasuke did anything in the kitchen that required more than the microwave" Itachi said, eyeing the rather domestic sight with a tight lipped smirk.

"Ha. Ha." Sasuke said in the most monotone voice possible.

"Well, I'll see you later then" Itachi said as he turned to head back across the hall with a smirk on his face. He knew his brother all too well.

Naruto looked like he had just seen a ghost and it was rather amusing to Sasuke.

"He's harmless" the omega said.

"Doesn't seem like it" Naruto said as he regained his carefree attitude. 

"Well, mostly harmless. He doesn't seem to completely hate you, though" Sasuke said, trying to ease Naruto's nerves, but not too obviously.

"Yeah right. You didn't see him in the OR today. He was glaring at me so much that I'm surprised there wasn't steam coming off him" Naruto said, almost shuddering at the memory of having to be under that intimidating gaze for three hours straight.

Sasuke actually laughed at that.

"You had to be in the OR with Itachi after you left?" He asked.

"Yup, and I'm sure I was absolutely covered in your scent, because the second that I walked in his head snapped up" Naruto answered.

Sasuke found it somewhat amusing to think of Naruto having to deal with that after their 'conversation' in his office. 

Itachi had been chasing away every guy that came Sasuke's way their whole lives. Despite his very obvious omega frame, his family honestly thought that Sasuke would be an alpha based on his strong personality, but not Itachi. Itachi had always known that Sasuke would present as an omega, he was the only one that got to really see the soft side of Sasuke, and it just screamed omega.

"Does he come over to make you dinner every night?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. No matter how many times that I tell him I am fine" Sasuke groaned out.

Naruto found it rather sweet that Itachi was so protective of Sasuke, but it also terrified him at the same time. Naruto may be a prime, but Itachi just exuded an aura of power.

"He live close?" Naruto asked, trying to make conversation.

"He bought the apartment across the hall" Sasuke said, clearly unhappy with the proximity. He loved Itachi, but he also loved being alone.

Naruto just gave Sasuke a sympathetic look.

-

"So what's the verdict?" Naruto asked with a sly smile.

He and Sasuke had ate in only somewhat awkward silence, since Sasuke had been too focused on eating to really carry a conversation.

"You're not entirely hopeless in the kitchen" Sasuke said with with a smirk as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

Naruto saw through Sasuke's bullshit, he just knew that Sasuke would never come out and admit it, especially with things still so undecided between the two of them.

"So you said you wanted to talk?" Sasuke said when he noticed Naruto zoning out.

Sasuke wasn't particularly looking forward to this discussion, but he knew that it was inevitable now that he had let Naruto know. He didn't strike Sasuke as the deadbeat type.

"Um, what do you want to do?" Naruto asked, not really having any clue how to have this conversation.

"To not have to be dealing with this" Sasuke said simply.

Naruto couldn't ignore the sting he felt at Sasuke's words. He wasn't dumb enough to think that this was anyone's ideal situation, but it could be worse, right?.

"Thank you for not terminating" Naruto said, hoping that kissing some ass might be the best way to go.

"No problem" Sasuke said sarcastically. It wasn't like it was really his choice; he doubted that he could've won the battle with his instincts on this one.

"Do you need any help financially? I'll help however I can if you're not working" Naruto offered, clearly worried that he might set off the temperamental omega.

"No, I am fine in that respect" Sasuke said proudly. When his father cut him off financially, he had a bit of a culture shock at first, but he got back on his feet quickly, and it was something that he was rather proud of.

He had ran into Ino at his old gym and she had approached him. At first Sasuke was worried that she might try to hit on him, seeing as how he was gayer than gay, but she just fawned over him. She was just about to open up her club and practically begged him to come work for her.

He had been reluctant, but he wasn't opposed to the thought of making decent money and getting to tease some alphas.

He had even surprised himself when shortly after he started, he was making almost as much money as Itachi. The alphas at the club would just recklessly throw money his way for a shot at getting his attention. 

He liked dancing at the club, it was fun and easy for him, plus he had become quite close with Ino. The money didn't hurt either.

He had made more than he really knew what to do with, so he was an entire year ahead on his mortage and had a decent chunk of change in his savings account. 

He did not need Naruto's money.

"Oh, I just meant like moving forward. I know you probably won't be able to work at the, uh club once you're further along" Naruto explained.

"Like I said, I'm fine. I have savings, and I have every intention to keep working" Sasuke said.

Naruto let out a loud sigh as he thought of the best way to phrase what he had to say. 

No matter which way he peiced it together, he just knew it would piss Sasuke off, so he just went for it.

"I know it's not really my place, but I would really prefer that you didn't dance for at least the next year" Naruto said. He honestly didn't want Sasuke dancing ever again, he couldn't help but feel territorial, but he knew that he had no right to voice that or even feel it.

"You're right. It's not your place, I can do as I please" Sasuke snapped. 

He saw the regret flash across Naruto's face and sighed, figuring that he shouldn't torture the poor sap.

"I have worked something out with Ino. I'm investing in the club and becoming a partner with her. That way I will make a profit without actually having to go in, and if I do want to go in I'll be management" Sasuke said.

Naruto had instantly perked up and was about to respond, but before he could even open his mouth, Sasuke cut him off, "And before you ask again, I have enough to invest and still be comfortable".

Sasuke had obviously been correct in assuming what Naruto had been about to say, because the alpha looked embarrassed as he nodded.

"What about the baby's living arrangement?" Naruto said. He was worried that Sasuke might take it the wrong way, and the sudden stiffness in Sasuke's posture indicated that he had.

_Greeeat._

"I am the mother" was all Sasuke said. He said it calmly, but his jaw was clenched, indicating that he would not be okay with Naruto taking the child at all.

"I know that, but I'm the father, and I would like to be able to see them" Naruto said, trying to put out Sasuke's very short fuse.

"I don't really know what to tell you, then. The baby won't be able to be away from me for long stretches of time until it's at least four months old" Sasuke explained.

"I'm aware, but I would like to see them for more than an hour or two at a time, and I'm sure you will need some help. I don't want to miss out on things" Naruto said. He really wasn't trying to beg, but he was pretty desperate here.

"What, you want me to move in with you or something?" Sasuke laughed out. This time he hadn't sounded harsh, he thought that it was a joke and that there was no way that was what Naruto was actually getting at.

"I guess?" Naruto said, but it was more like a question. He hadn't thought that, but once Sasuke had said it, he realized that it was pretty much the only way to ensure that he got to see his child early on. 

"Not happening" was all Sasuke said, suddenly on the defensive again.

"Sasuke, you don't have to. I'm just worried about you being on your own right now" he said.

"I. Am. Fine!" Sasuke spit out. 

He was getting sick and tired of people treating him like he was helpless.

Itachi's words kept replaying in his head. He had thought that they were bullshit, but seeing how he was after finally being around Naruto again, he realized that his damn brother was right. Having Naruto around was beneficial, at least until the bond healed and broke.

"I don't rent this place, I own it. I will not be the one moving" Sasuke said indifferently. He was honestly hoping that Naruto wouldn't pick up on the insuation and just leave it be, but apparently he didn't give Naruto enough credit.

"You're saying I can move in here?" Naruto asked in complete shock.

"If you're so insistent on being around the baby, then that seems like the only option. You can stay in the guest room and I can turn the third room into a nursery" Sasuke said.

"Thank you, Sasuke" Naruto said, almost in awe that the omega had agreed to any version of what he had suggested.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to need to sleep eventually. Besides, Itachi would kill you if you tried to take the baby away from him" Sasuke said, trying to play it cool so that Naruto would think that it was all just practical and had nothing to do with his yearning for the blonde alpha.

"When would that be?" Naruto asked, trying not to sound too eager.

He couldn't help but be excited at the fact that he would be living with Sasuke, even if he was banished to the guest room. Judging by their last interaction, he had hope that he could weasel his way into Sasuke's room eventually.

Naruto knew that it was his instincts pulling him closer to Sasuke because of the baby and the bond, but he had a feeling that they could work, and he needed to try.

"When there is actually a baby for you to come see" Sasuke replied, his irritated tone going right over Naruto's head. 

Naruto was convinced that nothing could bring his mood down.

"And you're sure about this?" Naruto just wanted to verify that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

"I don't really see any other option. Unless you want to move in with Itachi" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"No thank you. If I'm being honest, your brother scares me" Naruto said with a laugh. He may have laughed like it was a joke, but he was being entirely serious.

Sasuke threw his head back and let out a loud laugh at Naruto's comment.

Naruto was beginning to see a new side of Sasuke, a side that he doubted many others had seen and he was loving every second of it.

-

"Do you have to get rid of the pole?" Naruto whined after he regained his breath.

The two of them had been cleaning up the dishes from their dinner when things had gotten heated. Naruto had Sasuke pinned against the wall and asked for another private show, remembering that Sasuke mentioned having a pole.

Sasuke had done as the alpha asked, and it was almost like the night they had met.

They had wound up in the guest room right across the hall, and they were now just trying to catch their breath.

"It would clash with the crib" Sasuke responded. 

Naruto hesitated for a moment before he turned to look at Sasuke as he continued rubbing the strands of jet black hair.

"You sure you're ready for this?" He asked tentatively.

"Fuck no. I never thought I'd ever have kids in the first place, and now here I am, having one with a stranger" Sasuke answered, honestly. 

Naruto could still hear that guarded, false calm tone in Sasuke's voice. He could sense that the omega was stressed and he wanted to do whatever he could to fix it.

"I'm not really a stranger at this point" Naruto said in hopes of continuing their conversation. He feared that as soon as they stopped talking that Sasuke would ask him to leave, and Naruto didn't think he could stand to leave now.

"I know absolutely nothing about you other than your name and that you're a great lay" Sasuke sighed out. His words and tone made it sound like he wanted Naruto to just fuck off, but him leaning into Naruto's hand that was in his hair sent an entirely different message.

"What do you want to know?"

Sasuke honestly hadn't expected that. He knew that it was inevitable that he would get to know Naruto at some point, but he was comfortable with the annenimty of it so far. Sasuke had never been one for any form of actual intimacy, and everything about his situation was far too intament for his liking.

"Age?" Sasuke asked, trying to keep it as impersonal as possible. 

"Thirty one" Naruto answered.

"Seriously?" Sasuke said, surprised.

"How old did you think I was?" Naruto asked with a small smile.

"At least thirty five" Sasuke said with a shrug.

Naruto let out a little snort. "Am I going gray or something?" Naruto said, feigning offense.

"Only a little" Sasuke teased dryly. "I just know how much school and training that you had to go through. Figured you would've had to be older to be the head of cardio at one of the country's top hospital".

"Graduated high school early and finished my bachelor's in two years" Naruto said. He said it like it was no big deal and wasn't an impressive accomplishment.

"Fucking nerd" Sasuke laughed out. This guy just seemed too perfect to be real.

"What about you, twenty four?" Naruto asked after a few moments of silence.

"You always go for people you think are so much younger than you?" Sasuke asked, burying himself further into the pillows.

"You are pretty much an exception to everything I usually go for" Naruto responded.

_So corny._

"Twenty five" was all Sasuke said. He didn't want Naruto to go any further with his sappy 'you're different' speech.

Naruto was wanting to continue the little game of twenty one questions they had going, but Sasuke didn't seem to feel the same way, so he figured he would just go twice.

"Why aren't you in the medical feild?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke just groaned into the pillow.

"I'm guessing you know about my family, then? What gave it away?" the omega said sarcastically.

"When I was introduced to Itachi, Tsunade used his full name. You two look very similar and I could kind of smell you on him, so being a fucking nerd, it was easy enough to put together. Oh and Sakura confirmed it for me" Naruto said with a smirk.

Sasuke poked his head up and Naruto had refrain from kissing him. He looked damn cute with his normally immaculate hair a complete mess.

"I'm going to kill her" Sasuke said with a straight face.

"I had to beg her to at least give me that. How did you end up friends with her?" Naruto said. He was genuienly curious as to how a stripper and a nurse met.

"In college. I was getting my degree to go on to med school, and she was getting the prerequsets done for nursing. She was my chem lab partner" Sasuke said.

"You went to med school?" Naruto asked. He could tell that Sasuke was smart, but he couldn't think of any reason why someone with a degree would wind up stripping.

"Two years of it" Sasuke grumbled out, clearly not fond of the memories.

Naruto figured that there would be more to his explination, but when Sasuke didn't continue, he promted him. "You didn't finish?"

Sasuke let out a huff when he realized Naruto still wanted to talk. Sasuke was never one for lengthy conversations.

"No. Wasn't my thing. My father wanted me to be a cardiothoracic surgeon, but I heard that they're douche bags, so I quit" Sasuke joked with a smirk.

Naruto laughed, he saw that Sasuke was making more and more jokes, and he hoped that it meant he was done with hating him.

"They really are. But you really just quit? Isn't your family like medical royalty?" Naruto responded.

"Yup, which is why I had no interest. Besides, Itachi was always the golden boy" Sasuke said.

Naruto honestly thought that Sasuke was crazy. With his last name he could have easily gotten to the top of his feild, even with mediocre skills, yet he didn't want that.

"That's why I started dancing" Sasuke said.

Naruto wasn't expected to get a response that he didn't have to pry for, but he was happy nonetheless.

"I take it your father wasn't too thrilled with you not becoming a doctor?" Naruto said.

Sasuke just let out a cynical laugh.

"Oh he was fucking livid. Cut me off and everything, I got the last laugh though. You should have seen his face when he found out that I was doing more than fine on my own as a stripper" Sasuke said, his dislike for his father evident.

"I take it you two don't get along?" Naruto asked.

"Eh, we're fine now, but it's pretty much just for my mother's sake" Sasuke answered, laying his head back down. This time he had moved closer so that he was resting on Naruto's shoulder, but just barely.

Naruto practically buzzed with excitement at the fact that Sasuke had been the one to initiate the physical contact.

Naruto didn't even have to ask if Sasuke had a good relationship with his mother. He could hear the fondness in the omega's voice when he spoke about her, and Naruto found it quite adorable that Sasuke seemed to be a bit of a mama's boy.

"What about you? Your parents force you into becoming some hotshot doctor?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Nope, made that choice on my own. My parents own a restaurant" Naruto said.

"That's why you can cook" Sasuke said, unable to hide his smile at the thought of a young Naruto in the kitchen with his parents.

Naruto just hummed out a simple "mmhmm".

It seemed like their conversation was pretty much over as Naruto could feel Sasuke's breathing start evening out as he ran his fingers along the omega's arm. 

Naruto couldn't really help the question from coming out, he had been dying to ask it since he learned about Sasuke being an Uchiha, but knew that it had a fairly high chance of offending the finally sated omega.

"Why do you dance if you have a degree?" Naruto asked, careful to avoid the word 'strip', since Sasuke usually did too.

Naruto had expected it, but he was still disappointed when Sasuke sat up.

"I like it. It's fun. Plus, it's great money. I might even make more than you" Sasuke said smugly.

Naruto let out a chuckle to hide his sigh of relief that Sasuke hadn't just kicked him out.

He knew that Sasuke made good money, when Sasuke told him how much he normally made a night, he did the math. Sasuke had made the mistake of thinking that Naruto was just a surgeon though.

"I'm sure you do make very good money" Naruto said in a teasing tone.

Sasuke just looked at Naruto with a raised brow. Sasuke could see that Naruto made a nice living based on his clothes, but this was the first time that Naruto seemed to not be entirely humble. He wasn't quite bragging, but he did seem to want Sasuke to know just how well he did.

_Is he trying to impress me?_

"I do research too, I have a few patents out" Naruto said.

Sasuke could sense that he was being just modest enough to not boast, but what Sasuke didn't know was that it was a huge understatement.

Naruto had practically revolutionized valve replacements and transplants with his research, and it earned him a pretty penny.

"Hn" was all Sasuke huffed out as he gave Naruto an appraising look.

Sasuke took notice of the clock of the wall and saw that it was almost one in the morning. 

"I need sleep" he said, feeling like his eyelids were a hundred fucking pounds.

Naruto could take the hint, and was appreciative that it hadn't been the not so subtle 'get the fuck out' that he had expected.

_Progress!_

"I have to be at the hospital in a few hours, so I do too. I'll head out" Naruto said as he slid out of the bed. He wanted nothing more than to stay, but he didn't want to run the risk of getting Sasuke upset and ending up back at square one with the tempromental omega.

He almost missed the look that flashed across Sasuke's face, almost like he wanted him to stay, but he managed to catch it before turning around to find his clothes as he hid his smirk.

Naruto slid on his navy blue scrub pants and was in the process of reaching for his shirt when Sasuke opened his mouth.

Naruto looked up to Sasuke, but the omega had closed his mouth to stop himself from saying whatever was on the tip of his tongue.

Naruto smirked when he took a guess as to what it was.

Sasuke had stood up and retrieved the shirt he had borrowed earlier and handed it out to Naruto.

"Thanks for the dress" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Any time" Naruto said as he slipped it on, having to fight to not have his eyes roll back at how good it smelt.

_Just like Sasuke._

Naruto slid on his glasses and patted his pocket to make sure his phone and keys were still in it and smiled at Sasuke, indicating that he was all set.

Sasuke grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around himself before stepping out into the cool air of the living room, and lead Naruto to the door.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Sasuke just gave a curt nod as he opened the door with his hand that wasn't holding up the blanket surrounding him. 

Naruto just smiled and leaned in to give Sasuke another goodbye peck like he had in his office, but Sasuke put his finger up against Naruto's lips to stop him.

"We are not a couple" Sasuke warned.

"I know that" Naruto said, hiding his disappointment fairly well as he continued to slightly pucker his lips while looking at Sasuke expectantly.

Sasuke just sighed and rolled his eyes as he removed his finger and stood on his tip toes to give the alpha the chaste kiss he was looking for.

When Sasuke pulled back Naruto was smiling from ear to ear. 

"Whatever" Sasuke grumbled as he practically shoved Naruto out into the hall and closed his door, making sure that Naruto could hear the lock turning.

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he made his way down to the garage.

Sasuke had gone straight to his room, fully prepared to just pass out the second he hit his bed, but he just couldn't sleep.

He had gotten tangled in the blanket with his tossing and turning, so he kicked his legs, getting more aggressive as it just got more tangled. He finally managed to break free and huffed like a child as he realized that it was the damn alpha's fault.

He regretted giving him his shirt back, being wrapped in Naruto's scent had given him some of the best sleep of his life, but the shirt had started to smell more like Sasuke, so it was of no use to him.

Sasuke got up in an irritated huff and dragged the blanket back to the guest room, instantly being hit with Naruto's scent as soon as he walked through the door.

Sasuke could feel himself getting sleepy once more as he approached the bed.

Right before he was about to throw the blanket back on top of the bed, he noticed the peice of navy blue fabric against the gray sheets.

He practically let out an excited 'eep!' at the sight. He looked over his shoulder like there was any possibility of anyone about to see him as he snatched up Naruto's scrub shirt and put it on.

He crawled into bed and got comfortable in an instant and was quickly falling asleep surrounded by Naruto's comforting scent.

He would never admit it, but he was glad that Naruto had forgotten his shirt.

Little did Sasuke know that Naruto had actually done it on purpose.

-

"You really can't fix it?" Sasuke said, completely drained from the bullshit day he has had.

"Sasuke, I'm a surgeon, not a plumber" Itachi said as he stood up from under the kitchen sink.

"Remind me again why you can't just call maintenance?" He said as he brushed himself off.

"They take forever and I really would like to be able to use my kitchen sink without flooding my house" Sasuke said.

"If only you knew another alpha that might be able to help" Itachi said sarcastically.

"I can't just call Naruto. I barely even talk to him" Sasuke responded.

"So I haven't smelled him reaking up your house every morning for the last week?" Itachi said, already knowing the answer.

"Like I said, we don't really talk" Sasuke said with a smug smirk, knowing that he would make Itachi uncomfortable with the comment.

"Just call him" Itachi sighed out.

"But hes a surgeon too! I doubt he is the handy type" Sasuke said, fighting his urge to dial the blonde.

"Call. Him" Itachi said as he was heading out the door.

Itachi knew his brother well, and he knew that it was in his best interest to be around Naruto, but there was no way Sasuke's pride would allow him to give in for more than a few hours at a time. That is precisely why he lied and told Sasuke that he couldn't fix a simple busted pipe.

Itachi hadn't closed the door all the way so that he could be nosey and he was satisfied when he heard Sasuke grumble out a reluctant "Thank you" into his phone. 

_God, I really am turning into mother._

-

"Sorry about this. My building has notoriously slow maintenance. Thanks for coming" Sasuke grumbled out from where he we sitting cross legged on top of the kitchen island. 

He was just watching Naruto who was on his back so that he could easily work on fixing the pipe. He had turned the water back on to see exactly what the problem was, but ended up soaking his shirt in the process.

Sasuke was allowing himself the simple pleasure of watching a shirtless Naruto as he ate the salad he had brought for him.

"Its not a problem. I'm off today anyway" Naruto said, kind of hoping that Sasuke would take the hint. 

Naruto had been contemplating calling Sasuke since he had woken up. They never saw each other during the day, and Naruto was not ashamed to say that he missed the captivating omega.

When he saw Sasuke's call pop up on his phone he had to refrain from answering too soon, but there was no hiding his excitement.

"Thank you for the food" Sasuke said, catching the not so subtle try, but breezing right pass it.

Naruto just shot him his signature smile before turning his attention back up to the task at hand.

Sasuke had zoned out a little while staring at the gorgeous man that he hadn't really noticed when Naruto had finished.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said, bringing Sasuke back to Earth.

"Yeah?" Sasuke said, trying to act like he was just tired.

"It's all fixed" Naruto said as he wiped his hands on his jeans.

"Oh, thanks" Sasuke said as he looked over to see the sink running with no water spraying from the pipe underneath.

"You know, I've got some time to kill" Naruto said with a smirk as he leaned onto the island next to Sasuke.

Sasuke always seemed to be more up for interacting with Naruto after getting laid, so Naruto figured that it might give him a shot at spending some real time with Sasuke.

"How ever do you manage any free time between saving lives and being a handyman?" Sasuke said, his words dripping in sarcasm.

"I'm a good multitasker" Naruto said, his smirk growing as he leaned in closer to Sasuke.

_Ah, fuck it. The man is good in bed._

Sasuke allowed the alpha to crowd him, but before he could feel him press their lips together, his front door was opened.

"Baby are you home?" Sasuke went rigid at the familiar voice.

The omega quickly shoved Naruto off of him, but he groaned when a woman walked in from the entryway and caught a glimpse of the rather intimate sight.

"Oh, hello there" the woman said.

Naruto was confused at first, he knew Sasuke was gay, so he very much doubted that her calling him baby was meant in a romantic way.

She was obviously an omega, yet she still managed to be intimidating due to the fact that she was immaculately dressed and quite beautiful. 

Naruto took a good look at her face and realized that there was no way that this wasn't Sasuke's mother. 

She looked just like him, just with longer hair and more feminine versions of his features.

_I'm fucked._

Naruto jumped away from Sasuke, not wanting to give Mikoto any reason to think that he was disrespecting her 'baby'.

"Since when do you have a key?" Sasuke groaned out.

"Since always, but it wasn't even locked. I would reprimand you about the dangers of a single omega not locking their door, but it seems like you have taken other security measures" she said, nothing but mirth in her black eyes that were locked onto Naruto.

Sasuke didn't even have time to respond before his mother was setting her purse down on the couch and making her way over to them.

Sasuke was fucked. His mother had nonstop tried to play match maker for him when he had presented as an omega. She was surrounded by alphas and babied the hell out of him because of it. He knew that she meant well, and he loved her, but holy shit was nosey and smothering sometimes.

"Well don't be rude, Sasuke. Aren't you going to introduce me" she said as her heels clacked on the tile of the apartment.

"This is my mother" he groaned out.

She just ignored her son, far to familiar with his attitude by now.

"Mikoto Uchiha. It's very nice to meet you" she said with a friendly smile as she stuck out her hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto managed to get out without stuttering as he shook her outstretched hand.

_Damn! She has a firmer handshake than most of the alphas that I've met!_

She seemed to be so friendly, yet she still managed to exude this confidence that screamed 'do not fuck with me'.

Mikoto tilted her head to the side and very obviously looked over Naruto, and he was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was shirtless and that he had just been caught trying to kiss her son. He was so embarrassed that it made him feel like a twelve year old.

"Uzumaki, huh? You wouldn't happen to be related to Kushina Uzumaki, would you?" She asked.

Naruto was stunned, thinking that she somehow managed to have a dossier on him already or something.

"That would be my mom" he answered, looking to Sasuke for potential answers as to how the hell she knew his mom's name, but Sasuke looked just as confused as him.

"Of course you are! You are the spitting image of Minato! Oh I hope that means that they wound up together!" Mikoto said excitedly as she lightly grabbed Naruto's chin and turned his head to the side to get a better look at his profile.

Naruto was confused as to how someone could be so warm and motherly yet so intimidating at the same time. He was surprised by her feeling comfortable enough to touch him and talk to him like he had any idea what the hell was going on.

"Um, yeah, they did. How do you know my parents?" He asked, trying to not sound rude.

"Oh, Kushina and I were friends when we were younger. I am the one who set her up with your father in high school" she explained with a smile as she let go of Naruto's chin.

"I did not know that" Naruto said in awe. He was shocked to say the least, his mother had never mentioned that.

"It was a long time ago, and unfortunately we haven't spoken since we were fresh out of high school. But please tell her that I say hello" she said, still smiling.

"I wil-" 

"Mother, can I talk to you?" Sasuke asked, his voice lacking the monotone quality it normally possessed.

Sasuke didn't even wait for an answer as he got off of the island and grabbed his mother's hand and all but dragged her to his room.

"I approve so far" she said excidetidly as soon as Sasuke closed the french doors. 

"There is nothing to approve of. He was just fixing the sink" Sasuke said, not even able to convince himself.

"Is that why your apartment smells so strongly of him?" she asked with a smug smirk.

Sasuke stiffened a little at that. He knew that his apartment was filled with the alpha's scent due to his nightly visits, but he knew that the version of Naruto's scent that clung to him was getting stronger as the pregnancy got further along.

He wanted to do whatever he could to avoid her scenting him to prove her theory.

"I-" Sasuke sighed. "We aren't really anything, just newly sort of seeing each other I guess. Just don't go making him uncomfortable, alright?" Sasuke said, hoping that the excuse would be enough to appease her.

It seemed to work well enough, seeing as how she bought the white lie, but he knew that she would be up his ass about it from now on. 

She never could stay out of Sasuke's love life.

"What does this _friend_ do?" she asked coyly.

"Surgeon" Sasuke groaned out, knowing just how pleased she would be.

She absolutely lit up.

"Oooh, what kind?" She asked, thrilled that her baby boy had met a nice surgeon.

"He's the head of cardio at 'Tachi's new hospital" he said, wishing that she would just drop it. He knew it was just wishful thinking, though.

"I very much approve! I can't wait for your father to meet him!" She squealed.

Sasuke went rigid at the mention of his father ever meeting Naruto.

"I said we aren't dating" Sasuke warned.

"Fine, fine. But I want to know when you start. I want grandbabies some day, you know!" She said.

Sasuke was grateful that his mother was too preoccupied with getting back to pester Naruto again to have noticed his sharp intake of breath.

He followed her out back into the living room, where Naruto was now sitting on the couch on his phone.

He had put his shirt back on, even though it was still a little damp along the front.

Sasuke could have offered him one of the ones he had here, but he didn't want Naruto to find out about the small collection that he had amassed of Naruto's shirts.

"Well, I will leave you two alone. I will pop over to visit with Itachi. Sasuke, are you still coming to family dinner this Saturday?" She said sweetly.

Sasuke sighed as he gave her a nod.

"Lovely! I'll see you then!" She said as she gave a reluctant Sasuke a kiss on the cheek, leaving a red imprint of her lips on his skin.

"I would very much like for you to join us for dinner on Saturday, Naruto" she said as she came to give him a kiss on the cheek as well and leaving an identical mark as a goodbye.

Sasuke's head snapped up. She knew exactly what she was doing, and she was clearly a very smart woman who knew her son.

She picked up her bag and went straight to the door, not giving Sasuke the chance to fight her on it.

"I will see you boys at five on Friday!" She chimed as she slid out of the door and closed it behind her.

Sasuke was practically fuming as he turned to Naruto.

"That is not happening" he gritted out.

Naruto held his hands up in mock surrender as he said, "You want to tell her that? She scares the shit out of me. Is you're entire family terrifying?"

Sasuke sighed and wiped his cheek, already knowing that her lipstick had left a mark. He watched as Naruto did the same.

He knew that there was no chance of getting around his mother's insistent need to know everything about his life. He was royally screwed.

Sasuke just huffed and dragged Naruto off of the couch and towards his room.

Naruto followed Sasuke, but gave him a confused look when Sasuke looked back at him over his shoulder.

"I don't want to deal with all of this right now, so come fuck me stupid" Sasuke said.

Naruto was only human after all, so he just smirked and fulfilled the omega's request. More than once.

-

Itachi was trying to finish up his case notes in time for dinner with his family tonight. 

They all got together at least once a month to 'spend some quality time together' as his mother would put it, and Itachi was normally late.

His father understood why, but he still detested tardiness.

Itachi had papers covering every square inch of his large desk and had little faith that he would be on time.

He sighed and rubbed his face as his office door opened.

"Hello, love" 

"Mom? What're you doing here?" Itachi asked as his mother stepped into his office, looking so put together as always.

"I had a meeting with the board this morning and was just checking up on things. Figured I would stop by to see my very first baby" she said as she planted a staining kiss on his cheek before sitting down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Itachi should have expected to run into his mother more now that he had switched hospitals. His mother and father were chair members on the board and practically owned this one.

"I also wanted to stop by to make sure that you would be taking the night off to come visit your poor mother. I know you're a busy man, but I hardly ever see you" she said as she lifted up some of the papers to emphasize that she was of the opinion that he should just leave it be for now.

"I will be there mother. I just have alot on my plate after switching hospitals" he said.

"I know, sweetheart. I just don't like that you never rest" she said as she reached over to smooth his hair fondly.

Itachi just gave a laugh at how impossible frequent resting was for him when any of his patients could go into labor at a moment's notice.

"Do you know if Sasuke is bringing Naruto tonight? He isn't answering my calls" Mikoto said.

"I'm not sure, he has been avoiding me as well" Itachi answered.

He wasn't sure why Sasuke had been avoiding him for the last two days. He wasn't aware that Sasuke thought that he had told his mother to check up on Sasuke in an attempt to force Sasuke's hand in telling her about her future grandchild.

"Well, I hope he does. I'm so happy he has gone and found himself a suitable mate! No if only I could get you out of this office every once in a while" she said.

"Mother, I'm perfectly capable of handling my own love life. And don't let Sasuke hear you call Naruto that. They aren't mates" he said, hoping that she hadn't seen the partial bond mark on Sasuke.

"How can you possibly have a love life when you never leave the hospital?" She said, completely glossing over Itachi's comment. A mother just knew these things and she had a gut feeling that Naruto would be around for a while.

Itachi just sighed, knowing that it was useless to fight her on this.

"I just worry about you, love" she said fondly.

Itachi just raised his eyebrow at her, waiting for what he knew was coming next.

"My friend from the country club has a lovely omega niece that I think would be perfect for you!" She said excitedly.

"Mother" Itachi warned.

He had agreed to countless blind dates that she had set up just to get her off of his back, and all of them were disastrous in terms of compatibility.

"Fine" she said, only slightly dejected after having this conversation for the thousandth time.

She just went back to straightening the papers on his desk when her eyes landed on his appointment schedule for the next month.

"Itachi. Why are you seeing Sasuke in two weeks?" She asked sternly.

_Shit! Sasuke is going to kill me!_

-

"Whatcha think? Too formal?" Naruto asked as he stepped into Sasuke's apartment.

Naruto was in a dark red button up shirt with black slacks, and Sasuke couldn't deny that he looked quite nice. He was normally a very good dresser.

"You look fine, the expensive watch was a nice touch. Trying to impress my parents?" Sasuke asked dryly.

"I always wear this watch, but yes" Naruto admitted. 

"Smart man" Sasuke said with a smirk as he grabbed his wallet and keys.

"No mention of anything having to do with the baby, got it? I told my mother we were just friends that were somewhat seeing each other so that she would get off my back. Do not tell her otherwise or she will never leave me alone" he said as he locked the door.

"Yes, sir" Naruto joked.

"I'm being serious" Sasuke said as he lead Naruto to the garage.

"I got it. I didn't get this far in life by being a complete idiot, you know" Naruto replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're an old man" Sasuke said with a smirk, knowing how much it bugged Naruto when he made fun of their age difference.

"Hey!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke just laughed as the elevator doors opened and they got inside.

When the doors opened again, it was a short walk to Sasuke's car, and he clicked the button on the fob to start the engine.

Naruto just let out a quiet laugh at the sight of Sasuke's car.

"What's so funny?" He said.

"I drive the same one" Naruto explained as he held up his matching fob and clicked the lock button, the beep drawing Sasuke's attention to the white Mercedes coupe two rows over.

"Mine is prettier" Sasuke said as he got in the driver's seat.

"Black isn't really my style" Naruto said as he climbed into the passenger.

"That's because my taste is far better than yours" was Sasuke's response. 

"You do realize that we're going to both need new cars to accommodate a carseat, right?" Naruto asked.

"I am well aware, but if you even try to convince me to get a minivan, I will make you walk" Sasuke said.

Naruto just laughed.

They drove in silence, just listening to the music until Naruto spoke.

"When do you plan on telling your parents? You'll be showing in about two months" Naruto said.

Sasuke knew he was going to have to tell them at some point. He was almost eight weeks along, and already too bloated for some of his jeans.

It wasn't noticeable to anyone but him at this point, but he knew that he was far too small to keep this hidden for much longer.

"When I go into labor I guess" Sasuke said dryly.

Naruto honestly thought that he was a rather good candidate in terms of getting Sasuk's father's approval; he was a prime alpha and a wealthy surgeon. Hell, Naruto fit the Uchiha mold better than Sasuke in some aspects. He really didn't see the big deal about Sasuke telling them.

"Oh, c'mon. I'm not that bad am I?" Naruto teased.

"Yes. Yes you are" Sasuke said with a smirk as he just kept his eyes on the road.

A few minutes passed, then Sasuke spoke up.

"What about you, then? When are you telling your parents that your gonna be a daddy?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto sat up a little straighter at hearing Sasuke referring to him as 'daddy'. The last thing he needed before having dinner with Sasuke's family was to get turned on. The alpha normally had to fight down his lust whenever he was around Sasuke, so he was getting better at controlling himself around the omega.

"Oh get a hold of yourself" Sasuke said as he picked up in the sudden spike of Naruto's scent. He had rolled his eyes, but Naruto caught the small bit of fondness in his tone.

"I'm good" Naruto said, mostly trying to convince himself.

"But I'm going down to visit my folks next week. Figured I'd tell them then" Naruto said with a shrug.

"Oh so it's just that easy then?" Sasuke said.

"Well yeah. I'm an adult with a good job. My mom hasn't stopped bugging me for grandkids since I finished school, so I'm sure she'll be thrilled. We're not teenagers, y'know" Naruto said as he looked at a very stressed Sasuke.

"I know that, but my family isn't yours. You're not an omega. Its just different, alright?" Sasuke explained, wanting Naruto to just drop it.

"Alright" Naruto said with a nod.

-

Sasuke pulled into the stupidly long driveway of his parent's house as Naruto just stared wide eyed at the impossibly large estate.

"Home sweet home" Sasuke grumbled as he threw his car into park.

"This is where you grew up?" Naruto asked.

"Yup. Now c'mon" Sasuke said, acting like this was just a run of the mill house in the suburbs or something.

Naruto just gulped as he followed Sasuke up to the front door that was at least twice his height.

He had known that the Uchihas were loaded, but this was on a entirely different level from what he had expected.

Sasuke rang the doorbell and sighed as he took his vibrating phone out of his pocket.

It had been going off nonstop for most of the day, including during their drive here. Sasuke had told Naruto that it was just Itachi trying to get him to forgive him for the whole him calling their mom situation that he was convinced Itachi was the mastermind of.

"You have to talk to him eventually" Naruto said as he saw Itachi's name across Sasuke's phone screen.

"And I will, but I'm going to see him in the next few minutes. I can wait to bitch him out till then" Sasuke said as he denied the call.

After he had clicked deny, his phone went back to the lockscreen that displayed the multiple ignored texts from Itachi.

They had all just said something along the line of 'pick up your phone its important', but the last one caught Sasuke's attention and his eyes widened.

It read, 'Mom knows!'.

_Fuck!_

Sasuke went rigid as he turned to Naruto.

"C'mon, we gotta go!" He said, clearly panicked.

"What's going on Sasuke?" Naruto asked, concerned about how freaked out the omega suddenly was.

"My mother found out. Now c'mon, let's g-" Sasuke said as he was about to drag Naruto back to his car, but he was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

He looked up at his mother with wide eyes. She was just standing in the doorway with _that_ look on her face as she smiled at the two of them.

"Don't even think about running. Come in, boys" she said, sounding way too excited for Sasuke to calm down.

Sasuke was still considering making a break for it, but his mother had grabbed a hold of their hands and dragged the two of them inside.

Mikoto closed the door after they were all in the house and turned to them with a knowing smile.

_Fuck, fuck, FUCK!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a random update that I finished way earlier than expected!(:
> 
> I loved reading all the comments on Chapter 3, so I cranked this out super quick!
> 
> Enjoy!🖤


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama Mikoto knows.

Sasuke had still been gripping Naruto's hand from his failed attempt at an escape, and it did not go unnoticed by his mother.

Sasuke dropped Naruto's hand, just knowing that she would look too much into it and mistake it for something more than what it was.

Mikoto let out an excited squeak that surprisingly wasn't annoying as she scurried over to her youngest son and pulled him into a crushing hug.

"Oh my baby! Why didn't you tell me!?" she said.

Naruto almost let out a laugh at the sight of Sasuke's cheek being squished against his mother as she squeezed him.

It was so strange for the alpha to see Sasuke this way; he was always usually so confident and aloof, but Naruto had been seeing more and more of this normal, softer side of him. Naruto couldn't help but internally coo.

"There is nothing to tell" Sasuke gritted out and he wiggled out of his mother's death grip.

Naruto could tell that Sasuke was just trying to play dumb in hopes that she wouldn't pry. He had only met the woman once before, and even he knew that would never happen.

"Don't give me that. How far along are you?" She asked as she lightly pushed them towards the couches in the massive sitting room.

She took a seat on the chair across from them and looked at Sasuke, waiting for his resolve to crumble.

The omega wasn't showing any signs of complying, so Mikoto turned to look at Naruto.

He could tell that she was now expecting him to answer, probably knowing her son well enough to guess that he wouldn't be the first to break. He had no idea what to do.

He was fairly certain that Sasuke wouldn't kill him at this point, but he couldn't say the same for Mikoto. He really didn't want to do anything to piss Sasuke off and ruin what little progress he had worked his ass off to make with the omega, but he was kind of backed into a corner at the moment.

"He's almost eight weeks" Naruto said weakly.

Sasuke's head snapped up to glare at Naruto, and all the blonde could do was give a nervous smile, hoping that he would understand.

Mikoto let out another excited yelp and her smile seemed to grow larger, if that was even possible.

Mikoto had gone to open her mouth to undoubtably ask another question, but Sasuke cut her off.

"Did you tell him?" Sasuke gritted out.

Anyone could see that Sasuke was tense. His whole body was stiff and his fists and jaw were clenched so fiercely that it looked borderline painful.

Naruto sensed his desired mate's distress and wanted nothing more than to soothe him. 

Naruto knew of Sasuke's disdain of physical contact outside of the bedroom, he was reminded everytime he tried anything with Sasuke, but he placed his hand on Sasuke's leg anyway. Naruto's hand rested right above Sasuke's knee, and he gave a gentle squeeze in an attempt at reassuring the omega.

Sasuke's brow twitched with annoyance, but he refrained from shoving the blonde's hand away, because the calming effect that it had on him was out of his control.

Naruto felt the muscle under his grip loosen just the slightest bit, so he moved a little bit closer so that it was more comfortable for him to maintain the contact.

"It isn't my news to tell" she answered.

Naruto could feel Sasuke relax the slightest bit at that, but not much. 

Sasuke was relieved that his situation was still something of a secret, but that just meant that he would need to tell his father himself. 

He had subconsciously hoped that his mother would have just told his father, that way it would just be over and done with.

_The one time that she actually respects my damn privacy!_

"It will be fine Sasuke, you know your father loves you" Mikoto said sweetly.

Sasuke just scoffed. He knew that his dad loved him in the sense that he cared if he was alive or not, but that was about as far as he saw his father's 'love' for him going.

Mikoto just sighed and figured it was best to leave it be for the moment. 

"I will leave you alone about it. _For now._ " she said, expecting to get no response.

"Well let's go then. Itachi will be here soon and your father and Shisui have already gotten into the bar" she said as she stood up.

She looked back at the two on the couch and couldn't help the warm smile from spreading across her face.

She was so happy to see her baby boy with a kind man who obviously cared very deeply for him. She had honestly thought that Sasuke's tendency to dislike anything with a pulse would leave him single for his whole life.

"Boys?" She said, getting their attention.

Naruto's head snapped up and he gently shook Sasuke's leg, and shortly after they stood up to follow Mikoto.

"Shisui?" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke followed Mikoto through the never ending hallway.

"My cousin. He and Itachi have always been best friends" Sasuke explained curtly.

They entered into the actual living room that was part of a massive open floor plan that included the kitchen and dining room. Naruto tried to not look too amazed at the sheer size of the rooms.

_Just these three rooms are as big as my parent's entire house!_

Naruto was ripped out of his trance when he heard a loud voice yell out Sasuke's name.

Before Naruto even had the chance to follow the voice back to it's source, Sasuke was being jumped on by a large, dark haired alpha. Naruto figured that it had to be Shisui.

Sasuke's cousin had him in a bear hug so tight that he was lifting him off the floor.

Naruto knew that it was the furthest thing from a romantic hug, but he couldn't help the irritation that was crawling up his spine at another alpha, that he didn't know, hugging the omega carrying his child.

Thankfully before Naruto got too annoyed, Itachi had silently entered and smacked the back of his cousin's head.

"Careful" Itachi whispered so that only Naruto, Shisui, and Sasuke could hear. 

Sasuke went stiff and stared daggers at his brother, silently telling him to shut his mouth.

He didn't want to cause a scene by chewing his brother out, so he would revisit this later.

_Of course he would fucking tell him!_

"Hi, I'm Shisui. Sasuke and Itachi's cousin" Shisui said as he extended his hand out. 

"Naruto. Nice to meet you" Naruto said as he plastered on his signature grin and shook the man's hand.

"Fugaku! Don't be rude, come and say hello" Mikoto scolded from her place behind the island.

Naruto looked over to the massive man lounging in one of leather chairs off in the corner.

He couldn't believe such a small omega was capable of being so assertive to such a stereotypical alpha.

What shocked Naruto the most was that he actually listened. Mikoto definitely wore the pants in their relationship.

He heaved himself up with a sigh and confidently made his was over to the group that had congregated by the entrance.

"Fugaku Uchiha" was all he said as he stuck his hand out, making a show of looking Naruto up and down as he judged him.

Naruto gulped and shook his hand, feeling like his fingers might brake in the crushing grip.

"Naruto Uzumaki" was all he said as he forced himself to maintain eye contact with the man's intimidating gaze.

Fugaku just made a sort of grunting sound as he released Naruto's hand. 

Naruto couldn't get a read on him, he was so stone faced that it was rather off putting.

The blonde had wondered how someone as bubbly as Mikoto could have produced someone as serious as the Uchiha brothers, but it was now painfully obvious where Sasuke had gotten his winning personality from.

The weirdest thing was that he actually heard Itachi laugh a few times in the short amount of time that he had been here. He and Shisui were talking and messing with each other off to the side and Itachi suddenly didn't seem like the scary older brother that he always was. It was clear that Naruto had misjudged him and that Itachi had inherited more of Mikoto's personality than he had thought.

"Sasuke" Fugaku said as he simply nodded his head in his son's direction, just barely acknowledging his presence.

"Father" was all Sasuke snapped out.

"Play nice, boys" Mikoto said as she came between the two and wrapped her arms around their waists and pulled them into her sides for a hug.

They both just huffed.

_Like father like son._

-

"Dinner is great, Auntie! Where'd ya get it?" Shisui asked with a grin as Itachi and Sasuke laughed.

"I made it you little shit" Mikoto said as she tossed a roll at her nephew. 

The meal had been rather silent, except for Shisui and Itachi's banter, and Naruto tried to not feel awkward, but he couldn't help it. Fugaku had been glaring at Naruto almost the entire time and Naruto was silently praying that Mikoto and Shisui's banter would buy him some time before he was expected to speak to the man.

"Hey Naruto. Notice that the stove and the backsplash behind it look newer than the rest of the kitchen?" Shisui said with an ear splitting grin.

_No. Literally everything in this house looks brand spanking new._

"Yeah?" Naruto lied.

"Well Martha Stewart over here was cooking one day when we were like fifteen and started a fire" Shisui laughed out.

Naruto let out a laugh. There was just something about Shisui's carefree nature that put him at ease.

"Oh shut it! Or do I need to remind you of the last time that you saw my bad side?" Mikoto asked with a sly grin.

"No ma'am" Shisui said as he sat up straighter, but his smile never faltering.

It was odd to see a group that appeared to be so stern be so normal, well everyone minus Sasuke and Fugaku. They seemed like celebrities, yet they were just a normal family.

"So Naruto. What do you do?" Fugaku interrupted.

"Huh? Oh, I'm a doctor" Naruto answered. He had not expected the quiet man to speak at all, let alone to him, so he had to fight the stutter.

Something flashed in Fugaku's eyes, kind of like hearing that had piqued his interested, but he just hummed and nodded his head.

"He's the head of cardio at my hosptial" Itachi spoke up, suprising the blonde.

He looked at Itachi, surprised that he had boasted on his behalf, and he saw Itachi smirking at Sasuke as a sarcastic 'you're welcome' in response to the glare that the omega was sending his way.

"Impressive at such a young age" Fugaku said as he crossed his arms.

"Not that young, sir" Naruto said nervously.

"Oh? How old are you, then?" Fugaku asked with an edge to his voice.

"Thirty one" Naruto answered.

"Six years is quite an age gap, don't you think?" Fugaku said.

Naruto honestly didn't know how to appropriately respond to that, so he was thankful when he heard Sasuke start to speak up. Or, at least he was thankful until Sasuke had finished his sentence.

"What can I say, maybe I have daddy issues" Sasuke said dryly. Making Naruto gently kick his shin under the table.

Fugaku had tensed up, but thankfully he just let the comment go, but now there was an awkwardness falling over the table.

"So how did you and little Sasuke here, meet?" Shisui interjected to relieve some of the rapidly building tension, not realizing that he was actually making it worse.

"Oh, I- uh" Naruto honestly didn't know how to answer that without incriminating himself. 'I went to a strip club and paid him for sex and now he's stuck with me because I knocked him up' didn't exactly sound like it would make a very good impression on Sasuke's parents.

"Met him at work" Sasuke said calmly.

Naruto looked at Sasuke like he was crazy, but he was just smirking as he looked at his father, whose jaw and fists were clenched.

Sasuke knew just how to press his father's buttons, and he had seen the change in his father's demeanor when Naruto's profession had been revealed. 

He saw that his father was pleased and he didn't want him thinking that he landed himself a doctor just to get his approval. He knew that it was his inner self saboteur, but he always had a hard time leaving well enough alone when it came to his father.

"We are trying to have a nice family meal" Fugaku warned sternly.

"What? We can talk about cutting people open, but strip clubs are off limits at the table?" Sasuke bit out.

"Here we go" Itachi said indifferently as he took a sip of his drink. "Buckle up" he said to Naruto as he and Shisui chuckled.

"Stop it!" Mikoto whispered to her eldest son. "Sasuke, can we not? Please" she said in a less than asking tone.

Sasuke seemed to heed his mother's warning as he sighed and took another drink of his water. 

"What, afraid he'll let slip that he went and got pregnant?" Fugaku said with a smug smirk.

Naruto heard the sound of a few forks clanking against plates out of shock as everyone turned to look at Fugaku with wide eyes.

Naruto felt like his heart stopped and he was genuinely confused as to why Fugaku had kept quiet if he knew this whole time.

_That explains the glaring._

"Don't look at me like that, Sasuke. Since when do you drink water at dinner?" Fugaku explained. "I can smell him on you" he said as he jerked his head in Naruto's direction.

"You fucking scented me!?" Sasuke seethed through gritted teeth.

"I'm not a stupid man, Sasuke. I knew something was up the second your mother said you were bringing an alpha to dinner" he said calmly.

Naruto was struggling to not hyperventilate, he hadn't even noticed that Sasuke had grabbed onto Naruto's leg and was now digging his nails into his thigh.

Sasuke said nothing as he shoved his chair back and noisily stormed out.

Naruto was still stunned stupid that it took him a few moments to really register what the hell was happening. He just looked around and gave an apologetic look to Mikoto as he let out a useless "Sorry" and went to find Sasuke.

-

Naruto had heard Sasuke go up the stairs, but as he stood on the upper level of the house, he had little faith that he would find where the omega had gone. There were more rooms than he could count and he didn't want to just go around opening up random doors.

Naruto was looking around trying to see if he could hear or see anything that might indicate where Sasuke had gone when a hand came down on his shoulder. 

"He's probably in his old room" Itachi said as Naruto turned to look at him. "This happens pretty much every family dinner" he explained with a shrug.

Shisui and Mikoto were behind him and she made her way to the front.

"You should go speak with Fugaku, I'll handle Sasuke. Believe it or not, he is the more difficult one" she laughed out as she patted Naruto's cheek in a way that could only be described as motherly.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked nervously, trying anything he could to avoid talking to Sasuke's father without witnesses.

"Oh, he is nothing to be afraid of" she said as she gave him a gentle shove towards the massive staircase.

Itachi and Shisui just gave short, sarcastic laughs before following Naruto towards the stairs.

"It was nice knowin' ya" Itachi said with a chuckle as all three of them descended the staircase. 

He didn't know what was more unnerving; speaking to Fugaku or finding out that Itachi actually had a sense of humor.

Naruto probably would have rolled his eyes as he heard their laughter when they walked towards the backyard, but Naruto was too worried about basically being thrown to the wolves.

Naruto took a deep breath and decided that he wasn't going to let Fugaku scare him, or at least that is what he told himself.

He walked back into the living room to see Fugaku much like he had been when he and Sasuke had first arrived; lounging in the chair in the corner while nursing a drink.

"I would apologize for my son's behavior, but I'm sure you already know how he is" Fugaku said indifferently as he noticed Naruto.

"No need to apologize" Naruto said as he made his way to the chair beside Fugaku.

"Drink?" He asked.

Naruto nodded, watching Fugaku stand up and head over to the bar between the kitchen and dining room.

Naruto thanked Fugaku as he was handed a glass, downing half of it right away.

"So I take it you're aware of Sasuke being a prime?" he said casually as he took his seat again.

"Yes, sir" Naruto answered.

"You are aware that it makes him a rather difficult omega to deal with, correct?" Fugaku asked.

"I personally don't mind Sasuke's strong personality" was Naruto's simple response.

He did not enjoy Fugaku subtly putting Sasuke down for something as stupid as him not being subservient. 

Fugaku raised his brow skeptically at the blonde, surprised to hear that an alpha wouldn't find Sasuke insufferable.

"Most alphas wouldn't be able to put up with such a strong omega" he said.

"I take it you speak from experience?" Naruto said, even shocking himself with his sudden boldness in wanting to defend Sasuke.

Fugaku finally showed the slightest bit of emotion, and he almost looked impressed?

He let out a deep chuckle, and it sounded so out of place coming from such a serious man.

"You mean my wife. Yes, she is rather assertive. I'm not saying that it is impossible, but I do know that it is difficult. Pardon my prodding, I just want to ensure that you know what you're in for if you plan on having a relationship with my son" Fugaku said, suddenly looking like an entirely different person. 

He no longer seemed to be so cold, Naruto could actually pick up on the slightest bit of concern in his tone.

"Do you plan on a relationship with Sasuke?" He asked.

"Um, yeah. I would like to be with him, but that is ultimately up to Sasuke" Naruto said, finally relaxing a little.

"Good luck with that one" Fugaku said with another chuckle, obviously knowing his son well enough to guess that he was trying his hardest to push Naruto away.

"I apologize for tonight. My son and I don't always see eye to eye, but that is just because I want the best for him. That means that you had better be the best and do right by him, understood?" Fugaku said.

"Understood, sir" Naruto responded.

"Call me Fugaku" he said as he smiled. This was the first real smile Naruto had seen on his face all night.

Naruto could tell that Fugaku did care about Sasuke, he just had his own way of showing it.

He was just like Sasuke, cold and distant, but if Fugaku and Mikoto had managed to make it work for so long, he hoped that he wouldn't need to fight for Sasuke forever.

_A man can dream, right?_

The two of them just talked and got to know one another, Fugaku asking most of the questions, as they waited for everyone else to come back in.

-

"Honey, open the door" Mikoto said as she gently knocked.

She waited for something along the line of 'fuck off' but was shocked when she heard the lock click.

Family dinner usually ended with Sasuke storming up to his old room to cool down, not so much because he wanted to throw a tantrum, but because he wanted to avoid upsetting his mother. He has one hell of a temper and so does his father, so to spare her of having to see her son and husband fight for hours, he always just removed himself from the situation.

Tonight's interaction had been worse than usual. It wasn't as loud or angry, but it had still been much worse.

It normally took her or Itachi at least a few minutes to get Sasuke to agree to talk to anyone, so she was surprised at how little fight he put up. She just pushed the door open expecting to see a raging Sasuke, but to her surprise, he seemed perfectly calm.

"I will be down in a minute, I have to go rescue the idiot" Sasuke grumbled from the small couch under the window.

"Something tells me that Naruto isn't that much of an idiot. He managed to catch your stubborn ass, after all" she said as she pushed his feet off of the couch so she could sit next to him.

Sasuke just let out a bitter laugh.

"Oh don't be like Sasuke, he seems wonderful. I can tell he really cares about you" she said carefully.

"He doesn't even know me. Besides, its just his instincts. I can attest to him being an idiot because he went and accidentally marked me" Sasuke said.

Mikoto was surprised. She had honestly looked at both of their necks, to see if there were any marks, the second she had walked in on them at Sasuke's apartment, but she didn't see any. 

"Whatever you say, duck" she said with a knowing tone. She knew that for her son to even entertain the idea of an alpha, they had to be something special.

"Do not call me that" he groaned out.

"I refrained in front of Naruto, but I can't help it. You've always been my pretty little duck" she said as she forced herself into his personal bubble to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Sasuke would vehemently deny it until the day that he died, but he was entirely a mama's boy and she always managed to cheer him up.

"Alright, alright!" He groaned as he lightly shoved her off of himself, wiping at the red stain that he just knew was there.

"You really should give him more credit ya'know. He went out there to face your father by himself" she said as she nudged his shoulder.

"I told you. He's an idiot" he said, ignoring the warmth that was spreading across his cheeks.

His mother just made a displeased clicking sound with her tongue and dropped the subject.

"I brought you something" she said as she handed him a small white box that he hadn't noticed resting in her lap.

He just looked at her with an arched brow, but took the box when she shoved it closer to him.

He pulled at the white ribbon, undoing the bow and making the two halves of the top fall to the sides.

He was even more confused when he looked at the contents and saw a small white beanie surrounded by white tissue paper.

"You have known for less than twenty four hours, yet you have managed to go shopping already? I thought you said you'd leave it alone" Sasuke said, clearly irritated. 

"And you actually believed me?" She laughed out.

"Anyway, I didn't buy it. It was yours" she said as she took it out of the box and flipped it over, revealing the beautifully embroidered logo of his father's practice.

He vaguely remembered hearing his father mention some bullshit about it being the symbol of the Uchiha's long ago, but it him it represented his father.

Sasuke took the small hat and ran his finger over the red thread.

"I know you may not be all that fond of your father or the logo that represents him, but it also represents the Uchiha family, and I want you to have it" she said.

This conversation was getting far too sappy for Sasuke's liking. He was even willing to go back downstairs and talk to his father if it meant that he could stop all of the stupid sentiments that were running through his mind and warming his ice cold heart.

"And you looked so unbelievably cute in it! I can't wait to see my first grand baby in it!" She said excitedly, successfully shifting the atmosphere.

As much as Sasuke complained about his mother's overbearing nature, it did give her a rather keen insight on his subtle ques. He appreciated that she was taking his distaste for feelings into consideration at the moment.

"Thanks mom" he said as he placed the beanie back into the box.

"Of course, duck! Now let's go. I haven't heard yelling, so that means that it is either going well or that your father has killed him" she laughed as she grabbed his hand and stood up, pulling him out into the hallway.

He had set the box down on the dresser before exiting, not wanting to give anyone any reason to talk 'baby stuff' with him. He shuddered at the thought.

-

"That wasn't so bad" Naruto said with a smile as he shut the passenger door of Sasuke's car.

"Speak for yourself" Sasuke said as he shut his door behind himself and lightly tossed the white box into the middle console.

"Whatcha got there _duck_?" Naruto teased, his grin getting wider.

"I will punch you the next time that word slips out of your mouth and it isn't referring to an aquatic bird" Sasuke said.

Mikoto had let the little pet name slip once or twice throughout the night, and Naruto couldn't help but tease Sasuke just a little bit. He found it quite adorable.

"Fine. But seriously, what's in the box?" He asked.

"Nothing, just something of mine from my mother" Sasuke said, making sure that his tone conveyed just how much he wanted silence.

They drove back to Sasuke's building with just the sound of the radio to fill the car.

Sasuke didn't know why his mother's gift had set him so on edge, maybe it just made everything become all too real way too fast.

He was going to be having a baby with a man that he did not know, and he couldn't even form his own unbiased opinion of the fucker due to the damn bond.

Sasuke didn't like not being able to know if his thoughts were really his, and he was angry that Naruto's slip up had taken away that security.

Seeing Naruto talk with his family like he had known them for years unnerved him. Sasuke never let people get close, and Naruto was definitely getting too close for comfort. 

The omega couldn't think properly when the bubbly blonde was in his vicinity, and he always seemed to be around him lately. Sasuke was just about fed up.

He pulled into his assigned parking spot a little aggressively and put the car into park.

"I really enjoyed myself tonight, Sasuke. Thank you for letting me come. How are you doing?" Naruto asked sweetly.

_Sickeningly sweet._

"I'm fine, Naruto" he bit out.

"Hey, what's going on?" Naruto asked, taken aback by Sasuke's sudden ferocity.

"You don't know me, and I would appreciate it if you stopped acting like you do" the omega responded.

"Sasuke, I thought we had a good night? Do you want go upstairs and relax?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, knowing what Naruto was suggesting.

"No, Naruto. I want my life back before I am responsible for keeping a baby alive twenty four seven. Go home" Sasuke said as he got out of his car and slammed the door.

"Sasuke, what the hel-" Naruto tried to say as he got out of the vehicle and made a grab for Sasuke's wrist.

"Don't touch me! You're always trying to touch me! Can't you see that I don't need you trying to take care of me all the time!? I don't need you, Naruto. Go home." Sasuke said as he snatched his hand away from Naruto's grip.

Naruto just looked at the omega with slightly wide eyes for a second, and Sasuke had to fight hard to stand his ground when he saw the hurt flash in those stupidly blue eyes.

Sasuke couldn't help it, he had never _wanted_ to need someone before, and he felt like he was losing control. If there was one thing that Sasuke needed, it was control. So he did the only thing he knew how to do, and pushed the blonde alpha away.

"You know what! I don't need this either, Sasuke! I've been nothing but good to you and you have treated me like shit. You act like you getting pregnant is all on me, but it's not! I'm done being your fucking doormat" Naruto said aggressively before turning and walking to his own car a few rows over.

Sasuke was stunned. The last thing that he had expected was for Naruto to actually get angry with him, he didn't even think that the alpha was capable of feeling anger up until a few second ago.

He watched as Naruto pulled out of the parking space and drove off at a speed that had no business being in a parking garage. Sasuke turned around before his urge to ask Naruto to stay got too strong.

Naruto was normally a gentle giant who never really got angry, but he had thought that after meeting Sasuke's father had ended on such a high note, maybe things would change between the two of them. 

Naruto would be lying if he said that he wasn't hurt when that had ended up not being the case.

He had thought that he'd be okay with just fucking Sasuke while he slowly cracked away at the omega's shell, but he had been in way over his head in thinking he wouldn't need more.

He no longer thought he could stand just being a fuck buddy, he craved more than Sasuke was willing to give to him, and he was tired of fighting so hard for such minimal results.

"Good fucking riddance" Sasuke grumbled to himself.

Sasuke regained his composure and headed up to his apartment, already regretting his decision, but he had to stick to his guns on this one. He needed some space from Naruto to figure out how he actually felt about the idiot.

He huffed and trudged back up to his apartment, not acknowledging that he was hoping that his house still smelled of the alpha.

-

"You sure you're okay, love?" Ino asked from behind the bar as she dried off some glasses from the people that had come into the club on their lunch breaks.

Sasuke was sitting on one of the stools with his head in his hands.

He hadn't been able to sleep well since Naruto's scent had faded from his shirts he has left and from Sasuke's apartment. He hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in almost a week.

His hair was sticking up at odd ends and he was wearing one of Naruto's shirts that he had tied up at the end with some leggings. It honestly looked like he had just rolled out of bed, and Ino was not used to seeing him so dishevelled.

"I'm fine. Just tired. Growing a human and all" he mumbled.

"I still can't believe it. I'm happy to have you on as management, but I'm not gonna lie, seeing Scarlet retire is sad. I chose the name after all" she joked as she poked his exposed cheek.

He scoffed at the name and swatted her hand away.

"I'm sure the girls don't feel the same way" he said cockily.

Ino always had a way of bringing him out of any bad mood, that is why he had kept her around. That, and the fact that she was one of maybe the five people he could actually stand to be around on a regular basis.

"Oh, of course they don't. You were the highest earner by far" she said, loving to see his signature smirk back on his pretty little face, if only for a moment.

"You really okay, babe?" She asked again, uncharacteristically prying. She was worried about the omega. He lacked his usual fire.

"Yeah, just feel fat. I can't button any of my jeans anymore" he grumbled.

"I can't say that I feel too bad for you. You were always unfairly thin, but its not like you have a bump yet" she said with a smile.

He just let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, well all of my clothes were tight to begin with, gotta show off the goods. I'm so bloated now I can't fit into anything I'd really be willing to be seen wearing in public" he said, referring to his current outfit.

"Well, why don't we go shopping? My AMEX is itching to do some damage and I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" She said excitedly.

"We talk everyday" he deadpanned. 

"It's not the same, I'm not used to not seeing your pretty little face every night" she said as she used her hand to squeeze both of his cheeks.

"If I agree will you stop fucking touching me?" He asked through the fish face she was forcing him to make.

She just leaned forward and planted a light peck on his lips before releasing his face. 

He was just messing with her, Ino was one of the only people that he didn't mind touching him, but her touches were making him miss the feeling of Naruto on him. Not even in a sexual way, he found himself missing having his hair played with while he fell asleep or having fingers trailing gently down his arms or back.

"Yup, now c'mon! Temari is getting here in like ten, I'll tell her that I'm calling it an early day" she said eagerly as she grabbed her bag.

Sasuke was thankful to have been ripped out of his stupid thoughts as Ino pulled him off of the bar stool.

"Where to, babe?" She asked as they made their way to the door.

"My usual spots. I'll just get bigger sizes this time. I refuse to wear maternity clothes" Sasuke said.

"You wanna walk or drive?" She asked as they stepped outside.

It was overcast and cool outside, just how Sasuke liked it.

"Walk. The shops are only like five minutes away" he shrugged.

-

"Oh c'mon, Sasuke! Are you really just going to buy everything that you already own in the next size up? Just get something new!" Ino said with a fond smile as she saw the clothes Sasuke had draped over his arm.

She knew that Sasuke hated change and always dressed like a vampire, but she couldn't help but poke fun at him a little.

His whole life was changing and he didn't feel like he could handle something as simple as a new wardrobe at the moment. 

He was thankful that Ino wasn't treating him any differently just because he was pregnant. She was still her same overly affectionate and joking self, and it was just what he needed right now.

Sasuke was about to tell her to fuck off when his phone started ringing.

He pulled it out of his pocket and saw the pink hair of Sakura's contact photo before accepting the call.

"I'm out right now, how about tomorrow?" Ino heard him say.

"Sounds good. Love you too" he said as he hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Where did you find leggings with pockets!?" Ino asked excitedly, but before he could even answer her, she started up again.

"Nevermind, fuck the pockets. Was that the delicious pink haired omega that you insist on keeping hidden from me?" She asked.

"Yes, it was Sakura. She wanted to know if I was free for lunch" he said, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Then tell her yes! We can all go" she said slyly.

"Yeah fucking right. The first and only time you ever met her I thought you were going to try to eat her alive" he said.

"I'll be on my best behavior, I promise. I don't appreciate you hiding such a treat from me, though. I'm hurt, babe" she said with a coy smile.

"Ino, she likes pussy about as much as I like pussy" he said as he rolled his eyes.

Sakura and Ino had met at a club on Sasuke's birthday last year, and Ino had instantly been obsessed with the omega. Sasuke had been worried that Ino would come off too strong, which of course she did, and end up scaring Sakura away.

Sasuke really didn't want to make things weird between some of his only friends, so he always kept them separate, despite Ino's constant asking about the pink haired omega.

"She can't knock it till she tries it. I promise I'll behave, Sasuke. I'm hungry, so let's go eat. Just tell her to meet us" she said.

He eyed her skeptically, but sighed and dialed Sakura again to have her meet them. He couldn't deny that he was hungry.

_God damned baby making me have to eat every thirty minutes!_

"Atta boy!" She said as she whisked away the clothes he was holding, insisting that she pay for them.

-

"So when do you have to be back to the hospital?" Ino asked Sakura.

They had stopped at Sasuke and Sakura's normal lunch spot outside of the hospital and they had just finished eating.

Much to Sasuke's dismay the meal had been filled with Ino obviously flirting with Sakura, but the man had been horrified when Sakura flirted right back.

He groaned, knowing that Ino just couldn't resist herself.

_I should've known._

"My shift was early today, so I don't have to be back. I'm done for the day" she said with a slight blush.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you come with us then! We have only replaced about one fourth of Sasuke's closet" Ino said as she ruffled Sasuke's already wild hair.

He didn't even fight it this time, just huffed as Ino messed with him.

"Sounds great" Sakura said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes for the thousandth time when Sakura practically had hearts in her eyes as she looked at Ino.

"Let's head out then" Ino said as she put money down for the bill and stood up.

Her and Sakura had started walking, and Sasuke had to admit that they did look quite adorable, but it was still a sickening sight for someone as pessimistic as Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke diverted his eyes away from his two friends and his eyes landed on a baby store across the way.

In the front window was a black nursery furniture set that caught his eye.

"You coming, Sasuke?" Sakura asked from over her shoulder.

"Uh, yeah. My feet just hurt from walking, so I'll, uh catch up to guys in a few. Go ahead" he said.

He hoped that Sakura wouldn't mention that it was too early for his feet to be hurting like that, but she just shot him a knowing look and nodded.

As soon as the two women were out of his view he grabbed his bags and darted over to the baby store.

He was just staring at the window display.

It was beautiful, it wasn't white and blocky like every other peice of nursery furniture he had ever seen. It was black and had beautiful arches in it.

There was a crib, changing table, dresser, and small end table. Sasuke just stared at it, and for the first time in ten weeks, he actually gave thought to buying things for his baby and decorating their room. He unconsciously brought his hand down to his barely puffed out tummy and actually felt a little buzz of excitement.

He wasn't used to these kind of maternal feelings, and he hated that he couldn't fight it.

"Its quite beautiful, no? We just got it in" a woman said from beside Sasuke.

He jumped at her sudden appearance.

"Sorry about that. I noticed you looking at it and was wondering if you had any questions?" She said sweetly.

Sasuke looked her over and saw thay she was a sales associate for the store. 

"Uh, yeah. I guess. How much is it?" He asked.

"Which peice?" She asked.

"The set" he said, raising a brow at her. He guessed that she saw what a mess he was and figured that he couldn't afford it. He was not about to be disrespected by some beta that he didn't even know.

"Oh lovely! You have excellent taste! Why don't we go inside and look at anything you may need for the set" she said with a sweet smile.

Sasuke suddenly felt bad that he had thought the worst of her when she was just doing her job. Sometimes he wished he could give people the benefit of the doubt like a certain blonde he knew that practically shot sunshine out of his ass.

He just nodded and followed her into the store and his eyes went wide at the sheer amount of baby shit that suddenly surrounded him.

_How much does such a small person need!?_

"Okay, so here is the set that you were looking at. Would you like to see any of the sheets and blankets from the same brand that would match?" She asked.

Sasuke just nodded, realizing that he was in way over his head here.

-

Sasuke slid out of the store over an hour later, hoping that Ino and Sakura wouldn't be around to see what he deemed.his 'walk of shame'.

He hated how soft he was becoming, and he would be damned if they were going to see any of it. 

He had ordered a whole furniture set and the start of a wardrobe for the baby, and it would all be delivered in a week.

Sasuke had to admit that it was nice to do something for the baby without fear of being seen as just some standard omega that was a slave to their instincts. The women in the store didn't know him, so he was free to spoil his baby without fear of judgment. He was actually excited to put the nursery together.

_You're losing it, man!_

Sasuke shook his head free of those thoughts and called Ino to meet up with them.

-

"So how is he?" Sasuke asked as he and Sakura were looking through clothes on a rack.

He had been wanting to ask her about Naruto since their 'break up' about two weeks ago.

It was driving him insane, but he refused to call him, Naruto had made it abundantly clear that he had no interest in being with Sasuke so long as he was still so Sasuke.

He knew it was an unfair thing to think, Sasuke had been trying to push the alpha away from the get go, but it didn't mean that he still wasn't hurt that Naruto had left, even if it was understandable why.

"Uh, I don't really know. I'm not all that close with him" she said, clearly uncomfortable. She was hiding something and Sasuke knew it.

"What aren't you telling me?" He asked, his tone only slightly threatening.

"Nothing!" She said, but Sasuke knew better.

"Sakura, I've known you for years. Cut the shit, I'm a big boy. I can handle it" Sasuke said. He was on edge, because honestly, he didn't fully believe his last statement. If Sakura was keeping something from him, he doubted that it was good news. 

"Um, some of the staff have been talking. I guess he has been sleeping around with a few of the omega nurses at the hospital" she said, her voice raising at the end. Despite Sasuke assuring her that Naruto was nothing more than his baby daddy, she knew her friend better than that. 

Sasuke felt ice shoot through his veins.

"How many is a few?" He gritted out.

It honestly didn't matter to him if it was one or one hundred; Naruto was _his_.

"I honestly don't know, but my guess is that it's more then just a couple for it to have gotten around to the hospital like it has" she said gently.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke" she said as she went to put her hand on his arm.

He didn't even care about her wanting to comfort him right now. He just hung the hangers he was holding up on the rack.

"I'm leaving. Tell Ino I'm sorry" he said.

"Sasuke" she said, hoping to maybe talk him out of whatever he was about to go do.

"I'm fine. Just not really in the mood to shop anymore" he lied as he headed to the door.

-

Sasuke threw his car into park when he got to Naruto's building.

He had only ever been here once, so he really hoped that he could remember which apartment was Naruto's.

He had sped the whole way here and was seething.

If that alpha thought that he could go and make Sasuke actually feel something for him and then just up and leave when things got tough, he was in for it!

Sasuke had made it abundantly clear how he was before, but Naruto insisted that he was fine with it.

_He doesn't get to just quit like that!_

Sasuke honestly hadn't come to any conclusions about Naruto until he had parked. He had denied his feelings so often, that he just believed it was only the bond that drew him to the blonde surgeon.

His anger had taken down his incredibly durable walls of denial, and he realized that he actually felt something for the idiot. This did nothing but piss Sasuke off more.

Sasuke found himself in front of the apartment that he really hoped was Naruto's and banged on the door.

He heard giggling and his jaw clenched from how angry was, then the door was opened by a shirtless Naruto. Sasuke had the urge to hit something.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, shocked to see the omega.

Sasuke just ignored the alpha and pushed past him when he had noticed a female omega's scent assaulting his senses.

He saw the half dressed omega on Naruto's couch and he was genuinely concerned that he might try to attack her.

"Get. Out." He gritted out.

"What? Naruto, who is this?" She asked, looking scared of the fierce omega.

Naruto had no doubt that Sasuke could tear her to shreds, so he stepped between the two.

"Sasuke, we can talk in priv-" he tried to say but Sasuke shocked him when he managed to push past him again.

"I said you need to leave" Sasuke said as he grabbed her by her overly bleached hair and began walking her to the front door.

He basically shoved her out of the entrance.

"Hey! What the fuck! You can't just throw me out!" She shrieked, trying to cover up her exposed stomach, seeing as how she was just in her bra and pants.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and went back to the couch to grab her shirt. He threw it at her, not caring that it hit her in the face as he slammed the door on her, making sure to lock it.

"Sasuke, you can't just come here an-" Naruto started.

"Oh shut up" Sasuke responded as he roughly pressed Naruto up against the wall and pressed his lips against the blonde's.

He pried Naruto's lips open and Naruto was quick to respond. He had been desperate for the omega and the women he had used to try and fill the void had done nothing but make him even more frustrated. They just weren't Sasuke.

Naruto melted into the kiss and allowed Sasuke to pin his arms, just soaking in the feeling of his body against his own again.

Sasuke was basically tongue fucking his mouth with how intense the kiss was, but Naruto didn't mind one bit.

Sasuke pulled off of his mouth with a loud popping sound and Naruto saw that his cheeks were slightly wet and that his eyes were red.

"You don't just get to leave!" Sasuke said, applying more pressure to his arms in his grip against the wall.

Anyone that had known Sasuke for a few minutes could see that he was a control freak, and Naruto could tell that him not even being in control of his own feelings was taking a serious toll on the headstrong omega.

Naruto knew that Sasuke needed to be in control right now, so he let him.

He nodded as a silent promise that he wouldn't leave.

"You're mine!" Sasuke said in a tone so fierce that it looked out of place along side tear stained cheeks.

"Prove it" Naruto said. There was no smirk or teasing tone, he genuinely wanted Sasuke to prove it. He had seen very little when it came to real intimacy from the omega, and he needed to know that Sasuke was serious if he was going to fall back into whatever it was that they had.

It had almost killed him to walk away from Sasuke, knowing that he would probably never get to have him as anything more than the mother of his child. Naruto had put his pride to the side for a chance at being something more with Sasuke, but he wasn't willing to do it anymore.

If Sasuke wanted Naruto to chance getting hurt again, he was going to need to do something drastic.

Sasuke just looked at him. He had not expected that, but if that's what it took, he was game.

"Bedroom" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto pushed off of the wall, showing Sasuke just how easily he could overpower him if he wanted to, and grabbed his hand to lead him back to his room.

Sasuke followed him and scrunched up his nose at the different scents that flooded his nose.

He pushed Naruto down onto his bed and crawled over him to straddle him, reconnecting their lips.

This kiss only lasted a few seconds before Sasuke pulled off again.

"You are going to fuck me over every surface of this place until their rancid scents are gone" he said darkly.

Naruto fought back the smirk at the possessive display that he found extremely endearing as he nodded.

Sasuke seemed satisfied with their plan of action as he leaned back down to reconnect their lips.

Sasuke dragged his hands down the toned, tan skin of Naruto's stomach as he made his way to the alpha's jeans. He made quick work of the button and zipper, helping Naruto to shove them and his boxer briefs off.

Sasuke's mouth watered when he could feel Naruto's bare erection pressing against his stomach, wanting to show him that no one else could make him feel as good as Sasuke could.

He slid down Naruto's body as he stared up into his bright blue eyes.

He had reached his destination and took the heavy erection in his hand and ran his tongue along it at a torturously slow rate.

"Sasuke" Naruto breathed out, his muscles tensing from the teasing.

"Yes? You want me to continue? Or should I have _her_ come back? I was told you've been quite a slut these two weeks" Sasuke said with a devilish smirk.

"Fuck no. Had to picture you just to get hard. No one makes me cum like you do" Naruto admitted as he pushed his hips up into Sasuke's grip impatiently.

Sasuke smirked at that. If he had to know that Naruto had been sleeping around lately, knowing that the blonde had been picturing him the whole time softened the blow a bit.

Sasuke leaned back down and engulfed Naruto's length in one swoop, making the alpha jerk his hips up out of shock.

"Fuck!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke pinned his hips down to the mattress.

Naruto had been desperately gripping at his sheets, but his hands worked their way into Sasuke's jet black hair.

Sasuke decided to not fight his instincts in an attempt to show Naruto that he trusted him, so he let out a pleased hum around the thick cock in his mouth.

Sasuke began to bob his head at an impressive speed as he hallowed his cheeks and made sure to flick his tongue whenever he got back to the head.

Naruto let out a low moan, amazed at the attention Sasuke was showing to what felt like every part of him, all at once. 

After a few more minutes Sasuke felt a tug at his hair and he pulled off of Naruto's cock.

"Please Sasuke. I need you. Been craving you, and now that you're here, I'm not going to last much longer" Naruto said as he tried to catch his breath.

Sasuke couldn't believe how open Naruto was, especially after how Sasuke had treated him. Sasuke wouldn't even admit to himself just how much he wanted the alpha, yet here Naruto was, laying it all out for Sasuke without so much as a second thought.

Sasuke nodded, realizing that he was so pent up that he could've cum just from giving Naruto head.

The omega gracefully got off of Naruto and began to expertly slip out of his clothes.

_Being a stripper definitely has some advantages._

Sasuke saw Naruto's eyes land on the shirt Sasuke had just discarded, and he must have recognized it as his, because his cock twitched against his stomach.

Sasuke knew that Naruto had a thing for him wearing his shirts, and at this point, he didn't give a shit who knew it.

Sasuke climbed back onto Naruto and kissed him with as much passion, no matter how corny it sounded, that he could manage.

As much as Sasuke would have loved to have been thrown down and roughly fucked into the mattress, he did tell Naruto that he would prove it, so he made quick work of stretching himself with his slick coated fingers, moaning into the kiss.

Naruto's head was swimming, he had never seen Sasuke so responsive and loud during sex, and he was worried that he might cum before Sasuke did.

He gripped Sasuke's hips hard, and took in a sharp breath when he felt Sasuke take hold of his dick and line it up with his entrance.

He hadn't even registered that Sasuke had been stretching himself, but he couldn't even be bothered to think about that when he felt Sasuke's tightness slowly sliding down his cock.

They both moaned as Sasuke continued to sink down, and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and brought his hand up to the omega's hair once again.

He lightly pulled, jerking Sasuke's head up the slightest bit so that they were now making eye contact.

"I want you to look at me when you make love to me" Naruto growled out.

Sasuke normally would've rolled his eyes at such a cliche term, but this whole thing with following his instincts thing just made him nod.

He didn't know why he had fought his instincts for so long, when finally giving in felt so unbelievably good. It was taking all of the pleasure that he usually felt when he was with Naruto to a whole new level.

Sasuke maintained the eye contact as he finally bottomed out, but broke it right after he felt Naruto's cock nudge up against his prostate.

He threw his head back and let out a sob when his cock twitched violently as he came, calling out Naruto's name and digging his nails into the alpha's chest.

Naruto watched the beautiful sight in awe, so unbelievably turned on at just how much he effected Sasuke.

He rubbed soothing patterns into the omega's hair as he came down. "You have no idea how hot that was, fuck. My cock feel that good? That just having it inside you makes you cum, my perfect little omega?" Naruto said.

The only thing keeping Sasuke from snapping out of his trance and bitching Naruto out for referring to him as 'omega', was the warmth that he felt from being called _his_ omega.

Sasuke just hummed and dove down to connect their lips as he set a slow but hard pace with his hips that left them both short of breath and moaning messes.

"God yes, my alpha knows just how to fuck me" Sasuke moaned out against Naruto's lips as he punctuated his words by slamming their hips together.

Naruto had never heard Sasuke like this outside of his heat the night they met, and he honestly couldn't believe what it was doing to him.

Hearing Sasuke refer to him as his alpha already had him embarrassingly close to cumming as he felt the throbbing of his knot.

Sasuke had brought Naruto's hands above his head and pinned his wrists down, using that as leverage to continue his steady bouncing.

Sasuke had his head resting against Naruto's shoulder as he moaned out a string of curses and his name, eventually going to kiss and suck at the exposed flesh of Naruto's neck.

"Fuck, Sasuke. I-I'm close. Please let me knot you" Naruto practically begged as he allowed Sasuke to take full control of his body. He was honestly scared that Sasuke was just messing with him and would leave him desperate to knot him as a form of cruel payback. Actually having Sasuke like this just seemed too good to be true.

"Fucking knot me" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto was _almost_ there, but when he suddenly felt Sasuke's teeth clamp down on his scent gland, he shoved his hips up so hard that his knot pushed past the tight muscle.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped loudly as his vision blurred.

His head felt so cloudy and he could feel himself filling Sasuke, fuck he felt like he could pass out right there and sleep for days.

He hadn't even felt Sasuke's cum splatter on his stomach or heard the delicious scream that he had let out when Naruto's concentrated scent had crashed over him.

It took Naruto a few moments to realize why he was so out of it; Sasuke had just marked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have about two more parts that will be coming soon, and then this story will be finished!
> 
> I am super excited for the ending, and I am so thankful for all of the kind words!
> 
> Thank you guys, and as always, I love to hear suggestions!🖤


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically self indulgent fluff with a little bit of smut sprinkled in here and there.
> 
> Buckle up, it's a long one.

"What was that?" Naruto asked with a huge grin as he ran his fingers over his freshly marked neck.

Sasuke was straddling Naruto, still tied to him, and they had finally managed to catch their breath.

"You said prove it" Sasuke said in his normal monotone voice.

He was trying his hardest to not freak out, but he had just marked Naruto, and while he had every intention of showing Naruto that he wanted to be with him, he had something a little less permanent in mind.

Marks were a tricky thing. If you saw the person who had marked you frequently, the bond would normally stay intact without needing any remarking. For a bond to break, you would need to stay away from the other person for however long it took for the bond to sever. The stronger your feelings for the person, the longer it took. If you truly loved the person, sometimes the bond would never fully break, and it would put immense strain of the person.

Instincts made it hard enough to stay away from someone that you marked or that had marked you, but now Sasuke was well and truly fucked.

He and Naruto were going to have a child together and that meant that they would be seeing quite a bit of each other, so if for some reason things didn't work out, he would still be bonded to the alpha for a very long time. 

He pushed down his pessimistic thoughts and tried to have some hope that things would work out between the two.

_Think like Naruto's happy ass!_

"So you decided to mark me?" Naruto asked as he ran his fingers gently up and down Sasuke's spine.

"And you're suddenly the poster boy against marking without permission?" Sasuke said groggily.

Naruto's presence was like Ambien to him in the best way possible. The man always made him feel so at ease and like he could fall asleep anywhere so long as the blonde was there.

Sasuke felt Naruto's chest rumble with a chuckle.

"Fair enough. But really Sasuke, why?" Naruto asked.

The alpha was honestly just trying to get Sasuke to talk to him about any of his feelings. Sex came easy to them, and while he did notice Sasuke letting loose, he wanted to hear Sasuke say it out loud. It was somewhat easy for the omega to show Naruto what he meant to him, but actually verbalizing it was something Naruto never thought he would see.

"So now all of the whores you work with will back off" Sasuke admitted reluctantly.

"I work with one of your best friends and brother" Naruto said, still not satisfied with Sasuke's answer.

"I wouldn't be surprised to hear that Sakura tried to get in your pants when she first met you, but you know exactly what I mean" Sasuke said dryly.

"Oh she did" Naruto said, chuckling at the memory of the pinkette intercpting all of his patient's charts when she first started working at the hospital in an attempt to talk to him multiple times a day.

Sasuke just tightened his koala hold on Naruto possessivly.

"You do know that I only slept with them to avoid calling you, right?" Naruto said, hoping that his confession might start a chain reaction.

Sasuke untucked his head from Naruto's neck and raised his eyebrow at him.

"That all I'm good for then? Sex?" Sasuke said, clearly on edge.

Omegas had a hard enough time being seen as actual people and not just subservient fucktoys for alphas, but add being a stripper on top of that, and it was even worse.

He had a hard time seeing himself as anything other than a sexual object, partially due to the fact that he was a stripper, but also because any partner that he has had in the past made it clear that they thought that. That was the main reason he hasn't been in a relationship in years.

Sasuke had some insecurities that reared their ugly head every once and a while, but being around Naruto made him feel vulnerable, so his insecurities tended to come through. It made his skin crawl.

His father had been so livid when he found out about Sasuke's profession, he had said some rather harsh words, and they were currently replaying in his mind. No matter how much he disliked his father, there are just some things that cut deep when they come from a parent.

"Not what I meant. Don't get me wrong, you are _very_ good for sex, but I also meant you in general. I missed talking to you, cooking for you, and fighting you just to get you to cuddle. I needed a distraction otherwise I would have wound up at your door the next day" Naruto said, soothing the omega.

Sasuke's body relaxed again and he went back to his former position.

"How many?" Sasuke deadpanned.

"It doesn't matter" Naruto said, hoping that he wouldn't demand an actual answer.

"It does" Sasuke said.

_Should have known._

"Nine" Naruto admitted shamefully.

"Jesus, you were a fucking slut. You're getting tested if you ever expect to stick your dick in me again" Sasuke said, clearly trying to hide his anger.

_You just threw a woman out of my apartment and marked me, yet your afraid of me finding out how much me being with someone else pisses you off?_

Naruto was determined to break down Sasuke's walls.

"I wore a condom. Didn't knot them, but I do have to admit that I'm dreading showing my face at the hospital" Naruto said.

"Oh what? Afraid of your new reputation as the sleazy doctor that lures in helpless nurses?" Sasuke teased dryly.

"I didn't lure anyone. I just finally took them up on their previous offers. They were far from helpness, more like relentless" Naruto said, praying that his colleagues wouldn't think that he was some kind of sleazeball.

Sasuke just let out a skeptical 'mhm'. "Can't really blame them. Having to see you walk around in your white coat and glasses all the time might even make me throw myself at you" he said.

Naruto chuckled.

_So he likes the glasses. Good to know._

"You know, you can admit that you don't totally hate me, I kind of figured it out already. I'm starting to think that you might actually like me a little bit" Naruto teased, figuring that just coming out with it would get Sasuke to say it.

"Awfully bold assumption" Sasuke responded.

Naruto shifted and brought Sasuke's head up so that he could look him in the eye.

"I'm serious. Say it" Naruto said. His tone was stern, but his eyes were soft.

"I don't hate you. Happy now?" Sasuke said, thouroughly unamused.

"And?" Naruto prompted with a grin that Sasuke wanted to wipe off his face.

"And I want to be with you. Now drop it" Sasuke said as he forced Naruto's arm out of the way and tucked his face away again.

Naruto was more than satisfied with that response. He had just expected for Sasuke to give him a sassy comeback, but instead Sasuke had surprised him by proposing an actual relationship.

"You're being serious?" Naruto asked. He honestly couldn't believe it.

"Yes, dipshit. I actually let my omega come out to try and show you that I trust you, but since I don't have experience with it, it lead to me marking you" Sasuke groaned out, irritated that he was having to spell it out for the alpha.

The mostly complete bond gave Sasuke a whole new connection with Naruto, and he was able to pick up on the bit of sadness he felt at Sasuke's words.

"Not saying that I regret it. Just wasn't planned. I never let my omega come out, the first time in years was my heat when you marked me, but even then I was still holding back. I never fully let go, so I didn't know how to control it" Sasuke said quickly.

That seemed to do the trick, because Naruto was instantly at ease again.

"You know you don't have to be ashamed of your instincts. I like Sasuke just as much as I like omega Sasuke" Naruto said as he rubbed the omega's hair.

"Noted" Sasuke grumbled as he nuzzled into the touch.

Naruto finally relaxed, he had gotten more out of Sasuke than he had expected, and he didn't want to push Sasuke any further out of his comfort zone.

"Where to next?" Naruto joked.

"Couch. I'm determined to fuck away any memories you have of _them_ " Sasuke said as he tightened his hold on Naruto once again.

Naruto felt his knot finally go down enough to pull out of Sasuke, instantly missing the feeling of the omega wrapped around him.

He stood up and gave Sasuke a slow kiss on the lips.

"Already forgotten" Naruto said after pulling away.

He didn't give Sasuke enough time to react before he scooped him up and threw him over his shoulder. He carried a barely struggling Sauske to his living room and gently tossed him on the large couch.

-

"Yeah, that's gonna be a no from me" Sasuke mumbled as his head rested on Naruto's shoulder.

They had kept good on their promise of ridding Naruto's apartment of any scent that didn't belong to them and were now sprawled out on the living room floor, utterly exhausted.

"Oh come on! I met your scary ass family" Naruto said, only half joking.

"And? You could have said no" Sasuke replied.

"Are you even capable of telling your mother no?" Naruto asked.

"Fair point, but I am able to tell you no. So no" Sasuke said, making sure his tone conveyed how set he was in his decision.

"Don't be like that, my mom really wants to meet you" Naruto pleaded.

"How does she even know about me?" Sasuke asked, slightly on edge.

"I told her? When I had to reschedule my visit home because of work she could tell something was up. I told her what was going on" Naruto answered. 

_So it really is just that easy for him._

"I doubt she thinks highly of me if you told her about us" Sasuke deadpanned, those damned insecurities scratching through to the surface again.

"I didn't tell her everything, just the main points. She wouldn't care either way, though. She will love you. Who wouldn't love that pretty face?" Naruto teased, not really giving stock to how easily the word love came to mind when he thought about Sasuke.

"When?" Sasuke sighed out.

"In a week, I was gonna head down on Friday after work. I took the weekend off. I figured we could stay the night there and head back Saturday afternoon to relax for the rest of the weekend" Naruto said gleefully.

"I'll think about it" Sasuke said.

He was nervous enough at just the thought of meeting Naruto's parents after how he had treated their son, but the thought of actually spending the night with Naruto terrified him.

They had fucked well into the morning plenty of times, but they had never actually slept all night and then spent the morning with each other. It was a whole new level of intimacy that scared him. 

"Let me know by Thursday" Naruto said with a smirk as he put his fingers under Sasuke's chin to lift it.

The alpha could see that Sasuke was uncomfortable with his proposal, so he connected their lips to try and ease his nerves. It was slow and sweet, and Sasuke hadn't known just how much he needed it until Naruto pulled away.

-

"I changed my mind" Sasuke said, suddenly panicked as the pulled into the small restaurant in Naruto's hometown.

It had only been about a two and a half hour drive, but Sasuke had spent the entire time overthinking meeting Naruto's parents.

He never got nervous, so he had no idea how to properly deal with it. 

Sasuke never worried about people judging him for being a stripper because he never used to care what people thought. He never cared about people, he could literally count the amount of people he actually gave a shit about on his fingers, but now the numbers kept growing.

He wanted Naruto's parents to like him, but he doubted that they would be thrilled with their incredibly successful son mating and reproducing with a stripper.

"A little late for that" Naruto chuckled at the sight of seeing someone as cool as Sasuke so nervous.

"You owe me" Sasuke huffed out as he opened the passenger door of Naruto's car.

"Oh I know" Naruto said with a grin as he stepped out to join Sasuke. 

Sasuke was smoothing out his plain black tshirt, something that he did alot now.

"You do know that you are not even close to showing, right?" Naruto said fondly as he stood beside the omega and put his arm around his still very small waist.

"Says you, I feel like a fucking whale" Sasuke said, only somewhat comforted by the gentle kiss Naruto had planted on his cheek.

"You look fantastic, I promise. Now c'mon, let's go" Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him towards the door.

Sasuke heard a small bell ding when the door was opened as he looked around.

It was a nice restaurant. It was small, but nice. It wasn't ostentatious like everything Sasuke had been brought up with. It was homey and warm, and Sasuke really loved it.

There were still a few people eating, even though it was almost closing time, so Sasuke assumed that they were normally pretty busy.

Sasuke was just looking around when he had to do a double take. His eyes had landed on a wild mop of shockingly yellow hair, just like Naruto's.

The man looked up and made eye contact with Sasuke, and he let out a kind smile. He really did look exactly like Naruto, just older. It had to be Naruto's father.

He excused himself from the conversation that he was having with one of the diners and poked his head into the door that had to lead to the kitchen.

Sasuke heard him yell, "Kushina! They're here!".

Naruto's father made his way over to them, his smile never faltering, and when he finally got to them, he pulled Naruto into a crushing hug.

"My favorite son!" He said

"Your only son. Your only child" Naruto chuckled out as he hugged his father back.

"Still true" his father said fondly.

He released Naruto and turned his attention to Sasuke.

"You must be Sasuke. I'm Minato, it's nice to meet you" he said as he pulled Sasuke into a hug.

Sasuke was already seeing just how opposite his family was from Naruto's. The nicest one was his mother, and she still scared the shit out of most people that didn't really know her. Naruto's father was very welcoming and kind right off the bat, much like Naruto himself.

Sasuke was about to shoot Naruto a 'help me out here' look when Minato had pulled away. He was used to his mother's hugs, and she would purposely squeeze him for far too long just to bug him. Minato had made sure to keep it short.

Before Sasuke could say hello, a woman with unbelievably bright red hair rushed up to them.

She was wiping her hands on the apron tied around her waist as she shooed Minato away from Sasuke.

"Oh leave the poor boy alone, Minato! Naruto already told you he's not a hugger" she gently chastised with a friendly grin.

"Please excuse my husband. I'm Kushina, it's so nice to meet you, Sasuke" she said as she went to pull him into a hug out of habit. Naruto had warned him that they were big on affection. She caught herself after her quick slip and stepped back, opting to stick her hand out instead.

Sasuke really wanted to make a good first impression, and Naruto had obviously told him that he wasn't a fan of physical contact. He didn't want them to think that he was cold, even if he was.

"Its not a problem" Sasuke said as he stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. 

It was awkward at first, Sasuke was not used to being the hugger, but Kushina quickly squeezed him back, making all of Sasuke's tension disperse.

"It's nice to meet the both of you" Sasuke said as he pulled back.

Naruto was looking at Sasuke in disbelief. He literally had to fight the man to be able to touch him outside of the bedroom, but Sasuke had really just initiated a hug.

_He's trying._

Naruto felt a warmth in his chest. Sasuke was trying to prove that he was serious about wanting to be with him.

"You look just like Mikoto! How is she? Naruto told me about her being your mother and I just couldn't believe it! I have been meaning to get back into contact with her!" She said, excitedly.

Naruto cleared his throat, figuring that Sasuke would be uncomfortable with his mother's tendency to berate people with questions.

"What, I bring around a pretty face and you forget all about me?" He teased.

"When that pretty face is carrying my grandchild, yes" she said with a smile as she moved to embrace Naruto.

It was an amusing sight to see Naruto turn to putty in his mother's arms. The man stood almost a foot and half taller than her, but it was clear that he loved her very much.

"Come then, you two find a seat. It's almost closing time and our dinner is almost done" she said.

"I'll join you when the last few customers are taken care of" Minato said with a smile as he went back to one of patron's tables.

Sasuke followed Naruto through the resteraunt until they reached a table towards the back.

"This is where I always sit, used to sit here and do my homework after school" Naruto explained.

Sasuke just hummed and took in his surroundings, but he stopped when his eyes landed on the framed picture behind Naruto.

Sasuke let out a laugh when he examined it closer and saw that it had to be Naruto when he was younger, maybe about eight.

Little Naruto was smiling up at the camera so big that his eyes were forced shut as he was standing at an industrial stove with various meal ingredients littering the stove's surface and his face.

"Nice to see that you've honed your craft" Sasuke said as he tilted his head in the direction of the photo.

Naruto looked confused, but then he turned around to see what the hell Sasuke was talking about and he threw his head back.

"I thought she got rid of that the last time I asked" he groaned.

"I think it's kind of cute, like she's saving your seat. So you were always this cheerful?" Sasuke chuckled.

"Some people are just cheery, y'know?" Naruto teased back.

"I am painfully aware" Sasuke said dryly.

Naruto just let out a laugh. As much as he loved how hard Sasuke was trying to come out of his shell for him, he had missed the omega's sassiness.

-

Sasuke actually liked Kushina and Minato, and he rarely liked anyone.

Sasuke could tell that they were good people, and unlike his mother, they seemed to actually respect their son's boundaries, but he knew that it was probably due to the fact that Naruto was an alpha.

No matter how open minded someone was, it was just the society that they lived in; an omega parent couldn't help their instincts to protect their children, especially if that child ended up an omega.

"So Sasuke, what do you do for work?" Kushina asked about halfway through their meal.

Sasuke straightened up a little bit, wondering if he should tell the truth. He could always go to his default 'I'm a dancer' line. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the full truth.

When Sasuke felt Naruto squeeze his knee under the table, he understood what he was trying to tell him. Marking Naruto had made their connection stronger, and it was easier to communicate simply through touching.

_They won't care either way. Tell them the truth if you're comfortable._

Sasuke took in a deep breath and just spit it out.

"I'm an exotic dancer" he said, expecting to hear gasps of disgust.

Sasuke was shocked by their response. 

Minato didn't really react, just nodded his head while maintaining his kind smile.

"Oooo, how fun! Way back when I took a few pole fitness classes at my gym! Do you know any of those crazy pole tricks?" She asked.

"Jesus, mom" Naruto cringed.

"Oh you sush. I used to look like that before I had to push out your big head" she said as she gestured to Sasuke.

Sasuke let out a laugh at that.

_He does kind of have a big head. Let's hope the baby doesn't get that from him._

"You still look just as good" Minato said sweetly as he kissed her head.

Sasuke was beginning to see where Naruto's overly affectionate nature came from.

Sasuke was about to respond to Kushina's original question when his phone started ringing. 

He took the irritating device out of his pocket to silence it when he saw that it was Itachi. Itachi knew that he was meeting Naruto's parent's, so he figured it must be important.

"I'm sorry, it's my brother. I'll be right back" Sasuke said as he was about to stand up to take the call.

Everyone just smiled at him to let him know that it was alright.

"Yes?" Sasuke answered once he was out of earshot.

"Well, hello to you too. How's it going with the in-laws?" Itachi teased through the phone.

"Is that what you called me for?" Sasuke sighed out, letting the in-law comment go.

"There is a delivery company here. I was just getting home when they were knocking on your door. They need a signature. Want me to sign for you?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, thanks. Just have them stick everything in the living room" Sasuke responded.

Sasuke heard Itachi speaking to the delivery man as he unlocked Sasuke's door for him.

Itachi let out a surprised sound when he was handed the packing list with the price of the order on it.

"What the hell did you buy, Sasuke?" He asked.

"Its stuff for the nursery, just make sure they don't break anything" Sasuke said.

He had completely forgotten about the delivery today, and he just knew that Itachi would give him shit for how overboard he went.

"Awww, little Sasuke, how cu-" Sasuke just rolled his eyes and hung up the phone when he heard his brother's mocking tone.

He pocketed his phone and went to rejoin Naruto and his parents.

"Everything alright?" Naruto asked as Sasuke sat back down.

"Yeah, all good. Itachi was just signing for a delivery of mine" Sasuke answered with a shrug.

"What'd you get delivered?" Naruto asked.

"Just stuff for the baby's room" Sasuke replied.

"Oh no, don't bring up baby things around this one" Minato said as he pointed to his wife who looked like she might explode from excitement.

"I'm sure Naruto and I can't put it all together ourselves, how about you join us tomorrow? That way I can teach you some of my moves" Sasuke said.

"I would love that!" She cheered.

Naruto had to block out the traumatizing thought of his mother doing anything that Sasuke did when he was using his pole.

"How much stuff did you buy?" Naruto asked, genuinely concerned that he would be putting together furniture all day.

"Eh, enough" Sasuke shrugged with a smirk.

-

"I told you no" Naruto groaned out as Sasuke sucked and bit at the sensitive column of his neck.

"You sure about that?" Sasuke said as he ran his hand down Naruto's defined abs.

They had stayed at the restaurant until late last night, just talking and visiting with Kushina and Minato. By the time they got to their house, Naruto had been exhausted after having to work at four a.m. that morning.

Sasuke had been insatiable since marking Naruto and he was fairly grumpy when Naruto had turned him down last night.

Naruto honestly never thought that he would pass up the chance to fuck Sasuke, and it didn't have anything to do with him not wanting to, he just had very little faith in their ability to keep quiet.

When Sasuke had woken up this morning, he practically jumped on Naruto to wake him up, already slick and desperate for his mate.

Sasuke's hand finally reached the large erection being confined by Naruto's pajama pants.

"Doesn't really seem like it" Sasuke smirked out as he applied some pressure.

Naruto's breath hitched and he closed his eyes to avoid the sultry look in Sasuke's eyes.

"I'm already so wet for you" Sasuke whispered into his ear before lightly biting it and fully cupping Naruto's length over his pants.

"I know" Naruto groaned out. He was really trying to hold onto his rapidly depleting resolve, and Sasuke's scent was not helping.

"Don't you want me on your cock, alpha?" Sasuke purred.

"You know I do, but we can't" Naruto said as grabbed Sasuke's hand, forcing him to stop the delicious friction.

"Oh come on" Sasuke whined. "Don't act like you're not depraved enough to wreck me in your old room. With the filthy shit you say to me in bed, I know you're fucked up enough".

"You love it" Naruto gritted out. He was _really_ tempted.

"I really do" Sasuke hummed out against Naruto's neck.

Sasuke had kissed his way down to where Naruto's neck met his broad shoulders and smirked, knowing that he would need to hit Naruto's weak spot to get what he needed.

Sasuke ran his teeth gently over Naruto's fresh mark, his smirk growing at the low moan Naruto let out as pushed his hips up into Sasuke's hand.

Naruto's mark was a proper bond mark, and because of that, it was beyond sensitive, something that Sasuke had loved to take advantage of lately.

Sasuke didn't even have time to realize that he had won before Naruto slid out from under his grasp and flipped Sasuke so that his stomach was pinned to the bed while Naruto loomed over his back.

"We have to be quick and you're going to need to be quiet" Naruto said as he hooked his finger into the waist of Sasuke's panties and slid them down his legs, leaving him just in Naruto's shirt.

"Always am" Sasuke said smugly.

Naruto let out a sarcastic laugh as he spread the beautiful flesh of Sasuke's ass, groaning at his slick coated and twitching opening.

They had been having sex so frequently that prep wasn't needed when Sasuke was this desperate.

Naruto lined up his aching cock and pushed in, bottoming out in one thrust.

Sasuke hadn't expected to be filled so quickly, Naruto was normally so gentle with him, not that he was complaining.

He got the very beginning of a gasp out before Naruto's hand shot out to cover his mouth that was shoved into the pillows.

"Liar" Naruto groaned out as he shook his head fondly and picked up a grueling speed.

-

"Well good morning, how nice of you two to join us" Minato said smugly from behind his coffee mug while he sat at the kitchen table.

Naruto was mortified, he was sure they reeked of sex and he knew they didn't look much better off. Sasuke was still in Naruto's shirt with some pajama shorts and Naruto was just in his pajama pants. Both of their hair looked like they had been doing much more than sleeping.

"Morning dad" Naruto said as he avoided making eye contact and headed towards the kitchen to where he knew they kept the coffee maker.

He walked in and saw his mom at the stove, surrounded by an unreal amount of food.

"Damn, mom! How much food do you really think four people can eat?" He laughed as he retrieved a mug from the cupboard. 

"Four and one quarter" she corrected as she looked over at her son.

She walked over to give him a peck on the cheek when her eyes zoned in on the mark of his neck.

She gasped and not so lightly held his head to the side to further examine what she thought had to be her eyes playing a trick on her. Surely her son would tell her that he and Sasuke were officially mates!

"Mom, what th-" Naruto started, but then he realized what was happening.

"You mated with Sasuke!? How could you not tell me!?" She gasped out, beyond thrilled.

"Shit, mom! Keep it down! Sasuke isn't th-" he started as he tried to shake his mom off, but he stopped when he heard footsteps entering the kitchen.

He looked up and saw Sasuke and his dad standing in the doorway, both smiling at Kushina who was basically on Naruto's back trying to get him to hold still.

"Good god, woman. What are you doing?" Minato laughed out.

Kushina's head shot up comically fast as she looked at her husband over Naruto's shoulder. 

"He and Sasuke are mates!" She beamed as she pushed Naruto's head to the side to show Minato.

"I know" he laughed out as he peeled his wife off of their son's back.

"You knew?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his neck and headed over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke told me" Mianto said with a nod as he started to pour Naruto a cup of coffee.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, absolutely shocked.

"After you passed out last night I talked outside with your father for a while" he shrugged.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, embarrassingly giddy at the fact that Sasuke was willing to tell people about them being mates.

"Yeah" Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow, confused as to why Naruto was so surprised. 

"I'm so happy Naru has found himself a lovely mate. So happy that I am willing to forgive you for not telling me" Kushina said as she pulled Sasuke into a hug with insane force.

_God damn, this woman is strong!_

"But not you!" She said as she pointed at her husband and gave him a fierce glare. Minato just gulped and averted his eyes.

Sasuke smirked at the fact that he was just like Naruto, he was so unlike most alphas.

"So when should we leave?" Kushina said as she went back to her cooking.

"Uh, around one work?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, that'll give you plenty of time to put everything together" Sasuke answered.

"You're helping too!" Naruto said.

"But I'm fragile" Sasuke mocked as he sat down to make a show of how tired he was as he rested his hand on his flat stomach. 

If everyone was going to treat him like he was made of glass he was damn sure going to use it to his advantage.

"About as fragile as brick" Naruto mumbled as he went to help his mother at the stove. 

"What was that?" Sasuke asked in a teasing tone.

"Nothing" Naruto said quickly, not noticing his mother's smirk. 

-

"Remind me again why you invited my mom? When we start opening all of this she is going to want twenty more grand kids" Naruto groaned out.

He was looking over the massive sea of cardboard boxes in Sasuke's living room.

"How much did you even buy!?" Naruto said as he starting arranging the boxes.

"I invited her because I like her" Sasuke answered simply as he ate the food Naruto had picked up for him on the way.

"You don't like anyone" Naruto shot back.

"Yet you continue to insist that I like you" Sasuke said dryly.

"Sasukeee" Naruto said from across the room.

"Fine. I called my mother too. I figured if they reunited that she would get off my back a little" Sasuke sighed out.

"I knew it! You're quite sneaky" Naruto said with a smile as he came up behind Sasuke and nuzzled his head into Sasuke's neck, placing a chaste kiss on his scent gland.

"I could fix this, y'know" Naruto said as he played with the collar of Sasuke's shirt, running his fingers over the partial mark.

Sasuke repressed the shudder that wanted to shoot through his body.

"Hands off" Sasuke said as he moved out of Naruto's reach. "You're mother will be back any second" he finished.

"You practically molested me in my childhood home and you're worried about my mom seeing us kiss?" Naruto asked with a laugh as he sat down next to Sasuke on the couch, reaching for one of his french fries.

"I didn't hear any complaints" Sasuke said as he smacked Naruto's hand away without even looking at him.

"Of course not. You know I love when you do that thing with yo-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke shoving a handful of fries into his mouth right as his mother walked back into the living room.

"I'm so excited! Let's get started!" She said as her eyes landed on an entire store worth of baby shit.

-

"This is impossible! You couldn't hire anyone to put all of this together!?" Naruto groaned out as he reread the assembly instructions for what felt like the thirtieth time.

"You're a heart surgeon. You really can't peice together a baby swing?" Sasuke said as he and Kushina sat on the couch to remove the tags from all of the clothes.

Naruto just groaned as the base fell apart again, earning a laugh from his mother and his mate.

"Sasuke, baby. I brought you some lunch in case you didn't eat" Mikoto said as she rifled through her purse on her way into the living room.

"What is all this?" She said as she saw baby items littering every surface.

She was scanning the room with a smile when her eyes landed on a bright red head if hair.

"Kushina!?" She said as she hurried to set her bag and Sasuke's food down on the kitchen island.

"Mikoto? I had no idea you'd be here!" She said as she got up and rushed over to the Uchiha matriarch, pulling her into one of her crushing hugs.

Sasuke left them to swoon over the fact that 'their babies had wound up together' and joined Naruto on the floor by the baby swing that was currently in shambles.

"You're a genius" Naruto said as he watched the two mother's talking like they hadn't ever fallen apart.

"I know" Sasuke said smugly as he picked up the four legs of the base.

He was about to place them into the center peice that connected them when Naruto went to stop him.

"You have them the wrong way" Naruto explained. 

"No. Look at the box" Sasuke said as he pointed out that the black end is supposed to be sticking out.

Naruto grabbed the box and examined the image.

"That's not what the instructions say!" He exclaimed.

"Yet that is how it goes" Sasuke said as he clicked two of the legs into the center, giving Naruto a smug smirk in the process.

"Remind me to find a different doctor if I ever need heart surgery" Sasuke joked.

"Hey!" Naruto said indignantly.

"Relax. You're obviously capable enough to still have your license" Sasuke said as he gave Naruto a rare peck on the lips.

Before Naruto could reply, Mikoto spoke up from the couch.

"Sasuke! Did you buy anything with actual color? You can't have my grand baby dressed for a funeral at all times" she said as she examined the many dark onesies.

"You're one to talk" Sasuke snorted, looking at his mothers all black outfit.

She rolled her eyes and unbuttoned her coat to show that she was wearing a bright purple top.

"You were saying?" She said.

"Whatever. She will be fine. It's not like babies care what they wear" he said as he continued piecing together the swing's base.

"She!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Mothers just have a way of knowing these things" Mikoto said fondly.

"Ooor, this one actually knows" Sasuke responded.

"Wait, so you actually know!? How!?" Kushina said as she sat up straighter.

"Itachi told me about a blood test that can be done as early as eight weeks, so I got it done" Sasuke explained, not really seeing the big deal. 

"A grand daughter!? We're getting a grand daughter!?" Mikoto shouted. 

"Seems like it" Sasuke answered.

He turned to look at Naruto to see why they were freaking out, but he saw that Naruto actually looked kind of upset. He was going to ask what his problem was, but before he could get it out the two of them were bombarded by their mothers' overbearing affection. 

"We'll leave you two to it. We'll be back. C'mon Kushina, we need to go buy everything pink!" Mikoto said excitedly as she helped her friend up.

"No pink!" Sasuke called out at the sight of their retreating backs. 

"And bows!" Mikoto said with a laugh right before closing the front door.

Sasuke groaned and saw that Naruto still looked upset.

"Are you upset because it's a girl?" Sasuke asked, disappointed that his guess seemed right.

"Of course not! I just can't believe I'm gonna have a daughter. Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto asked in awe.

"Oh, well I found out a few days after we took that break. I kind of blocked it out so I wouldn't have to think about you and I just kind of forgot" Sasuke answered, starting to feel bad.

"You know that this is one of those things that's a big deal to most people, right?" Naruto said, dumbfounded at the fact that he was needing to explain this.

"Sorry, I'm just not good with this shit. I really didn't mean to keep it from you or anything like that" Sasuke said, actually looking apologetic.

Naruto knew that Sasuke was new to actually caring about people, and he was completely clueless about all things baby related, so he didn't look too much into it.

"Its fine" Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke closer to him, pressing their lips together.

It wasn't meant to have been anything more than a peck, but Sasuke pressed harder and their lips began to move in a slow, sensual kiss.

Naruto turned his head to deepen it, putting his hand on the back of Sasuke's head to pull him even closer.

Naruto felt himself getting worked up and he could smell the spike in Sasuke's mouth watering scent.

Naruto reluctantly pulled away, but just barely, breathing heavier than when they had started.

"We should stop before I can't control myself anymore" Naruto said.

"We can always just stick the crib box under the front door handle so it can't turn" Sasuke said, not even close to joking.

He was not above locking their mother's out if it meant that he could get properly fucked.

Naruto let out a breathy laugh and looked back into Sasuke's impossibly black eyes.

"A girl?" Naruto asked, almost in disbelief at how happy he was.

"A girl" Sasuke confirmed with a small smile.

Naruto brought Sasuke back to kiss him again, Sasuke deepening it right away.

Naruto let out a deep groan when Sasuke nipped as his lower lip. He managed to gather enough restraint to pull away again.

The blonde scrambled up and rushed over to the unpacked crib box and started sliding it over to the front door with an amusing vigor.

"Come on then" Naruto said with smirk and a wink over his shoulder.

Sasuke got up so quickly that he stumbled a little, but he managed to break through the mess in a his living room unscathed right in time to meet Naruto in his bedroom.

-

"So you bend your leg and use the back of your calf and thigh to grip it" Sasuke explained as he supported an upside down Kushina on the chrome pole.

"Like this?" She said excitedly.

"Yeah, just like that. Now when I let go make sure you're squeezing tight enough to not fall" he warned as he slowly stepped back from her.

"Ha! I'm doing it!" She cheered when she didn't immediately come crashing down to the floor.

Sasuke just smiled at the goofy woman that would be his daughter's grandmother. She was weird and fun, he liked it.

"Can you please stop teaching her tricks. I'm going to need therapy" Naruto said as he dragged the large box containing the crib into the guest room right across the hall.

"You're just upset because you're not strong enough to do it" Kushina said as she used a surprising amount of grace to dismount and flip back rightside up.

"I can literally bench press more than your weight" he deadpanned.

"I have to side with Naruto on this one" Mikoto said as she walked past them with a pile of baby clothes in her arms.

"You think this doesn't take strength?" Sasuke asked, a challenge in his tone.

"I never said that, I just think I'm strong enough to do it. Though I will admit that I'd probably put on a pretty poor show" Naruto said, meeting Sasuke's challenge.

"Alright then, Mr. Big Strong Alpha. Let's see something then" Sasuke said.

Naruto stood up straight and entered the room with a smirk.

"Whatcha got for me?" Naruto said as he rubbed his hands together.

Sasuke thought it over for a second, then knew exactly what would get him. There is no way someone as huge as Naruto could have the balance this move required.

The omega walked up to the platform the pole was on and gripped it with his hands and knees and started to climb up until his head was almost touching the ceiling.

"Easy" Naruto scoffed.

"Not so fast" Sasuke said with a smirk.

He made sure that they were looking at him from the side so they could see exactly what it was supposed to look like.

He let go with his hands and slowly laid his upper body back, almost like he was laying down, until his torso made a perfect right angle with the chrome.

He looked over to Naruto who was looking much less confident in his abilities and smirked before quickly laying his back down against the pole and gripping it with his hands that were now under his head. He flipped over as he dismounted and dusted off his hands like what he just did was the easiest thing in the world.

"That takes _core_ strength. Your big muscles are useless there" he said as he joined Kushina on the couch against the wall.

He wanted a good view for the shit show that was about to ensue.

He looked at Kushina and expected her to look embarrassed, but she just looked surprised.

"How do you do that?" She asked.

"Practice" Sasuke answered with a shrug, surprised that he wasn't uncomfortable.

"Is that even possible in these?" Naruto said as he gestured to his basketball shorts.

"Oh its possible, don't go making excuses" Sasuke said as he leaned back in the couch.

"Honey, you really don't have to do that. You're going to end up breaking something" Kushina laughed out.

"You really doubt me?" Naruto said as he stepped onto the platform with a new determination to show them that he was capable.

"Very much" she laughed out.

He ignored his mother's laughs and let out a deep breath as he gripped the cool metal.

_It's just like the rope in gym class, you got this._

Naruto tried to do that climbing thing he had seen Sasuke do countless times, but he only lasted a few seconds before the screeching of his hands sliding down the pole echoed throughout the room.

The irritating sound was quickly covered by the laughter of his audience.

He just huffed and gave it another go, and another one, and another one until he had finally made it up high enough to really have a crack at it.

He started to lean back and was only holding on with one hand. He began to loosen his grip on the metal, but quickly realized that he would fall if he continued.

He rolled his eyes and gripped the pole with both hands again, as he very awkwardly slid down halfway. He ended up jumping down the rest of the way, landing with about as much grace as a line backer.

He took in the sight of Sasuke and his mother cracking up at the expense of his bruised ego and felt a warmth spread through him.

_I think this family thing is going to work out._

"I'm man enough to admit defeat" he said with a sigh and a smile.

"Are you saying that I'm stronger you than you?" Sasuke teased.

"Whatever you say" Naruto said as he made a show of going over to the huge box he had left outside the door and picking it up like it was full of air to take to the guest room.

He could admit that he had a whole new respect for Sasuke's profession, but he was not lacking in core strength damnit!

-

Mikoto had been busy hanging up all of the clothes that Sasuke had bought, sneaking in a few of the overly girly ones she and Kushina had purchased, and was just getting everything organized until Sasuke and Naruto got his practice room cleared out.

Naruto had just been clearing out the wreckage from the living room, trying to at least make it an organized chaos, when Mikoto joined him.

The muffled laughs and sounds of Kushina and Sasuke's voices could be heard down the hall while they continued their 'lesson' and it brought a smile to his face.

"Your son isn't the type for manual labor, is he?" Naruto asked Mikoto as a joke.

"God no. We spoiled him rotten" she laughed out.

Naruto let out an amused chuckle.

There was a brief silence before Mikoto broke it.

"You're good for him" she said.

"If only you could get him to agree" he said, only half joking. As much as he saw Sasuke's efforts, he still had the feeling that Sasuke would have preferred that all of this never happened in the first place.

"He will never admit it. He's as stubborn as he is pretty, but I know my son. In his whole life I have only known of two people outside of our family that he somewhat likes. Yet here he is starting a family with you" she said kindly.

Naruto thought about what Sasuke's mother had said, and it did ease his worries a little. Sasuke was stubborn as hell, but Naruto was willing to bet that he had made more progress than anyone else, especially in such a short amount of time.

It made him smile.

"Thank you, I'm sure it isn't easy. I never thought he would find someone he might want to mate with one day. I was worried sick that he would be closed off forever" she said as she brought him into a hug and squeezed the life out of him.

He hugged back, actually touched at her soothing words.

"Actually" Naruto said as he pulled back and stretched the neck of his tshirt down to expose the imprint of Sasuke's teeth on his scent gland.

Mikoto was just staring at it wide eyed for a moment, and Naruto was worried that she might be upset at how quickly things were moving between him and her son.

_Because they are. I met the guy less than three months ago!_

"That little shit never tells me anything!" She said, clearly excited.

Naruto was relieved and kind of smug at the fact that he had gotten Sasuke back for telling his father last night.

"Sasuke!" She yelled over her shoulder.

-

"No, you squeeze with your thighs but you put as much weight as possible on your core. Bend your leg and use the back of your knee if you have to, just know that it's the easy way out" Sasuke instructed, exasperated.

Since both of their mothers had left, Naruto had been determine to nail the pole trick from earlier. Sasuke had spent the last thirty minutes laughing his perfect little ass off at every one of Naruto's failed attempts.

"I'm damn near six five, do you realize how much weight you're talking about?" Naruto gritted out as he struggled to reach the top again.

"You have washboard abs!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"But you have little workout shorts. There is no way this can be done with clothed thighs" Naruto said as he started sliding down against his will.

He landed on his feet with a loud thump and laid down, sprawling out on the floor. He was trying to mask his ragged breathing, not wanting to be subjected to more of Sasuke's teasing.

"Yeah, it would be easier naked" Sasuke said as he came over to straddle Naruto's hips.

"You're just trying to take advantage of me" Naruto said, only slightly out of breath as his hands came up to grip Sasuke's hips.

He couldn't help but smile at the feeling of them getting the slightest bit softer as the pregnancy progressed. 

"I can't wait until you're showing" Naruto said with a sappy smile.

Sasuke scoffed.

"Easy there tiger, I can already smell you" Sasuke said.

"Yeah?" Naruto said as he lifted his hips to grind up into Sasuke's ass, not even realizing that he was rock hard until then.

Sasuke took in a sharp breath at the feeling of Naruto pressing against him through the thin fabric of their shorts.

He groaned when he felt himself starting to slick.

_Fucking hormones!_

"You want it again? Three times in one day?" Naruto growled out slowly as he ground up into his omega again.

Sasuke leaned down and basically attacked Naruto's mouth with his, aggressive and needy from the start.

Naruto splayed his hands across Sasuke's back to bring him closer, meeting his tongue with his own.

Naruto had just started to really get into it when Sasuke pulled back with a mischievous look in his sultry eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself" Sasuke teased.

He could try to deny it all he wanted, but his scent was wrapping around Naruto. There was no hiding his arousal.

Naruto put his hand on the back of Sasuke's neck, making sure that he was looking in his eyes.

"Let go" was all Naruto said.

Sasuke cocked his head in an adorable fashion at Naruto's request.

Sasuke had been letting go more and more, but Naruto's usually caged inner alpha was desperate to fully dominate his omega.

"Don't hold back. I want my omega, all of my omega" Naruto said. He hadn't meant to let his alpha tone come out, but it wasn't strong enough to force Sasuke.

Sasuke eyed him for a moment as he contemplated it. The only reason that he had let any of his omega come out with Naruto was because his instincts drove him to it and he was comfortable enough to actually listen. 

He still hadn't fully let loose, but it was like something was clawing at his insides, begging for him to listen to Naruto.

Sasuke looked nervous, but took a deep breath and nodded.

Naruto couldn't help the excitement that buzzed through him, but he knew he needed to ease Sasuke into it.

He sat up slowly and used his hand to gently guide Sasuke down onto his back.

Naruto was hovering over him and leaned down to give him a slow kiss, loving the way Sasuke arched his back to press them closer together.

Naruto pulled away and slid down Sasuke, stopping at his shorts, tugging the waistband and his panties down.

Naruto had to refrain from groaning at the sight of Sasuke's hard cock and the intense wave of Sasuke's scent that it was letting off.

He leaned forward and ran his tongue along the shaft, earning a gasp from his normally composed omega.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke gasped out.

He had honestly never recieved a blowjob before. He had been eaten out plenty of times, it was just the norm. It was pretty common for male omegas to not recieve a lot of attention when it came to their cocks, mostly due to alphas not willing to suck dick. 

Naruto shushed Sasuke and slowly took the head into his mouth. 

Naruto had thought that he was straight before meeting Sasuke, so he had never had a dick in his mouth before, but he gave it his best shot.

He tried his best to mimic what Sasuke did whenever he gave him head, not even coming close to Sasuke's abilities. Sasuke didn't seem to notice or mind. He had never had anyone's mouth wrapped around him like this and his toes were curling. 

"Fuck!" Sasuke said as Naruto started to slowly bob his head, doing that flicking motion with his tongue that Sasuke always did.

Sasuke had never experienced anything like this before and couldn't control his twitching. He hadn't even noticed that his hands were wound in strands of bright blonde hair.

"Shit, Naruto! So good!" Sasuke moaned out as Naruto tried to deep throat him.

He had failed miserably due to his untrained gag reflex, but he was still determined.

He stuck to fast and shallow movements with steady suction and Sasuke was bucking his hips uncontrollably.

"Naruto, stop. I-I'm getting close! Fuck!" Sasuke gasped as he pulled on Naruto's hair to bring his head back up.

Naruto could tell that Sasuke was close, but the omega's squirming told him that he needed that final push.

Naruto brought his fingers up to Sasuke's desperate hole and gently pushed two in, curling them right away in search of Sasuke's sweet spot.

"Oh my god! Fuck yes! There! Right there, please!" Sasuke cried out as his back arched obscenely.

_Found it._

Sasuke was being so loud that Naruto would've smirked if his mouth wasn't currently preoccupied.

Naruto's thrusting fingers fell into rhythm with his mouth and Sasuke was a complete mess.

"N-Naruto! I'm gonna cum! Fuck, fuck, fuck I'm cumming!" Sasuke gritted out as he tightened his grip on Naruto's hair and shoved his hips up into Naruto's mouth as he shot his load down his throat.

Naruto swallowed, surprised that he didn't mind the taste as he gently withdrew his fingers and discarded his clothes. His aching cock bounced between his thighs as he slid up a still shuddering Sasuke.

"What the hell was that for?" Sasuke asked as he caught his breath.

Naruto smiled at the omega's blissed out smile.

"A little treat before I absolutely wreck you" Naruto said, his voice unfamiliar even to himself.

Sasuke's eyes went wide and his cock sprung back to life, instantly wanting to please his alpha.

"Please" Sasuke mewled as he bared his neck, a true sign of submission.

Naruto growled and pulled Sasuke's shirt off, grabbing his hips and pulling him further down the side of the pole's platform.

He had plenty of time to savor a truly submissive Sasuke later. He couldn't stand to take his time right now, he already felt his knot forming.

Sasuke was still loose enough to take Naruto without it hurting, so he lined his cock up to the slick drenched hole and mercilessly thrusted, bottoming out in one go.

Sasuke's body jerked up as he let out a loud moan. He wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist and his arms around the alpha's neck, pulling him as close as possible.

"Fucking scream for me" Naruto gritted out as he moved in and out of the delicious heat surrounding him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke moaned, not even registering the steps digging into his back.

Naruto growled and started slamming his hips into Sasuke, letting out a low moan at the delicious friction.

"Feel so good on my cock. So fucking good" Naruto said, loving the mewls that Sasuke released whenever he was praised.

Sasuke's nails were digging into the strong muscles of Naruto's back as he was fucked within an inch of his life.

Naruto's thrusts weren't as fast as usual, but they were so much harder, and it was leaving Sasuke breathless.

"You gonna take my knot like a good little omega?" Naruto breathed out, shockingly close already.

"God yes! Give it to me, please alpha!" Sasuke begged as he dragged his nails, making Naruto wince in a wonderful mixture of pain and pleasure.

Naruto was thrusting with so much force that Sasuke was bouncing in Naruto's arms.

Naruto could feel Sasuke clenching down on him and knew that he was close.

The alpha was getting off on the choked sobs and moans that were shamelessly slipping past the omega's lips. He was almost there, his knot throbbing almost painfully.

Sasuke was in heaven with Naruto hitting his prostate dead on every time. He was so overwhelmed by the intense sensation and the way Naruto was staring at him with a feral look in his eyes.

"Fuck! I love you!" Sasuke moaned, not even having the sense to be embarrassed at his sudden declaration.

Naruto's eyes went wide and he pressed further into Sasuke, grinding into him with a groan.

"Again" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke cried out at the constant pressure on his prostate, feeling his dick jump against his stomach.

"Say it again, Sasuke!" Naruto pleaded in his alpha voice.

"Fuck! I- I love you, Naruto!" He cried out.

Right after Naruto got what he wanted, he slammed his lips down onto Sasuke's as he pushed his knot into Sasuke with a loud feral moan.

"Yes!" Sasuke screamed against the alpha's mouth as he arched his back and had one of the strongest orgasms of his life.

"Fuck" Naruto shuddered out as he rested his forehead on Sasuke's while he caught his breath.

Naruto just stared at Sasuke, in awe of the fact that this was actually his mate.

Sasuke just smiled up at the blonde with that beautiful well fucked look that Naruto loved so much. He didn't fight the urge to lean down and kiss Sasuke, slowly moving his lips against the omega's.

"Never thought you'd be the one to say it first" Naruto said between deep breaths.

"Fuck off" Sasuke said as his expression turned back to that stoney look that he wore so well.

"I love you too" Naruto said as he leaned down again, feeling the smile pulling on Sasuke's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the more spaced out updates, this one was much longer than expected!
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy it and let me know whatcha think!(:
> 
> I know I said this would be seven chapters, but honestly I could write random fluff and smut all day, so let me know what you'd like!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A proper goodbye to everyone's favorite stripper!

Sasuke half expected to be greeted with the usual dirty looks and eye rolls when be walked back into the dressing room, but he was shocked when he was actually greeted by all of the girls.

He raised a skeptical brow at them but said hello nonetheless. He was technically their boss now so he had thought they'd stop being bitches to him, but tonight it was obvious that he wasn't here in a managerial capacity.

He adjusted the strap of his duffle bag on his shoulder and made his way back to his usual vanity.

He was glad to see that none of the other dancers had gone and tried to claim it as theirs, probably due to Ino warning them that it was still his station. 

"He set his bag down and took a seat, starting to mess with his unstyled hair when he heard a familiar shy voice.

"Hi Sasuke" Hinata said from behind him, pulling her robe tighter around herself.

Sasuke honestly didn't know how someone so cripplingly shy managed to be a stripper, but he knew she made good money.

_Everybody has their kinks I guess._

She was one of the very few people here that he actually liked, he had even taught her how to really work the pole when she first started.

"Hi, Hinata. I thought you didn't work Friday nights?" He asked, uncharacteristically friendly.

She looked a little surprised, not used to Sasuke prompting the continuation of a conversation.

"Oh, I don't normally. I usually leave at about five, but my sister is running late and she has my car" she said with a shrug.

Sasuke nodded and noticed that she looked like she had something else that she wanted to say to him.

He was in a good mood and had missed being back here so he indulged her a little. He knew that she tended to keep mostly to herself here too.

"Would you like to sit?" He asked as he gestured to the loveseat to his left.

Once again she looked surprised but smiled and nodded as she took a seat.

"So are you really going to stop dancing?" She asked carefully, not wanting to set him off with her prying.

"Yup. Ino insisted that I do one last dance to properly retire 'Scarlet' though, so here I am" Sasuke answered.

He was honestly quite sad to be saying goodbye to his sultry persona, but he knew Naruto would not be too fond of him stripping for alphas night after night. He was trying that whole being considerate thing that Naruto had talked to him about.

He appreciated that Naruto said he'd never force him to quit, but he figured it was time to say goodbye.

"So are you really, um..." she said, trailing off, not wanting to offend him.

"Pregnant?" He supplied with an amused smirk, showing her that he was not so testy these days.

She just nodded with curious eyes.

"I am" he answered simply.

"Congratulations! That is so exciting!" She chirped with an admittedly adorable smile.

"Thank you" he said with a polite smile and a blush on his cheeks at finally talking to someone about this outside of his close friends or family. 

"You can't even tell" a voice came from behind them, startling Sasuke.

It was one of the other dancers, she went by the horrendous name of 'Cupcake' and he hadn't bothered to learn her real name.

He was rather irritated by her sudden interjection, but he noticed most of the girls looking at him and approaching his station.

"Is the father really that blonde alpha from your last shift?" Another one of the girls asked.

_Word travels fast I guess._

This was all very strange to him. He had literally never spoken to any of these girls and had a friendly conversation, yet here they were, nothing but genuine smiles.

Then it hit him.

_They aren't threatened by me because I won't be dancing anymore._

He had found that most people were being nicer to him lately, even when he was in a bitchy mood. It had taken Ino pointing out how different his scent was for him to peice it together.

He was beginning to smell very pregnant, and Naruto's prime scent that clung to him was meant to warn people not to fuck with him.

"Uh, yeah?" He answered.

He knew that Naruto had most of the girls buzzing that night. He was a generous tipper and a gorgeous man, so it was understandable that he was easily remembered.

They went on asking him questions and congratulating him and it was weird because he actually had a good time. He would have rather clawed his eyes out than have conversations with the girls a few months ago, but apparently things had changed.

He was rather disappointed that it couldn't have always been like this. As much as he had always told himself that he didn't give a shit about making friends with the other dancers, he always felt somewhat jealous when he saw them all laughing and joking around back here.

He had gotten caught up in his rare socializing when Ino burst through the doors.

At first she looked ready to rip some heads off, thinking that the other girls were bitching Sasuke out, but was surprised to hear them all engaged in friendly conversation. 

When she approached the vanity they all went back to their respective stations, Hinata saying a quick goodbye before going to change into clothes suitable for public.

"You ready, love?" She asked.

"Oh shit, no" Sasike said as he took notice of the time.

"Relax, you know you could go out there just like this and collect your rent" she said as she kissed the top of his head and began styling his hair for him to save on time.

He just scoffed.

"Yeah fucking right. I reek of pregnancy and his prime scent will scare everyone off. I'll bet I don't make anything" he said.

"People who don't know your scent would never know, trust me. You'll do fine as always. Besides, I thought this wasn't about money" she said as she grabbed a comb.

"Its not, I'm actually kind of hoping that no one tips me. I dont want to have to thank them" Sasuke said as he shuddered at the thought of having to be all over anyone that wasn't his alpha.

"I'm sure you'll be making a decent chunk of change. There is a certain god of an alpha that just walked in before I came back here" she said with a smirk, reaching for the hairspray.

Sasuke raised his brow, trying his best to hide his excitement about Naruto being here.

He had asked him how he felt about Sasuke dancing one last time and he was all for it if that's what he felt he needed to do, but he hadn't expected him to show up.

He felt a blush creep up to his face at knowing that he was probably here to bogart all of Sasuke's attention again, making sure that the only alpha he was on was him. He didn't mind one bit.

"You sure its my god of an alpha?" He teased.

"Unless you know any other seven foot tall gorgeous blonde alphas" she said with a laugh.

"Six four and a half" he corrected with a smug smirk.

"Whatever. I expect to properly meet him too. I want to get to know the alpha that stole your pretty face from me" Ino said as she smoothed down a section of his hair.

"And here I was thinking that it was my lack of a vagina that was keeping us apart" he said dryly as he very lightly lined his eyes with black.

"You are prettier than most women" she joked as she tilted his head down to put the final touches on his hair.

"Even a certain pink haired woman?" He asked coyly.

She used her hands that were on either side of his jaw to have him look up into the mirror. 

"That would be private" she said with a devilish smirk.

"Oh please. When have you ever respected my privacy?" he laughed out.

"Don't forget to stretch, babe. You're probably rusty" she said to deflect.

He just laughed.

No matter how long of a break he took, he would still be the best and Ino knew it.

-

"So are you going to blow us off tonight or actually come out with us?" Kiba said after Naruto had finally gotten off of his damn phone.

Naruto liked to grab lunch with Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru whenever their work schedules allowed it, which was rare. Due to that rarity they usually met up at a bar for drinks a few nights a month, but Naruto had been skipping out on those gatherings to spend time with Sasuke.

He wasn't trying to hide Sasuke, not in the least, but he did respect his omega's boundaries, and Sasuke was an incredibly private person.

Up until last week there hadn't really been anything that he could tell anyone. He was so unsure where he stood with the omega that he just hadn't brought it up to anyone.

He hadn't even told his friends that he would be a father in a little over six months. He had been so wrapped up in the confusion of his developing relationship that it just slipped his mind to let them know. Not that he had really seen them enough to have the chance.

"Alright, if no one is going to ask then I am. Who is she?" Kiba asked when his first question went unnoticed by Naruto.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, fully aware that his playing dumb act wouldn't pan out.

"The omega that you've smelled like for weeks and that has all of your attention" Shikamaru said in his dull tone.

"Its rude to scent someone" Naruto responded as he took another bite of his food.

"I don't have to. It is so strong that anyone in the building would think you have a mate" Shikamaru said as he absentmindedly stirred his drink with his straw.

_Fuck it, why not._

"Well I do" Naruto said with a smug smirk.

All three of his friends just looked at him like he was lying. He had known Shikamaru since med school and he met Kiba and Neji about three years ago when he first started at the hospital, so they all had known each other for a decent chunk of time. 

They knew Naruto well enough to know that he was anything but reckless, and mating someone so soon was _very_ reckless.

"Bullshit" Kiba said.

"It would make sense. Why else would the scent be so strong? Either he was marked or she's pregnant" Neji supplied.

The three of them laughed at the thought of Naruto getting someone pregnant, and while it didn't piss him off, it did kind of make him want to wipe the smirks off of their faces.

Naruto undid the first two buttons on his dress shirt so that he could reveal the almost fully healed mark on his neck and proudly said, "Eleven weeks tomorrow".

The looks on their faces when the meaning behind his words registered was well worth it. 

He had no idea why hadn't told anyone outside of his parents yet. He could manage to tell them about what was going on without divulging too much about Sasuke.

He realized that he loved boasting about his soon to be family.

"You're serious?" Shikamaru said as he leaned in to see if the mark was actually real.

"Why the shock? I've been told I'm quite a catch" he said as he adjusted his collar and rebuttoned his shirt.

"We just didn't know you were seeing anyone" Neji said, his usually neutral face only holding the slightest bit of shock.

"It happened fast" Naruto explained with a shrug.

"I don't think the omegas here will ever recover now that they're eye candy is off the market" Shikamaru teased, having heard about Naruto's short lived man whore phase not too long ago.

"So what came first, the baby or the mate?" Kiba asked.

"Uh, the baby" Naruto answered as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Atta boy!" Kiba cheered as he clapped his hand down on Naruto's muscular shoulder.

"You hoping for a boy?" Kiba asked.

_Typical alpha._

Most alphas wanted alpha boys, but Naruto was beyond excited that he and Sasuke would be welcoming a baby girl into the world.

"Getting a girl" Naruto said proudly with a fond smile.

"Congratulations man" Shikamaru said, genuinely happy for his friend.

"Now you have to come out with us" Kiba said.

"I can't tonight. But I promise I'll come out next time" Naruto replied.

He wouldn't miss the chance to see Sasuke back on that stage again, not for anything. Plus, he wanted to make sure that all of the other alphas knew that he was very much spoken for and all Naruto's.

He trusted Sasuke enough to not go full alpha at the thought of him inevitably needing to touch some other alphas tonight, but he wanted to make sure they saw the difference when his omega touched him.

"We're holding you to it" Neji said right as Itachi walked by them and nodded slightly at Naruto.

"You know him?" Shikamaru asked with a raised brow.

Everyone in the hospital knew who Itachi was, the Uchiha name carried weight no matter where you went. He was known for being a stereotypical Uchiha; cold and distant. 

Naruto is pretty sure that a few of the alpha surgeons with fragile egos referred to him as the 'Ice Prince'.

"I consult with him on his cases alot" Naruto said, trying to be casual.

"So he actually speaks?" Neji said with a laugh.

Naruto rolled his eyes at Neji of all people accusing someone of being too quiet.

"Yeah, hes pretty funny if you like dry humor" Naruto answered. 

None of them looked convinced and Naruto hoped that he didn't give too much away. He was pretty sure that Sasuke would want to talk to him before meeting Naruto's friends or having them know details about him.

Naruto heard the dreaded ring that haunted him in his sleep as he was being paged and sighed.

"Well boys, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow" he said as he grabbed what was left of his food and headed towards the trash.

"You sure Hinata is off tonight?" Neji asked after Naruto was out of earshot.

"I told you Neji, she is off Friday nights. You really think I'd take you to a strip club to see your cousin?" Kiba said.

"Probably" Neji deadpanned.

"I swear, she won't be there. I've been trying to get Shika to meet the bar tender, Temari, forever. Don't back out now" Kiba whined.

"I don't need a matchmaker. The only reason I'm going is so that you will get off my ass about it" Shikamaru said to Kiba.

"Oh yeah, im sure that winning personality of yours just reigns them in" Kiba jokes.

"They even have a guy omega for you, Neji" Kiba teased.

-

Naruto walked into the club, really hoping that he hadn't missed Sasuke.

He had gotten held up in the OR by an unsuspected complication, and he was hoping to get here at six but wound up showing up at almost eight.

He looked around and saw that it was already packed and he tried to see if maybe Sasuke was out here, but he wasn't.

_Maybe I didn't miss him!_

He spotted Ino behind the bar and made his way over.

"Well if it isn't the bastard stealing away my prettiest girl" she said as she started pouring him the same liquor he drank last time.

"Can't say that I'm too sorry" Naruto said with his signature smile as he took a seat.

"Of course you're not. You should be proud, none before have been able to snag him" she teased as she slid him the glass.

"Speaking of, has he gone on yet?" He asked before taking a sip.

"Not yet, I was gonna go check on him in a sec" she said.

He nodded and looked around, trying to see any open seats by the stage.

"Don't worry, I'll have one of those idiots move before hes on" she assured him.

"Thank you" he said as he nodded.

She lifted the hinge on the bar top and stepped out onto the floor, presumably to go check on Sasuke.

"As happy as I am for the little brat, I know what you did" she said as she came to stand in front of him, suddenly much less friendly than a few seconds ago.

Even though he was sitting down and she was in heels, he was still taller than her, but she managed to intimidate him.

She was an extremely powerful alpha.

"I-we sorted that out and I explained. I never wanted to hurt him. I used to think he hated me" Naruto explained.

"I know that. Why else do you think I allowed you to step foot in my building? If it happens again, he will be the least of your worries. You will be a good mate to my friend and a good father to my niece" she warned.

"Of course I will. I love him" Naruto said, suddenly becoming defensive at having his feelings for his mate questioned, even if it was understandable.

She perked up right away, somehow right back to her charming self.

"That's what I like to hear. Relax, I don't hate you or anything. That is just my baby in there and I want to make sure he is taken care of, and you seem like the one for the job" she said as she lightly patted his cheek and flashed her pearly whites before turning around and heading to the dressing room doors.

Naruto ran his hand through his hair and let out a loud exhale. He had to make things work with Sasuke, not only because be didn't think he could handle losing him, but also because the omega had an army of fierce and loyal people behind him.

He was about to take another sip of his drink when he felt someone drape across half of his back.

"Fancy seeing you here. Thought you were busy?" Kiba said with a shit eating grin.

"Oh, uh yeah. I promised someone I'd meet them here" Naruto said, trying his best to recover from the sudden shock of seeing his friends here.

"Yeah, okay. You can admit that I was right about this place, it's fine, but I can't imagine your mate would be too happy about you being here" he said as he sat down in the stool next to Naruto.

Naruto had to hold back his laugh at the thought of Sasuke being mad about him being here. They really had no clue how wrong they were, but Naruto didn't really know how to tell them that.

"Yeah, alright, Kibs. How the hell did you even get these two in here?" Naruto asked as he gestured to Neji and Shikamaru in the stools beside him.

"Months of pestering" Neji grumbled.

Naruto was still somewhat confused. Neji had told him that he was bisexual, but he always seemed to go for men.

"Had to assure Neji that they weren't all female" Shikamaru said when he saw Naruto's raised brow.

Naruto tensed up. _Sasuke_.

He wasn't ashamed of Sasuke in the least bit, but he didn't know how to really bring up that his mate was that male stripper, especially after keeping them in the dark for so long.

He was about to come clean when Kiba startled him.

"Ino!" He shouted as the blonde woman stepped back behind the bar.

"How you doing today, mutt?" She asked with a smirk.

"Better now. This is my friend I was telling you about. Where's Temari?" He asked as he pointed to a thoroughly unamused Shikamaru.

"Oh she will looove you. Her shift starts in a few" Ino said as she rested her elbows on the bar top and placed her chin in her hands.

He just smirked, rather entertained by Ino's straightforwardness.

"I'd know those eyes anywhere. A Hyuuga I take it?" She said as she placed three glasses on the bar and looked at Neji.

"Neji" he said curtly as an introduction. Nodding to indicate that she was correct.

"Nice to meet you boys" she said as she poured perfectly timed portions into each glass.

She slid them over to them and went back on to the floor, heading to the seats in front of the stage.

She had to promise to cover the cost for one private dance to get the creep to move his ass, but she got the seat freed for Naruto and shot him a wink, telling him that he should come take his seat for the show.

"I'll see you guys in a little" Naruto said as he grabbed his drink and made his way to the newly freed seat, ignoring the confused looks on his friend's faces.

The second he sat down, he had a woman running her hands along his chest from behind him. 

He tried to repress the growl that he felt rumbling in his throat at the unfamiliar scent wrapping around him. As much as he didn't want her touching him, he didn't want to be rude, she was just trying to do her job.

"How about a private dance, alpha" she purred into his ear.

He somehow managed to not scoff at her offer, but he did allow himself to scrunch up his nose at her scent that she was sending her way. 

He knew that she couldn't see the action, but he wished she could. He was not interested.

"Sorry, not now" he said, hoping his tone wouldn't come off as too rude.

She sent off one more wave of her scent towards him to try and entice him, but huffed when he didn't budge. 

He relaxed back into his chair when she finally left and waited for the treat that he was sure to come.

He flicked his eyes up to see the blonde woman finishing up her set, wondering how the fuck they managed to do all of this twirling shit that he was clearly not cut out for.

He gripped the arm rests when the song ended and the lights changed to a red tint.

He felt his pants tightening in anticipation. 

He heard it being announced that this was 'Scarlet's last dance' and couldn't help the pride he felt when he heard multiple people whistle or voice their disappointment. He was the one that got to have the beautiful omega that so many alphas lusted after.

He heard the beginnings of the song and instantly recognized it as the song that had been playing during the private dance Sasuke had given him the night they met.

He sat up straighter and reached for his wallet when he saw those insanely high Loubotins slowly step out.

Naruto felt his breath hitch when Sasuke stepped out in a sinfully short white coat, his deep red stockings disappearing under the hem.

The second Sasuke had fully stepped out he instantly searched for those unfairly blue eyes.

A sultry smirk graced his pretty face as he made eye contact with his alpha. He saw Naruto squirm and felt way too powerful.

Naruto took his time scanning up Sasuke's body and felt the wind get knocked out of him when he got to Sasuke's face.

 _He's wearing makeup_.

Naruto had never seen Sasuke in makeup, he rarely ever wore it at work, and it was never a whole lot, just enough to make him look that much more irresistible.

Sasuke sauntered up to the pole at the center of the stage and gave a teasing spin, sliding the coat halfway down his shoulders when his back was facing the crowd that was growing larger by the second.

He looked over his shoulder and made sure that Naruto was watching him as he slowly slid the coat down his arms and opened his knees, sliding down at the same pace.

He winked at his mate who had moved to the edge of his seat already, before standing back up and letting the coat fall to the floor.

Naruto audibly growled at the sight of Sasuke in a red and black nurses outfit. It wasn't overly cheesy like the halloween costumes he was used to seeing. This one was tasteful and looked like it was made specifically for Sasuke's body.

Sasuke never wore costumes, like ever. He thought that they were a cheap gimmick, but this one was anything but cheap. He had ordered this one custom to kind of pay homage to Naruto. Having him here to actually see it was better than he imagined.

He gripped the chrome in front of him and started climbing.

He proceeded to grip it with his thighs and straighted out, pausing to look at Naruto, teasing him for proving that he couldn't do this technique.

He pressed his back to the cold metal and bent his leg to grip the pole with his calf, extending his right leg straight up, parallel with the pole before seductively lowering it back down.

Sasuke grasped the pole with his hands below his head and demonstrated an impressive amount of strength when he released the hold with his leg and slowly flipped over, spinning with his extended leg causing his heel to scrape the stage as he descended. 

He landed into a split, bouncing up a few times so that his skirt would lift the slightest bit, revealing the intricate lace of his black panties.

By the time he swung his legs back around so that he could face his mate on all fours, there was already a pile of bills in front of a very eager Naruto.

He smirked and flicked his eyes up to beautiful blue and crawled over to him.

Sasuke slid off the stage and closed his legs as he pressed the front of his thighs into it and leaned forward, pressing his slightly less flat stomach on to the top of it, making sure to arch his back.

He went at a toturously slow rate as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of his skirt and slid it down his stocking clad legs, gracefully stepping out of them once he was standing straight again.

Sasuke turned back around and bent over, grabbing the arm on Naruto's chair and crowding him.

He ran his free hand across the alpha's chest, expertly undoing the top two buttons and adjusting the collar so that his bond mark was visible.

"I want your knot so bad, alpha" he whispered into his ear before flicking his tongue over the shell of Naruto's ear. 

Naruto couldn't even be bothered to have the decency to try and hold in his groan right now.

He ran his finger gently down Naruto's neck, being sure to brush over the sensitive mark and continued down his chest until he reached the obvious tent in his mate's slacks.

 _All mine_.

He ran a teasing finger over the impressive erection before spinning around and crawling back on to the stage, making sure Naruto had the best view possible.

Naruto was so dazed with want that he didn't even notice that Sasuke had dropped his skirt in his lap until his omega was back at the pole.

He gripped the material hard as he restrained himself from rushing the stage to pin Sasuke down and take him then and there. He wanted to show all of these drooling alphas who that sweet omega belonged to.

As much as Sasuke wanted to spend all of his time all over Naruto, he knew that would be rude, so he made his way over to a group that had laid some tips out for him, one of the alphas waiving a fiver at him.

He had to suppress the eye roll that was incredibly close to coming through.

He always appreciated tips of any kind, but he could tell that they were trying to get the same attention that Naruto had, as if that were ever going to happen.

Sasuke allowed the alpha to tuck the bill into the elastic band of his stockings high on his thighs, really struggling to hold in that eye roll when he blatantly scented him.

He smirked when the alpha's eyes went wide and he turned to look at Naruto with a look that almost seemed scared. 

Naruto's scent was absolutely everywhere, since he was a prime alpha, his scent that had intensified with his desire easily overpowered all of the other ones. This guy must have recognized the scent of his very large, very intimidating mate.

 _Serves him right for being a creep. Should've just kept his nose to himself_.

Further to the left was another alpha yearning for his attention, so he made his way over and crawled into his lap.

He almost cringed at the foreign erection he felt pressing up into him.

Sasuke got on his knees that were on either side of the alpha's thighs and whispered his standard 'thank you' when his eyes flicked up on their own accord to meet Naruto's from across the room.

Sasuke smirked as he continued to tease the alpha with pale lavender eyes and he subtly bared his teeth as he ran his skillfull tongue over them at Naruto. The alpha under him was none the wiser.

Naruto should've been more irritated at his mate being in one of his friend's lap, key word being should've.

Sure, he wasn't thrilled about it, but something about seeing Sasuke teasing other alphas when he knew damn well who he belonged to was a strange but very powerful turn on.

His eyes never left Sasuke's. It was like he was teasing Naruto too, but letting him know that he was all his to do everything that he wished to later.

 _Leave it to Sasuke to unearth yet another kink that I didn't even know I had_.

Naruto watched as Sasuke slid off of Neji's lap and walked across the floor in front of the stage, stopping in front of Naruto and climbing back on, making sure to pop his ass out more than normal.

He went back to the pole and showed everyone just why he was one of the highest paid, if not the highest paid, stripper in the city.

Naruto just watched in amazement, savoring what would be his last time truly seeing Sasuke as Scarlet.

The song began to slow the slightest bit, indicating that it was nearing its end, and Naruto felt disappointment pooling, wanting nothing more than for this to continue.

Sasuke got back off the pole to start collecting his final tips but saw Naruto holding up a crisp hundred between two long, tan fingers.

He crawled on his hands and knees, Naruto loved when he crawled to him, and gracefully got on his back.

Sasuke slid himself back until his head was off the edge of the stage, hanging so that he could look up at his alpha with heavy, sultry eyes.

He lifted his hips the slightest bit and raised a teasing brow, waiting for the overwhelmed alpha to take the hint.

Sasuke couldn't help the fond smile that tugged on his lips when Naruto realized what he meant.

Naruto tucked the bill, making sure it was secure or trying to cop a subtle feel, either story worked for him.

Sasuke flipped onto his front with his calfs in the air and his ankles crossed.

The somewhat innocent looking position just made it even more erotic for Naruto.

Sasuke beckoned him to come closer with his finger, and when Naruto complied he whispered, "I'm so hard right now. So wet for you".

Naruto took the moment of close contact to inhale Sasuke's scent and was painfully throbbing in his slacks now. 

He smelled so unbelievably good.

Sasuke placed a chaste kiss on Naruto's neck, right below his ear, making sure that no one saw it, before going to collect the rest of his tips.

His eyes literally never left Naruto's. It was like they were both in a trance that didn't end until Sasuke walked off stage with his impressive pile of cash and that same sultry wave directed at Naruto from the night they'd met.

-

"You want to tell us what the hell that was all about?" Kiba said as they came up to Naruto after Sasuke's set.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, his brain still fuzzy with lust.

"You tipped him at least a grand and you fucking reek! I thought you had a mate?" Kiba elaborated.

"Yeah, uh-" Naruto had started, but Ino came up and interrupted him.

"How'd you enjoy the show, boys?" She asked as she wrapped her arm around Naruto's side, not having a chance at reaching his shoulders. She wore an ear splitting grin. She was just so proud of her baby.

"I think Neji and Naruto are going to have to fight for him" Shikamaru said.

He hadn't left the bar since Temari had taken over, but about halfway through Sasuke's song her and Ino had abandoned the bar to support their friend's last hoorah and Shikamaru trailed after her like a lost puppy.

Ino shot a confused look to both Neji and Naruto then let out a quick laugh when she realized that Naruto must have not told them yet.

Neji looked either confused or offended as she just walked away, no doubt going to check on Sasuke.

"How often do you come here now? Ino is never that friendly with me" Kiba said to Naruto.

Naruto just tried to laugh off the question, figuring it would be easier to explain things once Sasuke came back out.

Before Kiba could press the matter any further, Shikamaru spoke up.

"Is that his skirt in your pocket?" He laughed out. 

"Trying to pull a Cinderella, there?" Kiba joked.

Naruto looked down and saw the piece of black fabric sticking out of his front pocket and pulled it out, having completely forgotten that the impossibly small skirt was there.

They had made their way over to one of the high top tables and sat down.

He was trying to think of a way to respond when the skirt was plucked out of his hand by delicate fingers.

"Thank you. I was just going to go and look for that" Sasuke said from beside him.

Naruto hadn't noticed him approach, having gotten so used to his scent lately, and was surprised to see him dressed how he was.

He didn't know why, but he had expected him to come out in another one of his mouth watering lingerie sets and heels, but he didn't.

He wore a simple black button up dress shirt and black slacks that were so tight they could've been painted on, and sadly, just normal black dress shoes, no doubt with a red bottom.

He should have expected this; Sasuke was no longer a dancer here, so why would he bother with working the floor and trying to lure alpha's in for private dances.

Now that he was up close and not under red lights, Naruto could really see Sasuke.

He was wearing the slightest bit of black eyeliner on his waterline with a thin wing on each eye and mascara that made his lashes look unreal. Naruto could tell that he had a little bit of lipstick on, but it had been wiped away, only leaving behind a faint red tint.

He was fucking gorgeous.

Naruto really hoped that Sasuke wouldn't be offended if he asked him to wear makeup in the bedroom every once in a while.

"How'd you like it?" Sasuke asked with a knowing smirk as he took a seat right on the alpha's lap.

"You did great. So good that now I think I have some competition" he said as he looked over to Neji.

All three of his friends were shooting him looks of confusion, but Neji and Shikamaru figured it out pretty quickly. Kiba, not so much.

"This is Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba" Naruto said as he pointed to each of his friends. "Guys, this is Sasuke. My mate" he continued, proudly.

Neji looked absolutely mortified and Sasuke found it rather amusing.

He was used to people being shy when they were no longer 'in the moment' and he honestly had very little embarrassment when it came to stripping. It was literally just a job.

"Nice to meet you all" Sasuke said politely, and for a moment Naruto thought he was going to spare poor Neji.

"Thank you for the tips, but I'm sad to say that blondie here already beat you to it" Sasuke said with a teasing grin.

 _Should have known_.

"You're really pregnant?" Kiba blurted out with about as much social grace as a three year old.

Sasuke just let out a laugh.

"Yeah. Almost three months" Sasuke said as he placed his hand over Naruto's that was resting on his stomach, Naruto's new favorite place to touch.

"You look really familiar, have we met before?" Neji said once he got over his embarrassment.

For a second Sasuke was worried that it was a sad attempt at some cheesy pick up line, but then he took a guess as to where Naruto knew them from.

"You guys work at the hospital too?" Sasuke asked, briefly bypassing Neji's question.

The three men nodded.

_Of course they do. Naruto is never not at the hospital, how would he make friends anywhere else?_

"Then that's probably why I look familiar. I look just like my brother" Sasuke answered as he leaned back into Naruto.

Sasuke just watched as they all wracked their brains to think about who his brother could be. He held back a laugh, trying to not come off like the ass hole that he was.

"What'd you say people call him? The Ice Princess?" he asked with an amused smile.

"Ice Prince" Naruto corrected, earning a laugh from Sasuke.

_Itachi would be livid if anyone dared to ever call him that to his face_

He saw three sets of eyes widen comically and once again had to refrain from laughing at their expense.

"You're an Uchiha?" Shikamaru asked, fully believing it. The resemblance was uncanny.

"Yup" was all Sasuke said. 

He either didn't know that his family's name was famous amongst medical professionals or he just didn't give a shit. 

Unsurprisingly, it was the latter.

"I cOnSuLt WiTh HiM oN hIs CaSeS aLoT, my ass" Kiba mocked as he lightly shoved Naruto's shoulder.

They sat for a bit, just talking. Temari would come over a little more than necessary to ask if they needed anything, and Shikamaru would turn into a pile of mush everytime.

Shikamaru didn't like subservient partners, so he normally avoided omegas, and he just had no interest in alphas. A strong headed beta would be perfect for him, and that is what Temari was.

It was rather funny to see someone as indifferent as Shikamaru Nara show interest in anyone or anything.

Sasuke had started squirming around in Naruto's lap, and considering that Naruto hadn't gone soft even for a second, it was making him rather uncomfortable in the confines of his slacks.

Sasuke shifted again and Naruto brought his hand to his hip to try and keep him still, but then Sasuke kept moving.

 _He's doing it on purpose_.

Of course the little minx was doing it on purpose.

Sasuke had gotten just as worked up as Naruto, and despite having changed his panties before coming out on the main floor, they were already uncomfortably soaked with his slick.

He wanted his alpha and he wanted him now.

The other three alphas were currently engrossed in a conversation about some sports team or some shit, so they didn't notice when Sasuke turned to whisper to Naruto.

"Let's go to my place" he purred directly into his ear.

"Too far" Naruto groaned as Sasuke grinded down onto him with more pressure.

"Its like ten minutes away" Sasuke laughed out quietly.

"Too. Far" Naruto gritted out, grinding his throbbing length up into Sasuke's prefect ass in an attempt to show him how desperate he really was.

"Want to go to one of the rooms?" Sasuke asked as he bit back a moan at the pressure on his slick coated opening.

Naruto thought about it for a moment, then realized that he didn't care if his friends knew exactly what he was going to be doing. He needed Sasuke more than he needed his pride right now.

He nodded.

Sasuke jumped off of Naruto's lap and grabbed his hand as the towering alpha stood up. 

"It was nice meeting you all. We'll be back" Sasuke said.

Before any of them had a chance to ask where they were going, Sasuke whisked him off towards the hallway Ino had led him down almost three months ago.

Naruto looked back over his shoulder and shot them an apologetic look, even though he was far from being sorry, and saw the smirk on Kiba's face.

He would definitely be getting shit for this for at least the next month.

-

Sasuke unlocked the door of the furthest room, surprising himself when he didn't fumble with how needy he was.

He practically threw Naruto into the room and locked the door, turning around and eyeing a sprawled out Naruto like he was his prey.

"So how'd you like the show?" Sasuke asked innocently as he began to undo the buttons on his shirt as he approached Naruto on the bed.

"God I wish you could've seen yourself. You had everyone drooling over you. You did so well, love. So sexy" he groaned out, knowing how much Sasuke was starting to love being praised.

"Yeah? You like watching other alphas lust after me knowing that they can't do anything about it? Knowing that I belong to you?" He purred as he slid off his shirt and climbed onto Naruto's lap.

"God yes" Naruto breathed out as Sasuke began kissing at his neck while starting on the buttons on his shirt.

"So hot watching them wish that they had what is _mine_ " Naruto groaned, grabbing Sasuke's ass and pulling him closer for emphasis.

"You know, you're a kinky bastard, Naruto Uzumaki" Sasuke whispered in his ear. "I like it" he continued before biting his ear gently.

"I know you do. I could smell how wet you were for me the entire time" Naruto said as he started to impatiently push Sasuke's pants down, taking his silk panties with them.

"I bet that was hard for you, wasn't it alpha? Knowing how desperate I was for you and not being able to do anything about it" Sasuke teased, slightly out of breath.

He was getting worked up embarrassingly quick.

"I know you would have let me take you right on the stage if I'd tried, wouldn't you?" Naruto said with a smirk.

Sasuke let out a desperate whine and nodded.

That sound always caused something inside of Naruto to just snap. He flipped them and made quick work of the rest of their clothes.

"Gonna let me take you? When everyone knows exactly what we're doing? You like when people know what a slut you are for your alpha, don't you?" Naruto asked in feral tone.

"Yes! Please give it to me" Sasuke mewled as he arched his back to press his chest up into Naruto's.

Naruto felt a growl rumble in his throat before he basically attacked Sasuke's mouth with his.

It was a filthy kiss, involving mostly tongue and moaning and Naruto absolutely loved it.

As cheesy as it was, he felt like he could spend forever kissing Sasuke.

Naruto continued to kiss Sasuke deeply as he lifted one of the omega's legs and draped it over his back, giving him access to the slick drenched opening.

Sasuke moaned into his mouth when Naruto ran two of fingers over it before pressing them in.

_God, he's so wet and tight!_

Sasuke hardly needed any prep, he was more than willing to deal with the burning stretch if it meant that he got to feel Naruto inside of him.

There was an unusual lack of foreplay for them, but neither minded, Naruto was desperate to knot so that they could stand the short drive to Sasuke's place. He could take his time then.

Naruto scissored his fingers, not wanting to rip the omega open. He crooked his fingers in search of Sasuke's prostate.

Sasuke let out a choked moan the second Naruto came into contact with the bundle of nerves.

Naruto applied more pressure and wiggled his fingers, the constant pressure almost too much for Sasuke.

"Think you can take me already, love?" Naruto asked as he desperately stroked his aching cock.

"Yes! Just fuck me!" Sasuke begged as he squirmed.

He didn't want to cum until Naruto was inside of him.

Naruto took a deep breath to avoid shooting off too early and lined himself up with Sasuke's hole.

He moved his dick around the twitching opening, spreading the sweet smelling slick along his head before pushing in and bottoming out at a rather inconsiderate pace.

Sasuke didn't seem to mind one bit though.

He arched his back obscenely and cried out Naruto's name, digging his nails into the strong muscles of Naruto's back.

"I'm not going to be gentle. You know exactly what you were doing to me up on that stage" Naruto growled as he stared down at Sasuke.

He was struggling to keep his hips still with the tight grip that Sasuke had on his cock, but he wanted to be sure the omega had the chance to back out if he wasn't ready to be pounded into the mattress.

"Punish me, alpha" Sasuke moaned.

Who was Naruto to deny such a delicious request?

He pulled out so that just his tip remained in Sasuke and then snapped his hips forward so hard that Sasuke was jolted.

Naruto continued with his brutal thrusts, not going particularly fast, but definitely going hard.

Sasuke's prostate was hit with every thrust. He was already so sensitive and began squirming uncontrollably.

Naruto pinned his arms to the bed above his head.

"Where do you think you're going?" He growled. His eyes were wild and Sasuke felt the slight thrill of fear shoot through him, straight to his dick.

"It feels too good, alpha" Sasuke panted.

"Yeah? My cock feel good, baby?" Naruto said between grunts as he picked up his thrusting again, this time picking up speed.

"So fucking good" Sasuke moaned as he clawed at what he could reach of Natuto's wrists, desperate to grab onto something. 

Naruto focused on not cumming, Sasuke always made his usual stamina a joke. He brought his lips down to Sasuke's in an attempt to distract himself from the overwhelming vice like grip on his length. 

Sasuke pulled his head away and bared his neck for Naruto.

"Fix it!" Sasuke pleaded.

Naruto didn't even have time to figure out what he meant. Sasuke was too impatient.

"My mark, fix it. Mark me, alpha!" Sasuke practically screamed after a particularly hard thrust.

Naruto always felt his canines aching to mark Sasuke, and now it was too strong to ignore.

He bent his head down as he continued his thrusts and licked over Sasuke's scent gland before sinking his teeth in _hard_.

Sasuke screamed and came instantly, spasming around Naruto's cock, coaxing the alpha's orgasm out of him.

The insanely concentrated scent that washed over him as he properly marked Sasuke had him right on the edge.

"God I can feel my knot trying to push through, babe. You ready to take my knot?" Naruto babbled between low moans.

"Please, alpha. Knot me! Make me your bitch" Sasuke pleaded.

That did it for Naruto. He knew that Sasuke was starting to love being absolutely dominated the more that he played with his omega side, but this was a whole new level.

Naruto pushed his knot into Sasuke, letting out a loud growl at the feeling as he lapped his tongue at the angry mark now adorning Sasuke's neck.

"Such a perfect omega. My perfect little omega knows just how to take me" he moaned into Sasuke's ear as he ground his knot straight into Sasuke's prostate.

Sasuke let out a desperate sob as he felt himself cum again, shooting his load across their already covered stomachs.

Naruto kept as much of his weight as possible off of Sasuke, but holy shit was he spent.

He really wished that they were at Sasuke's right now so they could just wipe down and pass the hell out.

"Fuck" Sasuke shuddered out after coming down a little.

His mind was fuzzy and he felt so warm an content.

"Can I have my arms back now?" He asked, out of breath.

His smile was soft and so unlike anything Naruto had ever seen on his beautiful face.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry about that" Naruto said as he jolted out of his trance.

"No need to be sorry" Sasuke said as he brought his finger up to wipe away the small trail of blood at the corner of Naruto's mouth.

"You know that you're really stuck with me now, right?" Naruto said smugly as he eyed his mark, properly on Sasuke's elegant neck.

"Don't remind me" Sasuke joked, sounded beyond tired.

Naruto shifted them so they were on their sides with Sasuke's back pressed into his chest. This way they could wait for his knot to go down comfortably.

He began playing with omega's hair, another thing that was quickly becoming a favorite of Sasuke's.

"How much do I owe you this time" Naruto teased after a few minutes.

Sasuke scoffed.

"This one is on the house" he teased right back before they fell into a brief, comfortable silence.

"You know, I would've fucked you for free that night too" Sasuke said with a smirk.

He felt Naruto shift behind him. He was using his arm to prop up his upper body.

"Good to know. Give me my six grand back then" he said with a smile.

"Who even carries that much cash?" Sasuke asked with a small laugh.

He felt Naruto shrug.

"I gave you everything in my wallet when you were on stage and I would've paid anything to get you. Besides, the ATM here doesn't have a limit for my AMEX" he said.

"You don't need to try and impress me anymore. You already trapped me" Sasuke teased dryly, thankful that Naruto couldn't really see the sappy smile all that well.

"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt" Naruto responded.

"You're not special just because you have an AMEX. I have one too, y'know. And that ATM does have a limit" Sasuke said, feigning irritation as he shifted a little more on his back so he could look up at his mate.

"Not for mine. No ATM does. Yours is platinum, mine is black" Naruto said with a smug smirk.

 _Well damn. Okay, maybe he can still impress me_.

"Then I take it back. You owe me ten grand" Sasuke said, trying to not show his surprise.

Naruto just chuckled and wrapped his arm around Sasuke and pulled him closer, placing a kiss on his mark.

"Put it on my tab" Naruto grumbled, earning a laugh from his spent omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the delayed update!  
> Thank you for bearing with me, I've been super busy lately.
> 
> I promise that I haven't abandoned this story!(:
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and let me know whatcha think!(:


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff before it gets a little more dark and angsty!
> 
> I don't want to give away too much, but if you are easily triggered, it may be best to stay away. It's really not very much, but I just wanted to have a warning.
> 
> I will be sure to put a brief summary of what happened in the beginning of the next chapter so you can keep up if you need to skip this one!

"I still can't believe Doctor Proper over here landed himself a stripper" Kiba laughed out at the bar.

They had all stayed past closing, each of them used to late nights and enjoying their conversation too much to leave after last call.

"I was starting to believe all of the nurses that thought you were gay until you went on a two week whoring spree with all of them" Sakura laughed out, definitely more than just tipsy at this point.

She had joined them after her shift ended around eleven, and her and Ino hadn't been off of each other for more than a few seconds since.

Naruto caught the sudden stiffness in Sasuke's posture and rubbed circles into his ankles that were resting in his lap to assure him that he was his.

Naruto was drunk, very drunk, but not drunk enough to miss the subtle ques of his mate.

Kiba and Ino were like men on a mission with how many shots they shoved his way. Ino said that if she couldn't celebrate Sasuke's retirement with Sasuke himself, that Naruto was responsible for taking on the liver damage and Kiba just liked to get his friends beligerantly drunk so that he wasn't the only one nursing a hangover the next day.

"They all thought I was gay?" Naruto asked, surprising himself with his lack of slurring. 

He purposely brushed over the sexcapade comment in hopes that Sakura wouldn't bring it up again. It didn't seem like a big deal to anyone with liquor coursing through their system, but Sasuke did not fall into that category at the moment. 

"Well yeah, aren't you? You literally had every unmated omega and beta in that hospital throwing themselves at you and you never did anything about it. Shit, I'm sure there was some that were mated that wanted a crack at you. That, and now you're with Sasuke" she said after a hiccup.

Everyone let out a laugh, minus Sasuke. If you didn't know Naruto all that well before, he could see why people might think that. He was rather particular with his partners and never liked to just sleep around. At least, he hadn't until he was going out of his mind because the person that held his mark and carried his child seemed to want nothing to do with him.

"I'm not gay. I just so happen to love Sasuke. It wasn't expected, he literally fell into my lap" he said with a shrug, but being sure to squeeze Sasuke's ankles so that he would stop glaring at the floor.

Sasuke looked up and melted when he saw Naruto's beautiful blue eyes looking at him with nothing but adoration.

_What have I allowed this idiot to do to me?_

"You seem pretty gay to me" Sasuke said dryly, needing to show himself that he was still very much the bitch that he was known for being.

Naruto just gaped at Sasuke, because what the hell!? They obviously all knew that they had sex, but there was a reason that Kiba always teased him about being 'Doctor Proper'. He was fairly modest about discussing his sex life.

Everyone erupted into a drunken fit of laughter at Naruto's expense while Sasuke just snickered and gave Naruto the most unconvincing apologetic look that he'd ever seen.

"So is it true what they say about prime alphas?" Sakura asked with a devilish grin, knowing that Naruto was mortified.

"Don't answer that" Naruto practically begged. His face was almost as red as it was after three rounds in the bedroom and Sasuke was tempted to take pity on the poor bastard.

But only tempted.

Sasuke nodded proudly and held his hands a sizeable distance apart right before Naruto reached forward and lightly swatted his hands down.

Sakura and Ino were just cracking up as Neji and Kiba made sounds of disgust, really not needing to know that much about their friend.

"We were right, Temari! He is hung like a horse!" Ino shouted out behind her towards where Shikamaru and Temari had disappeared to.

When Naruto heard a disembodied shout of "I knew it!" come from the direction of the dressing rooms, he just wished that the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

There was another round of laughter before Sasuke stepped in to offer a distraction so that Naruto wouldn't pass out from how warm his face looked.

"She is going to make him her bitch. Sure your man can handle her?" Sasuke asked Kiba and Neji.

"Good, that's the only way he'll ever get off his ass and do anything" Neji chuckled. 

He was tired of always eating off of paper plates whenever they went to Shika's house because the fucker was too lazy to wash a damn dish.

"Alright, just don't come crying to us when he is completely whipped" Ino said as she pulled Sakura into her side.

Sasuke took in the sight around him and smiled.

Before he had met Naruto the only people he could stand were Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Haku, Temari, his mother, and sometimes his brother and cousin. Because of Naruto he could add six more people to that very short list, and soon enough there would be seven.

He had deluded himself into thinking that he hadn't been lonely, but having experienced this, he knew that he had been very lonely.

But not anymore.

-

"How exactly are you planning to get him up your stairs!?" Ino asked as she witnessed Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru struggling to drag Naruto to Sasuke's car.

"Come on, aren't alphas supposed to be big and strong?" Sasuke teased from where he was leaned against his car.

"He's like two hundred and fifty pounds of dead weight right now" Shikamaru grunted as he actually put in some effort.

"Well you guys are the ones who got him like this, so I can't say I'm all that sorry" Sasuke said with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

"Ino is just as much to blame!" Kiba complained as he struggled to keep his grip on Naruto's left side.

"Never send a man to do a woman's job" she tutted playfully as she walked up from beside Sasuke.

"Go and help them up top, and for God's sake stop letting his head just hang!" She said as she shooed Neji away from Naruto's legs and took his place.

She lifted Naruto's muscular and ridiculously long legs with laughable ease and started walking backwards towards the passenger side of Sasuke's coupe.

All three of the male alphas just looked dumbstruck as the task became much less difficult as they stuffed the large blonde in the car.

"And with heels on" she said as she checked her nails to make sure none had chipped, looking like she hadn't even broken a sweat.

All three of the men looked rather embarrassed at having been upshowed so mercilessly as Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, and Temari laughed.

"Thank you for getting him trashed" Sasuke said dryly as he got into the driver's seat. 

"Anytime!" Kiba yelled back as the three women all gave Sasuke a goodbye kiss on his cheek through the open window.

Sasuke shook his head at Naruto's idiotic, but admitably entertaining friend before pulling out onto the road to head home.

-

"Sasuke, where the hell is your mate?" Sakura asked as he was finishing up a drink for a customer.

This had become their new normal. Almost everyday after work Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, and Naruto would stop by the club to chat for at least a little while.

Neji cut out early when Hinata was working, not wanting to scar himself by having to see his cousin at a strip club.

The club had gotten even more busy lately, so the double bar was open all the time, not just on the weekends. Sasuke had started tending bar with Temari and Ino a few weeks ago to keep up with the crowd.

"How should I know, you probably see him more than I do" Sasuke said with a shrug from down the bar as he began working on another drink.

"I thought he said he was cutting out early since he wasn't scheduled in the OR this afternoon?" She asked Neji.

"He did. Pretty sure he left with your brother, Sasuke" Neji answered.

Sasuke wouldn't let himself get worried over the fact that he hadn't heard from Naruto in a little over three hours, but he definitely wouldn't say that he was at ease. The fact that he was with Itachi just made it worse.

_He wouldn't kill the idiot, would he?_

The only time Naruto didn't call or text him was when he was in surgery, and he did say that he would meet everyone at the club once he finished something up, whatever the hell that meant.

He was almost twenty weeks pregnant, and as his pregnancy progressed, he wanted to be around Naruto more and more. His Uchiha pride made this rather difficult for him to convey, but luckily Naruto was just as bad and was always all over Sasuke.

He was finally sporting a small baby bump and wanted nothing more than for his mate by his side when people would realize that he was pregnant.

He went to check his phone to see if Naruto had responded to him when he noticed that his keys were no longer next to his phone on the counter.

"Hey Temari, have you seen my keys?" He asked as he began patting his pockets incase he had picked them up and just forgotten about it.

"I think Ino grabbed them thinking they were hers" she responded from down the bar, Shikamaru just staring at her with what could only be described as heart eyes.

_How cute._

He grimaced a little at how soft he had become. A few months ago he would have rolled his eyes, but now he was internally cooing.

_Damn you, Uzumaki!_

"Ino drives a Cadilac, why the hell would she think my keys were hers?" He asked, only receiving a shrug in response.

He walked down to where Ino was at the other side of the bar.

"Why did you take my keys?" He asked as he held his hand out for her to give them back.

He didn't know what the hell she was up to, but the overly innocent look that she shot his way when she said "I don't know what you're talking about" told him that it couldn't be good.

Ino up to something was never a good thing for Sasuke.

"Where are my keys, Ino?" He gritted out.

"I would assume in your car" she teased as she whisked herself away back to the customers crowding her section of the bar.

_Why the fuck would they be in my car when im not driv- Oh fuck!_

He knew Ino well enough to guess that she was just messing with him, but just to be sure, he ran out to the back parking lot to check on his car.

He ignored all of the hellos from the dancers as he made his way through the dressing rooms to the back door.

He threw it open he saw no sign of his beloved Mercedes that he had left in the spot right outside of the door.

He tossed his head back and groaned before storming back into the front of the building.

When he finally got back to the bar he glared at Ino.

"Alright, where is it?" He asked.

"Where is what, love?" She asked innocently.

"My fucking car" he answered, quickly losing his patience. He was not fond of pranks or surprises.

"Oh that, yeah I don't know" she said with a smirk before turning around and tending to the customers once again.

He grit his teeth and went back to where he left his phone to dial Naruto, but the blonde walked in before he could press the green button to send the call.

Itachi was trailing in behind him, looking amusingly uncomfortable, and Naruto looked smug. That was a look that Sasuke rarely ever saw on his mate's face outside of the bedroom. Now he was really on edge.

"You took my car, didn't you?" Sasuke deadpanned as his mate and his brother approached their coworkers at the bar.

"Sorry about that. I asked Ino to snag these for me" he said as he fished the keys out of his pocket and dropped them into Sasuke's waiting hand.

"And why exactly did you need my car?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Its a surprise" Naruto answered as he leaned over the bartop and gave Sasuke a peck on the lips.

"I hate suprises" Sasuke grumbled as Naruto sat down next to Sakura.

"Well, let's hope that this is different" Naruto said as he held out his hand for Sasuke to take.

When Sasuke just stared at it, Naruto raised his eyebrows and huffed.

Sasuke knew he was safe from whatever Naruto was up to so long as he stayed behind the bar. With their group of friends becoming increasingly more comfortable at the club, Ino has had to yell at the health care workers for going behind the bar during business hours a few times, mostly Kiba.

"Ino, he's being difficult" he whined.

"Let me and Temari finish up with these customers and we'll be right there" she said.

Naruto nodded and sat back down with a smirk like he had somehow won something.

"What the hell did you do?" Sasuke asked again.

"I told you, its a _suprise_ " he said.

"A surprise that you needed my brother for?"

"Wouldn't be a surprise anymore if you would've just followed me" Naruto said with his signature toothy grin as he rested his elbow on the bartop and put his chin in his hand.

Sasuke just huffed and eyed the blonde skeptically.

He _really_ hated surprises.

He was just about to give in when he felt a shove at his shoulders.

"Move that cute little ass of yours" Ino said as her and Temari guided him out from behind the bar.

Sasuke was reminded of when he was younger and he would be about to start on a chore, but his mother would remind him to do the chore and all of a sudden he would refuse to do said task. 

Now that he was being forced out, he decided to be a bit of a brat and dug his heels down as much as possible to resist the forced exit.

"What're you, a child?" Naruto asked with a laugh at the sight of Sasuke pouting with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Tell me what the hell is going on" Sasuke said, surprisingly without stomping his foot to complete the picture.

"You could've made this easy" Naruto said with a fond smile as he nodded at Itachi, apparently signaling him to grab Sasuke's legs as Naruto hooked his arms under Sasuke's. They lifted him like a ragdoll and started back towards the front door.

Sasuke stopped fighting to avoid any further embarrassment and was finally set down when the front door to the club was opened by Ino.

Sasuke realigned his clothes and grumbled under his breath as their small group of friends filed out of the building to join them.

"No fucking way! I've been your friend for years, man! Where's mine!?" Kiba shouted out.

Sasuke saw the impressed look on Neji's face and the wide eyes on Sakura, wondering what the hell their deal was.

He finally turned around and saw that they were just in the parking lot.

He saw two SUVs parked like assholes, damn near blocking the entrance, but then he saw that one of them had a ridiculously oversized black bow on it.

Sasuke raised his brow and studied the vehicles a little more closely.

There was a white GMC that was massive, parked right next to a black Escalade.

It didn't take a genius to figure it out.

Sasuke turned around to see Naruto holding out a key fob with the Cadilac logo on it, smiling so wide that his eyes were almost forced closed.

Naruto had expected Sasuke to be somewhat reserved, never being one for showing a lot of emotion, but what he didn't expect was for the omega to seem mad.

"You traded in my car?" He grit out.

As impractical as he knew it would be with a baby, he still loved his car. It was his first big purchase that he made one hundred percent on his own. He had every right to decide when he got rid of it.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"What? No! I-I just picked it up and took it to your apartment so that you could drive this home. I bought them. I know how much you like your Mercedes" Naruto answered as he nervously waved the fob at Sasuke.

_Of course the fucker wouldn't need to do a trade in to buy a luxury SUV. I really should ask to see his damn account balance!_

_Sasuke relaxed a bit, still skeptical at accepting such an austentatious gift._

__

_Ah, fuck it. I'm gonna have to push out his kid._

__

Sasuke took the fob and clicked the button for it to unlock, seeing the headlights flash as the 'click' was heard.

__

Sasuke opened the door and was fairly impressed with Naruto's selection. The interior was all black and it was all very pretty, something Sasuke would have even chosen for himself.

__

"Holy shit, Sasuke. If you don't marry him, I will" Ino said as she ran her fingers over the leather of the passenger seat.

__

He hadn't even noticed his friends had opened the other doors and were also inspecting the car.

__

Sasuke felt his cheeks warm at the the thought of marrying Naruto.

__

He literally never thought he'd ever get married, but then again, he never saw himself having children either. Yet here he was, almost five months pregnant.

__

"Well isn't that adorable. She's already got her own little setup back here" Temari squealed from the back seat, pulling Sasuke out of his thoughts.

__

Sasuke walked around to the back to see what she was talking about, and at first he thought that she had been referring to the screens on the back of the head rests for movies. He quickly realized that she was not focused on the screens.

__

Behind the passenger seat was a black carseat with pink accents and a mirror on the headrest so that Sasuke would have a view of his daughter while driving.

__

Sasuke felt a warmth creeping up to his face. Naruto had really went out and bought him the perfect car and thought about everything, even down to the mounted toy hanging from the carseat's handle.

__

"Holy shit, Sasuke! You could fit like twenty bodies back here!" Kiba yelled as he shot his head up from behind the seats as he inspected the back, effectively killing Sasuke's brief, sappy moment.

__

"Then it'd be wise of you to not piss me off" he deadpanned before walking over to where Naruto and Itachi were still standing by the door.

__

"You don't want to go and see my new toy?" Sasuke asked Itachi as he gestured to his new car and his friends that were inspecting both cars in awe.

__

"Who do you think drove it here?" He asked with an amused smirk.

__

"And what's the verdict?" Sasuke asked.

__

"I just might want one now" he answered.

__

Sasuke just nodded, knowing that his brother was critical of everything. If it managed to get Itachi's stamp of approval, Sasuke was sure he would be quite happy with it.

__

He turned towards his mate, noticing that his smile wasn't quite as big as it had been when they first came outside.

__

He could sense his alphas nervousness, wanting nothing more than to sooth him.

__

Itachi took the hint and stepped over towards the Escalade, going straight to where Ino was, seeing as how she was the only one that he really knew.

__

"So do you like it?" Naruto asked, still on edge from Sasuke's initial reaction.

__

"I do. Its amazing, thank you" Sasuke answered as he stood on the tips of his toes to wrap his arms around Naruto's neck.

__

Naruto instantly relaxed and leaned down for a chaste kiss that Sasuke tried to deepen before Naruto pulled away.

__

"You're absolutely sure? I can take it back if you don't like it and you can choose something else. I just wanted to surprise you. I picked this model out a week ago, and it just got in today, so I took Itachi with me to get his opinion" Naruto rambled.

__

"Naruto, I love it. Trust me, if I didn't like it, I would definitely tell you" Sasuke said as he tilted his head up for another kiss.

__

He got the slightly deeper kiss that he had originally wanted and briefly pulled away to whisper, "Think the back is big enough for you to fuck me in?"

__

He physically felt Naruto shiver and smirked at how easy it was to rile the alpha up.

__

"Don't do that while your brother is twenty feet away from us" Naruto groaned.

__

"Fine. I guess we'll just have to find out another time" Sasuke teased.

__

Naruto just shot him a look that read 'have mercy'.

__

"I'm just glad it isn't a bright orange minivan" Sasuke said with a snicker, giving up on teasing the helpless alpha.

__

"I thought about it, but I remembered you threatening bodily harm if I ever suggested a van" Naruto replied as he took another set of keys out of his pocket.

__

"Want to go see mine?" He asked like an eager little kid.

__

Sasuke fondly rolled his eyes as he started walking towards the white Yukon.

__

"Mine is prettier" Sasuke said proudly as he got into the passenger seat while Naruto climbed into the driver's.

__

Its not that Naruto's car wasn't nice, it just wasn't particularly Sasuke's taste. The seats were tan leather, and the dash was that tortoise shell type of design.

__

"Everything about you is prettier" Naruto said as he gave Sasuke a sappy look.

__

Sasuke groaned at the fact that he wasn't disgusted by it.

__

"How much are these payments?" Sasuke asked as he took in the leather interior and all of the buttons that lined the dash.

__

There was no way that these cars weren't brand new, and they definitely weren't the base models either. While he and Naruto were far from finically strained, Sasuke was still good with money. He very much doubted that they would be paying any less than one thousand a month for the next few years.

__

"There aren't any" Naruto answered simply, like he didn't just imply that he had paid close to two hundred grand for the cars like it was nothing.

__

Sasuke's family was absolutely loaded, and even they were more careful than that usually.

__

"How much fucking money do you make!?" Sasuke asked, irritated at not really knowing.

__

Its not like it really mattered all that much, but Naruto always avoided it anytime the question came up, even though Sasuke had told him what he made.

__

Sasuke was beginning to think he was a drug kingpin or something. There was just no way a doctor as young as Naruto could be this wealthy when he didn't come from money.

__

"Enough" Naruto said with a shrug and a smile.

__

Naruto wasn't one to boast, and he normally wasn't so extravagant when it came to gifts for his past girlfriends, but he couldn't resist the urge to spoil his omega.

__

Naruto was about to open his mouth to respond, probably with another infuriatingly vague answer when Ino's voice was heard at the back window.

__

"He has one too! How cute!" Ino said as she swung the door open, not caring that she could've been ruining a moment.

__

"Seeing cute shit like this just makes me want my neice here now!" She said as she saw the eyesore that was the bright orange car seat in the backseat of Naruto's new car.

__

"You mean _my_ neice" Itachi said as he stood behind her.

__

Sasuke let out a chuckle.

__

Itachi and Ino got on just fine, but she was one of the few people outside of their family that he actually threw jabs at as a joke. Maybe it was because they were both impossibly bullheaded.

__

"Back off, alpha Sasuke" she teased as she pointed a manicured finger at Itachi's chest.

__

Sasuke saw his brother's scowl and had to hold back a laugh. Ino always called him that when she wanted to get under his skin, seeing as how the two brothers looked fairly alike.

__

Itachi just wasn't used to being compared to anyone, it was always Sasuke being compared to the golden boy of the Uchihas, so it always irked Itachi a little, but Sasuke loved it.

__

"Calm down, you can fight over her when she is actually here" Sasuke said as he stepped out of the car, Naruto following.

__

"Come on, 'Tachi. Let's go back inside. Haku started working here again" Sasuke said as he grabbed his brother's arm, winking and started dragging him back into the building before he could think of an excuse to leave.

__

-

"Hey babe, one of your old regulars is at the bar asking about you" Ino said as she walked into the back office where Sasuke was typing up the schedules the girls had set for themselves for next week.

"Which one?" Sasuke asked.

He was just over five months pregnant, and most of his former customers knew he was pregnant by now. Hell any customer in here could guess; he was absolutely drenched in the scent of pregnancy.

"The creepy snake one that always asks you to run off with him" she answered with a visible shudder for good measure.

_Oh fucking great._

"Orochimaru" was all Sasuke answered, sounding just as enthused as he felt.

Orochimaru was an alpha that used to be here every night that Sasuke worked, always getting private dances. It got to the point where Sasuke had to limit him to three a night. 

The guy was obsessed with him and always tried to get handsy and asked to take Sasuke to a room.

The only reason Sasuke tolerated the creep was because he tipped very well.

When he had mentioned that he would be gone for a few months on business, Sasuke was more than relieved, and Naruto just so happened to walk in a week later.

"I can just tell him you quit" she offered, remembering how weird the guy got around Sasuke.

"Nah, I'll go tell him I don't dance anymore, I'm sure he can smell me from out there and knows I'm here. Besides, if he sees that I'm pregnant, maybe he'll stop coming in. He always gives Hinata the creeps because he won't shut up about her eyes" Sasuke said with a sigh as he pushed himself up.

He pulled his shirt a little tighter around his stomach, making sure that his growing bump was visible.

Sasuke made his way to the bar and spotted the long black hair of the skeevy alpha.

"My ears were burning" he said, only with half the charm he would've used back when he was dancing. He wanted it clear that he was not interested in a prolonged conversation.

Sasuke saw the alpha straighten up and turn around slowly, looking rather angry when he locked his eyes on his favorite exotic dancer.

He had smelled the familiar, yet different, scent as soon as Sasuke had approached him. He was not happy.

"So I leave for a measly five months and you go and find another alpha?" he said, trying to mask his anger with a teasing tone and failing.

Sasuke didn't like the reptile insuating that Orochimaru was ever anything close to his alpha in the first place.

"Seems so" was all Sasuke said as he leaned on the bar next to the alpha.

"How... unfortunate. Let's just hope he keeps a better eye on his toys than I did" Orochimaru said in an ominous tone as he eyed Sasuke up and down and licked his lips with a disgustingly long tongue.

Sasuke felt his eye twitch in irritation. He was no ones toy. 

Orochimaru stretched out his arm and rested his hand on Sasuke's hip, briefly dragging his cold fingers over Sasuke's protruding stomach. 

He went rigid and smacked the hand away.

The last thing he wanted was some creep touching his pregnant stomach.

He put his hands on the bar and leaned into the alpha's personal space, showing him that he was not even close to intimidated. 

He was about to make a snide remark about his alpha when Ino stepped in.

"Beat it" was all she said as she sent off alpha waves so strong that a few of the dancers around the main floor flinched.

She would never tell Sasuke, but Naruto had asked her to keep an eye on Sasuke while he was at work. Its not that he didn't have faith in Sasuke's abilities to handle himself, he just didn't trust most other alphas. He didn't want to take any chances with his mate and unborn daughter.

There were just some things an alpha couldn't help, and the urge to protect their family was one of them.

Orochimaru always gave Ino the creeps, so she just wanted him away from her friend as soon humanly possible.

"Excuse me? Is that any way to speak to a customer?" He said as he leered at Sasuke like he was some kind of meal.

"No, but you are no longer a customer. From now on you won't be welcome here. Goodbye" she said in an aggressive tone, practically growling at the man.

She knew that if Naruto were here, Orochimaru would probably be missing a hand right about now.

"Very well, its not like my prize is up for grabs... _At the moment_ " he said while looking at Sasuke. He had a smirk on his face that made Sasuke's skin crawl.

Ino stepped in front of the omega and made eye contact with Kisame, signaling for him to intervene.

As the large bouncer began making his way over, Orochimaru stood, looking surprisingly composed for a man who was in the process of being eighty sixed.

"No need for your goon. I'll be going" he said as he stepped around Ino.

On his way past them he made sure to whisper, "I'll be seeing you, Sasuke" loud enough for both Ino and Sasuke to hear.

Sasuke and Ino both stiffened.

Sasuke had never told the alpha his name.

-

Sasuke had been a little unnerved at Orochimaru knowing his name, but he just brushed it off as best he could and tried to get on with his day.

_Maybe the guy knows of my family. Lots of people know of the Uchihas. Maybe he guessed based off of the fact that I look just like mother?_

He was once again in the office trying to focus on next weeks drink order, but he was anxious and just wanted to get home to where Naruto probably was.

He had been on call for the last three days and as hard as it was for both of them, he had stayed in the on call rooms at the hospital. Sasuke hoped that he was able to finish up before nine like he'd planned.

He huffed and ran his fingers through his hair, realizing that he would be of little to no use right now.

He had gone three days without sex, and while that might not seem like too long to most people, it was a _long_ time for Naruto and Sasuke.

He made sure that he had his phone, wallet, and keys before heading to the bar.

"I'm gonna head out for the night" he said to Ino.

"You alright?" Ino asked skeptically.

She had picked up on the anxious quality to Sasuke's scent since she had bounced the snake like alpha.

"Yeah, I just want dick" Sasuke deadpaned, hoping that she would buy the half truth.

"Alright" she said, dragging the word out to show that she didn't believe him, but wouldn't press him any further.

"Ino told us about the guy from earlier. You want one of us to walk you to your car, Sasuke?" Kiba asked from beside Shikamaru at the bar.

"Down boy, I don't need a guard dog" he teased. "But thank you, Kiba" he tacked on as he pressed a kiss to his and Shikamaru's cheeks before heading to the back parking lot.

He was about to hoist himself up into his Escalade when someone lightly tugged at his wrist, causing him to step back down.

The familiar feeling of his skin crawling and the acrid scent invading his nose told Sasuke exactly who it was.

"I wouldn't do that" was all Sasuke warned as he snatched his wrist out of the ice cold grip, not even turning to look at the man.

"Don't be like that. I must admit that I found you far more appealing before you got knocked up, but that doesn't mean I'm completely deterred" Orochimaru whispered into his ear as he crowded the omega's back.

"You really think this is wise?" Sasuke gritted out, his hand instinctively coming up to rest on his stomach.

Had this happened before Sasuke was pregnant, he would have hit the alpha the second he dared to touch him, but now he had to be even more weary of retaliation.

"I was just curious as to what alpha managed to snag you up when I've been trying for almost two years" he replied, almost innocently. 

Sasuke set his jaw, getting more uncomfortable each second.

He really hoped that him being prime meant that his scent of distress would be strong enough to reach his friends inside the club.

Sasuke had still yet to turn around, refusing to let the alpha see the worry in his usually blank eyes.

"Ever considered that I'm just not interested?" Sasuke answered.

He stiffened even more when he felt the alpha start to trail his fingers along his neck.

"So firey. Bet you didn't even let him mark you" he whispered right against Sasuke's ear.

With how strong the scent of his pregnancy was, it was overpowering the smell of him being mated.

"Well would you look at that" Orochimaru said in mock surprise when his fingers had gotten down to the collar of Sasuke's shirt and he pulled on it to reveal Naruto's mark.

Sasuke was shaking at this point. He couldn't tell if it was out of fear or anger.

Sasuke snapped and threw his elbow backwards, feeling it connect with impressive force for an omega. He immediately made a move to get back inside the club, but apparently the alpha had been stronger than he appeared.

He recovered almost instantly and had Sasuke's chest fully pressed against his car before the omega could entirely process what had happened.

"If you want to be with whoever it is, there is really only one thing that can be done. This should take care of that" Orochimaru sneered as he roughly yanked the neck of Sasuke's shirt to the side and clamped his teeth down right on top of Naruto's mark.

Sasuke instantly felt a burning pain radiating through his body and shrieked. He felt nauseous, his body trying to reject the forced mark.

"What the fuck!?" Sasuke heard a deep voice yell.

He heard shouting and scuffling, but his head was being split open by the headache that started to hit him so suddenly. His ears were ringing and his eyes were having a hard time focusing.

He could hear some grunts, and felt himself being grabbed as he sagged against his car, barely registering Ino's scent as she frantically screamed for him to respond.

He felt his head softly fall back against an arm before his vision was completely blurred.

-

"Hey Shika, I thought you were off until Wednesday?" Naruto asked, confused to see his friend back at the hospital after he had just finished his mandatory on call rotation for the ER yesterday.

Naruto was so tired that it took him a few moments to realize that Shikamaru wasn't in his coat or scrubs, and the clothes that he was wearing had some blood smeared on them. 

The blonde looked up and saw the worried look on his friend's face and instantly paled.

He had been in surgery for the last three hours, but he had gotten really antsy about an hour ago. He just had a sinking feeling in his gut and all he wanted to do was get home to Sasuke.

He had been on his way to his office to grab his bag when he ran into Shikamaru.

He had a bad feeling.

"What happened to you?" Naruto asked when Shikamaru just stood there, not really knowing how to mention it to Naruto without giving him into cardiac arrest.

"There was an incident at the club tonight" was Shikamaru's annoyingly vague response.

"Is Sasuke alright?" Naruto asked, already feeling his heart rate rise.

"We think so. We had to bring him in so that Itachi could check" he said, trying his best to ease his friend's panic, but he didn't really have any answers other than 'he is currently alive'.

"The baby? Is the baby okay? Where is he!?" Naruto asked, starting on his way back to the emergency room.

"Naruto, hold on. Itachi asked me to come make sure that you didn't leave yet. He still needs a minute to make sure Sasuke and the baby are okay" Shikamaru said as he grabbed Naruto's shoulder to try and make him still.

"What happened!?" Naruto growled out as he turned to face Shikamaru.

The spiky haired doctor couldn't deny that he was scared right now. He had never seen Naruto mad, and he was fuming at that moment, demanding answers with an alpha tone that would make even the strongest of alphas comply.

"Some guy, one of Sasuke's old customers, cornered him in the back parking lot when he was leaving. He- he marked him. We could smell the fear in his scent and caught him right as he did it. Kiba and Ino beat the shit out of him while Sakura and I took Sasuke in. Kiba is talking to the cops with Ino and Temari right now, but they'll be here when they're done" he explained.

Naruto was feeling a mixture of so many things that it felt impossible to identify anything specific, minus rage. He knew he felt that.

"Where is Sasuke?" Naruto asked again, a frantic plea.

"Itachi said to wait for him in his office and that he'd be there as soon as possible" Shikamaru answered.

Naruto nodded and knew how it had to be. As a surgeon he has had to tell countless family members that no matter how worried they were, that they needed to back off and let him do his job for the sake of the patient. 

That was what he needed to do, and he _hated_ it.

"Can you, uh, come with? You were there and I'm sure I'll have more questions and so will Itachi" Naruto asked nervously.

He genuinely did have more questions, probably hundreds that Shikamaru had no way of answering, but he just didn't want to be alone. 

Shikamaru is someone that Naruto would consider his closest friend, and if he was about to receive the news of his nightmares, he didn't think he could possibly do it alone.

"Yeah, man. Of course" Shikamaru said as he gripped Naruto's shoulder again before they started towards Irachi's office together.

-

They had only been in the office for ten, fifteen minutes tops, but it literally felt like hours.

Naruto had been pacing as Shikamaru sat in one of the chairs and bounced his leg anxiously. 

If Naruto wasn't two seconds away from going on a rampage he would have been touched by the fact that his disinterested friend cared enough for him and Sasuke to actually be worried.

Their heads snapped up when they heard the doorknob turn.

Itachi walked in with his normal, passive face.

_That's a good thing, right!? He would have to be upset if something really bad happened! Or maybe he just doesn't ever show emotion!? Fuck, fuck, FU-_

"He and the baby are okay" Itachi said as soon as he saw how frantic Naruto looked.

Naruto let out a loud sigh of relief and made his way to the door.

"Thank God. Which room is he in?" He asked.

"Hold on. I said they're okay, and they are as far as I can tell for now, but there are things you need to be made aware of" Itachi said as he threw himself down into the chair behind his desk.

"Ita-" Naruto started to growl out as a warning to not keep him from his mate.

"Naruto, sit down. Going in there now could just make things worse for you, Sasuke, and your daughter" Itachi said in a stern but smooth tone.

Naruto reluctantly complied, sitting in the chair next to Shikamaru with a huff.

"What is going on?" He growled.

Itachi would not have taken such disrespect lightly under normal circumstances, but he understood why Naruto was acting like a prick. 

"We confirmed that he was marked. Right on top of yours, Naruto" Itachi started.

He raised a warning brow at Naruto when he noticed his knuckles going white from clenching his fists.

"You need to stay as calm as possible for Sasuke's sake" he said as a warning.

When Naruto took a few calming breaths and nodded, showing that he would try, Itachi continued.

"He may have marked Sasuke, but you are his mate and his body knows this, so his body is trying to reject the mark. He is doing okay at the moment, but that is because he had to be sedated shortly after he was brought in. Rejecting a mark is going to take a toll on him. As if his omega hormones weren't everywhere before, they will be even worse now".

Naruto felt an aching in his chest at the thought of his mate in distress.

"He may be different" Itachi said gently.

"Different how?" Naruto asked.

"Well, things like this don't happen often, but when they have, it isn't uncommon for the omega to be... agitated" Itachi tried to explain gently.

"Sasuke is always agitated" Naruto responded dumbly.

Itachi let out a somber huff in agreement.

"It'll probably be worse. I called Shisui since he specializes in the biology behind omegas and alphas, and he said that Sasuke's omega will basically be ashamed. His instincts will be too strong for even him to ignore, and they will want to push you away until the forced mark is completely gone. His omega basically doesn't want his alpha to experience the pain of being reminded" Itachi said.

"But that's ridiculous, why the hell would Sasuke be ashamed when it wasn't consensual. There is no way he'd push me away" Naruto said weakly.

If Naruto was being honest with himself, all Sasuke had done for most of their relationship was push him away. Naruto was scared.

"I'm not saying that it is rational, it is just his omega's way of trying to protect you. Alphas are territorial by nature, and being around someone carrying another alpha's mark, consensual or not, has never been easy for an alpha" Itachi responded.

He had thought the exact same as Naruto when he spoke with his cousin, but Shisui broke it down and it made sense. 

This was one time where baser instincts just reigned supreme.

"How long will it take?" Naruto grit out, trying to will away the tears he felt welling up in his eyes at the thought of Sasuke wanting nothing to do with him, even if it was temporary.

"Thats where it gets tricky. With Sasuke being prime, his body could reject it and heal much quicker than usual. With you being prime, your mark could overpower the forced one and make it heal faster. That, or his prime instincts could make it much worse out of fear for _your_ prime instincts. Prime alphas and prime omega mating is practically unheard of, so there are no cases of this ever happening to go off of" Itachi said, trying to not sound as hopeless as he felt.

He took a deep breath. The last thing that Naruto needed was for Itachi to freak out too. 

"Sasuke doesn't just have his baser omega instincts to worry about though, he is also pregnant. Him being pregnant with your child will cause turmoil with his omega. One part of it will want to cling to you, the other push you as far away as possible. I honestly don't know how it will go" Itachi said with a defeated sigh.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with that!? Every single cenario is a contradiction!" Naruto groaned out, running his hands roughly through his hair out of frustration.

"I know, and I'm sorry that I don't have more solid answers for you. The best that you can do right now is just listen to Sasuke. If he wants you to leave him alone, then you have to leave him alone. If the very next day he wants to be with you, then be with him. Just follow his lead. You need to try and make this as easy as possible on him. I will be monitoring him frequently to ensure that he and the baby are okay. He will also start to see Shisui on a regular basis to check on the progress of the mark and to make sure that Sasuke is doing alright as an omega" Itachi finished with a sigh as he leaned back in his chair.

It was an insane amount of information to take in after three days on call. His brain was absolutely fried.

Maybe if there would have been at least one straight forward answer in there he wouldn't feel so useless right now.

"Sakura filled me in on what she could. Do you have anymore information, Dr. Nara?" Itachi asked.

"Not really. Ino told us about the guy freaking Sasuke out earlier, so Kiba offered to walk him to his car, but he said that he was fine. Ino was the one to pick up Sasuke's scent. I had to pull Kiba off of the guy before he killed him. I'm sorry, Naruto" Shikamru said, feeling guilty that they had all been so close while this happened to his best friend's mate.

"Its not your fault" Naruto sighed.

He felt like the world's shittiest alpha for letting this happen. He knew that the only one to blame was the asshole who did it, but his inner alpha kept nagging him with the persistent stream of 'this would have never happened if I had been there'.

"Well, I'm sure the police will want to speak with Shikamaru, Sakura, and Sasuke at some point. Would you like to try and see him before they get here and start asking questions?" Itachi asked, sounding like he didn't think it was the absolute best idea right now.

With there being no guarantee of anything, he figured it was worth a shot. It might be exactly what Sasuke needed.

Naruto nodded wildly. He didn't think he would give a shit about Sasuke not wanting to be around him right now so long as he was able to see that he was okay with his own eyes.

He should've known that was a complete crock of shit.

-

"Remember, he went through pretty much the most traumatic thing possible for an omega, just treat him as normally as possible" Itachi said as he had his hand on the doorknob to the room.

"I got it. I think I know a thing or two about bedside manner at this point" Naruto spit out.

He was getting irritated at all of the delays. He needed to see his mate.

Itachi clearly didn't buy Naruto's confidence, but he opened the door nonetheless.

Itachi walked in first to check on the results of the monitor strapped to Sasuke's stomach.

When Naruto walked in Sasuke instantly perked up, well he tried to. His body still felt heavy from the sedative they'd had to administer when he began screaming for Naruto.

Sasuke tried to breath in his mate's comforting scent, but realized that it didn't seem as familiar as before.

It was no longer the only scent besides his own that clung to him, it didn't feel like a part of him anymore. 

Sasuke could smell the fairly well masked bitterness to it.

_He's angry. Of course he's angry!_

Naruto tried his best to smile at the slight eagerness he'd seen in Sasuke when he stepped through the door, but couldn't help the flicker of a grimace when he smelled the other alpha's scent trying to fight his own.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw that Sasuke had caught it.

Sasuke instantly turned his head away and refused to look anywhere but the wall.

_Fuck!_

Sasuke felt like the biggest disappointment of a mate. He felt tainted.

"Hey, hey. Look at me, I'm here. I'm so sorry Sasuke. I'm so sorry I wasn't there" Naruto said as he rushed over to the bed and tried to place his hand on Sasuke's.

Naruto was pretty sure he physically felt his heart break when Sasuke snatched his hand away, completely ignoring the pain from jostling the IV.

"I'm fine" Sasuke grit out.

He should have known. His father had been trying to make him feel like he was damaged goods, just because he was a stripper, since he'd found out. 

He had gone most of his life without caring what others thought of him. If you don't care they can't hurt you was always his mindset.

But the idiotic blonde just had to go and make him care.

He knew it was more than just their bond. 

Sasuke felt nothing but anger and hatred towards Orochimaru, and they were technically partially bonded at the moment.

If he didn't actually love Naruto, his bond wouldn't have effected him like it had in the beginning.

Naruto was angry that he had been marked, and he couldn't help but feel that he was upset with him.

His walls were back up.

"Sasu-" Naruto had started to plead, but he didn't get more than one syllable out before he was cut off.

"I told you I'm fine. Its not like I'm a stranger to being marked without my permission" Sasuke snapped out.

He was glad he wasn't facing Naruto at that moment. His own eyes went wide at the nasty remark. He felt like he was running on autopilot, his omega doing whatever it could to push Naruto away so he didn't have to suffer like Sasuke was.

Sasuke felt tears welling up in his eyes at the distressed scent that was seeping out of Naruto in strong waves.

"You don't mean that, Sasuke" Naruto said. It sounded more like a question or a plea.

"Don't tell me what I mean. I'm an omega, not an idiot. Just leave" Sasuke demanded. 

"I just want to make sure you're okay. I'll give you however much space you need. Just please look at me, Sasuke" Naruto said.

Sasuke took a deep breath a willed himself to look up at his alpha, his inner omega screaming at him that it was a bad idea.

_Should have fucking listened._

Naruto looked like he was a few seconds away from crying. His bright smile was nowhere to be seen and his lively blue eyes seemed so much duller than Sasuke knew them to be.

He was in so much pain and Sasuke felt like it was all his fault.

"I'm fine. If you want to give me space then do it. Go and get your things from my house and just leave me alone" Sasuke said, sounding far more convincing than he felt.

He was so angry and torn. His omega was sabotaging the best thing that had ever happened to him and he couldn't do anything about it. He had never been this out of control.

Naruto sucked in a sharp breath and heard the door clicking shut as Itachi left the room.

"Please tell me you don't mean that" Naruto whispered as a few tears fell from those usually overly cheery eyes.

It looked so foreign to see tears on such a happy man's face, it made Sasuke want to take it all back, but his omega wouldn't let him.

"Leave" was all Sasuke said, turning away again and bringing his hand up to his abused scent gland in an attempt to hide the unwelcomed scent clinging to it. 

Naruto gathered himself as much as he could, fighting the urge to stay harder than he ever had to fight anything before.

He stood, even if he felt like his legs would tremble and give out the second he got up, and trudged over to the door.

"I love you, Sasuke" he said in a tone that could only be described as desperate.

_I love you too, you idiot!_

Sasuke wanted to scream the words, but couldn't force himself to move.

All he heard was that dammed click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I originally had the forced marking as an element for a different A/B/O story in my drafts, but I tweaked it a little to have it fit in here.
> 
> Please let me know what you think of the new direction, seeing as how I wasn't expecting it go here.
> 
> I always love suggestions!(:
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading!🖤(:


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Orochimaru's forced mark!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in three days?  
> The answer is yes.

"But the mark has been healed for over two weeks now" Itachi said.

He shot Shisui a text a few hours ago, asking him to give him a call when he had the chance.

He excused himself from Sasuke's apartment and was now in his living room. 

Sasuke hated when he or Shisui would discuss his case in front of him, like he wasn't even there, so Itachi knew better than to have this discussion right next to his little brother.

"I know, but it still fucked him up pretty bad. Just because the actual mark is gone doesn't mean that his omega has forgotten" Shisui explained.

Itachi wanted to give Sasuke time to work through things on his own, but it had been almost three months since the incident and he was still hellbent on avoiding Naruto.

He wouldn't answer the blonde's phone calls or texts, even if there weren't all that many anymore.

He would send a simple 'How was your day?', 'I love you', or an 'I miss you'. Naruto was trying his best to give Sasuke the space that he requested, but he was slowly losing his mind.

The only thing keeping him from showing up on Sasuke's doorstep and breaking the door down was Itachi's updates.

Any and all communication between the two had been going through Itachi lately. 

Naruto still wanted to know how the baby and Sasuke were doing, and with Sasuke freaking out at the mention of even texting the blonde, they weren't left with many options.

"Shisui, he's having the baby in about two months. He is doing terrible and Naruto is losing it. I'm afraid for him to have the baby in his current state, and all of the stress might send him into preterm labor. He's already preeclamptic" Itachi said, silently begging the universe for some form of mercy.

"I don't know what to tell you, man. At this point it is more or less up to him. He hasn't had any control over his instincts for almost three months, and for Sasuke, that had to be hard. Its understandable that he didn't just pick up the reigns right away. He may be afraid to" Shisui responded. 

"What can we even do? Naruto hasn't been to the hospital in a month and Sasuke barely moves from his couch" Itachi said.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I would say that locking them in a room until they kiss and makeup might be the way to go, but Sasuke being pregnant complicates things. We don't want him to be too stressed and send him into labor" was Shisui's answer.

"I know. I'll talk to him and see if I can ease him into at least calling the guy" Itachi said.

"Alright, man. Let me know if there is anything you need from me" he said before Itachi ended the call.

He was never one for great phone etiquette.

He went back over across the hall and found Sasuke exactly where he'd left him.

He was currled up in a makeshift nest of blankets on the couch with some movie playing as he stared off into space.

"I'm not stupid. You don't have to leave to talk about me" Sasuke grumbled from his nest.

_So he wasn't entirely spaced out._

"I do have a life" Itachi said.

Sasuke just let out a humorless chuckle.

Even Itachi couldn't deny that it was a blatant lie; he was either at the hospital or home.

Itachi sat back down where he had been beside Sasuke before leaving and Sasuke immediately crawled over to rest his head on his leg.

Sasuke had been craving his alpha since telling him to leave, but he couldn't bring himself to reach out to him after allowing himself to be marked by another alpha.

He was infuriated because, rationally, he knew that he hadn't allowed it, but he couldn't help feeling like he could have done more. If he'd taken Kiba up on his offer to walk him out he would be happily preparing for their daughter's arrival with Naruto right now.

If Sasuke couldn't have his alpha, he was forced to settle for a familar alpha with a comforting scent.

He and Itachi had been inseparable when they were younger; his older brother consoling him countless times, so it put him a little at ease to have him near.

Naruto's scent had long disappeared from his apartment. He had gathered his things like Sasuke asked, but he had left a fair amount of his t-shirts, probably on purpose. Sasuke wouldn't wear any other shirts, even though they no longer smelled like the alpha.

The only trace of Naruto's scent was from his bond mark, but Sasuke's omega was basically blocking it out and masking it with his own. His omega was trying to make him forget, but his fucking brain just wouldn't listen.

"He asked me about you today" Itachi broke the silence as he started to rub Sasuke's hair to stop him from biting his head off for mentioning Naruto.

Sasuke just let out a huff in acknowledgment.

"You think you're ever going to talk to him?" Itachi asked, knowing damn well that he was pushing his luck.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He just stood up and clung to the blankets surrounding him, dragging them behind him as he silently retreated to his bedroom.

Itachi didn't even flinch at the sound of the door slamming shut, far to used to this by now.

He sighed and stood up to get started on dinner. 

-

"C'mon, Naruto! I like Sasuke, but if the guy treats you like shit and blocks you out is he really worth it?" Kiba asked, beyond over seeing his friend such a mess.

Naruto had taken a prolonged vacation at the hospital and now spent his days moping around his apartment and drinking himself into a stupor.

It was literally the only way that he was able to fall asleep these days.

He fully blamed himself for Sasuke pushing him away. His mind kept replaying Sasuke's change in demeanor when he let that stupid fucking grimace shine through for just _one_ measly second. If he had been able to hold it in, maybe Sasuke wouldn't have pushed him away.

"You don't know what you're talking about" Naruto said, his voice clipped in a warning tone.

He did not want Kiba speaking of Sasuke like he had knew anything about their situation.

"Once the bond breaks you won't have this pull to him and you'll be thinking clearly. I don't have anything against Sasuke, but look at you, man. You look like you haven't shaved in a week and I've seen you down half of a bottle since I've been here and you're not even drunk. Its only eleven for fuck's sake!" Kiba said, trying to get Naruto to realize that if Sasuke didn't want to be with him, that dwelling on it was clearly doing him more harm than good.

Naruto brought a hand up to rub at his chin, feeling a foreign amount of stubble.

_Has it really been a week?_

"It won't break" Naruto said, grazing over every other thing Kiba had said.

He said it more to himself than Kiba, trying to reassure himself more than anything. He would be lying if he said that their bond breaking after the baby was born wasn't a fear of his. That fear grew with each passing day.

"I don't really know a whole lot about how all of this prime shit works, but at the end of the day, you have to put happiness over instincts" Kiba said, really trying to not make things worse. Unfortunately, he had a habit of putting his foot in his mouth.

"You think I wasn't happy?" Naruto growled as he snapped his head to look at the other alpha.

Naruto had been having a hard time controlling his baser alpha instincts as of late. He found himself getting irrationally angry and defensive at the smallest things, especially when they pertained to Sasuke.

He stood menacingly and stalked over to Kiba, getting in his face.

"I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that you guys were together for a relatively short amount of time! I get that he is the mother of your child, but how serious could it have gotten!?" Kiba said as he held his hands up with wide eyes.

The last thing that he wanted was to fight with Naruto. Not only because they were friends, but he knew he would lose. Naruto was a giant and an undoubtedly strong alpha.

Naruto's eyes suddenly got less feral at the fearful look on Kiba's face. He shook his head as he backed off.

"Sorry, I've been on edge" Naruto explained as he went back to his chair, embarrassed at his loss of control.

He motioned to the other chair as a sign for Kiba to sit, a silent promise that he wouldn't go all alpha on him again.

Kiba slowly took a seat and watched Naruto wearily.

"I'm very serious about Sasuke" Naruto said as he poured himself another glass.

Why should he care if he looked pathetic, Kiba could clearly already see that he was.

"Bu-" Kiba had started to try and convince him to move on again when Naruto pulled a chain over his head from where it had been hiding underneath his shirt.

He placed it on the glass of the coffee table and slid it over to Kiba while keeping his thousand yard stare out the window.

Kiba put his hand over the chain to stop it when it reached him.

He picked it up with a confused expression and held it up.

It was a simple silver chain with an equally simple, matte black ring threaded on to it. It was just a band, but it was somehow still incredibly beautiful. 

Kiba could tell from the unsuspected weight that it was probably expensive. 

It was simple, elegant, and dark. Just like Sasuke.

Kiba knew exactly what it was the second he thought that it reminded him of Sasuke.

"Jesus, man. When did you buy this?" He asked, nothing but pity in his voice.

"The day after he marked me" Naruto answered, sounding like a zombie. He subconsciously brought his hand up to lightly run his fingers over the raised lines of his mark. One of the only things still reminding him that Sasuke was real.

Kiba couldn't help that his eyes went a little wide at the admission.

"I was just waiting for a time that felt right. Didn't want to scare him off" Naruto explained when Kiba stayed quiet, something he rarely ever did.

Naruto heard the clink of Kiba setting the chain and ring back down on the glass tabletop as he sighed.

"Shit, I didn't know. I thought it was just the whole pregnancy thing drawing you to him. I'm sorry, man" Kiba said, not really knowing how to process this.

He literally had no idea how to help his friend right now.

"Its alright. I didn't tell anyone. Only one I spoke to about it before was his father" he said sadly.

"You actually spoke to his dad!? Isn't he famous for making alphas cry?" Kiba asked.

Naruto let out a curt, lifeless laugh, because yes he was.

All of the doctors at the hospital dreaded visits from any of the board members, but especially Fugaku Uchiha. 

Naruto had been lucky enough to only hear rumors, never meeting him before Sasuke, but he was very much a feared man.

"And you survived?" Kiba asked, trying to prompt Naruto to continue when he just silently sipped his drink.

Naruto thought back to the day that he had spoken to Fugaku. He had been scared shitless, as any sane man would have been.

_"Naruto, love! How are you?" Mikoto asked in her loving tone when she answered the door._

_"I'm alright" he answered as he leaned in for the hug that he knew was coming, bending down quite a bit so that she could leave her signature red stain on his cheek._

__

_"I was actually wondering if I could speak with Fugaku? Is he here?" Naruto asked, clearly nervous. He didn't want to waste any time beating around the bush; if he did he knew he'd wind up backing out._

_She had looked a little surprised, seeing as how no one really came looking to talk to her husband. He wasn't the most sociable guy outside of scheduled meetings._

_"Of course. He's in his office, he should be done with his work for the day, so just go ahead and knock" she said with a raised brow._

_It always struck Naruto just how much Sasuke was like his mother, especially when he raised his brow just like her._

_"You sure you're okay?" She asked, that knowing 'mother knows best' tone that he always saw her use on Sasuke._

_"Yeah, just have something that I need to ask him" Naruto said as he nodded and rubbed his hands on his slacks nervously._

_She hadn't given any real indication that she knew what he was up to, but that little glint in her eye and slight smirk told him that she knew._

_He felt himself blush furiously before ducking away and heading up the enormous staircase._

_He literally stood outside of the door for eight minutes, running over what he would say in his head and trying to not freak out._

_After he took a deep breath to collect himself, he raised his knuckles to knock on the wood, only to have the door pulled open from the other side._

_He managed not to stumble right into Fugaku's chest at the sudden movement. They stood face to face in the doorway to his office._

_"Naruto?" He asked, clearly confused and slightly irritated at his unexpected presence._

_"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that. Mikoto told me to just come on up" he said with a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck, forcing himself to maintain eye contact._

_"Did you need something?" He asked in a drawn out tone, obviously expecting Naruto to elaborate._

_If there was one thing that Sasuke got from his father it was his lack of patience._

_"I was wondering if I could speak with you for a moment?" He asked, forcing his nerves down as much as possible._

_Fugaku had eyed him for a moment before nodding and retreating back into his office, leaving the door open as a silent invitation._

_"So what is it that you need to speak to me about?" Fugaku asked as he sat down in one of the chairs by the ornate fireplace._

_He held his hand out towards the other chair when he noticed that Naruto was just standing there._

_Naruto hurried to the seat._

_"Um, its about Sasuke. I know he and I haven't known each other all that long, but it doesn't really feel like that. That and with the baby coming, which I know probably wasn't ideal, and I'm sorry about you having to find out the way you did. Sasuke is just so stubborn, and I love that about him, but I really meant no disrespect by it. He would kill me if he knew I was here, bu-" Naruto's rambling was mercifully cut off by an amused looking Fugaku._

_"This is sounding like the beginnings of you asking for my son's hand in marriage" he said smugly._

_Naruto didn't know why he had been surprised. The man figured out that Sasuke was pregnant in less than two hours, why shouldn't he see right through Naruto too._

_The blonde just looked at him and shot him a nervous smile._

_"So it is?" Fugaku asked, not sounding the least bit surprised._

_"Yes sir" Naruto said as he nodded and forced himself to hold the other alpha's scrutinizing gaze._

_"I see" Fugaku said as he leaned back in his chair with a smug smirk._

_"You do understand that I find it hard to just give out my blessing after only meeting you once before, correct?" He said with a pensive scowl._

_"I get that, I really do. I would have wished to do things differently with Sasuke, but I'm just happy things have worked out so far. I love your son very much and would love to marry him one day. I'm not sure when I would even ask him, but just in case the right moment arises, I'd like to have your blessing" Naruto answered._

_"So am I to assume that you already have a ring?" He asked._

_Naruto just nodded as he pushed the small black box across the table between them._

_Fugaku picked it up and opened it, the corner of his mouth quirked up as he looked it over._

__

_He didn't give anything away with his stoic expression and Naruto just waited with baited breath for some kind of a response._

__

_"Awfully presumsutious of you, but I think that Sasuke will like it very much" he said as he allowed the faintest trace of a smile to stretch on his face as he closed the lid and handed the box back to Naruto._

__

_Naruto's head shot up from his gaze on his twiddling fingers._

__

_"Does that mean you're alright with me giving it to him?" He asked, not expecting it to be that easy._

__

_"You seem like a good man that can not only protect my son, but also handle him. I will give you my blessing, but just know that I can take it right back if I have the smallest inkling that my son is being mistreated" he warned._

__

_Fugaku got up and grabbed two glasses from his bar, pouring one of the liquors from the crystal decanter into both._

_He sat back down and handed Naruto the other glass._

_"If Sasuke found out that you 'asked' for him, he'd have your head, so I'm assuming that you did it out of respect for me. I appreciate it, Naruto" he said seriously._

_Naruto just nodded, agreeing that Sasuke would bite his head off if he knew that Naruto basically asked for permission from his father to propose. Sasuke was far too proud to see past the arciac meaning behind it to see that it truly was sign of respect for Sasuke's father._

_There was a brief silence until Fugaku let out a light chuckle._

_"If you plan on surprising Sasuke I would suggest not mentioning this to Mikoto. I'm sure she already has her suspicions, but if you confirm it she will have the wedding planned before you get the chance to ask Sasuke" he said as he raised his glass slightly in front of his mouth._

_Naruto did the same with his glass and said, "Of course, sir. Thank you" with a sigh of relief._

__

__

__

_"I don't allow many people to address me as Fugaku, and I've already told you to once. Don't make me ask again" he said with a clipped tone but surprisingly friendly eyes._

__

__

__

_"Sorry about that. Thank you Fugaku"._

__

Naruto rubbed his hands over his face to bring himself back to his sad ass reality.

__

Kiba had to give it to Naruto. From what he'd heard of Fugaku Uchiha, he couldn't deny that Naruto had some serious balls by asking for his son's hand in marriage after knocking him up and only knowing each other for such a short period of time. He was impressed.

"He gave me his blessing, but I doubt that still stands after what I let happen to his son" he said bitterly, quickly downing the rest of his glass.

"I'm sure that isn't true, Naru. Have you even talked to any of them besides Itachi?" He asked.

Naruto gave a pathetic nod before he said, "I talk to his mom a few times a week. She keeps telling me to not give up, but its hard when he won't even tell me how he's doing. His brother and cousin keep me up to date on his progress as much as they can, and sometimes Itachi sends me pictures of him when he can sneak them. He sends me all of the baby's ultrasounds, but thats it. I literally only ever see him through a fucking screen!"

"What now?" Kiba asked, kind of at a loss for words for the first time in his life.

__

"Fuck if I know" he answered with a shrug as he got up to grab a glass, filling his and the new one once he got back to his precious bottle.

__

Kiba wasn't an idiot, okay he was, but he knew a thing or two when it came to drinking.

__

He silently took the glass that Naruto slid his way and raised it at Naruto before gulping down half, wincing at the burn.

__

Naruto had to be even worse off than he'd thought if he was drinking something this high of a proof without slurring.

__

The man used to be a lightweight!

__

Kiba quickly finished the other half before setting his glass down in front of Naruto.

__

Naruto raised a quizative eyebrow at him, not expecting him to go so hard.

__

"Looks like you can finally keep up with me, but I do have some catching up to do" he said as he nudged the glass again.

__

As unhealthy of a coping mechanism as it was, his friend needed him right now and its not like his liver was in all that great of shape anyway.

__

It might have been before noon, but this wouldn't have been the first time that Kiba hit the alcohol a little too early.

__

Naruto let a small, but sincere smile stretch on his lips as he poured another glass, happy to have a friend like Kiba.

__

Misery loves company after all. 

-

"Use your key!" Sasuke yelled from his blanket nest on the couch.

Itachi used to just let himself into his house whenever he pleased, but ever since the disaster with Orochimaru, he had taken to knocking first. It irritated the hell out of him.

He just wanted fucking normalcy, was that too much to ask for!?

He rolled his eyes and sighed when the knocking started up again.

He huffed, threw himself into a sitting position and got out of his cozy spot.

He stomped over to his door and turned the lock before throwing the door open, ready to bitch his brother out for making him get up.

His scowl was replaced with a shocked expression when he was met with a head of bright read hair.

"Sorry to disturb you, sweetheart. Can I come in?" Kushina asked with a sweet smile.

Sasuke shook his head as if she was just a hallucination that would disappear.

She waited paitently for Sasuke to gather his whits.

"Uh, yeah. Of course" he said as he stepped to the side, closing the door once she was inside.

She placed her purse on the island in the kitchen as Sasuke asked if she'd like anything to drink. When she declined he gestured to the couch and followed after her.

He sat back down in his pile of blankets as she settled down next to him.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you or anything, but what are you doing here?" He asked.

It was a lie.

As much as he liked Kushina, he was not happy to see her. She was just another reminder of Naruto.

"I wanted to make sure that you're doing alright. Your mother is worried" she said.

He appreciated her honesty. He probably would've gagged if she used the 'I was just in the neighborhood' excuse.

"I'm okay" Sasuke lied.

It didn't take a genius to see through it.

"You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to, but you don't have to lie either, Sasuke" she said as she used two of her fingers to lift his chin. She gave him a reassuring smile when he finally looked at her.

She just had an energy about her that made him feel safe, much like his own mother, just without the fear of disappointing her. He always strive to be a strong omega like his mother

"I miss him" Sasuke admitted after turning his head back to look out the window as he blushed.

"He misses you too" she said as she gently put her hand on his arm.

"How could he even stand to be with me when I smell like _him_?" Sasuke asked, his words laced with disgust.

"Sweetheart, I know that what you went through was horrible. I can't even begin to imagine, but you have to forgive yourself. You've done nothing wrong. And honestly, I can't smell anyone but Naruto on you" she said.

He stiffened a little at the mention of Naruto's name, but he did feel his chest loosen up a little at being told that he no longer had Orochimaru's scent plaguing him.

"I barely faught" he choked out, suddenly feeling a lump in his throat. 

He was not used to this whole feeling emotions thing, so he still struggled with controlling it.

"Sasuke, please look at me" she said in a serious tone.

He took a deep breath and turned his head back towards her, his eyes locking with hers.

She held back the sound of pity threatening to escape her lips at his red rimmed eyes that would have looked lifeless if it wasn't for the overwhelming sadness in them.

"That man clearly had no regard for you or your well being. You not fighting was probably the only thing keeping your baby safe. You did what you had to" she said.

His inner omega had been telling him that he should've fought harder so often that he honestly hadn't even had a chance to think about it in that light.

Orochimaru was clearly a fucked up individual, and after what he did, Sasuke doubted that he'd have a problem with seriously injuring him or his unborn daughter.

He shivered at the thought, his skin crawling.

"I am proud that you're the mother of my granddaughter and the one that my son has for a mate" she said sincerely.

Sasuke couldn't even bring himself to be put off by the mushiness of her words; he was so shocked.

The only other person that has ever said that they were proud of him since dropping out of med school was Ino.

He had never felt so low before, literally in his entire life, but here Kushina was. In his mind she had every reason to be disappointed with him, but she wasn't; she was _proud_.

He found it hard to hold her gaze when he felt so undeserving of her praise. 

"I don't know how to go back after everything" he admitted.

Sasuke didn't do insecure, never had, he was always so sure of himself. Even the nagging doubts that would arise every once and while didn't stand a chance against his confidence. A commkn double-edged trait of an Uchiha.

"Do you want to go back?" She asked, thankfully giving him some space.

He couldn't bring himself to say something as sappy as 'more than anything in the world' like he was thinking, so he just nodded.

"Then do it" she said. 

It wasn't like it was demanding or anything, but Sasuke still didn't appreciate her saying it like it was just that simple.

He bit his tongue out of respect for her, but she caught the squaring of his shoulders and the clenching of his jaw.

"I don't mean anything by that. I've never been in your position before, so I really have no right to assume that I know how you're feeling, but you're hurting. My son is hurting" she explained as she scooted closer to him.

"Would you mind if I gave you a hug?" She asked gently. 

He thought it over for a second. He used to hate displays of affection, but ever since Naruto's happy ass walked into his life, he craved it.

He just nodded again, instantly comforted by her arms around him.

"What if he doesn't want me to come back?" Sasuke whispered.

He honestly wouldn't have been surprised if he had only thought it with how small his voice sounded.

"You can't be serious, sweetie" she said, her voice carrying that tone of pity that everyone always used with him now.

"Sasuke. Naruto is a wreck, he hasn't been to work in weeks and he barely functions. Minato and I literally have to come check on him and make sure that he's alive because he won't even pick up the damn phone. He wants nothing more than to have you back" she said as she brought her hand to the back of his head so that he'd rest it on her shoulder. 

He leaned in to her in hopes that she'd stop telling him about the sad ass state that Naruto was in. He didn't want to hear about how poorly Naruto was doing, it just made him feel worse. 

He knew that she meant it as encouragement to talk to him, but it was just proving his omega's point of how he would only hurt Naruto.

She pulled him back by his shoulders and kept them there as she looked him in the eyes.

"Now look, I know that you're struggling, and no one blames you for it, but its time to buck up. Like it or not, you're now a part of our family. I'm not going to treat you like you're some fragile little omega, because you aren't. The two of you are miserable and you want to be with him, so fucking do it" she said.

Sasuke just looked at her like she was crazy.

For starters, he had never heard her swear in the many conversations they've had. Secondly, she wasn't treating him like some porcelain doll that would break at the slightest of touches. Lastly, he just couldn't bring himself to waltz back into Naruto's life. It just wasn't that simple for him, yet everyone continued to think it was.

"Are you or are you not Mikoto's son?" She asked when he hadn't responded.

Her question just confused him, because no shit he was her son.

He nodded, not really seeing how his mother had anything to do with this.

"Well I used to know her very well, and she is one fierce omega that always flipped the bird to her instincts. I highly doubt that she raised you to be ruled by yours. From what I've seen, you're one hell of an omega too. From what my son has told me, you're quite a strong willed one, so stop letting it control you" she said sternly.

He searched for any sign of pity on her face, thinking that this was just some pep talk you'd give to the kid who had no chance, but he found none.

It was like something clicked in his brain.

She was right, he was a bitch and a notorious pain in the ass for alphas because he didn't take shit from anyone, including his inner omega.

He let out a deep breath and nodded.

It was like some cliché epiphany.

It really was as simple as everyone had said it was, it just took a surprisingly takecharge Kushina to get it through his thick skull.

"So we're good? You're going to stop avoiding us and actually speak to Naruto?" She asked, her hands still holding his shoulders.

"Yeah, we're good. I-I'll talk to him" he said with a little more conviction than he was expecting.

"That's what I like to hear" she said as she retracted her hands and reverted right back to her cheery disposition.

"Now that that is out of the way, I do have to warn you. This is the second time, and while this one is completely understanble, I will not ignore a third heartbreak for my son. He is too in love with you to ever give up on you, but don't run away from him again. He needs you and he needs his daughter in his life. So long as you want to be with him, you will not pull this distant Uchiha thing again, am I clear?" she said, suddenly serious again.

Now he could see why his mother was so fond of her; they were exactly alike. They could go from happy, loving mothers to terrifying mama bears in seconds.

"I won't, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt him" he said.

"I'm sure you didn't, but he has a huge heart. As wonderful as it can be, it has its downfalls and I don't wish to see him hurting like this again" she said, her voice airy again, but still stern.

"Is it really that bad?" He asked, needing to know.

He was finally ready to know the true extent of the damage he'd caused by shutting the alpha out.

Itachi, Sakura, and Ino had tried to update Sasuke on Naruto's condition countless times, but he'd shut them down instantly. 

After hearing Kushina say that he'd stopped going to work a few weeks ago, he was concerned.

He knew Naruto absolutely loved his job, and Sasuke was kind of banking on his work keeping him distracted while Sasuke worked through all his shit with his omega going haywire. Without the hustle and bustle of the hospital, he feared for Naruto's condition.

"He took a break from the hospital and shortly after that he stopped answering the phone or doing anything really. His spiky haired friend and the one with the eerily pale eyes told Mina that he just drinks all day" she said with a somber exhale.

Any other time Sasuke would have snickered at how involved his and Naruto's friends were in this. They had been running to their parent's at the smallest concerning behavior. He knew that they were just worried, but they were facing adults and their friends were tatting on them to their parents.

"The times I've checked on him he looked awful" she added with a shaky breath.

"Fuck" Sasuke breathed out.

"Fuck is right. So are you gonna go fix his sorry ass up or would you like for me to whip us up some lunch before you head over?" She asked, chipper as ever once again.

"Lunch sounds great. You may have to raid Itachi's fridge though, I haven't gone grocery shopping for a while" he answered.

"Sounds good, is he home?" She asked as she got off of the couch.

They went and pestered Itachi for a while before Kushina started on their lunch, deciding to just stay at Itachi's.

The three of them ate and talked for a while, Itachi shocked to see Sasuke so much like Sasuke once again.

When Kushina said her goodbyes she was sure to give Sasuke an extra tight squeeze, being careful to avoid his now large stomach.

Sasuke had gone back to his apartment and took a long, hot shower, something he hadn't done for a while now.

He had stuck to quick showers, not wanting to deal with the simple, yet daunting, task for longer than necessary.

After his shower, Sasuke had wound up just pacing in the nursery he and Naruto had started to set up.

It was still only partially finished, some of the furniture still needing to be assembled and the walls still needed painting.

Sasuke had found himself in this room a lot the last few months. It had offered him some level of comfort while his mind was an absolute mess.

Not having Kushina there to spur him on had left him a little nervous.

His omega was making him overthink this, and he was exhausted. He just needed to relax and overpower his insticts, but he had made the mistake of sitting in the ridiculously comfortable rocker in the corner.

-

Sasuke woke up with a jerk, not having meant to fall asleep.

He took a second to take in his surroundings, his mind still foggy from sleep, and realized that he was still in the nursery.

Realizing where he was brought back the memories of why he had even been in the nursery in the first place.

He looked at the time on his phone and silently cursed himself; it was almost one thirty in the morning!

_Fuck me!_

He got up as quickly as someone that was eight months pregnant could manage and went to put on actual clothes, figuring his fluffy robe wasn't the best choice.

His wardrobe was fairly limited at this stage of his pregnancy, so he settled for one of Naruto's t-shirts that he'd left behind and leggings.

He made the journey down to the garage and climbed into the sleek Escalade that had sat untouched for the last three months.

He took a deep breath before he backed down and threw that bitch into reverse, starting on the short ride to Naruto's apartment building.

When he did arrive, he kept his moment of panic in the car to a minimum, well at least he considered ten minutes to be a minimum, all things considered. Before he knew it he found himself staring at the dark wood of Naruto's front door.

_Should I call him? Should I knock?_

He remembered what time it was and decided that just using the key Naruto had given him a few months ago would be the best option.

He unlocked the door as quietly as possible and stepped in, instantly hit with Naruto's scent.

He was buzzing. Simply being around his scent again made all of his omega's negative thoughts fly right out the window.

_I guess it really was that fucking easy, huh? Well I'm an idiot!_

He noticed that the apartment was still fairly neat and clean, save for a few bottles strewn about in varying stages of empty. It honestly didn't seem _that_ bad. From what everyone had said, he was expecting much worse.

_Maybe he isn't so bad after all._

He made his way through the dark living room, figuring that Naruto would be in his bedroom, as most sensible people would be at two in the morning.

Sasuke pushed the door open and silently stepped in the room.

He literally purred at the strong scent surrounding him, instantly making him feel like he could sleep for the next week.

He was about to turn the flashlight on his phone on when he heard loud, rthymically challenged snoring from the bed.

_Found him._

Sasuke let out a fond smile at the chainsaw like snoring that he had grown to miss.

He approached the bed, feeling like all of his problems were about to instantly be solved.

When he reached the edge of the king sized bed, his heart dropped so fast that he thought it might fall out of his ass.

Naruto had a scowl on his face and his brows kept twitching as he slept. 

Naruto used to be so happy all of the time, even in his sleep. He always looked so relaxed when he slept, but now his breathing was ragged and uneven and his limbs kept twitching. A sign of restless sleeping.

Sasuke had gotten quite familiar with Naruto's sleeping form, and he was clearly unable to sleep peacefully because of all the turmoil Sasuke had caused by being a coward.

Sasuke tore his eyes away, starting to feel like a creep for watching a grown man sleep, but also because the thought of him being so unhappy that it even plagued him in his sleep was too painful for Sasuke to endure.

He went around to the other side of the bed and lifted the covers, carefully sliding under them.

He was scooting closer to his alpha when the overpowering scent of booze hit him, causing Sasuke to scrunch his nose up in displeasure.

_God Damm, he really did hit it hard._

Sasuke pushed down the invading thoughts of guilt and just tucked his back into Naruto's chest and placed the alphas arm over him as he nuzzled back into that strong chest.

" 'Ske?" Naruto slurred, still sounding asleep as he stirred at the warm and sudden pressure on his chest.

"Hi"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't make our boys suffer for too long!
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is kind of all over the place, but I was so encouraged by the comments on the last chapter, that I had to crank this one out so we can get to all of the fluff and makeup sex!(:
> 
> There will be two more chapters and then we will be all done here, which I am very excited for, but also kind of sad about.
> 
> Let me know if there is anything you'd like for another story, I'm bored during this pandemic and writing is the only thing keeping me halfway sane!
> 
> As always, I really appreciate all of the reads, kudos, and feedback(:


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a real discussion between these two hopeless idiots!
> 
> This is a long one, so be prepared for a lot of my ramblings!

"Hi" Sasuke said, sounding more vulnerable than he would have cared to admit.

Naruto shot up, suddenly feeling very awake and very sober for someone with his current blood alcohol content.

Naruto had honestly thought he was dreaming and grabbed a pillow to cuddle with or something, but that voice made his eyes snap open.

He knew that voice so well that he could apparently recognize it in a drunken sleep.

Naruto was sitting up in his bed now, the comforter pooling around his waist as he stared incredulously at Sasuke.

Sasuke slowly sat up with minimal grunting, it wasn't exactly easy for him move around nowadays.

Sasuke had been about to apologize when suddenly Naruto lunged forward and pulled the surprised omega into his lap, wrapping his arms around him.

Sasuke could hear Naruto enhale deeply with his head tucked into the crook of Sasuke's neck, probably to convince himself that Sasuke was really here. This wouldn't have been the first time he's 'seen' Sasuke while he was asleep only to wake up to a disappointingly empty bed.

Sasuke tucked his arms under Naruto's and splayed his hands out on his back, sinking in the feeling of the warm and soft tanned skin underneath his fingertips.

Naruto placed a kiss on the scent gland that now only held his mark once again, causing Sasuke to let out a shaky breath. He was still paranoid of Orochimaru's scent somehow lingering.

Naruto used the hand that was playing with Sasuke's hair to gently pull the omega's head back, but still keept him in his arms.

Naruto just studied his face, as if he's disappear the second he took his blue eyes off of Sasuke.

Sasuke stared back, taking note of the darkened circles underneath those stupidly blue eyes. He had never seen Naruto with any serious amount of stubble before, the closest thing to whiskers he'd ever had on his face were the three marks that he had on each cheek, but here he was, looking exhausted and scruffy.

Sasuke parted his lips to speak but then Naruto brought them back together, desperately pressing their lips together.

Sasuke would have been shocked if he hadn't been dreaming of this for months. He returned the kiss, but instead of it growing hungrier, it got slower.

The kiss was slow and deep, Naruto licking into his mouth with long, precise strokes like he was trying to memorize Sasuke's taste.

Naruto used his arms that were around Sasuke's no longer slim waist to pull him forward, not used to the fact that their chests didn't lay flush anymore.

When Sasuke was moved closer to Naruto, he felt his ass brush over the hard on being confined by the thin sweatpants hanging from Naruto's hips.

Not that Sasuke had any issue with Naruto ravishing him, he just had a feeling that isn't what this was about. Naruto was putting everything that he had into the kiss. Sasuke was sure that some grand declaration of love wouldn't have meant as much as that kiss.

Sasuke matched Naruto's desperation for closeness.

After the last three months Sasuke didn't think he'd ever let his omega back into the driver's seat again out of fear, but Naruto just made him forget everything that he _thought_ he had wanted. Naruto showed him what Sasuke needed, and Sasuke's body listened.

Naruto carefully laid Sasuke down on his back, his lips never straying from his.

Naruto laid off to the side to avoid putting pressure onto Sasuke's expanded midsection and let his hands travel up and down Sasuke's body on their own accord. 

The alpha had a need to refamilarize himself with Sasuke's body after not seeing him for so long and after the obvious changes.

Sasuke's head was spinning as Naruto groaned into his mouth as he explored every inch of him, pulling breathy moans from the omega.

Sasuke didn't even register that he had been stripped of his clothes at some point until Naruto finally pulled away from Sasuke's mouth to trail kisses down the sensitive skin on the side of his neck. 

He stopped and spent his time to place kisses and gentle bites to the mark adorning Sasuke's scent gland, practically drowning the alpha in his scent.

He could go on some tangent about how he smelled like lavender, rain, a soft summer's day or some shit like that, but Naruto was never one for poetry and Sasuke honestly just smelled like pure desire at this point.

Naruto felt delicate fingers tangle in his hair as he continued to slowly kiss over every inch of Sasuke's exposed skin, running his hands over him until his fingers would never forget the plains they were exploring.

Sasuke was a panting mess, becoming more unraveled with each kiss and every brush of fingers.

When Naruto reached Sasuke's stomach he had spent more time there than anywhere else.

He ran his large hands over it in awe.

After a kiss was placed right above Sasuke's naval he whispered, "I'm here".

Sasuke felt his eyes water at hearing Naruto's real voice again for the first time in so long. Those were the only words that he had spoken since he'd uttered a garbled version of Sasuke's name in a voice so groggy with sleep that it hadn't sounded like his.

Sasuke honestly didn't know if the words were meant for him or not, probably not, but the thought of having them be for him pulled at his heart strings almost as much as them being for their daughter did.

Sasuke knew that he owed Naruto the biggest apology known to mankind and that they needed to talk, but somewhere along the way Naruto's fingers had thoroughly stretched him. Sasuke knew that it was probably a mistake, but all that mattered to him in that moment was Naruto slowly rocking into him.

They may have only been together for a few months, but in that relatively short amount of time they had an insane amount of sex, like dirty, rough sex, but this was on an entirely different level.

It wasn't fast or rough, yet Sasuke was still left breathless and clawing at Naruto's back to ground himself from the insurmountable pleasure coursing through his sensitive body.

This was the quietest they had ever been in bed, their mouths too occupied in what seemed to be a never ending kiss, only small moans escaping them.

Naruto's thrusts stayed just as slow, but he started to pull further back until just his tip remained in Sasuke, then slamming forward with considerable force, groaning every time his cock made contact with Sasuke's prostate.

Sasuke was so close, he had managed to hold out in order to savor the moment, but there was no way he could stave off his orgasm for much longer.

He bit Naruto's lip to try and contain his cries, not wanting to break the beautifully intense atmosphere they'd created as Naruto continued to torturously drag his cock in and out of him.

Naruto recognized the telltale signs of Sasuke's impending orgasm and finally broke their heated kiss. His eyes snapped open and locked onto Sasuke's.

Sasuke let out a gasp at the sudden eye contact, the first time it'd happened since all of this started, and openly stared at the beautiful man hovering over him. His eyes were as gorgeous as ever, but there was something different about them; they were an unreadable amalgamation of emotions. 

Naruto gave a particularly hard thrust, followed by him grinding into Sasuke when their hips met and nodded at the omega.

Naruto's breathing had become labored and Sasuke knew that he was close, but he was too much of gentlemen to shoot off first, without knowing if Sasuke would be following soon after.

Sasuke's body eagerly gave in to Naruto's request as he nodded back before he pulled Naruto down for another kiss to stiffle his broken moans. 

Naruto gave a final, brutal thrust as his knot pushed through Sasuke's tight entrance.

Naruto let out low growl as he came as deep in Sasuke as he could manage.

The second that Sasuke had felt Naruto's knot his back arched as much as it could in this position. He clung to the alpha as he came between them, his orgasm somehow feeling more intense than the the night they'd met.

They broke their kiss once again seeing as how they were both in desperate need of catching their breath, and breathing through their noses just wasn't cutting it.

Naruto's gaze lingered on Sasuke for a moment, and Sasuke's blissed out mind seemed to forget that he had just put the man through three months of hell.

Sasuke opened his mouth to start to say something, he didn't know exactly what, but just something. 

Naruto's eyes showed a quick flash of anger before he turned his head unbelievably fast, effectively silencing Sasuke.

The omega closed his mouth and focused on regulating his breathing instead of the ache he felt spreading in his chest.

Naruto gently maneuvered them so that they were laying on their sides so that they could comfortably wait for Naruto's knot to go down. 

With Sasuke's back facing Naruto's chest he was obviously unable to see the blonde's face.

This gave Sasuke the courage to finally speak up.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

Apparently he had whispered it to himself though, because right after he'd said it Naruto had started softly snoring again.

Sasuke felt a pang in his chest at Naruto's disregard for his normal affection after sex.

He used to always kiss him, tell him he was gorgeous and that he loved him so much, but now he barely had his arm draped over the omega while being as far away as possible from him while they were still tied.

_Not like I deserve his affection after how I treated him._

No matter how troubling the lack of contact was for Sasuke, being with his alpha and surrounded by his alpha's soothing scent was forcing his eyelids shut as he drifted off to sleep.

-

Naruto blinked his eyes open and groaned, hit with the instant splitting headache from his hangover, his new morning routine.

He was facing the large window of his bedroom and cursed himself for not investing in some blackout curtains; the light seeping through his curtains felt like it was burning his retinas.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and got up, realizing that he was no longer wearing the sweatpants he had fallen asleep in.

He thought it was strange, but didn't get too much time to dwell on it before his nose picked up on a scent that had long since left his apartment.

He turned around way to fast for someone sporting a hangover of this magnitude and stumbled a little from dizziness.

His lips parted in shock at the sight of impossibly black hair peaking out from the blankets where it was sprawled out across his pillow.

He thought it'd been a cruel dream, it wouldn't have been the first, but Sasuke was here.

Naruto scurried off to the attached bathroom to splash some water on his face, instantly noticing the angry scratch marks marring his shoulders when he looked in the mirror.

He turned around to inspect them further. His back was covered in red lines, confirming that none of what had happened last night was a dream.

Sasuke was really here.

Naruto's brain couldn't process this, he doubted that it could even if he was at his full capacity.

He brushed his teeth to get the taste of Sasuke laced with bourbon out of his mouth, it was clouding his mind.

The blonde threw on a clean pair of sweats and sat down in the chair beside his bed.

He didn't know what the hell to do. He had longed to have Sasuke here for the last three months, but now that he actually was, Naruto was torn between chewing him out and forgiving him like he hadn't left his life at all.

Naruto was angry, but his inner alpha wanted nothing more than to soothe his omega. However, his own dignity was not so kind. He didn't deserve the last three months and he was jaded because of it.

His mind swam with all of his possible actions, but he found himself reluctant to act on any of them.

Sasuke's scent that now permeated his room was compelling him to stay with him, so he just sat.

He realized how weird it was to just sit and stare at someone while they slept, but seeing Sasuke's face in person was surreal for him.

He was sleeping peacefully, but he still looked the same. Naruto didn't really know what else he had expected. Maybe at the very least for Sasuke to not have cheekbones sharp enough to cut glass anymore because of the pregnancy? But he looked exactly the same.

Naruto found himself getting angry at how fine Sasuke looked. Naruto himself was a fucking mess and it clearly showed, yet here Sasuke was, looking like he got a full eight hours a night and was just peachy with how things had been.

The alpha had to tear his gaze away from the beautiful face of his omega. He stood with a huff and decided to pull his shit together.

He took a shower and shaved, looking somewhat like himself again. The only thing ruining the thought was the dark circles under his eyes and the dullness in the blue that hadn't been there four months ago.

He began cooking breakfast, his body feeling like shit from the constant neglect from the last few months, figuring that Sasuke would be hungry as well when he woke up.

If they were going to talk, he knew that Sasuke being hungry would just make things harder than they needed to be.

He was in the middle of flipping a pancake when he heard tentative footsteps on the wood floor.

He could feel his muscles tense as Sasuke's scent became stronger, but other than that, he didn't move.

He heard the footsteps getting closer until they stopped and Naruto couldn't even smell the pancakes over the omega's scent.

Naruto's head was held high as he stared straight ahead at the backslash behind the stove, his jaw squared as Sasuke carefully reached out to touch his arm.

Naruto saw it out if his peripheral vision and flinched away from the gentle touch as soon as it happened.

"Don't" he said in a clipped tone.

Sasuke snatched his hand back like he'd been burned, but the tone that Naruto spoke to him in made him feel like he really had been.

"I- I wasn-" he started before Naruto suddenly faced him with a look akin to disgust on his face.

It made Sasuke want to cower away. He had never felt so weak in his life.

"Don't think you can just show back up after _three_ months and have things back to the way they were" he seethed.

Sasuke had never seen Naruto speak to anyone in that tone, much less him. His eyes were wide with fear from being rejected so coldly.

He knew he had no right to have expected differently, but it didn't make the blow any easier to handle.

He turned his head, subconsciously baring his neck as he nodded.

Naruto could smell the fear radiating off of Sasuke, and as much as he wasn't happy with him, he never wanted his mate to fear him.

"Grab a plate and get some food. We can talk after you eat" he said as he motioned to the plates of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast on the counter.

"Bu-" Sasuke started. He didn't want to wait. He couldn't stand the anxiety of not knowing where they stood, which was ironic considering that is exactly how Naruto felt.

"We will talk after you eat" Naruto said in his alpha tone. He didn't do it strong enough to really compell Sasuke, just enough to show him how serious he was.

Sasuke stiffened and nodded, heading to grab a plate from the cabinet and loading himself a plateful.

Naruto turned his head the slightest bit, not able to help himself.

Sasuke was waddling and he had helped himself to one of the shirts from Naruto's closet. He was in just his panties and the shirt, much like how he always used to lounge around the house.

He looked so fucking cute, and the sight of his stomach made Naruto's breath hitch.

_I've missed so much._

He turned away to avoid getting angry enough for Sasuke to sense it and flipped the now burned pancake.

Naruto finished cooking and sat down across from Sasuke at the table, but couldn't bring himself to look at him. They ate in tense silence, Naruto only being able to eat a few bites. He spent the rest of the time just picking at one of the pancakes with his fork.

"Thank you for breakfast" Sasuke said as he set his fork down on his now empty plate.

Naruto didn't say anything, just raised his head to finally look at Sasuke.

"What the fuck, Sasuke?" He said, not really knowing where else to start.

Sasuke's eyes widened, not expecting to jump right into it after Naruto's initial reaction to him bringing it up.

"I meant to come over earlier" he said, not really thinking that Naruto was upset at the time in which he had chosen to just pop in.

"After three months you thought that it was okay to just crawl into my bed?" He asked, his tone demanding an answer.

"I'm sorry" Sasuke said as he looked down at the table.

"You're sorry? For what exactly? For leaving me in the dark for three months? For completely shutting me out? For leaving me absolutely miserable?" Naruto asked spitefully.

"I didn't mean to. I wanted to come back, I wanted to so much, but I couldn't. I kept replaying that look you gave me in the hospital in my head and I thought you were disgusted by me. I couldn't handle the thought of you just throwing me away because of that disgusting mark" Sasuke answered honestly.

He raised his head to look at Naruto again. As much as he really didn't want to see the hurt and anger in his face, he couldn't back down after giving up for so long.

Naruto let out a shaky breath.

"I was _never_ disgusted with you, I love you. I should've kept myself in check, but that was my initial reaction to smelling another alpha on you. I'll apologize for that, but you literally just disappeared. If it wasn't for your brother and mom I wouldn't have known if you were even still alive" he said.

It hurt Naruto to think that he had done anything to make Sasuke believe that he was disgusted by him, but he knew he needed to stand his ground. He had every right to be as pissed as he was.

"I didn't know how to fight it" Sasuke supplied weakly.

He knew it was a cop out, but looking back at, he literally couldn't bring himself to reach out.

"I get that it was traumatic, I really do. Itachi and Shisui explained everything to me, so I understood why you did it, for a while, but you could have a least talked to me! You could've answered any one of my texts! I was fine with giving you space, but you literally just cut me out of your life completely! Was it just that easy for you?" Naruto asked, his voice a mixture of pain and anger.

"None of it was easy for me! I literally just laid on my couch all day, surrounded by your shirts for some level of comfort that never came" Sasuke replied.

Naruto felt his heart break a little at the thought of Sasuke just curled up on his couch day after day, but then he remembered that he had been in the same damn boat.

"Yet you still did it! I looked like a fucking fool just waiting for you to come over or call. Every single day I waited for you to just fucking talk to me, but you never did! Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to know that you were hurting and that there was nothing that I could do about it because you wouldn't even let me try!?" Naruto said, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"Then you sent your brother here. I was so excited when I heard the doorbell, I was an idiot and thought it was you. Then I open the door and see Itachi, but the worst part is that I could smell you on him. It was faint, but it just drove me even crazier. When he handed me the keys to your Escalade I thought that was it, that you were done with me for good. He told me that it wasn't that, but how the hell else am I supposed to take it when you won't answer my calls or texts? I was in limbo for weeks after that, not knowing where we stood" Naruto said, sounding much more hurt than angry.

"I-I didn't feel like I deserved it. I couldn't stand the thought of having anything like that from you when I was hurting you. I knew I had to be hurting you, but I just kept doing it. I felt so selfish and couldn't bring myself to keep it, but then you wouldn't take it back. I felt like an even shittier person after that. I just knew that I don't deserve you" Sasuke replied.

"Yet here I am. I put up with your shit because I wouldn't give up on you because I fucking love you, but you're not wrong. I didn't deserve that, any of it, Sasuke" Naruto said, stone faced and looking right in Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke held his breath. He had a feeling that the end was near; Naruto was going to break up with him and he knew that there was nothing that he could say or do to stop it. He deserved it.

Sasuke instantly felt defensive, a rather unfortunate coping mechanism of his. If he could go down swinging as a bitch then it would soften the blow. It always worked for him the past, its how he had managed to get himself to believe that he didn't really need people to get by.

He forbid himself from acknowledging that his situation with Naruto was so incredibly different than any of the others in his past. He knew that no matter what he did it would hurt, it would hurt like hell. He thought it was at least worth a shot for the sake of self preservation.

"You left me too! You walked away and fucked any skank willing to jump on your dick, remember?" Sasuke spit as he stood up and leaned over the table as much as he could, trying to get in Naruto's face.

Naruto was taken aback, as snippy as Sasuke usually was with everyone, he had never experienced it to this extent.

The omega's eyes were fierce and his words were laced with an unreal amount of anger.

Sasuke was like a cornered snake, not really knowing what else to do but bite back.

"Oh, don't even give me that shit! You know exactly why I walked away! It was for this exact same reason! You pushed me away and it made me feel like shit, just like you did for the last. three. months. You didn't care about how it'd effect me to be away from my pregnant mate. You're a selfish prick" Naruto bit out, not wavering in the slightest.

"I went through hell! I was forcibly marked by some fucking creep that always harassed me at work and you want to go and give me shit for not getting over it according to your desired time frame!? Fuck you, Naruto! You're just as selfish!" Sasuke shouted, no longer able to keep his emotions contained.

"Of course I don't fault you for what happened, but I am allowed to take issue with how you handled it. Just because it is understandable doesn't make it right" Naruto said as he ran his hands over his face and sighed.

"You can't have it both ways, Sasuke. If you want to have an actual relationship, it can't always be just what you want. You needed space? Cool, I could've understood that, but you just vanished. You wouldn't even tell me how _our_ baby was doing. You literally didn't give a shit how any of it affected me" Naruto added, trailing off like hearing his words out loud caused him physical pain.

"I'm not good with this feeling shit" Sasuke said as he sat back down, feeling entirely defeated and drained.

"So fucking what!? You're an adult, and if you want to be in an adult relationship, cop outs like that don't work. You have to trust me enough to get over it. I know you think that you're some kind of sociopathic robot incapable of feelings, but I know that's a crock of shit" Naruto replied.

Sasuke just stared at Naruto for a few moments. What the hell was he supposed to say to that? He literally always acted like he was unable to feel real emotions because up until a few moths ago, he had thought that it was true!

But now he felt things, a lot of things, and it was because of the dumbass blonde in front of him that he loved more than was comfortable with.

He made up his mind, he wasn't going to push back until Naruto got fed up anymore. He took a deep breath, feeling like he was literally swallowing his pride.

"I- I just need to not fight my omega so much anymore. I never trusted anyone enough to work on it with them, but I trust you. I want to work on it with you, please let me. I'm sorry, Naruto" Sasuke said softly.

It was Naruto's turn to be shocked. He never thought he'd see the day where Sasuke Uchiha pleaded for anything.

Even the last time they had to make up, Sasuke had more or less demanded that Naruto come back, but now he was begging for Naruto's forgiveness.

Naruto wanted for that to be the end of it, just kiss and make up so that he didn't have to see his omega looking so small and fearful, but he had to be honest.

"But I don't trust you" Naruto said as he turned his head, unable to keep their gaze when Sasuke's eyes widened a little.

Sasuke didn't respond, he had laid it all out on the table and it still wasn't enough. He understood, but it didn't make him any happier about the outcome.

He silently got up and went to retrieve his pants from wherever they'd been thrown in Naruto's room.

He had gotten his answer.

As he was struggling to pull the stretchy material over his legs, Naruto appeared in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe.

The alpha had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes on the floor.

"If you leave again, thats it; I'm done. I'm not going to sit around and wait for you to decide that you want to be with me" he deadpaned.

Sasuke stood and pulled up his leggings, looking directly at Naruto, soaking in what he thought would be the last time that he ever got to see him like this.

"Well you made it pretty clear that you don't want to be with me. You don't trust me, and I understand why, but what else is there for us if you don't trust me?" Sasuke asked, wondering why Naruto was dragging this out longer than necessary when he'd clearly made up his mind already.

"Do you love me?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Sasuke asked. Its not like he didn't hear the man, he just didn't understand why he had been asked such a stupid question.

"Do you love me?" Naruto asked again, pushing himself off of the doorframe and coming to stand right in front of Sasuke.

He had finally brought his eyes to Sasuke's again, and there was no more anger tainting that lovely shade of blue. Now they just looked nervous and uncertain.

Naruto genuinely didn't know Sasuke's answer to that question anymore, and that hurt the omega more than anything else.

"I love you very much" Sasuke answered earnestly.

"Then don't walk out on me again. I said I don't trust you, not that I want to call it quits. We can work on things if you don't shut me out" Naruto said.

_He's not leaving! He's not leaving! The fucker isn't leaving me!_

Sasuke had a hard time processing what the fuck Naruto had said, his mind overwhelmed with happiness?

_Is this what actual happiness feels like?_

He thought back on all the times Naruto had actually managed to get a genuine laugh out of him, the times they'd spent cuddled up after sex, the times spent with their friends, and came to the conclusion that yes. Yes, this was happiness.

God, he was a fucking mess. A year ago he would have gagged at the thought of this clichè romance novel bullshit, but now he was about to cry. He hated that he didn't hate it.

Things were easier without feelings.

But now things were so much better with them.

"So you aren't done with me?" Sasuke asked hopefully.

"No, you idiot. I don't want to be done with you" Naruto said, a small smile pulled at his lips.

It was the first smile Sasuke had seen on that handsome face since he'd gotten here. It wasn't his usual blinding smile, but it was enough to make Sasuke forget about his embarrassment from being so emotional. It was all worth it.

Sasuke stepped even closer to Naruto, watching his face for any signs of resistance, but when he found none, he wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck.

Naruto took a second, but he eventually brought his arms around Sasuke, using his hands to rub his back in the way that always made Sasuke purr.

Naruto to a deep breath to steady himself and enhale Sasuke's scent that had finally gone back to normal.

Naruto hadn't been this at peace for months.

"I missed you" Naruto whispered.

"I missed you too" Sasuke responded.

Apparently their daughter would be taking after Sasuke in the emotion department, because when the moment started to become too sappy, she gave a rather strong kick.

With Sasuke's stomach pressed against Naruto's, Naruto felt the sudden pressure and jerked back to look at Sasuke with wide eyes.

"Sorry, she does that a lot" Sasuke explained, feeling self conscious for some unexplainable reason.

"She kicked! I felt her kick!" Naruto said, sounding absolutely in awe as he sunk down to his knees to press his hands to Sasuke's belly.

Sasuke didn't really see the big deal at first, he was so used to her kicks by now. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks; Naruto hadn't gotten the chance to feel her kick before. He had robbed the alpha of that opportunity. 

He felt his eyes water, but pushed it away for the moment. Naruto was getting to experience this now, and that's what mattered. He didn't want to ruin it by thinking about that, he'd have plenty of time to make up for it later.

"Its your daddy! Come on, give me another one!" Naruto urged excitedly.

Sasuke felt her run a hand or a foot along his stomach and watched as Naruto's face contorted into an amusing combination of confusion and happiness.

"She just dragged what I'm guessing is her foot based on her position" Sasuke explained.

Naruto flashed him that thousand watt smile that he'd missed so much before bringing his attention back to Sasuke's adorable baby bump.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately, but you'd better get used to my voice. According to your mother, I never shut up" he said as he placed a kiss where she had dragged her foot.

She gave a much softer kick this time and Naruto looked over the damn moon.

For the next twenty minutes all Naruto had talked about was how his daughter had basically given him a kiss back, and proudly stated that she was clearly going to be a daddy's girl.

Sasuke and Naruto had just laid down on the large bed so that Naruto could spend as much time as he wanted talking to their daughter, but eventually their exhaustion from the last three months caught up with them.

Naruto had been the first to pass out, his head still resting right against Sasuke's stomach. The sight warmed Sasuke's cold heart, so much so, that he didn't force Naruto to get up when he started to drool on him the tiniest bit.

Sasuke let his eyelids close when they started to get heavy, his hand still in Naruto's hair.

-

"I really am sorry" Sasuke said as they laid on the couch watching a movie that neither of them payed any mind to.

Naruto was sitting up at the end of the large sectional with Sasuke laying down with his head in the alpha's lap as Naruto played with the jet black hair.

"So you've said" Naruto said in an amused tone.

Its not like things were tense or awkward, they were actually fairly comfortable, but there was just something the slightest bit off. 

Sasuke knew that it was just the repercussions from his monumental fuck up. It would've been unrealistic for him to expect it to be exactly the same. It would take time for the looming darkness to fully fade, but at least now, Sasuke was hopeful that it eventually would.

Still, he couldn't stop apologizing. After the fifteenth time since their fight, Naruto had stopped accepting them, he found the profuse apologies rather amusing at this point.

Sasuke had thought of what he wanted to do to prove that he wouldn't run away anymore, but his plan would need to wait. He had just gotten his alpha back and wanted to soak it in a little bit before facing the real world again.

"What finally made your stubborn ass talk to me?" Naruto asked curiously.

The question had been in Naruto's head since he'd woken up, and his curiosity had finally gotten the best of him. If Itachi or his mother couldn't convince Sasuke, he wondered what was able to do the trick.

"Oh, uh, your mother" Sasuke said, not really expecting the question. He had thought Naruto was the one that'd sent her.

"My mom?" Naruto asked, clearly not expected that answer.

_So it wasn't him? Then who the fu- Itachi!_

As happy as Sasuke was with the results, he really wished that his older brother would stay the hell out of his business sometimes. There was no way that it wasn't him. It explained why Itachi said he couldn't come over that day.

_'I'm not feeling well and I don't want to risk getting you sick' my ass!_

"Yeah, she came over and told me to get my shit together then threatened me if I ever hurt you again. Y'know, for someone always saying that my family is scary, your's can be just as bad" Sasuke said with a small laugh.

Sasuke heard Naruto chuckle.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I probably should have warned you about her. She's the sweetest lady, but she has one hell of a temper. You should see her swing a ladle, it's lethal" Naruto said fondly.

He had nothing but good childhood memories, but there had been a few times where he'd been on the receiving end of the 'wrath of Kushina' as his father liked to call it, and it was not fun.

"It's alright. It worked, didn't it? She just wanted to protect her baby boy" Sasuke said as he teased Naruto.

Naruto just rolled his eyes. Even though he was an alpha, and a huge one at that, and his mother was an omega, she always babied the hell out of him. He had hated it when he was a teenager, but as an adult he found it wasn't as annoying. She just loved him, and it warmed Naruto's heart to have such a protective mother. Plus, it was nice to know that he wasn't the only one with ferice backup in this relationship.

They fell back into their comfortable silence, Sasuke stirring anxiously every now and then.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, mostly only seeing the underside of his defined jaw from his position, but he saw that it was clenched.

He tilted his head the slightes bit and saw the blonde's eyebrows knitted together.

"You shouldn't think too hard. You might short circuit" Sasuke teased dryly as he began to sit up.

Naruto snapped back and whined out, "Heyyy!"

"What's running through that ridiculously blonde head of yours now?" Sasuke asked.

He may have been teasing him, but he genuinely wanted to know. Sasuke was worried that Naruto was starting to regret his decision to stay with him.

"I was, uh, just wondering where we go from here?" Naruto said even though it sounded like more of a question.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, still slightly on edge.

"Like, will you continue to work at the club?" Naruto asked anxiously.

Its not like he wanted to force Sasuke to quit or anything, but he had gotten to thinking about the two of them returning to their normal lives, and that meant Sasuke going back to the place where he'd been attacked. Naruto didn't think he needed protecting twenty four seven, and he trusted Ino enough, she had more than proven herself when she beat the shit of that creep, but the alpha in him couldn't help but worry.

_What if he goes back and gets triggered back into isolating himself?_

"To be honest I wasn't planning on it. I don't really have a plan at the moment, I'll probably just stay home with the baby for a while if you're alright with that. Itachi wants me avoiding stress, so I don't think the club is the best place for me right now" Sasuke answered with a shrug. He still got paid every two weeks from investing in the club, so he was set as far as money went.

Naruto instantly relaxed. The thought of Sasuke waiting for him at home with their daughter every night was definitely something he could get used to.

"That sounds good to me" Naruto said as they both relaxed again.

"Have you talked to Ino?" Naruto asked after a few moments, the question had suddenly popped into his head.

"A few times. She kept trying to talk to me about the creep, but I never wanted to hear it. She would come over once a week or so with Sakura" Sasuke answered.

Naruto tensed a little, wondering how much Ino had been able to tell him. He nodded and turned to look at Sasuke, really worried about setting him off.

"What'd she tell you?" He asked.

Sasuke gave him a look that told Naruto that he didn't want to talk about it, but he figured now was as good a time as any to work on the whole considering the other's feelings thing they'd discussed. 

"Basically just what Itachi told me when I woke up after they sedated me. She told me her and Kiba beat the shit out of him, but when they were focused on getting me into the car so Shika and Sakura could take me to the hospital, he managed to get away" Sasuke said. He tried to come off as unbothered, but his tone had a certain edge to it that gave him away.

"Itachi didn't tell you?" He asked, almost in disbelief.

"Tell me what? I basically forbid him from talking to me about it, and he didn't want me any more stressed than I already was so he just let it be" Sasuke answered.

"He didn't get away" Naruto said.

Sasuke cocked his head, thoroughly confused. He wanted to say that he wasn't worried about the creepy reptile like alpha, but his omega definitely was. When you're told that the person who attacked you and damn near ruined your life is still just walking around, it doesn't exactly put a person at ease. 

Naruto took a deep breath, not exactly proud of what he was about to say. He thought back to about five weeks ago, making sure to remember every detail so that Sasuke knew everything.

"Well, he did get away, but then he didn't"

_"Naruto!" Neji yelled as he ran over to stop Naruto before he walked into his patient's room._

_"Give me a sec. I need to see this patient real quick" he said, sounding disinterested, something that Naruto never was at work before. He had just been running on autopilot since Sasuke left._

_"Tsunade wanted me to take over this one" he said anxiously as he tried to grab the chart in Naruto's hand._

_Naruto just raised his brow._

_"Pretty sure his chart says that he came in for shortness of breath and chest pain because he probably needs some stents replaced, either that or I need to get my prescription updated. I know its been a few years since med school, but that doesn't sound like Nuero to me" he said sarcastically._

_Neji was a neurosurgeon, and nothing about this case pointed to Neji needing to be involved._

_Neji honestly hadn't banked on Naruto actually reading the chart too thoroughly, most doctors wait for the patients to explain then check the chart for corroboration or missing details._

_When Shikamaru called Neji to intervene, since Shikamaru was heading into the OR, he had just expected to grab the chart and pawn the patient off on another cardio specialist while they waited for the cops._

_Seems like it wouldn't be that simple._

_"Just trust me" Neji said seriously, his expression begging him to comply._

_Naruto raised his brow again but handed the chart over nonetheless, not having the energy to fight anything anymore._

_"Whatever you say, man" Naruto said as Neji let out a sigh of relief._

_Naruto had still been confused by his friend's behavior as he turned back around to head back to the main desk for another chart._

_For a second there Neji had thought everything would be fine, but then Naruto stopped dead in his tracks after a nurse stepped out of the room._

_With the door open, the patient's scent had been able to flood out into the hallway._

_Neji mentally face palmed then quickly went to block the door when Naruto spun around looking like a wild animal._

_Naruto might have only had the chance to smell that scent for a few minutes before, but there was no way that he'd ever forget it._

_It was the mother fucker that marked Sasuke!_

_Naruto started fighting to push past Neji, and while Neji was fairly muscular, he had no doubt that Naruto would eventually get past him._

_Neji tried as best as he could to hold Naruto back, hoping to God that some form of help would get here soon._

_Neji saw a group of nurses pass by, instantly picking up their pace at the terrifying sight of Naruto snarling._

_"Tell nurse Hurano to get Kiba and Dr. Uchiha up here, now!" He shouted as he managed to break the death grip that Naruto had been using on the doorframe to try and push himself past Neji._

_The nurses nodded and scurried away._

_"Fucking let me go, Neji!" Naruto roared in his full alpha tone._

_Neji felt his inner alpha start to get irritated at the tone that was directed at him, but he used that irritation as fuel to try and hold Naruto off just long enough until reinforcements showed up._

_From over Neji's shoulder Naruto could see a pale man laying down on the hospital bed, asleep. He was probably on some form of pain management, because he had barely started to stir at the loud disturbance of Naruto and Neji's yelling._

_"Naruto, calm down! You're in the hospital and he's a patient!" Neji pleaded, fairly certain that using reason was useless._

_"Thats the piece of shit who marked Sasuke!" Naruto seethed as he managed to break free from Neji's hold and ducked under the other alpha's arm to get in the room._

_Neji took a deep breath, really not wanting to have to do this._

_Neji lunged forward and literally tackled Naruto to the floor, pinning his arms down with his hands, his knees trying to keep Naruto's legs down._

_"I know, but are you really willing to lose your license over this!?" Neji yelled as he basically sat on Naruto's back, trying to use his weight to hold him down._

_Neji wasn't there the night that Sasuke was marked, but Shikamaru had been on his way to the OR when Orochimaru was rolled past him by two nurses. He instantly recognized him, but when he'd heard that Natuto would be seeing him soon, he called Neji to run interference._

_"Get the fuck off of me, Neji!" Naruto said again._

_The blonde had taken to kicking and swinging his arms whenever Neji would lose his grip. When he was able to finally get both of his hands free at the same time, he planted them on the floor._

_At that moment Orochimaru had regained consciousness, and even in his weakened state was able to recognize Naruto's scent as being the one that tainted his favorite dancer._

_His lips grew into a disgusting smirk as he made eye contact with Naruto._

_As far as Naruto was concerned, that had been the final nail in the coffin of his career. He used his hands to push himself up, easily sending Neji tumbling off to the side._

_"You son of a bitch!" Naruto yelled in the other alpha's face as he yanked him into a sitting position by his long hair._

_Orochimaru had too much confidence in Naruto caring more about his career than Sasuke to actually be scared. 'Do no harm' and all of that shit._

_The snake just laughed groggily and asked, "How is my pretty little omega?"_

_Naruto lost it. Right as Neji got back up Naruto had landed the first punch to Orochimaru's shocked face._

_The blonde just wailed on the defenseless alpha, not giving a single shit that it was anything but a fair fight._

_Neji was fruitlessly trying to pry Naruto off of the already fragile man as he continued his onslaught._

_"If you ever funding touch him again, I swear to fucking God! I'll end you!" Naruto shouted right as the sound of frantic footsteps could be heard by Neji._

_He turned and saw Sakura, Kiba, Itachi, and Fugaku Uchiha standing in the door looking absolutely shocked._

_Fugaku sprung into action immediately and began working on prying Naruto off by his other shoulder._

_He turned to look at the other two alphas that were just standing in the doorway._

_"You gonna help or not!?" He yelled, effectivly snapping the two out of their shock._

_They stepped in and somehow managed to break Naruto's grip._

_Itachi had Naruto's arms pinned to the floor while Neji and Kiba held down his legs and midsection._

_Fugaku took a deep, steadying breath before he stood up from getting Naruto to the floor. He headed over to the bed, presumably to see if the alpha had survived the brutal beating._

_That was not the case._

_He threw a precise jab of his own right to the man's kidney, knowing just how much pain it would cause._

_Orochimaru barley got out an 'oof' and a groan with how bad of shape he was in._

_Fugaku then acted as if nothing had happened and checked his heart rate on the monitor, checking to see if he would survive._

_He gave a disgusted hum when the alphas heart rate stopped climbing and grabbed his hair in a similar fashion to how Naruto had._

_He leaned down and whispered, "You're going to pay for what you did to my son" in the most threatening tone anyone in that room had ever heard._

_He threw Orochimaru's head back down to the thin mattress and looked at the four struggling alphas on the floor._

_Naruto was still going wild and fighting, but the added weight seemed to be doing the trick in subduing him._

_"Get him out of here and call Shisui. You and he need to meet down here as soon as possible. I'll handle everything else" he said to his eldest son._

_Itachi nodded and the three alphas managed to drag Naruto out of the room as he fought to break free._

_Fugaku then turned to Sakura who was still standing with her mouth hanging wide open at what she'd just seen._

_"Has anyone called the police yet?" He asked._

_She shook her head._

_"Good. Don't let them. I'll handle this. Whatever you do, don't let anyone into this room" he commanded as he walked past her without a second look._

Naruto had finished his recounting of his rather shameful actions and saw that Sasuke looked shocked.

"They really didn't tell you?" Naruto asked, figuring that at least Itachi might have informed Sasuke that he would never have to see the man again.

"My father hit him for what he did to me? He actually cared?" Sasuke asked, not believing it.

"He does care about you, Sasuke. Like a lot. He basically threatened to blacklist me from ever working in the medical field if I ever mistreated you" he answered as he rubbed Sasuke's thigh while he processed the information.

Sasuke had thought that when he dropped out of medical school that that was it. That his father no longer cared about someone hurting him, but he did. He cared.

"Why was my father even there?" Sasuke asked.

"There was a meeting he had to attend that morning. He was with Itachi when Sakura called him. I guess they figured they needed all the help they could get to handle me" Naruto chuckled as his face heated up.

It wasn't that he regretted it persay, he just was embarrassed at how out of control he had gotten. Neji told him that he was surprised Naruto hadn't been foaming at the mouth with how crazy he'd gone.

"So what happened if he wouldn't let Sakura call the cops?" Sasuke asked.

"I honestly don't know. I was just told that he was gone. Your brother wouldn't tell me what happened or why they needed Shisui there. All I know is that they were able to get some answers after it" Naruto answered.

"What answers?" Sasuke asked. As far as he knew, there hadn't been any answers about the situation other than Orochimaru is a scum bag.

"Shisui said he was able to figure out why his mark actually took and why is lasted as long as did. It shouldn't have taken considering I'm a prime, but you being a prime and pregnant just made anything a possibility. At first he was under the impression that the guy was a prime as well, but it turns out that just he shot himself up with some chemical enhancement to make himself a stronger alpha" Naruto explained.

_Pathetic._

"Steriods for alphas? They have that?" Sasuke asked.

Sasuke was far from uninformed and he had never heard of anything like that.

"No, there's no way it'd ever get approved. Alphas would be losing control left and right if something like that was readily available. He either had to have made it himself or got it illegally. Since I've never heard of anything like that actually working before, my money is on him making it himself" Naruto said.

"He owned a research lab or something, at least thats what he told me when he'd to try and impress me" Sasuke said with an eye roll.

Naruto nodded, to him that made sense. For any kind of supplement like that to actually work at all was surprising, so the man definitely needed to have some sort of lab at his disposal.

"Apparently thats part of why he was brought in. The nurse who triaged him told Itachi that some young omega with light blue hair and glasses brought him in because he had been having chest pains and passed out. I guess the guy was way older than he looked and had been taking whatever he'd made long enough for it to do permanent damage to his heart" Naruto said, shuddering at the thought of that man having a young omega with him.

_Did he force the kid to be with him? What if their friends hadn't stopped the freak? Could that have been Sasuke?_

"So he's just gone?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. I didn't press it any further, your father is scary as shit" Naruto said.

"I'm taking it that my mother doesn't know?" Sasuke asked. He was fully aware of how easily his father could make someone disappear. A man as powerful and as wealthy as him would have no problem pulling strings and covering his bases. Sasuke just never thought that he'd go to all of that trouble on his behalf. 

Naruto shook his head as he said, "As far as I know its just the people that were involved that know and my chief of surgery" Naruto said.

"The angry woman with the huge tits? Why the hell was she involved?" Sasuke asked.

His father was a smart man and Sasuke wasn't completely oblivious to the occasional sketchiness that he'd caught whispers of behind the scenes, but it didn't seem very smart to bring anyone that wasn't necessary.

"I'm guessing he needed her to make sure there was no record of him ever being there, and to make sure that I didn't get my license pulled" Naruto explained.

"You almost got your license revoked!?" Sasuke asked. As much as it warmed his heart to know that Naruto had 'defended his honor', he didn't want the alpha's career to go down the drain because of him.

"Well yeah, I was screaming and people heard. A few passed by to catch a glimpse of what the hell was going on. Your dad saved my ass, but Tsunade still had to save face and make it look at least a little believable. That's why she told me to take some time off and that if anyone at the hospital asked, to tell them that I was on administrative leave while awaiting a disciplinary hearing" Naruto said.

"So you didn't take time off because of me?" Sasuke asked, sounding a little relieved. At least that one little thing wasn't technically a result of Sasuke's self isolation.

Naruto let out a good natured scoff before he replied, "No. Working was the only thing keeping me away from a bender, hence why you found me the way you did".

"So do you not remember anything from last night?" Sasuke asked somewhat coldly.

He caught himself and offered a small smile. He had truly meant it when he said that he'd work on being more 'adult' about things, which meant no more reverting straight back to bitchiness when he got nervous.

"Not really. I remember enough though, and my back pretty much told me all I needed to know this morning" Naruto admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck. He was embarrassed at how pathetic he'd let himself get.

Sasuke's face took on a pink hue.

"Sorry about that" he said quietly, though his tone was doing nothing to convince Naruto.

"Honestly, feels kind of good to be sporting them once again. My back used to always be covered because of you" Naruto said fondly. There was a slight sadness hidden in his tone, no doubt from the implication of the drawn out break.

Sasuke just smiled up at Naruto, thrilled to have the blonde cracking jokes again, no matter how small. It gave Sasuke hope that the dark cloud looming over them would eventually fade.

A few minutes passed as they eased back into silence. 

This time Naruto was sitting with his legs extended out on the couch while Sasuke sat between his legs with his back resting against Naruto's chest. 

Sasuke just enjoyed the feeling of the firm muscles resting against his back, but then the question that he'd been itching to ask broke through.

"Do you regret it?" He suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Naruto asked. He had actually started watching what was on the television and didn't quite catch what Sasuke had said.

Sasuke sat up and turned, having to straddle Naruto's lap to do so now.

"Do you regret it? Last night?" He asked tentatively.

Naruto was mulling it over and Sasuke could tell. Naruto was trying to find the best way to convey how he felt about it without undoing all of the progress they had made this morning.

"Honestly, it probably would have been better to wait until after our discussion this morning" Naruto answered gently.

Sasuke nodded as he turned his head to the side. He was right, there was no denying it. Naruto didn't even fully remember it, so Sasuke understood where he was coming from, but it still didn't make him feel great to hear it out loud.

Naruto keyed in on the shift in Sasuke's scent and tried to find a way to recover. He didn't want Sasuke thinking that he regretted _everything_ that had happened thus far.

"I'd been without my omega for three months and didn't even get the chance to really enjoy the make up sex" Naruto teased, his voice going the slightest bit lower.

Sasuke picked up on it and flicked his eyes over to Naruto, rasing a brow.

"Would you like to?" Sasuke asked, just testing the waters. He didn't want to put another crack in their still very fragile relationship.

Naruto took in a sharp breath, the offer was very tempting, but in doing so he had gotten a strong whiff of Sasuke's rapidly spiking scent.

Naruto let out a low groan, he hadn't had the pleasure of smelling that alluring scent in months. 

"Its very tempting. I'm sure I was a sorry excuse for a lover with the state I was in last night" Naruto said with an embarrassed chuckle.

"It was actually really good. Different, but good" Sasuke said shyly.

It was strange, they had sex more times than either of them could count, but this all felt new.

Their first sexual encounter had been fueled by desperation and instincts so there hadn't been room for embarrassment.

It was exciting, as if this was an entirely new thing for them. To be fair, it kind of was; they had both gone through a fair amount of shit that had changed them.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked with a smirk. He looked up at Sasuke through his long, blonde tinted lashes.

Naruto was glad to hear that he hadn't been a complete disappointment, but he had a feeling that it had something to do with it being him and Sasuke.

Naruto had never been one to believe in the whole 'true mates' thing that was always in romance movies, but he couldn't deny that he thought Sasuke had been made specifically for him.

Sasuke nodded as his eyelids lowered the slightest bit and he got that devilish grin on his face. That grin always meant trouble for Naruto.

"You took me slower than normal, but sooo deep" Sasuke said sensually, biting his lip at the thought for that extra razzle dazzle.

Sasuke felt himself starting to get slick and he was already rock hard. He had never really had to seduce Naruto like this and it was clearly a newfound turn on for him.

It obviously was for Naruto too if the way his breath hitched was any indication.

"Your tongue never left my mouth and your huge cock was constantly hitting my sweet spot as it split me open" Sasuke said followed by a small, breathy moan as he started running his hands up his sides.

"Your groans were so hot. You were too focused on me to say anything, God it was so good. You made me cum so hard on your knot" Sasuke said as he threw his head back and pinched his nipples through his shirt.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, his dick already throbbed in his sweatpants. He gripped Sasuke's hips, being sure to keep his hold gentle, and pulled him down into his lap, letting him feel just what the little minx was doing to him.

"I've missed you so much" Sasuke whispered, suddenly dropping the sedution act.

"I missed you too, then you show up looking like this" Naruto groaned out as he ran his hands over Sasuke's sides, smiling at how there was no longer a drastic dip in his waist.

"If you don't want to sleep with me because of, uh, how I look, I get it" Sasuke said as he turned his head in shame.

Its not that Sasuke found himself unattractive or anything, he just looked drastically different from what he was used to. He had never had to deal with insecurities all that often before, so he was kind of lost on how to actually handle it.

Naruto shushed him and brought Sasuke closer, kissing him slow and deep, much like their kiss from last night. 

Naruto pulled back after a moment.

"Are you insane? You're so sexy like this. So full of _my_ child. I'm tempted to keep you like this forever, full of my pups" he said as he ran his hands over the swell of his mate's stomach, a pleased growl rumbling in his chest.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, he knew it was just typical alpha instincts making him say it, but there was no way Sasuke would be one of those omegas that was constantly pregnant.

"Be happy you're even getting one" Sasuke said sternly.

"C'mon, I'm an only child and was always so jealous of kids with a bunch of siblings. I've always wanted a big family" Naruto said, kind of sounding like a child himself with his whining.

As much as Sasuke was not on board, it did make him happy to hear that Naruto saw them being together long enough for more children to be a possibility. 

"You can't tell me you don't enjoy being so sensitive. I can already smell you getting wet for me" Naruto teased as he pulled Sasuke forward and began to trail feather light kisses down his neck.

"No, I don't" Sasuke lied.

He was constantly horny, even when he had been in his depression he had been desperate for his mate's knot, he just hadn't done anything about it.

While having Naruto back in his life offered a solution to his problem, it also just made his libido even higher.

"You're lying" Naruto sang out as he felt the goosebumps rising on Sasuke's thighs.

Sasuke mentally cursed his body for betraying him and Naruto for the smugness in his tone.

"Possi-" Sasuke started but couldn't finish when Naruto gave a rather harsh bite to his bond mark.

It wasn't hard enough to break the skin, but it had been enough to send Sasuke into a frenzy.

He felt like he was going into heat with how strong his omega had slammed into him with nothing but want.

Three months without really having his mate was making its toll known.

Sasuke felt too hot all of a sudden and had begun to breath heavily. He opened his eyes and let out a true omega whine as he soaked through his panties.

Naruto saw the red flash in Sasuke's eyes that appeared sometimes when he wouldn't fight his inner omega and knew that he had triggered it.

"Shit" Naruto said in shock.

He was turned on, but he honestly hadn't meant to trigger this strong of a reaction in Sasuke. His plan had been to ease Sasuke back into letting his omega out, not unintentionally forcing it right away.

"Please, alpha" Sasuke whimpered as he ground down into Naruto's hips, desperate for friction across his thinly covered entrance.

Naruto didn't want to tell Sasuke to slow down and come back down, he was worried that his inner omega would take it as a full blown rejection and force Naruto out again.

He knew the best thing was for him to give Sasuke's omega what it needed, but he needed to remain in control. He couldn't be rough like he usually was with Sasuke.

"You're alright, I'm here" Naruto whispered against Sasuke's lips before diving in for a kiss without even bothering to start off shy.

Naruto instantly pried Sasuke's lips open with his tongue and grabbed the back of his head to keep him as close as possible.

Sasuke mewled and pressed himself forward, clawing at Naruto's clothes in a febel attempt at removing them.

Naruto slid his hands under Sasuke's ass, making sure to take a moment to appreciate the fact that there was more to grab now, and began to stand up.

Sasuke pulled back, even though it was the last thing that he had wanted to do.

"You're not gonna be able to lift me" he said, an underlying tone of insecurity in his voice.

Naruto smirked before pressing a chaste kiss to Sasuke's lips.

He hoisted himself and Sasuke up, handling the weight with ease, but needing to adjust the slightest bit to account for Saske's baby bump.

"You were saying?" Naruto teased as he made his way to the bedroom.

Sasuke just buried his head into the crook of Naruto's neck, wanting to enhale the strong scent and to hide how flustered the show of strength had gotten him.

_I really did get a god of an alpha._

Naruto placed Sasuke on his back directly in the center of the still unmade bed and admired his already far gone omega.

Sasuke's breathing was shallow and his pretty face was flushed as he squirmed under Naruto's gaze.

Naruto threw his shirt off before moving on to Sasuke's. He hadn't been able to just whisk it off over the omega's head like before, but he managed.

Naruto had to take a moment to compose himself at the sight of Sasuke all sprawled out on his bed in just a pair of dark red panties.

He really needed to control himself, but Sasuke was not making it easy for him.

"Fuck, Sasuke" Naruto groaned out.

The light flush fanning out across Sasuke's cheeks deepened into a full blown blush as he moved his hands to try and cover himself.

"Don't" Naruto said in his alpha tone. He didn't want Sasuke to feel like it was a command, but it pretty much was.

Sasuke's hands stilled right away.

"Don't hide from me. You're beautiful. So fucking beautiful, Sasuke. My perfect omega. All mine" Naruto said possessivly as he punctuated each word with a kiss to the inside of Sasuke's thighs.

Sasuke bit his lip to either stiffle his moans or bite back a sarcastic remark. Knowing Sasuke, Naruto was willing to bet that both options were correct.

Sasuke mewled at the praise as his fingers wound tightly in the messy mop of blonde hair that rested between his legs.

"How do you want it, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he kissed the silk of Sasuke's panties, purposely landing it just shy of the omega's twitching cock.

"You want me to take you nice and slow?" Another kiss to the other hip. "Or do you want me to take you hard and fast like a slut?" This time Naruto gave a bite right above where Sasuke's cock was still confined.

Sasuke let out a frustrated whine and Naruto was pretty sure that he had heard his muffled answer, but he wanted to drag out the teasing as long as possible. Naruto loved how desperate Sasuke got after being teased.

"You're going to have to speak up, love" Naruto said as he flicked his eyes up to admire the sight of Sasuke all flushed and breathing shallowly as he gripped the sheets.

"Fuck, s-slow. Like last night, I need you to take me like you did last night!" Sasuke begged.

As much as Sasuke loved to be thoroughly wrecked by a good, rough fuck, he needed that same love and passion from last night while Naruto was actually cognizant.

"Good omega" Naruto said in a gravely tone as he rewarded Sasuke by licking a stripe up his cock through the blood red fabric.

Naruto admired the sight of Sasuke wincing in pleasure as he arched his back after finally getting some pressure to relieve the ache he felt in his dick, even if it was only for a second.

"Ah! Please alpha!" Sasuke moaned.

"Please what, Sasuke? I need you to use your words" Naruto teased after giving a harsh, wet suck to the covered head.

"More! I- I need more" Sasuke pleaded as he brought his own hands up to pinch his sensitive nipples. He just needed _more_.

"I want at least one orgasm out of you before I'm inside you. Think you can do that for me?" Naruto asked.

Naruto wanted to take his time and really get to know all of Sasuke again, seeing as how he had physically changed so much, but he also really wanted to feel him stretched around him. He would have to settle for minimal teasing for now until his desperation subsided.

"Anything, please alpha! Just more!" Sasuke begged, tears beginning to well in his eyes out of frustration and sensitivity.

"Say it" Naruto demanded as he looked up to Sasuke's eyes, suddenly looking like himself again.

It took Sasuke a few seconds to comprehend the words due to his lust riddled brain, but he eventually knew exactly what Naruto meant.

"I love you" Sasuke breathed out almost like a sigh of relief when Naruto instantly rewarded him by pulling out his cock and wrapping his lips around the head.

Sasuke groaned and tightened his hold on the sheets as Naruto swallowed around him, slowly taking all of him in. 

Naruto may have been a novice when it came to giving head a few months ago, but ever since they'd found out just how much Sasuke liked it, he'd become quite good at it.

Sasuke let out a filthy moan that went straight to Naruto's dick when the blonde swirled his tongue around the shaft as he went up so that just the head remained in his mouth.

Naruto's eyes flicked up and he saw that Sasuke didn't know what to do with himself because of the pleasure he was giving him. If his mouth hadn't been busy, he would have smirked in satisfaction.

The alpha gripped Sasuke's delicate wrist and brought it to his hair, prompting Sasuke to grab it just like Naruto liked.

Sasuke didn't need any more encouragement as his other hand flew to the blonde locks and pulled.

Naruto groaned and started to bob his head, varying the level of suction as he went. The lewd sounds coming from his mouth as he sucked Sasuke for all of his worth were getting to them both.

He would stop at the head every once and a while to dip his skilled tongue into the slit, his eyes almost rolling back into his head at the saturated taste of Sasuke's precum.

"Yes, yes, yes! Just like that! Holy shit! Don't stop, don't fucking stop!" Sasuke moaned out as his body began to tense up.

Naruto knew exactly what that meant, and he wasn't going to stop, but he brought his fingers up between the beautifully pale thighs surrounding him and ran them through the slick that generously coated them.

He ran two fingers over Sasuke's drenched hole and applied some pressure, groaning at the fact that he was still somewhat stretched from last night.

Naruto didn't hesitate to press his two fingers in, crooking them in search of Sasuke's sweet spot.

Sasuke arched his back off of the bed and gasped at the sudden stretch.

"Fuck!" He shouted out, already so close to cumming.

Naruto worked his fingers into the tightness and found that sweet spot almost immediately. It was like muscle memory for him.

"There! Right fucking there!" Sasuke begged, pulling almost painfully on Naruto's hair.

Naruto obliged and began thrusting his fingers, being sure to hit that spot every time as he started to move along the cock in his mouth at a faster pace.

"Yes! Fucking hell, I'm cumming, I'm fuck- I'm cumming!" Sasuke chanted as he squirmed uncontrollably before every muscle in his body tensed.

Naruto felt Sasuke try to pull his head up, but Naruto just relaxed his throat and took Sasuke all the way down, almost choking on the forceful shots of cum that hit the back of his throat.

Once Sasuke was spent, Naruto slowly pulled off, but not before he gave a harsh suck to the head.

Sasuke was trying to regain his breath and whispering "Fuck" like it was the only word he knew.

Naruto crawled up his body, hovering over his mate's disheveled form.

"You okay?" Naruto asked as he slyly licked his lips.

There was just something about knowing that he was the only one that had ever gotten to see Sasuke in this state that got him off.

Sasuke took a steadying breath and nodded before grabbing the back of Naruto's head to pull him in for a kiss.

Sasuke wrapped himself around the alpha as his tongue slid along Naruto's. The omega ground his hips up and wasn't surprised to find that he was already hard again.

The excitement of getting Naruto's knot had only allowed him a few seconds in-between.

"I'm good, fuck. More than good" Sasuke said after pulling away from the kiss. 

He wiggled his hips impatiently and whined, feeling far too empty for his liking.

Sasuke threw his head back to rest it on the pillow and looked up at the beautiful alpha on top of him.

"Already ready to go again?" Naruto teased as he gently ran his fingers over the hardness of Sasuke dick.

"Please" Sasuke groaned out as he bared his neck.

"Shh, I got you" Naruto whispered as he leaned down to press a sweet kiss to his mark.

Naruto circled Sasuke's entrance with his fingers as he peppered kisses across his chest, only to have Sasuke tell him to stop.

"Just fuck me, please. Need your knot" Sasuke said between breaths.

Naruto stopped and brought his hand up to turn Sasuke's head so that he could look at him.

"As much as I want to, I can't yet. I don't want to hurt you" Naruto said sweetly.

If Sasuke had been more Sasuke than omega right then, he would have rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine. I know you won't hurt me, alpha. Please" Sasuke whispered as he looked Naruto directly in his eyes. 

Sasuke was still relatively stretched from last night, but the sadist in him had missed the burn from the stretch of taking Naruto. Just because he wanted to be taken slow and sweet didn't mean that he didn't want some of the pain that came with being brutally fucked.

So what if the omega was a little fucked in the head.

This was basically Naruto's first time having Sasuke again in three months, considering that he had been shit faced the actual first time, and he was just as eager as Sasuke.

"You're sure?" He asked.

Sasuke felt more stretched than some of the other times they'd had sex, but definitely not as much as Naruto usually liked. He wasn't exactly small.

"Please" Sasuke said as he nodded again.

Naruto nodded and brought his clean hand up to smooth down Sasuke's hair as he lined himself up and began to push in.

Naruto had to force himself not to relentlessly snap his hips forward to instantly seath himself in the incredible heat surrounding his tip.

Sasuke's breath hitched as he tried to relax, his skin feeling like it was on fire in the best way possible as he was stretched to what felt like his limits.

Naruto inched his way in, remembering that Sasuke wanted it slow. 

Naruto let out a breath that he hadn't known he was holding in when his hips finally reached Sasuke's.

"Fuck, I've missed this. Feel so good around me" Naruto groaned out.

He caught the flash of warmth in Sasuke's eyes at the praise. 

Sasuke gripped at Naruto's already abused back and lifted his hips to let Naruto know that he was good to move.

Naruto let out a shaky breath as he pulled his hips back and slowly pushed back in with a low moan.

Naruto continued moving in and out at a torturously slow rate, and as much as he wanted to just _fuck_ Sasuke, the slow building of the teasing movements was incredible.

"Fuck!" Sasuke gasped out as he dug his nails into the muscles under his grip, feeling Naruto brush right up against his prostate.

"Right there, babe?" Naruto teased, already knowing the answer.

"Mhm" Sasuke moaned as he locked his red tinted eyes on the bright blue of Naruto's.

"Tell me how good I'm making you feel. How good it feels to have your alpha's cock back in your tight little ass" Naruto said as he continued his slow drags, going deeper with each thrust.

Naruto knew that he was being a stereotypical alpha, but he was desperate to hear that Sasuke had been needing him just as much as Naruto had needed him.

"So fucking good, alpha! Stretching me so perfectly, so big. I'm yours, all yours" Sasuke babbled as he kept that overwhelming gaze and dragged his nails down Naruto's back.

"Shit. You have no idea what you do to me. I've missed you so much, needed you so badly" Naruto said as he started thrusting in even harder.

Sasuke saw a few tears starting to escape those beautiful eyes and it broke his heart as Naruto's thrusting managed to put it back together.

Sasuke was so overwhelmed with pleasure and with emotions that his skin was prickled with goosebumps.

For someone who once hated intimacy, he didn't think he'd ever experience a moment as beautiful as this again.

Sasuke lifted his head up again for a deep kiss, holding on to his alpha even tighter. 

"Fuck, you feel so fucking good. So good for me my beautiful omega. You ready to take my knot, baby?" Naruto groaned out against Sasuke's lips, his hips finally picking up the slightest amount of speed.

"God, please! Knot me! Give it to me, alpha!" Sasuke begged as he writhed underneath Naruto.

"Shit, yeah. I-I'm gonna cum. Gonna knot, fuck Sasuke! Fucking take it!" Naruto moaned as he gave one final thrust, shoving his throbbing knot deep into Sasuke, instantly flooding the omega with cum. 

At the feeling of Naruto splitting him open and filling him, Sasuke screamed and latched on to Naruto's bond mark, opening it up again and filling his senses with Naruto's scent. Sasuke's dick gave a violent jerk before shooting his release all over their stomachs.

"Holy shit" Naruto said through his pants as he rested his forehead on Sasuke's.

"Better than last night?" Naruto asked with an unsure smile after he caught his breath enough to speak.

Sasuke still felt all fuzzy and just stared up at Naruto with hazy eyes and nodded with a dopey smile.

A huge, blinding smile broke out on Naruto's face before he leaned down to press a lingering kiss on Sasuke's lips.

"I love you" Naruto whispered.

"I love you too, idiot" Sasuke responded, already sounding half asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second to last chapter!
> 
> I can't believe it is almost over! Thank you so much to my readers who have stuck with this shit show, I love and appreciate you all!
> 
> As always, I love to hear what you guys think about the chapter and what will happen next!(:


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just lots of fluff for our sweet Naruto!  
> Oh, and a baby shows up, no big deal.

"What happened now?" Sasuke asked, exasperated.

He was far too pregnant to be dealing with this shit right now. Hell, he felt too pregnant to be dealing with anything at all.

"One of the guys broke the marble" his mother said, sounding just as irritated as Sasuke.

"What!? How does that even happen? That marble cost me two hundred dollars a square foot!" Sasuke said as he threw his head back against the throw pillow.

"I know, duck, I know. They said they'll cover the cost for replacing it, but since it was imported they may have to place another order if their warehouse doesn't have enough in stock" she said in her soothing 'mom voice', trying her best to calm her son.

"How much did they fucking break!?" He yelled.

"The island" she said. He could almost hear her cowering at the irate response that she just knew was coming.

"You're joking" Sasuke deadpanned, refusing to believe that out of all of the peices they could have chosen to break, it just had to be the biggest one.

"I wish I was. It's just the corner, but it would look awful if they just stuck it back on. I know it'd drive you crazy, so they're gonna have to cut an entirely new piece" she sighed out.

"And how long would that delay things?" Sasuke asked, seeing that he really had no choice.

He had been trying his best to manage his stress, per Itachi's orders, but taking all of this on in order to surprise Naruto was proving to be _very_ stressful.

"The foreman said that if they have it in stock, they can get it installed tomorrow morning, but if not, it'll take at least three weeks to get here" Mikoto answered.

"Are you kidding me!? The baby is due in two weeks and everything was supposed to be done a few days ago!" Sasuke yelled.

"Baby, I know there has been set backs, but its almost there. Now do you want me to have them replace it?" She asked.

Sasuke had to hold the phone away for him for a few seconds so that his mother didn't hear him cursing the idiot who broke his counter top. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

"Well, I don't have a choice do I?" Sasuke said sarcastically when he brought his phone back to his ear.

"I'm afraid not, duck. Unless you want to pick out a different marble for the island" she said.

"Did they already install the other counter tops?" Sasuke asked. He really didn't want to wait another three weeks, but he wanted to pick out a new marble even less.

"Yes" she answered, sounding disappointed.

"I'm not having the island a different marble than the counters" Sasuke deadpanned.

_That would look fucking horrendous!_

"I know, baby, I know. Just figured it was worth a shot, I don't want you to have to be dealing with this right now" she said.

At that moment Sasuke could hear Kushina's voice in the background yelling about how 'you'd better hope that you have more in stock!'

He let out a chuckle at the poor bastard that had to face the temperamental red head. Knowing that she would give them hell on his behalf brightened his mood a little.

"I'm not really dealing with anything, you guys won't let me. It's pretty much been you, Kushina, Itachi, and father handling everything" Sasuke replied. 

Sasuke had been shocked when Naruto told him about what his father had done for him with the whole Orochimaru situation, and it made Sasuke realize that maybe Fugaku didn't despise him.

It had been the revelation their relationship desperatly needed. Things weren't exactly peachy between Sasuke and his father, but they had drastically improved.

"Sasuke, you're nine and a half months pregnant! We can't have you walking around a construction zone!" She said.

"Yes mother" Sasuke sighed out. He already had this conversation with his mother more times than he could remember.

"You just relax and keep my grand baby cooking for the next two weeks. We got everything under control over here. The foreman is on the phone with their warehouse right now to see about the marble. I'll let you know what he says" she said.

"Sounds good. Thank you, but do me a favor and don't let Kushina rip their heads off" Sasuke said.

"I can't promise that" she responded.

"Well, tell her I say hi. I'll talk to you later" he said.

"Will do. I love you duck!" Mikoto chirped out.

"You too" Sasuke said as he ended the call and took a deep breath to try and relax.

Sasuke started to rub his temples to relieve the fast approaching headache caused by all of this fuckery. 

He heard the deadbolt click and knew that Naruto was home.

He applied a little more pressure while he waited for his mate.

Sasuke felt two strong arms come to rest on his shoulders and slide their way down to his mountain of a stomach.

"What's got you so worked up?" Naruto asked as he placed a kiss on Sasuke's jaw.

Naruto started running his hands in circles across Sasuke's stomach to try and soothe him, really not wanting Itachi to chew him out again for Sasuke's blood pressure being high.

"My mother" Sasuke sighed out, knowing that Naruto would believe the lie. She usually stressed Sasuke out with how much she fretted over him.

"Wanna talk about it?" Naruto asked as he came around to sit next to where Sasuke's legs were extended.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's feet and put them on his lap, grabbing one and starting to rub it. Sasuke always complained about them being swollen.

"No" Sasuke said as he relaxed into the cushion and allowed Naruto to pamper him.

Sasuke had been doing a pretty decent job of working on his communication and reciprocating, but he was still high maintenance. He earned a little pampering, dammit.

Naruto just shot him a skeptical look but let it slide.

"How's the nursery coming along?" Naruto asked as he applied more pressure.

Sasuke groaned in approval and shrugged.

"I still have time" Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke, the baby is due in two weeks, but she could come any day. We kind of need a place to set her down" Naruto said with a chuckle.

"I know, I know" Sasuke said.

"You don't have to do it by yourself. I know that you said you wanted to surprise me, but I can always help" Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke had told Naruto that he wanted to decorate the nursery by himself in order to surprise him, but Sasuke really just wanted to avoid having him see that it was now completely empty.

"I got it. Its almost done. It'll be done by the end of the week. Promise" Sasuke said, hoping that Naruto wouldn't push the subject further.

Sasuke had caught the blonde lingering by the nursery door a few times, one time he'd even seen him as he was about to open it and take a peak.

Sasuke had to act like he was upset because he thought Naruto didn't think that he was capable because he was a omega, just to guilt him into staying away from the nursery.

He wasn't particularly proud of it and felt rather shitty about the manipulation, but Sasuke _really_ wanted to surprise Naruto.

This was about him showing Naruto that he didn't plan on going anywhere, and while Naruto assured him that he saw all of the progress that Sasuke had made with him, Sasuke still heard Naruto saying 'But I don't trust you' over and over again in his head.

"Whatever you say" Naruto said as he switched to the other foot.

"You know how much I like when you wear your glasses. You've been wearing them a lot lately, I'm starting to think that you're trying to seduce me" Sasuke said to change the subject and hopefully weasle his way into getting laid.

After a small scare a few days ago, Itachi had instilled the fear of God into Naruto about making sure that Sasuke took it easy. Much to Sasuke's dismay, that meant that Naruto was hesitant to have sex.

"I need to order more contacts" Naruto said as he feigned being oblivious.

Saying no to all of Sasuke's advances had been incredibly difficult for the alpha, but he still managed, even if Sasuke clearly wasn't above playing dirty.

_Just a few more weeks and then the baby will be here. Hopefully he'll be too tired to try and jump me until he is healed._

The blonde's resolve was weakening with each passing day.

Sasuke just huffed and snatched his feet away from Naruto.

"Oh come on, don't be like that! You know your brother will kill me if anything happens to you or the baby" Naruto said with a laugh.

Itachi had basically put Sasuke on bed rest to ensure that his pre-eclampsia stayed in check.

Sasuke just huffed again and unpaused the show that he had been watching before his mother's call, giving Naruto the cold shoulder.

"You're cute when you pout" Naruto said as he hoisted himself up.

"And you're irritating when you let my brother boss you around" Sasuke bit back, hoping that the dig would get the desired reaction out if the alpha.

Sasuke knew that he was being petty, but the man was in desperate need of getting laid.

"Uh huh" Naruto said as he shook his head fondly and made his way to the bedroom to change out of his scrubs.

"Bring me my chips" Sasuke grumpily called out.

Sasuke had been resorted to stowing his snacks away in his nightstand to avoid Itachi's periodic junk food raids.

Naruto eventually sauntered out in just a pair of sweatpants and handed the bag of chips to his still rather pissed off mate.

The low hanging sweats, shirtless chest, and the fact that Naruto was still wearing his damned glasses just further irritated the omega. He grit his teeth and forced himself to look away from the alluring sight of his alpha.

"Anything else, your majesty?" Naruto teased from behind the couch.

"Yeah, cock" Sasuke deadpanned.

Naruto let out another chuckle and shook his head before bending down to give Sasuke a peck on the lips.

"How about dinner instead?" He teased, finding it kind of amusing at times when Sasuke reverted back to pouting like a child.

"I want Taco Bell" Sasuke said, unwilling to cooperate after Naruto so rudely refused to alleviate his case of blue balls.

"I'll make you tacos, actual tacos. Not that garbage" Naruto said as he opened the fridge to see what they had.

"I happen to like that garbage" Sasuke said as he popped a chip into his mouth.

"I know. I don't know how you stayed so thin" Naruto replied. 

"Diet of champions: fast food, caffeine, and a general disdain for people" Sasuke deadpanned, earning a laugh from the alpha at the stove.

Sasuke wouldn't let the smile stretch on his face like it wanted to, but he was begrudgingly happy to have that laugh back in his life.

Sasuke felt his phone vibrate and opened the message from his mother.

'Your father spoke to them and they were able to find your marble at another company's warehouse. Counter will in tomorrow afternoon. We're still on track to be done a week from your due date!' It read.

Sasuke did allow a smile on his face at that. As happy as Naruto's laugh made him, that news was just what he needed to hear.

-

"Come on, Sasuke! Pleeeeeaseee" Naruto whined as they sat in the overly ornate sitting room at the Uchiha mansion.

"No, animals are messy. I hate messy" Sasuke bit out, irritated at the way Kiba had managed to have Naruto wanting a dog all of a sudden.

"C'mon, look at these puppies!" Naruto said as he held up his phone, too close for Sasuke to even see the damn thing.

Sasuke moved Naruto's arm back to take a look at the creatures. 

Kiba's mother apparently owns a veterinary clinic and pet shop, and they just had a dog give birth three weeks ago. Naruto had been by there almost every day after work with Kiba to see the little fur balls and gotten attached.

Sasuke looked at the picture. It was a litter of what looked like Rotwiler puppies, or did Naruro say they were Dobermans? Either way, they were dogs, and Sasuke was not the fondest of dogs. Too much energy.

_Explains why Naruto wants one. God damn Energizer Bunny over here._

"Cute, but no" Sasuke deadpanned as he lighty pushed Naruto's hand down, lowering the glowing screen.

"I think it would be lovely for the baby to have a puppy to grow up with. It's good for children to have pets" his mother said as her, Kushina, and Shisui cleared the table from their dinner.

Sasuke's poor cousin had made the mistake of teasing his Aunty too much and was now forced to help with the clean up. 

_Sucker._

Sasuke and Naduto had started coming to dinner at his parents house every Saturday, and like tonight, Kushina and Minato usually joined them.

"Oh, if it's so good for kids to have pets, where the hell was ours?" Sasuke said sarcastically.

He had begged his parents for a cat when he was younger, but he never saw that box with holes poked in it on Christmas day.

"Claws on my beautiful hard wood floors? Are you insane?" His mother gasped out like he had just insulted her.

"My point exactly" Sasuke said.

"But we have tile" Naruto whined.

Sasuke tensed a little, realizing that he just had a slight slip of the tongue. As far as Naruto knew, they didn't have any wood floors to worry about.

Sasuke looked over to his mother and saw Kushina and her giving him surprised looks, but calming down when Naruto didn't seem to catch the slip up.

"If you love dogs so much, why didn't you get one before?" Sasuke asked Naruto in an attempt to play it cool.

"I was always at the hospital, but now that you'll be home we could. C'monnnnn" Naruto said with big eyes as he bat his eyelashes to try and get Sasuke to cave.

"Sasuke will be home with the baby, taking a dog out throughout the day will be too much in the beginning" Itachi said.

Normally Itachi was always trying to mess with Sasuke when they were around their family, but now Sasuke was grateful for the defense.

"I've been meaning to ask about that. Do you think we should look around for houses? When the baby can walk, I'm sure she'd like to be able to play outside in a yard" Naruto said.

Sasuke just wanted to groan. Had it not been for issue after issue arising, he would not be needing to deal with this conversation.

"With a dog" Naruto added sneakily with a smirk.

_At least he is only pushing it because he wants a fucking dog._

Sasuke relaxed when he realized that Naruto wasn't super serious or suspicious, and with the help of Minato and Itachi, they were able to shift the conversation off of the topic of dogs and houses.

Sasuke felt kind of bad at the crestfallen expression on Naruto's face when he was given the final no. 

_Compromises, it's all about compromises._

Sasuke sighed and waddled over to the kitchen, acting like he was going to help.

When he saw that his father, Naruto's father, and Itachi were enthralled in a conversation, he turned to his mother and mother-in-law.

_Woah, woah, woah, not my mother-in-law! Not yet, at leas- Hold on. Where the fuck did that come from?_

Sasuke shook his head to clear the shock of that thought suddenly popping into his head and focused back on the task at hand.

"Can you ask the construction crew if they can add a dog run to the backyard? The area next to the pool is already kind of blocked off, so it shouldn't be too hard. I know there is extra fencing left over from the pool, so they can just use that" Sasuke sighed out, clearly not thrilled with the idea.

Mikoto just gave him a knowing smirk.

She never thought that she'd see the day where her youngest son did anything that he didn't want to for the sake of a relationship. She knew that he really had to have it bad for the blonde alpha to be considering getting a dog.

"Sure thing, duck" she said as she smoothed his hair before turning back to the sink.

Sasuke would have rolled his eyes at the nickname if he hadn't been pulled into a suffocating hug by the redhead next to him all but two seconds later.

He tried his best to get the impossibly red strands of hair out of his face as Kushina pressed her cheek to his.

"Thank you for doing all of this for him" she whispered.

She was beyond happy to see her son being taken care of for once. He was always the one trying to take care of people, whether it be Kushina and Minato, his past girlfriends, or even himself. She was glad to see that her son finally had someone looking out for him and taking his wants into consideration.

"Thank you for making me go back" Sasuke replied as he gave her shoulders a squeeze.

He had long since gotten over his aversion to hugs. All thanks to Naruto's overly affectionate ass.

Kushina released Sasuke and he used that opportunity to sneak off up the stairs, locking himself in Itachi's old room so that Naruto wouldn't be able to find him.

He took out his phone and searched through his contacts until he got to the Ds.

He clicked on 'Drunken Mutt', Ino's choosing, and pressed the call button.

It rang three times before he heard the familiar voice. 

"Sasuke? How you Been? How's the b- Oh shit! Is the baby coming!?" He asked. Sasuke could hear Kiba bustling about frantically through the phone.

Sasuke chuckled at the response. It wasn't all that crazy of a guess, considering that he was due in just over a week.

"Calm down, no baby yet" Sasuke said. He had tried to keep the fondness out of his voice, but he had somehow come to like the boisterous alpha.

"Okay, okay" Kiba said as let out a sigh. "What can I do ya for, then?" he added on.

"Those dog babies you have. Naruto keeps bugging me for one" Sasuke answered.

"You mean puppies?" Kiba laughed out.

"Yeah, those. Anyway, Naruto wants one and I wanted to surprise him with one for the new house" Sasuke said.

"Seriously!? Oh man, he is going to flip!" Kiba shouted.

"I know. Now I was wondering if I could place one on like layaway? Is that a thing?" Sasuke asked.

Kiba let out another hearty laugh.

"I can let my mom know that you want one. She doesn't put puppies up for adoption until they're eight weeks old, so none of them will be adopted by the time you want it" Kiba assured.

"Okay, cool. How do I go about reserving one?" Sasuke asked.

Kiba just laughed again at how Sasuke was treating a puppy like a table at a restaurant.

"Do you know which one you would want?" Kiba asked.

"Whichever one comes potty trained" Sasuke deadpanned.

Kiba just laughed once more before he gave Sasuke a reality check with his crash course in Puppy 101.

-

Sasuke had been exhausted after dinner at his parent's house, everything exhausted him, he was almost forty weeks pregnant for fuck's sake.

He wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with his mate and curl up against him, but Naruto had to work.

The blonde had left straight from the Uchiha house to go to the hospital. Apparently Tsunade was trying to make it look like she was making an example out of him for the whole attacking a patient incident.

Somehow word had gotten out that Naruto was mated to an Uchiha, and with all of the rumors floating around about what actually happened with Orochimaru, Tsunade didn't want it to look like he was getting special treatment, even if he was.

Naruto had been working from eleven at night to nine in the morning most days since he'd gone back to work. 

It fucking sucked.

Because Sasuke was heavily pregnant and without his mate most nights, he rarely ever slept at night anymore.

The omega tossed and turned in bed, trying to get comfortable, but the frequent pinching feeling in his back just didn't seem to want to let that happen.

Sasuke stilled and huffed as he looked up at the ceiling.

He really wished that Naruto just would've quit. He knew it was selfish, but who the hell asks someone with a mate due any day to work night shifts!?

Sasuke got to thinking about the conversation they'd had when Naruto told him about his new schedule.

Sasuke had suggested that Naruto just transfer to another hospital, he was sure that his father could get Natuto in anywhere that he would have wanted, but Naruto flat out refused. 

The blonde had mentioned that he didn't even need to work before, but that he chose to because he loved his job and he loved the hospital that he was at.

Sasuke's boredom wouldn't let him focus on anything but that stupid little question that he'd been dying to get an answer to since getting to know Naruto. He was suddenly restlessly curious about how much Naruto actually made. 

Naruto was never straight forward about it with him, and not that money really mattered to Sasuke at this point, he just wanted to know. 

Naruto refusing to tell him even a ballpark estimate made him feel like he _needed_ to know. It was the principal of the matter. Kind of like when someone tells a child not to do something, then that is all they want to do.

Sasuke knew it was childish thinking, but he was bored and needed something to do since his body wouldn't be letting him sleep anytime soon.

He rolled out of bed, very ungracefully, and winced when his back did that irritating pinching thing. 

Sasuke took a few deep breaths and tried to stretch his back to alleviate some of the discomfort, and after a minute or two, it worked.

He huffed and set out on his mission.

Sasuke turned on the light in his old workout room that they had turned into a makeshift office for Naruto.

The gleaming pole was still smack dab in the middle, but now the desk from Naruto's living room was against the wall.

He scanned the room and groaned when he saw that Naruto's laptop was gone.

_Of course it's gone! He needs his case notes._

Sasuke was about to just say 'fuck it' to his childish snooping when a bright idea popped into his pretty little head.

He waddled over to the desk. He braced himself on it for a second to catch his breath.

As his breathing became less heavy he looked at the pole in the center of the room.

He snorted at where he was in life now. 

_I used to swing on that thing for hours at a time like it was nothing, and now look at me. Can't even walk ten feet without needing a break._

He wasn't bitter, at least not anymore, but he did find it rather humorous how different things were now.

_The fucker went and domesticated m- OW, FUCK!_

Another pinching sensation had him throwing himself into the desk chair and hunching over.

"Mother fucker" Sasuke groaned after he felt the pain start to slowly subside.

He took a few deep breaths and got his shit together.

Sasuke began opening the drawers closest to him, he only struggled what he would consider to be a normal amount with the bottom ones.

"Oh fuck me" Sasuke grumbled when all he found were papers, pens, and other office supplies.

He went back up to the top drawer and began rifling through the papers until his fingers landed on something cold and smooth hidden underneath them.

_AHA!_

Sasuke pulled out the iPad and had a sly grin on his face.

Naruto used his laptop for work, but he'd said that his iPad was mostly just for notes and keeping track of the research and patents he'd worked on during his first year after medical school.

Sasuke pressed the lock button on the side and blushed when his face showed up on the screen.

It was one of the first pictures that Naruto ever took of him. It was of him sitting on the porch swing at Naruto's parent's house. Sasuke wasn't even looking at the camera, but he remembered his reaction to hearing the clicking sound of the camera.

He had snapped his head over to see Naruto smiling at him like an idiot, refusing to delete the photo no matter how many times Sasuke told him to.

Naruto was smart enough to not have that picture as his lock screen on his phone or laptop, knowing that Sasuke would bite his head off. But Naruto rarely used his iPad, he must have thought that Sasuke would never see it.

Sasuke would admonish his mate later, but for now he was too busy to deal with it.

Sasuke slid his finger up on the screen and cursed when the keypad for the PIN popped up.

Naruto didn't have a password on his phone or laptop, so he hadn't expected to run into this delay.

Sasuke wracked his brain for possible four digit combinations that Naruto might use.

_Knowing him its probably one, two, three, four._

Sasuke rolled his eyes but typed in the numbers nonetheless, kind of relieved that it didn't work.

_At least he has the sense to make it somewhat difficult._

Sasuke then tried Naruto's birthday, then his own, just to see the keypad do that jerking motion to let him know that it was incorrect both times.

Sasuke took a little more time thinking about what it could be, not wanting to lock himself out of the device. 

Sasuke thought about it for a minute then groaned at how obvious it was. It was probably the same PIN that he used for his own phone.

"Zero, four, two, zero" Sasuke whispered as he tapped on the numbers.

A sappy smile broke out on his face when the number pad disappeared to show the home screen.

He felt like an idiot for not trying his due date first.

Sasuke looked for Naruto's banking app and tapped on the icon when he'd found it, groaning when it showed the apps login screen.

Naruto's username was already filled in, but it still required the password.

Sasuke just took a stupid guess, since he had no clue what the hell it could be.

He laughed out loud when 'Password1' turned out to be right. 

"You're fucking joking" Sasuke said fondly to himself. 

_For someone so smart, he is kinda dumb._

His fondess for his mate was quickly replaced with shock.

He damn near dropped the iPad when the account balance page loaded and he saw an insane amount of digits.

_Six point seven million in savings!?_

Sasuke scoffed at the fact that he'd ever thought that he was more well off than Naruto.

The omega knew that Naruto didn't like to come off like he was bragging, but damn. Something like that is worth mentioning to your mate.

Sasuke closed out the app and was about to put the iPad back where he'd found it when he actually did drop it.

Another pain radiated from his lower back and he groaned.

He bent over and put his head down on his arms that he'd rested on the edge of desk and tried to focus on breathing. His position allowed him to see the time displayed on the iPad's screen from where it had fallen on the ground.

He had noticed the time before he'd started snooping, right after his last pain.

It had been almost exactly five minutes ago.

"No no no no no" Sasuke chanted, suddenly beyond panicked.

He focused on his breathing and waited until he could stand without feeling like his spine was on fire. He saw that a minute had passed.

"God damnit!" Sasuke groaned out as he hurried back to his room to throw on some sweat pants.

He rushed out into the hallway after stepping into his slippers. He'd suddenly stopped and just stared at his brother's door for a while. He would feel like an idiot if he'd freaked out for nothing. 

_And if its not nothing?_

His thoughts scared him to the point that he started knocking on his brother's front door without abandon.

He literally didn't stop his constant stream of banging until a disheveled looking Itachi threw the door open a minute later.

"Do you have any idea what ti- Sasuke? Are you okay?" Itachi said as he finally noticed that it was his younger brother and that he looked scared shitless. 

"Sorry to wake you, but I think I'm having contractions" Sasuke said.

He had to have woken Itachi up. Not only was it almost two in the morning, but his hair was a mess and he had his pants thrown on haphazardly, the waistband was tucked under itself weirdly like he'd put them on in a hurry.

Itachi's eyes went wide as he glanced to his side.

"Shit, alright. Give me a sec" he said as he was about to go back inside.

Right as Itachi had turned around Sasuke felt that sharp pain again and leaned on the doorframe and winced.

"Sasuke!?" Itachi said as he turned back around and grabbed his little brother's arm to make sure that he didn't fall.

Itachi checked his watch.

"Deep, even breaths" Itachi said calmly as he rested his hand on the underside of Sasuke's stomach.

Itachi didn't take his eyes off his watch until he felt the tight muscles in Sasuke's stomach loosen up.

"You alright?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke just nodded and stood up as straight as he could.

"That was definitely a contraction. How long have you been having them and how long in-between?" Itachi asked seriously.

"I don't know, since this morning I guess. But now they're five minutes apart" Sasuke answered.

"And they've been a minute long?" Itachi asked.

"The last few. I didn't know they were contractions, so I didn't time them" Sasuke admitted.

Itachi groaned. "You've been having them since this morning and you didn't tell me? Even at dinner?" He asked. Now that he thought about it, Sasuke had been wincing at a lot at their parents' house, but it was sporadic.

"Well pardon me, I didn't know that's what they were. I've been feeling them in my back, not my hips. I'm not exactly a stranger to back pain lately" Sasuke bit out, irritated at his brother's tone.

"Sorry, sorry. It just means the baby is facing towards your back and pressing on the nerves" Itachi hurried out, not wanting to upset Sasuke. "Okay. I'm taking you the hospital" Itachi added after a deep breath as he walked back into his apartment.

"Is everything alright!?" Sasuke asked. It sounded like Itachi was implying that the baby was facing the wrong way and hearing that paired with him needing to go to the hospital filled him with dread.

"Everyghing is fine. You're just in labor and we need to get you checked in to make sure everything stays that way" Itachi said as he came back into view with a t-shirt in his hands.

"I'm not due for over a week!" Sasuke yelled as he walked through the door.

"That doesn't matter, you're expected to go into labor anytime after thirty si- Hold on, Sasuke!" Itachi said when he noticed Sasuke coming in.

Sasuke was confused by his brother's panicked tone, but then he smelt a very familiar, unusually potent scent.

He turned his head and saw a very pretty omega sitting on the couch, shirtless and stunned still. 

"We will come back to _this_ later" Sasuke said as he turned back to Itachi with a smirk, briefly forgetting that he was in active labor.

"Hi, Haku" Sasuke said while still smirking at his brother.

"Hi, Sasuke" Haku responded with a blush as he slipped his shirt over his head.

Now that Sasuke had caught Itachi, his appearance made sense. His hair was still tied in a low ponytail, which didn't made much sense for sleeping, and it was a mess. When Sasuke caught a glimpse of Itachi's back before he'd put his shirt on, there were a few dark red lines.

"How long has _this_ been going on?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi was mortified, but didn't get a lot of time to dwell on it because Sasuke was groaning in pain again a few seconds later.

"Okay, deep breaths, Sasuke" Itachi said as he lead his little brother into one of the dinning room chairs. Haku had gotten dressed and had come over to hold Sasuke's hand, instantly regretting it. Sasuke was crushing his dawn hand.

"Your hospital bag still in your car?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke just nodded and squeezed the hell out of Itachi's arm and Haku's hand.

"Haku, can you go grab Sasuke's phone and keys, please?" Itachi asked, his eyes still on his watch to keep time.

Sasuke heard a quiet "Yeah" and felt Haku release his grip before he heard his own apartment's door being opened.

Haku returned right as the contraction was subsiding.

"Sorry, it took me a second to find your phone. I grabbed the charger too" Haku said as he came back.

"Thanks" Sasuke gritted out, still very uncomfortable.

"A little over a minute. C'mon, we're going to the hospital" Itachi said as he stood up and slipped on his shoes.

Itachi helped Sasuke up and grabbed his phone, charger, and keys before heading into the hallway.

Haku just stood there awkwardly, not really knowing what to do with himself.

"Are you coming or not?" Sasuke asked when he realized Haku was still in Itachi's apartment.

"Oh! Sorry about that, didn't know if you wanted me to or not" Haku said as he sprang into action and hurried out into the hallway and grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"You're like one of the ten people I can actually stand to be around" Sasuke deadpanned, feeling somewhat normal again. His body was just tired.

"Aw, thanks babe" Haku said as he gave a peck to Sasuke's flushed cheek.

Sasuke heard Itachi locking his door before he walked over to Sasuke's.

"You need anything else before I lock up, Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"A fucking epidural" Sasuke answered.

-

"Where the fuck is Naruto?" Sasuke grit out when Itachi came through the door with Shikamaru following him instead of a certain blonde doctor that was sort of expected to be here.

"He's is surgery" Itachi answered carefully, knowing very well that it wasn't the answer his little brother wanted to hear. "But I brought Shikamaru in to administer your epidural" he tacked on to soften the blow.

"Wha- He's in the fucking OR!? Of course he is!" Sasuke groaned out as he threw himself back against the shitty pillows.

_Why wouldn't he be in surgery, its not like I'm about to push his big headed child out or anything!_

"Go get him" Sasuke said.

He knew that he was being childish, but he was scared shitless and really could use some of the comfort that Naruto's presence effortlessly brought him.

"Sasuke, I can't even buzz into the OR speaker and tell him that you're here. If he were to rush and anything happened, he'd lose his license" Itachi explained in his overly calm doctor voice that only irritated the omega further.

"Then unhook me from this shit! I'm going home" Sasuke said as he indicated to the IV sticking out of his hand and the monitor strapped around his stomach.

"Sasuke, you kn-" Itachi started, but before he could repeat the same thing over again, Kushina _and_ Mikoto barged in to the delivery room.

Itachi didn't know whether to thank God at the potential back up or curse him for the guaranteed headache.

"How are you my little duck!?" Mikoto asked as she rushed over to her youngest son, her heels clacking on the pristine tile.

Even at almost three o'clock in the morning the woman was able to be immaculately put together. 

"I'm fi- FUCK!" Sasuke started before another contraction caused his muscles to tighten painfully.

"Shh, its okay, baby. I'm here" she said sweetly as she grabbed his hand, not looking the least bit affected by the pain from Sasuke's grip that was turning her hand white.

Kushina silently went over to Sasuke's other side and grabbed his free hand, both of them more than sympathetic to the pain that he was going through.

Kushina just smoothed down Sasuke's hair as the two mothers helped to get him through the contraction.

"Shika, epidural. Now" Sasuke groaned through his deep, ragged breaths when the contraction passed. They were getting longer and longer each time and Sasuke's breaks in between were getting shorter. 

"Got it" Shikamaru said as he slid behind Kushina with his cart.

"Hi Kushina, if you don't mind heading over to that side for now, that'd be great" he said as he motioned to where Mikoto was still gripping Sasuke's hand, almost as tightly as he was gripping hers.

Shikamaru began pulling things out of his cart and laying them out on the tray on top of the cart and Sasuke just watched, thrilled to be rid of the pain for now.

Sasuke's eyes widened when Shikamaru opened up a package and pulled out a huge ass needle.

"What the fuck is that!?" Sasuke shrieked, eyes wide.

There were few things that Sasuke Uchiha feared, and needles were not _not_ one of them, especially when they were going into him.

Not that he hadn't expected needles, but that one was just ridiculous.

"Don't worry, its not as bad as it looks. You'll feel some pressure and a pinch, then you'll be numb from the waist down. Now turn around for me. Face your mother and put your legs over the edge" Shikamaru explained as he finished preparing the nightmare inducing needle.

"You would be a fucking anesthesiologist" Sasuke grumbled as he followed Shikamaru's instructions.

Shikamaru chuckled and said, "Now bend over for me as much as you can. You're going to need to stay very still when I start, so you may want to hold onto a pillow or your mom's hand" as he began poking and prodding at Sasuke's lower spine.

Sasuke listened and grabbed his mother's hand again as Kushina resumed smoothing his hair down. 

It calmed him down enough, but all he could think about was how badly that he needed Naruto here.

It definitely helped that so far he had really only had to deal with his friends and family at this point. Itachi had managed to pull some strings and get Sakura on as his labor and delivery nurse.

"Relax for me, Sasuke" Shikamaru said after Sasuke felt the cool sensation of Shikamaru wiping down his spine.

Sasuke begrudgingly relaxed and crushed his mother's hand.

It was over quickly, but Sasuke had been tempted to smack Shikamaru.

_Just slight pressure and a small pinch!?_

Sasuke let out a shaky breath as Shikamaru closed up the back of his hideous hospital gown and moved his legs back up onto the bed.

He did some weird tapping shit on Sasuke's legs, but Sasuke only knew about it because he'd seen it happen.

"Can't feel it at all?" Shikamaru asked.

"No? Isn't that the whole point of the damn thing?" Sasuke asked, still irritable because of Naruto's absence.

"Just making sure it took on both sides" Shikamaru said, completely unphased by Sasuke's snappiness.

Sasuke's eyes widened at that. He could've bitten off Shikamaru's head for the possibility of it not working, but now that he was unable to feel anything below his waist, his exhaustion was catching up to him.

Shikamaru finished up by spraying him with cold mist to test where his numbness ended and handed him the button for him to get more of the epidural when he started to feel pain. He gave him the whole run down, even though Sasuke barely paid any attention.

Sasuke's attention was on his mother and Itachi's conversation.

"Why the hell isn't he here!?" She whisper yelled.

"What do you want me to do, mother!? He's elbow deep in some guy's chest cavity for a triple bypass!?" Itachi replied.

"I'm calling your father, he'll get Na-" Mikoto started as she began digging through her purse for her phone.

Sasuke perked up at that, he knew that if anyone could get Naruto down here, it would be his father, but Itachi's next words stopped Sasuke from encouraging his mother.

"He was almost done when I went to find him. I just didn't want to tell Sasuke that in case complications arose and he needed to stay longer. Shikamaru is headed back to stake out the OR to get him here as soon as he's out" Itachi said.

_They really fucking suck at whispering._

"Just get him herrrreeeee" Sasuke yawned out, as he closed his eyes. The overly bright lights were assaulting his eyes.

"You should sleep while you can, sweetheart" Kushina said to Sasuke, still hiding onto his hand.

"I'm not tired" Sasuke lied.

"She's right, at this rate you'll probably have about three hours before the baby gets here. Rest" Itachi said as he inspected the paper printing out of the monitor.

"Nar. U. To" he said stubbornly before feeling his exhaustion take over.

-

"Let me know when he wakes up so I can explain his recovery" Naruto said as he stripped off his surgical gown and began washing his hands.

The nurse prepping his patient to be moved into recovery gave a nod and went back to work.

Naruto was exhausted. When his patient had come in because his wife thought that he'd had a heart attack, Naruto was hoping that it would be a simple solution.

But of course, he'd wound up in the OR, something that he hated to do so late. He had hoped that he'd only be in for maybe two hours, tops, but there had been so many complications that it was now almost six in the morning.

Naruto sighed, just wanting to go home to Sasuke already. He dried his hands and walked out into the hallway and ran his hands over his face.

When he looked up he saw Shikamaru passed out on a chair that he must have dragged in from one the waiting rooms.

Naruto chuckled at the not so rare sight of Dr. Nara asleep in places that weren't meant to be slept in. 

Naruto gently kicked the leg of the chair as he yawned.

Shikamaru jumped and took in his surroundings at being woken up so suddenly.

"There are on call rooms with beds, ya'know? Why the hell are you sleeping outside of the OR?" Naruto asked.

"Waiting for you. It's go time, dad" Shikamaru said casually as he stood up and stretched.

Shikamaru's tone and general lack of urgency didn't lead Naruto to figure out what the hell he was saying. Naruto was exhausted from having just gotten out of a six hour surgery and in no state for cryptic messages.

"Sasuke got here a little before three" Shikamaru elaborated with a 'c'mon now' look. 

Naruto was stunned at hearing Sasuke was at the hospital, unable to move or make his brain function properly. 

He had dejavu about one of the worst nights of his life. Shikamaru had been the one to come and tell him about Sasuke being forcefully marked too.

"The baby! C'mon, man! Sasuke is going to need to push soon and he is basically refusing to until you're there" Shikamaru said as he rolled his eyes and grabbed the blonde's wrist. Shikamaru opted to just pull him along until his brain jump started.

Naruto allowed himself to just be pulled along for the ride, and it took an embarrassingly long time for his brain to function.

The elevator doors had just closed when he turned to Shikamaru and pulled him into a crushing bear hug.

"Sasuke's having the baby!?" Naruto shouted as he squeezed the already questionable life out of his unenthuseastic friend.

"Took you long enough" Shikamaru groaned as he wiggled out of Naruto's hold.

"He should be pushing by now" Shikamaru said as he straightened out his coat.

"Fuck! What room!?" Naruto asked as he bounced from one foot to other, silently urging the elevator to move faster.

"Three o seven!" Shikamaru shouted out as Naruto bolted out of the elevator the second the doors opened enough for him to squeeze through.

Naruto ran down the hallway, being sure to scan the room numbers as he passed by them. He was familiar enough with this part of the hospital, but not enough to know exactly where to stop.

He thought he might have missed it for a second when he didn't hear Shikamaru behind him, but then he saw six unmistakable heads of hair a few doors down.

"How's he doing?" Naruto panted out as he skidded to a stop in front of his mom, dad, Fugaku, Shisui, Neji, and Kiba.

"Thank God you're here. The opening is formed, but he is refusing to cooperate. C'mon, hop to" Kushina said as she started pushing her son into the delivery room.

"It'll all be alright" Minato said as he patted Naruto's shoulder.

His words paired with Fugaku's reassuring nod put the blonde somewhat at ease, that is, until he was pushed into the chaos filled room.

There were far too many people crammed into the room. Naruto was able to see Haku, Temari, Sakura, Ino, Itachi, and Mikoto.

Mikoto and Ino were holding Sasuke's hands and trying to help Itachi talk some sense into him.

Right as the door was opened, Naruto had caught the tail end of their conversation.

"-know that, Sasuke, but you have to tell me when you feel pressure!" Itachi said, clearly exasperated. He looked like he was about to say something else when everyone took notice of Naruto.

Everyone looked relieved, but before Naruto could even say his hellos, Itachi yanked him over to where Ino had been sitting and forced him into the now empty chair.

"See! He's here! Now stop being a brat or I'll make you get a C-section!" Itachi said as he gestured to Naruto.

Naruto instantly grabbed Sasuke's hand and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm here" he said with a sappy smile. Sasuke looked exhausted and had his eyes screwed shut in what looked like discomfort. He was crushing Naruto's hand and Naruto could sense that he was scared, but it was slowly subsiding.

"Whats going on?" Naruto asked Itachi.

"The opening is fully formed and his contractions are constant, but he won't tell me if he feels any pressure or the need to push" Itachi explained as he pulled on some gloves.

He and Sakura were now at the foot of the bed trying to pry Sasuke's legs open.

Naruto leaned over and smoothed down Sasuke's hair.

"Hey love, I'm here. And while I really appreciate you wanting to wait for me, you have to listen to Itachi. I'm here now" Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear before giving him a kiss on the side of his forehead.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, almost like he hadn't fully registered that Naruto was actually there.

Naruto shot Sasuke one of his goofy smiles and said, "You're really that stubborn? You honestly thought you could keep a baby in?" 

Sasuke let out an amused huff as Naruto chuckled and rested his legs in the stirrups.

"Fine" Sasuke said before turning to look at his brother. "I-I feel pressure" he admitted.

"Alright! Everyone out!" Itachi shouted.

When everyone came up to comfort Sasuke instead of leaving, Itachi just sighed and flipped up the sheet that had been covering Sasuke's lower half.

Ino came up next to Mikoto as Kushina rubbed soothing circles on Naruto's back.

Naruto shot Itachi a confused look.

Not that he wanted anyone to leave or be kicked out, but he remembered Itachi's run down about how the labor would go from Sasuke's last appointment. He remembered being told that the hospital's policy allowed only two guests in the delivery room.

Itachi just let out a sarcastic chuckle. 

"You try telling any of them to leave" Itachi said as he examined Sasuke.

Naruto didn't question it any further when Ino glared at him, basically daring him to ask her to leave.

"I didn't say anything!" Naruto said apologetically, but before he could say anything else Itachi's voice brought his attention back to the reason why they were all there.

"Kushina, Ino, I need you each to hold his legs up for him. Sasuke, on my go, I'm gonna need you to push as hard as you can for ten seconds. Be sure to breath while you do. Just focus on Naruto" Itachi said calmly.

Naruto didn't get a whole lot of time to process all of this after Shikamaru whisked him away, so he was trying his best to not freak out.

_Fuck, okay this is really happening! Focus! Focus on Sasuke!_

Naruto just smiled at Sasuke to try and calm him and he breathed with Sasuke as he started to push.

-

Sasuke still couldn't believe it. He had a tiny little human now.

He literally just stared at her for hours at a time. It was so cliché, but he didn't give a single shit. She was absolutely perfect.

He had rarely had a moment alone with her due to his adorably overbearing family and friends, and he was soaking it up while it lasted. 

She had an impressive head of thick, jet black hair, tanned skin, and bright blue eyes.

Itachi had explained that most babies eyes are blue when they're first born, and that they usually change by the time they're six months old, but Sasuke knew there was no way that would be happening. Her eyes were too blue to ever change to anything else.

She was the perfect mix of Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke had just leaned over to kiss her impossibly adorable nose when Itachi walked into the recovery room.

He got some hand sanitizer from the dispenser by the door and instantly reached his hands out in a grabbing motion.

"Give" was all he said as he all but stole Sasuke's baby from him.

"I'm doing well, thanks for asking. You really are the best doctor I could've asked for" Sasuke said sarcastically.

Itachi had basically bogarted his new neice any chance that he got. He was entirely obsessed. Their mother had teared up the sight, going on about how 'its just like how he was with Sasuke when he was born!'

Itachi didn't respond to his younger brother, too enamored with the little bundle of baby wrapped up in his arms.

"You know you're gonna have to give her back at some point, right?" Sasuke said fondly.

He had to admit, seeing his 'big bad alpha' brother fawn over his daughter was rather adorable.

Itachi just pulled her closer to his chest in silent rebellion.

Sasuke shook his head and decided that he should use this chance to go take a shower before they left.

"How are you feeling?" Itachi asked as the baby in his arms gripped his finger. The man looked like he was about to turn to putty in her tiny little hands.

"Fucking great. They gave me pain meds" Sasuke said, only half joking.

He was still in the midst of his euphoric high of becoming a new mother, but the pain killers did help a little.

"Sasuke" Itachi said in a warning tone. 

"Really, I'm fine. Sore as shit, but like I said, pain killers" Sasuke replied as he stretched his back.

Sasuke was about to ask if he had spoken to their mother, seeing as how she hadn't been by the hospital yet. The woman had barley left for more than an hour at a time, truly in love with her granddaughter. 

It was odd to not have the voices of his mother and Kushina constantly cooing over the baby. He had gotten used to it the last two days.

Sasuke briefly thought back to when he had loved nothing more than silence, and now here he was wishing for noise.

Right as Sasuke made a grab for his robe, said women walked in with breakfast for the new mother.

"Baby me!" Kushina said as she approached Itachi.

"I just got her!" Itachi balked.

Sasuke just chuckled and let them duke it out for the baby so that he could speak to his mother.

"So is everything all set or do I need to have Itachi come up with a reason for me to stay longer?" Sasuke asked.

Sasuke and his mother had planned for the house to be all set a few days before his due date, but obviously plans had changed.

Sasuke needed to stay a few extra days for monitoring due to his pre-eclampsia and Naruto refused to leave his side, so Mikoto and Kushina had set about getting the movers and construction crew into hyper drive to get everything done in time for Sasuke's discharge this afternoon. 

"All set, duck! We just got back from the house and it looks so beautiful! He's going to love it! Where is he, by the way?" She asked when she noticed the lack of a certain boisterous blonde alpha.

Sasuke breathed out a sigh of relief, glad to finally be done with this stressful ordeal.

"Thank you, and he is getting some food with Sakura, Haku, and Shisui" Sasuke answered as he grabbed his phone to text Kiba to prepare the puppy.

"I'm proud of you" Mikoto said with watery eyes as she saw the general happiness and ease that seemed to surround her son now. 

"Don't start again" he groaned out as he was pulled into one of her signature hugs.

"Have you guys decided on a name?" Kushina asked, thankfully giving Sasuke an out from his mother's emotional outburst, she'd been having a lot lately.

He may be a changed man, but that didn't mean he was an entirely different person; he still didn't do well with feelings.

Kushina had somehow managed to get the baby away from a dejected looking Itachi and was poking at her chunky little cheek.

"Yeah, Naruto picked it. Her name is Aiya" he answered proudly.

-

"Explain to me again why we can't just go home?" Naruto asked from the driver's seat.

"Because my great uncle wanted to meet the baby and he is a hermit. Its important to my mother" Sasuke sighed out as he adjusted the white Uchiha beanie on his daughter's little head.

Sasuke was in the back seat of Naruto's car with their daughter as Naruto followed Itachi, who was driving Sasuke's Escalade.

"But it couldn't wait? I've been sleeping on that damn couch for two nights straight. I miss your bed" Naruto whined out.

" _Our_ bed" Sasuke replied.

That is precisely why he had done this; Naruto still very much saw Sasuke's apartment as just Sasuke's.

Sasuke wanted to show him that there would be no more running away since there would now be nowhere to run away to.

"Is your whole family loaded?" Naruto asked as they pulled up to the large, gated driveway.

Sasuke just smirked, partially due to him now knowing just how loaded Naruto was, and because the alpha really had no idea.

Sasuke hadn't even been all that sneaky, and he truly had no clue.

"Pretty much" Sasuke said as they pulled into the immaculate gravel in front of the garage.

Sasuke watched with a satisfied smirk when Naruto got out and just admired the beautiful house. It wasn't quiet a mansion, but it was far from a standard home.

Sasuke got out and tapped on Naruto's shoulder.

"You just gonna stare, or are you gonna grab our daughter?" Sasuke teased.

Sasuke wasn't supposed to do any heavy lifting, and he was tired, so he considered the car seat to be heavy. 

Naruto just flashed Sasuke a huge smile.

"What?" Sasuke asked as Naruto continued to just stare at him.

"We have a daughter" was Naruto's explanation. He still couldn't fathom the fact that she was actually here.

"I am aware" Sasuke said fondly. There were certain times where he found Naruto's sappiness contagious.

Naruto leaned down for a kiss, immensely proud of his mate for giving him such a perfect family.

"And she is so stinking cute! You're really telling me that you don't want thirty more of her!?" Naruto said as he gave Aiya a kiss on the nose before unlatching the carseat.

"My limit is two" Sasuke said sternly.

Naruto perked up at that. Sasuke had been adamant about being one and done, but now he was entertaining the idea of eventually having another baby!

Naruto had been so caught up in the excitement that he hadn't noticed that they'd made it to the towering front doors.

_Is it like a requirement for every Uchiha to have unnecessarily tall doors!?_

Naruto found himself getting nervous for no reason. This just reminded him of meeting Sasuke's parent's all over again and Itachi was now nowhere to be seen.

Naruto just took a deep breath and followed Sasuke in, his eyes taking in the interior.

He had thought that the outside was beautiful, but the inside was just insane.

It was pretty much everything that the alpha would want in a home.

Everything was warm toned with accents of deep red, sienna, or navy blue. 

The colors were kind of strange, but that's what he liked about it. They somehow worked perfectly together and complemented the dark wood of the floor so well.

Naruto followed Sasuke into the kitchen and he practically started drooling.

Everything looked brand new and shiny. As someone who loved to cook, he could appreciate this kitchen. It was probably bigger than his apartment and had an island the size of a king bed!

He was honestly jealous of Sasuke's great uncle. There was no way that he used this kitchen to it's full potential with how clean it looked, and it was definitely a kitchen worth using.

Naruto had been so busy ogling the massive stove that he hadn't even noticed all of their shared friends and family sitting around the massive dinning room table off to his right.

"Is he drooling?" He heard Ino laugh out. 

"A cook knows to appreciate good appliances" Minato explained, completely understanding his son's reaction.

Hearing his father's voice suddenly snapped him out of it and he saw everyone just casually lounging about, watching him.

"What are you all doing here?" Naruto asked.

He had fully expected Mikoto, Fugaku, Shisui, and Itachi, but he couldn't figure out why the hell his mom, dad, Temari, Shika, Neji, Kiba, Haku, Sakura, and Ino where at Sasuke's great uncle's house.

"Where's your uncle?" Naruto asked Sasuke, beyond confused at this point.

"Oh, we don't really talk to Uncle Madara. He's kind of a dick" Sasuke said as he waltzed over to the fridge and casually grabbed a bottle of water like he owned the place.

"Whose house are we at then?" Naruto asked as he set the car seat down, figuring he would let the various 'aunties' and 'uncles' fight over who got to hold her first.

"Ours" Sasuke answered simply as he jumped up onto the island, much like how he used to when they'd first gotten together. The man used to use his island as a chair more than he'd used actual chairs.

The only difference now was that Sasuke whinced when he landed on the cold marble, the sudden pressure not all that pleasant after having just given birth.

"Hey, take it eas- what?" Naruto said, Sasuke's response just hitting him.

"Its our house. You said you couldn't trust me, and I get why, but I wanted to show you that I'm in it for the long haul" Sasuke said as he tried to decipher the look on Naruto's face.

"Do you not like it? I can have them repain-'" Sasuke had started, feeling insecure at his mate's lack of a response, but then Naruto shouted, scaring the shit out of Sasuke at first. 

"Our house? Whe- but how!?" Naruto asked.

"Well I bought it. You just need to sign the deed too. I had it renova-" Sasuke started to explain before Naruto had scooped him up in a hug, causing Sasuke to wrap his legs around the alpha's waist to avoid falling.

"You bought us a house!?" Naruto asked in awe.

"Kind of. My parents paid out the home loan as a gift" Sasuke answered. 

Naruto just kept looking at him with his mouth hanging open, which started to make Sasuke nervous. He knew just how badly he'd messed up, and he really wanted Naruto to like his grand gesture.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"Do I lik- Of course I do! I love it! Its perfect!" Naruto answered as he smashed his lips very ungracefully onto Sasuke's.

"Oh, wait until you see the master bathroom tub. I know I said this about you already, but Naruto. If you don't marry Sasuke, I will" Ino said as she rocked her goddaughter in her arms as everyone else just watched the sickeningly sweet show that Naruto and Sasuke were putting on.

Naruto chuckled in embarrassment and gently set Sasuke down as he tried to fight off the blush that wanted to creep up to his face.

"I just might" Naruto said shyly, purposefully avoiding Kiba's knowing smirk.

"You could always just give me the ring" Sasuke said smugly as he wiped the corner of his mouth.

Naruto just looked at his omega in astonishment.

_How the f-_

Before he could even finish his thought, Sasuke rolled his eyes and explained. 

"The one on the chain around your neck? You really thought I wouldn't notice? You're not slick" Sasuke said fondly.

Naruto scratched at the back of his neck, embarrassed at being caught and suddenly extremely nervous. 

_Leave it to Sasuke to prompt his own fucking proposal._

Naruto brought his eyes up and saw everyone just waiting with baited breath for him to say anything, but when his eyes met Fugaku's, the stoic man just nodded in approval.

Naruto let out a shaky breath and undid the clasp on the chain around his neck, sliding it off the chain and into his hand with surprising finess as he got down on one knee.

Sasuke gasped. He had honestly been joking. He had noticed the ring almost right away and figured out what it was, but he hadn't thought that Naruto would actually give it to him any time soon.

"I know you'll probably punch me later for how cheesy this is, but will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" Naruto asked as he looked up at Sasuke with hopeful, unbearably blue eyes.

Sasuke refused to let the tears that were welling up in his eyes fall, but couldn't control his enthusiastic nodding.

He heard whoops, whistles, clapping, and his mother's and Kushina's crying as Naruto slid the elegant ring on his equally elegant finger.

Naruto stood up and pulled Sasuke in for a kiss, but pulled back when he felt a sudden jab in his arm. 

"Ow!" Naruto said with a laugh, his smile bigger than ever before.

"That was chessy" Sasuke said with a genuine smile. He waited a moment before quietly adding "But I loved it".

"And I love you" Naruto said.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and let out a playful groan.

"Could you get any worse" Sasuke said with a laugh. 

"Just watch this. Could this day get any better?" Naruto replied with a shit eating grin, knowing just how much Sasuke hated all of these clichés. But seeing that ring on his omega's finger and all of his friends and family so happy for them as they fawned over his daughter made him genuinely feel like he had it all.

_This day really can't get any be-_

"No way! Is that a dog!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we have it! The final chapter!
> 
> Holy shit, I can't believe this was supposed to end after the first two chapters and it wound up being over 100,000 words!
> 
> I loved writing this story and never thought that anything I wrote would ever get this much attention, so thank you!<3
> 
> Thank you so much for everyone who stuck along for the ride that was Sweet Scarlet, I truly appreciate you!
> 
> I am thinking about an epilogue to just explain some things further and give a better idea of what Naruto and Sasuke's new life looks like, so please let me know if that is something that you'd be interested in.
> 
> As always, I love to hear from you guys! And since this story is now done, I always love prompts/ideas for new stories!
> 
> Thank you again, I love you guys!


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait, but it took me forever to figure out just how I wanted this to go.
> 
> If you've been paying attention, you'll know to expect all the fluff and smut!
> 
> I hope you enjoy the final, final chapter of Sweet Scarlet!<3

"Hello Dr. Uzumaki" Naruto said as he sauntered into the familiar office with takeout in his hands.

"Just can't get enough of saying that, can you?" Sasuke grumbled from his desk.

"Nope!" Naruro said with a chuckle as he threw himself onto the sofa in Sasuke's office. "I thought that the first time I ever saw you in a white coat would've been the last" he added as he began taking the boxes of food out of the bags. 

Sasuke let a fond smile cross his face at the memory of his last dance at the club and what it had lead to, adjusting the collar of his shirt over his complete mark.

"I don't know who is happier, you or my parents" Sasuke sighed out.

Shortly after Aiya was born, Sasuke decided that he was not meant to be a stay at home mom.

He loved his daughter more than anything, but holy shit was he going insane with no adult interaction most days.

Sure, he had Naruto, but the rowdy blonde hardly counted as an adult. Some days Sasuke had a harder time reigning him in than Aiya.

His friends and family were are normally busy during the week, and Sasuke had a general disdain for being surrounded by strangers, so he had spent most days with Aiya in the house or backyard.

Shortly after Sasuke was healed, his heats came back, and eventually Naruto's ruts synced up with them.

This created a problem for them.

Sasuke was set on his limit of two children, but definitely wanted to wait before they had another one, but during his heat and Naruto's rut, birth control was pretty much useless for them.

They were forced to spend their heats and ruts away from each other and absolutely fucking miserable due to the lack of a stronger birth control that catered specifically to primes.

Granted, this wasn't a huge issue for most people, but it was a pretty big one for Naruto and Sasuke.

One day Sasuke had been bouncing ideas off with Shisui about some chemical makeups that might give birth control a fighting chance between two primes in heat and rut. Sasuke had always been interested in chemistry and he was somewhat of a savant with it.

Shisui actually applied some of Sasuke's theories back at his lab and he was able to figure out a composition that worked.

Thanks to Sasuke's help, Shisui's research lab was able to release the most effective birth control to date.

Shisui had tried to cut Sasuke in on the profits, seeing as how his name couldn't legally hold any claim to it, due to his lack of licensing.

Sasuke adamantly refused, but it had lead Shisui to suggesting that Sasuke should go back to medical school and come work on research with him.

Sasuke had originally laughed in his face, repeating how he refused to give into the inherent need for every Uchiha to hold a God damn M.D. Then he actually considered it.

He had gotten into contact with one of the board members of his previous medical school, he did throw around his name on occasion, just to see if he'd need to go back to first year to have them consider him.

Sasuke wasn't naive enough to think that the only reason that he was allowed to resume his studies as a third year, so long as he passed an exam, wasn't his last name. But fuck it, the last thing he wanted to do was start from square one when he already knew all of the material.

When he told Naruto, the alpha had been over the damn moon about it, even though he would've supported Sasuke in any endeavor.

His parents had been even happier, though his father was a bit miffed when Sasuke chose the research route. The omega hadn't been lying when he'd told Naruto that his father wanted him to follow in his footsteps and become a cardiothorasic surgeon.

That is how Sasuke wound up here two and half years later. He became a partner at Shisui's lab after graduating. And while he had hyphenated his last name when he'd married Naruto a little over a month ago, he only used Uzumaki in his profession. 

He just preferred to not have the Uchiha weight on him unless he needed it.

Naruto _loved_ it. He respected Sasuke's decision to not fully take his name, but the alpha in him simply buzzed when he heard the name Sasuke Uzumaki.

"Oh come on. So you made them proud? Whats so bad about that? Aren't you a little old for teenage rebellion?" Naruto said as Sasuke joined him on the sofa.

Today was one of Naruto's days off, and he always brought Sasuke lunch on his off days.

"Calling me old? Unlike you I'm still in my twenties" Sasuke snickered as he popped a french fry in his mouth.

"Most people think I'm like twenty five!" Naruto sqawked.

"That would be because of your behavior" Sasuke said with a smirk.

The omega had to fight off a genuine laugh, something he did a lot now, that wanted to escape as Naruto pouted.

To appease the man, Sasuke gave him a quick kiss.

"Speaking of childish behavior. Where is my little terror?" Sasuke asked, suddenly taking notice of the lack of yelling and giggling.

Naruto couldn't get enough of their almost three year old daughter, so every day that he was off, he would spend with her by his side.

Sasuke hated to admit it, but Naruto's prediction had been correct; Aiya was the world's biggest daddy's girl.

A fact that Naruto loved to boast about, at least until Itachi showed up. So long as her uncle was in the room, no one else stood a chance at holding her attention.

"She bolted as soon we walked in. You know her. She wanted to see her 'ShiShi' " Naruto said with chuckle.

As if on que, Shisui walked in with Aiya practically choking him as she had her arms wrapped around his neck so that she could cling to his back.

"Lose something?" He asked.

"Don't think so" Sasuke said with an amused smirk.

He found it rather funny how his tiny daughter had every alpha in their lives wrapped around her little, chubby finger.

Sasuke didn't think he'd ever see the day where Itachi, Shisui, and his father wore tiaras and sat at a miniature table, but all it had taken was one look into those ridiculously blue eyes as she batted her long, dark lashes at them. 

Sasuke still gave them all shit about their 'Pretty Tea Party' as Aiya had called it.

The sight of three alphas all over the height of six foot crammed into chairs meant for toddlers just to appease his daughter was not something that he wanted to forget.

"Mommy!" Aiya screamed as she jumped off of Shisui's crouching form when she heard Sasuke's voice.

Shisui sat down in the chair next the sofa and helped himself to some of Naruto's food, which then lead to them bickering like children. The two of them became the best of friends after Aiya was born, but it was even worse when Itachi was thrown into the mix.

"Hi, my love" Sasuke said as he pulled her into his lap and gave her a big hug, tuning out the all too familiar banter of his mate and cousin.

"You come home with us?" She asked as she snuggled into his chest and started rubbing the longer strands of hair that framed his face.

Sasuke swore that it had to be an Uzumaki trait or something, they all had a need to mess with his damn hair all the time, but she had been doing it as a comfort mechanism since before she was a year old.

"Mommy's gotta finish working, but then I'm all yours for the next two days" Sasuke said as he picked at his food.

Being a parent taught him many things, one of which was how to eat with a small human in your lap.

Naruto had been much less gracious in learning the lesson, simply because he was never too worried about their daughter coming out looking like a napkin.

Sasuke remembered having to yell at his mate one time he was eating nachos while he watched a football game eitg Kiba when Aiya was still a baby. 

The man had dropped quacamole on his daughter's head and just scooped it back up with a chip like there was nothing wrong with it!

She just huffed and buried herself into his chest to show her dissatisfaction with his answer.

Sasuke smiled and started to rub her little back.

She may be all Naruto when it came time to socialize, but when she wanted or needed something, she completely took after Sasuke.

She rarely asked for cuddles or some extra time with one of them, even if she really wanted it. After three years of dealing with an aloof Uchiha, Naruto had mastered the signs. Sasuke just knew his daughter well enough to pick up on these things. She always got what she needed.

"But tonight we get to go to Gramma Koto's" Sasuke said to coax her out of her very Sasuke-like sulking.

She instantly perked up.

"Is Uncle Itchy gonna be there!?" She asked as she squeezed his cheeks in excitement.

She loved her 'Uncle Itchy' almost as much as Sasuke loved how irritated his brother got at being called Uncle Itchy.

Aiya could probably pronounce Itachi's name correctly now if she gave it a shot, but everyone always laughing at the mispronounciation had made it stick.

"Yes, your uncle will be there, everyone will. It's Haku's birthday, remember?" Sasuke said through the fish face that he was forced to make.

Itachi and Haku apparently had been seeing each other since they had been introduced the day Naruto had given Sasuke his car.

Itachi hadn't told their family about it until almost a year after Aiya was born, something that their mother still griped about to this day, but Haku was accepted in with no problem.

Haku didn't have any family of his own to spend holidays and birthdays with, so he was always at the Uchiha gatherings.

It was weird for Sasuke to think about how their family dinners went from being a chore for him with only five people in attendance to what they were now.

More often than not, Minato and Kushina were in attendance, and now Naruto, Aiya, and Haku were regulars as well. Not to mention that Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari, and Neji went when they could.

Not that the Uchiha estate wasn't big enough to house all of them, it was just an issue of actually having to deal with all them for an entire meal.

All sixteen of them would be there tonight, and while Sasuke loved them all in his own Sasuke way, he still would prefer to stick to his normal nightly routine: eat dinner with Naruto and his daughter, clean up, watch a movie, get ready for bed, put Aiya down for the night, then get fucked into the mattress by his still ridiculously attractive mate.

She nodded frantically and began bouncing on his lap in excitement.

-

"Uncle Itchy!" Aiya screamed as she dropped Naruto's hand and ran straight to Itachi the second the front door to the Uchiha estate had been opened.

Naruto and Sasuke continued their leisurely pace and laughed when they saw their daughter holding on to Itachi's leg for dear life as he tried to help Mikoto and Kushina set the table.

"A little help?" Itachi said as he struggled the slightest bit to keep walking as he dragged Aiya along for the ride.

"On your own there, Itchy" Sasuke snickered out as he picked a tomato out of the salad his mother had just sat down in the table, earning him a smack to the wrist as she kissed the top of his head as a greeting.

"Hey, you! I haven't seen you in like a month and you're all over your uncle?" Ino said as she came in from the backyard with all of their friends and saw her treterious goddaughter.

"Ino!" Aiya shouted as she unwrapped herself from her uncle's leg to run into Ino's open arms.

"What'd we talk about?" Ino asked as she scooped up the little blue eyed version of Sasuke.

"Sorry, Aunt Pretty" Aiya said as she squeezed Ino as hard as her little arms would allow.

"Good girl" Ino said as she pulled a five dollar bill out of her bra to hand to her.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. Due to her long, platinum blonde hair, Aiya used to think that Ino was Elsa from that god forsaken children's movie that he'd been forced to watch more times than he could possibly count.

She had called her 'Aunt Pretty' since she could actually speak, but lately she had just started calling her Ino, which said woman did not take too kindly to. She claimed that she didn't like it because it meant that Aiya 'wasn't so little anymore' but Sasuke knew it was just her vanity.

She was not above buying favoritism with Aiya, and frequently snuck her ones and fives, or sometimes candy.

Naruto joined Sasuke at the table as they watched their daughter get passed around their friends for hugs and kisses.

It made this goofy smile stretch on Naruto's face, seeing his daughter so cared for.

It didn't even bother him anymore that so long as Aiya was there, Naruto and Sasuke were pretty much thrown to the sides until everyone got their fix.

"You want me to go grab you a drink?" Naruto asked as he started moving his hand to rub at Sasuke's thigh.

"No, I'm alright for now, thanks though" Sasuke said as he gave Naruto a quick kiss before he got up to head to the bar.

Everyone just chatted and said their happy birthdays to Haku until Kushina pulled Haku into a crushing hug and yelled out a less than subtle 'Crongratulations!'

Everyone turned their attention to them with raised eyebrows, waiting for an explanation.

"Took you guys long enough to notice" was Haku's vague response.

Sasuke's money was on a pregnancy, and judging by the flare of a few nostrils as people scented Haku, he could tell they were on the same page as him. Itachi had come up to wrap his arm around Haku's shoulder, earning a snort from Sasuke.

_Typical alpha move._

Sasuke was still not used to his older brother getting all alpha at times now that he had an intended mate.

Haku ignored the blatant disregard for social norms, far too close with everyone to really care, and rolled his eyes as he held up his left hand and wiggled his fingers.

Sasuke caught the glint of the impressive rock on Haku's ring finger.

All of their friends and family gathered around to shout out their congratulations and shower the apparently newly engaged couple with all of the sickeningly sweet love possible.

Mikoto could be heard through her crying, chewing Itachi out for not telling her right away. Despite her irritation with her sons constantly wanting to keep things from her, she was overwhelmingly happy.

She never thought that she'd see the day where both of her babys actually settled down and started families of their own.

"You sure you're not knocked up?" Sasuke asked when it was finally his turn to congratulate his soon to be brother-in-law.

Haku turned around with Aiya resting on his hip as he let out a laugh.

"Unlike you, I'm not all that easy" Haku teased.

"We both know that is a lie" Sasuke deadpanned as he brought the smaller omega into a hug.

Yes, Sasuke actually iniated affection these days. Crazy what having a kid can do to a person, right?

"Fair point, but the answer is still no. Aiya still stands alone" Haku said when they pulled apart as he repositioned the youngest of the group to a more comfortable spot. 

_For now._

"Look, mommy! Isn't it pretty! Haku said he's marrying Itchy!" Aiya said as she shoved Haku's hand right into Sasuke's cornia.

"It is very pretty, love. Why don't you give Haku a kiss and go play with Nana 'Shina" Sasuke said so that he could have a moment with his friend.

She gave Haku's cheek an overly excited kiss that looked more like a head butt than a kiss before allowing Haku to put her down so that she could run over to Kushina.

"So, you're really willing to put up with him? Forever?" Sasuke asked with a fond smirk as he gestured to his brother who was already doing shots with Shisui, Ino, Kiba, and Naruto. 

He liked Haku for his brother. He knew they'd work well together, he was just irritated that it took as long as it had. Especially since he'd tried to set the up countless times.

"Oh, please. If Naruto, sunshine in human form, can deal with your moody ass, we'll be fine" Haku said as they took a seat on the sofa.

"I prefer the term selectively cheery" Sasuke said with a tone that couldn't possibly be any further from cheery.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you grumpy bastard" Haku said as his fingers kept grazing over his newest piece of jewelry.

Sasuke had to give it to Itachi, the man had good taste. It was a large diamond, yet still simple and tasteful.

"You look good with an Uchiha baby on your hip by the way. You sure this isn't a shotgun wedding?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

He was happy to officially have Haku joining the family, he was one of the few people that could see through his general bitchiness.

Haku laughed and pulled Sasuke in for a hug right as Mikoto called everyone to the table for dinner.

-

After the cake was served and Haku was done opening his gifts, well, more like Aiya opened them while Haku thanked whoever it was from, they had all found themselves in the family room.

Sasuke was horrified when his mother had strolled in with tears in her eyes and the many family photo albums clutched to her chest.

"Look at my babies! Now they're all grown up!" She had said an ungodly amount of times as the albums were passed around so that everyone could have a laugh, normally at Sasuke's expense.

"Why are all the pictures of me so much worse than Itachi's?" Sasuke groaned out as yet another picture of his bare ass as a baby was passed around.

He wasn't exactly embarrassed, considering that everyone in this room had seen his ass in one way or another, but come on!

For some it was from when he'd danced at the club, others from when they'd had to change his diapers, and some from walking in on him and Naruto. Now _that_ had been embarrassing.

Sasuke remembered Minato not being able to look him in the eye for at least an hour after Naruto had to explain that their spare key was for emergencies, not just barging in. 

Thankfully they were now in the more adult years of the albums, with everyone having split off into groups so they could peruse more efficiently.

Every once and a while there would be laughter and someone showing off a picture and asking for the story behind it.

This had been going on for well over two hours, and almost everyone was leaving tipsy territory and heading straight towards drunk.

Aiya had fallen asleep on Itachi's chest shortly after the photo albums were broken out, and had eventually been moved upstairs to her room there to sleep.

"Oh my God, I can't believe this was only a month ago! It feels like forever!" Sakura said from where she sat on Ino's lap as she held up one of Naruto's and Sasuke's wedding photos.

"Holy shit, you guys are such a hot couple" Ino said as she snatched the picture from her girlfriend's hand to get a better look before passing it around.

When it got to Naruto he just gave Sasuke that goofy smile that he always gave the omega when he was drunk.

It was this irritatingly adorable combination of sappy and proud.

Sasuke looked down and allowed the corner of his lips to curl.

He remembered that day well.

_"I'm here, what the hell is going on?" Ino asked as she responded to the distress text that Sakura had sent her from the bridal suite after getting back from a coffee run._

_"He is freaking the fuck out. I think he's broken" Haku said as he and Sakura tried to convince Sasuke to come out of the bathroom._

_"I got it" Ino said as she stepped up to the locked door._

_There was just something different about her relationship with Sasuke. Maybe it had something to do with her being a female alpha, but it was more likely due to the fact that she was probably the only one capable of out bitching the infuriatingly stubborn omega._

_"Sasuke! Get your cute little ass out here!" She shouted._

_"Fuck off!" Was his indignant, disembodied reply._

_"Sasuke, you can either open this damn door and let me in, or I can break it down and come in. You know I will, so what's it gonna be, babe?" She asked in a threatening tone._

_She could hear his annoyed huff through the door and smirked, already knowing his answer._

_She paitently waited to hear the click of the lock, but was shocked with the speed that Sasuke had used to open the door, drag her in, then secure the lock in place once again._

_Ino took a moment to regain her balance then fixed her attention on the omega in front of her._

_He was indeed freaking the fuck out._

_Sasuke was all jittery and pacing around, two things that were very un-Sasuke like._

_"What the hell is going on?" Ino asked after she got impatient with the only sound in the room being Sasuke's pacing._

_"What if he didn't mean any of it?" Sasuke had said without stilling for even a second._

_"What are you talking about, babe?" Ino asked, genuinely confused and concerned for her closest friend._

_"Naruto. What if he didn't really mean any of this. We never got the chance to even talk to each other without our pheromones, bond, or the pregnancy driving us. What if he never wanted any of this?" Sasuke said, sounding kind of like he was on speed with how fast he had spit it out._

_Ino couldn't help the laugh that escaped._

_She had been tempted to laugh again at the incredulous look that Sasuke had shot her._

_"I don't mean to laugh at you, but your being an idiot, babe. That blonde, ray of sunshine loves the crap out of you. I get the concern, but after all this time, you really think he wouldn't have figured it out if he didn't like you?" She said in an uncharacteristically soothing tone._

_"I treated him like shit" Sasuke said, sounding pathetically dejected._

_"You treat everyone like shit at first. Its like mandatory initiation to be in your life, we've all had to go through it and we don't even get to sleep with you. As much of an idiot as he can be, he isn't dumb. He loves you, Sasuke" she said._

_"I-I, Fuck! How the hell is this my life!? I was a stripper with a terminal fear of commitment before I met him!" Sasuke said, thoroughly freaked out._

_There was no doubt in his mind that he loved Naruto, but as their wedding had gotten closer, he just replayed all of the shit that he had put Naruto through that he still felt guilty for._

_He just couldn't see any way that it was possible for a man to be that forgiving and perfect._

_Sasuke's self doubt had him thinking that Naruto would say 'sike' instead of 'I do', which was literally the stupidest fear. Sasuke knew it too, but he couldn't shake it._

_They were already mated and had a child together, what the fuck was one little legal document going to solidfy any more than those two things!?_

_"Do you want to talk to him?" Ino asked when she saw Sasuke's mind running a mile a minute._

_Sasuke had opened his mouth to say no, but his inner omega had made its desire for Naruto very apparent when he nodded._

_"Sakura, baby. I need you to do me a favor" Ino said as she rested her head against the door._

_"What's up?" Sakura asked from the other side._

_"Can you go grab Naruto? Just tell him that Sasuke is being all.. Well, Sasuke" Ino said, trying to find the nicest way to put 'he is being a pain in the ass'._

_"Got it! Be right back!" She said as they heard her scurry off._

_The next few minutes had been spent with Ino sitting in the empty bathtub with Sasuke sitting between her legs with his back resting against her chest as she carded her fingers through his hair to try and calm his nerves._

_This was a position that was strangely familiar to them. It had first started when Sasuke had gotten incredibly drunk and incredibly sad at Ino's house at the beginning of their friendship._

_He had gone to the bathroom just to pee, but had somehow wound up in the empty bathtub, because there had been something appealing about the comfort of a confined space._

_Ino had found him a pitiful mess, but did her duty as his best friend and joined him. From then on it was just what they did, realizing that it was actually comforting to be in a small, cozy space when they were feeling down._

_They had both recieved nine one one texts, only to arrive at the other's house to find them wallowing in an empty bathtub while in pajamas, usually holding a bottle of wine._

_Naruto had thought it was the strangest thing the first time he'd came home to Sasuke and Ino bundled up in the tub with his favorite blanket, fast asleep, surrounded by three empty wine bottles, but soon got used to it. He was glad Sasuke had someone he could trust, outside of him._

_When Sasuke had heard the light tapping on the door, he let out a nervous sigh and made his way over to it, sitting on the floor and pressed his forehead against it._

_"Hey, love" that voice said, suddenly washing away almost every worry in his mind._

_"Hi" was all Sasuke said._

_"What's going on?" Naruto asked gently._

_Sasuke thought it over for a moment._

_He really didn't know what the fuck was going on. He loved Naruto, he wanted to marry Naruto. So what the fuck was the problem?_

_"I- How could you want to marry me?" Sasuke whispered, barely loud enough for Naruto to hear it._

_He'd heard the rest of his bridesmaids leave when Naruto got there, so he knew that it was just him, Naruto, and Ino that could hear._

_There was a beautiful, but poorly timed laugh that came from the other side of the door that made Sasuke scowl._

_"Whats so funny?" Sasuke asked dryly._

_"Sorry, sorry. I still can't get over the fact that you think you're the one who got lucky" Naruto said as Sasuke heard him settle down on the floor as well._

_"Sure, you're a pain in the ass and probably the most stubborn person that I've ever met, but I love you. I don't care what that little voice in your head keeps telling you, but you deserve to be loved. So let me love you, damnit!" Naruto added._

_Sasuke had heard the smile in his voice._

_"You really wanna do this? Be stuck with me forever? Like forever ever?" Sasuke asked._

_"Since that first night" Naruto answered without hesitation._

_"Do you?" Naruto asked after he heard no response._

_Sasuke nodded, knowing that he truly did, but obviously Naruto couldn't see it._

_"Just so you know, he's in here nodding and blushing like crazy!" Ino shouted from where she was now reclined in the tub and drinking champagne straight from the bottle._

_"Good to know" Naruto said with a chuckle._

_He knew that Sasuke had a hard time verbalizing any of his feelings at all, and the fact that he told Sakura to go get him instead of shutting everyone out was a huge improvement._

_Sasuke heard some rustling against the door, then a few moments later, something brushed against his hand under the crack of the door._

_Sasuke raised a brow and reached for the piece of paper and pen to slide it the rest of the way under._

_It was a ripped piece of paper from the notepad that was on one of the vanities._

_In Naruto's notoriously bad, doctor chickenscratch, it said 'I like like you, do you like like me?' And it had two boxes under it. One for yes and one for no._

_Sasuke let out a laugh. Naruto always knew just how to pull him out of his moods._

_"You fucking dork!" Sasuke said fondly._

_"Well, you gonna answer? We doing this or not? Because we'll leave right now and go back to how things were, no problem if that's what you want. We already have a beautiful daughter and I already hold your mark, which means more to me than any legal document could" Naruto said._

_"No. C'mon, then. Make me an Uzumaki" Sasuke said, this time with no worry in his voice whatsoever._

_Sasuke heard the alpha let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God. Your mom would've kill us if we backed out now" Naruto said with a laugh._

_He had been correct. Mikoto had helped Sasuke plan a beautiful wedding, and Sasuke wouldn't have put it past her to actually kill them if they'd just said 'Nevermind'._

_Sasuke had gone to unlock the door so he could kiss Naruto, but Ino somehow managed to get over to him before it was fully opened, slamming it shut._

_"You can't see the bride before the wedding!" She yelled._

_"You can't be serious!" Sasuke balked._

-

_Sasuke had been walked down the isle by his father, something that even shocked him, but ever since their relationship had started mending, Sasuke found himself unexplainably greatful for it._

_He had been nervous as hell with all eyes on him, which was strange considering that he used to be a stripper. He was in a gorgeous white tuxedo that had been tailored to perfection while Naruto wore one equally as beautiful, just in black._

_He walked along the trail of red petals left behind by Aiya. She had made the cutest little flower girl. He remembered how she had spun around in her 'Princess Dress' until she got so dizzy that she had to lay down while they finished getting her ready._

_He needed to look at Ino again for some reassurance. She was standing alongside Sakura, Haku, Temari, and Itachi._

_The girls had been in sleeveless, dark red gowns, while Itachi and Haku wore black suits with dark red vests._

_Sakura and Temari had bouquets of red roses with black accents where Haku and Itachi had red roses pinned to their lapels. Ino had a bouquet of white roses with red accents to signify that she was the maid of honor._

_Naruto's groomsmen were dressed similarly to Itachi and Haku. Kiba, Neji, Sasuke's treterious cousin Shisui, and Naruto's friend from out of town, Choji wore the same suit. His best man. Shikamaru had a white vest with a white rose._

_Who would've thought that this ragtag bunch used to be hanging out at a strip club until the sun came up. They all cleaned up quite nice in Sasuke's opinoin._

_When Sasuke came face to face with Naruto, Naruto looked like he might pass out. The wedding planner had drilled it into their heads to not lock their knees, but apparently Naruto was in too much awe to remember that._

_Shikamaru had to lightly hit the backs of Naruto's knee to remind him, earning a laugh from the guests._

_Naruto's vows had been exactly what everyone expected. They were beautiful and sounded like they belonged in a best selling romance novel. As much as Sasuke usually hated anything mushy, he allowed himself to actually wipe away some stray tears._

_When it got to be Sasuke's turn, he suddenly realized why he'd been freaking out. This. Verbalizing his feelings about Naruto in front of all of his and Naruto's friends and family._

_Sasuke had spent weeks writing and rewriting what he was going to say, but when it came time to actually say it, he kept the note card in his pocket._

_"You get me. You put up with me. You've given me everything I never knew I needed. I don't think that there is enough time in the next two lifetimes to repay you for that, but I'm happy to get this one to try. You're it for me. I love you" Sasuke had said as he slid a folded piece of paper into Naruto's hand._

_It had been short, much shorter than what Sasuke had originally planned to say, but it felt more right._

_Naruto definitely hadn't minded. He was shocked that Sasuke actually said his own vows at all instead of the pre-written ones that could've been provided._

_He knew that those six sentences held more weight than any other drawn own declarations he could've made. It was just so Sasuke._

_Naruto had been so shocked at the unguarded way in which Sasuke had spoken and looked at him in that moment, that it took him a few seconds to register the slip of paper that was now in his hand._

_He opened it and chuckled with wet eyes at the note in his hand._

_It was the one he had slipped under the door with a big red X in the yes box._

_-_

_That night Aiya had gone to spend the night with Kushina and Minato when she started to tucker out, so that Sasuke and Naruto could get thoroughly fucked up without any inhibitions._

_Sasuke and Naruto had spent almost every moment at either the open bar or on the dance floor._

_They only really paused for the cake, which a very intoxicated Kiba had shoved Naruto's entire face into, leaving a huge chunk missing out of the side, something Mikoto hadn't been thrilled with._

_Kiba had been picking cake crumbs out of his hair for the rest of the night._

_But everything has to come to an end at some point, and eventually guests started filing out and Naruto and Sasuke found themselves severely inebriated and stumbling into their hotel room._

_"Does this mean that I don't get to be fucked on my wedding night?" Sasuke slurred as he ungracefully shoved his shoes off._

_Naruto had instantly thrown himself onto the luxurious bed the second it had been in his sight, shoes and all._

_"Never said that" Naruto slurred with a lopsided grin that Sasuke was sure had intended to be suggestive._

_He let out a snort at the goofy ass smile._

_"I don't think you're in any condition to fuck me" Sasuke said as he joined Naruto, still fully clothed as well._

_"You could always be the one doing the fucking" Naruto said as he turned on his side to face Sasuke with only minimal motor function._

_"Fuck off, I'm not doing all the work, I'm drunk too" Sasuke laughed out. As much as he loved riding Naruto, there was no way he would be able to do it for very long._

_"Not what I meant" Naruto said with a smile as he pulled Sasuke in so that Naruto's face was nestled in the crook of his neck. He took a deep inhale and ran his tongue over Sasuke's mark._

_Sasuke had raised his brow in confusion for a second, then it dawned on him._

_Fuck._

_He was rock hard in record time._

_"You want me to fuck you?" Sasuke asked, in disbelief. He had brought it up to the alpha a few times, just curious as to what all of the fuss was about, but Naruto never really seemed all that into the idea._

_"You can if you want to. You seem to like it, so why not" Naruto said casually, as if this was an everyday discussion._

_"You always say that you love my ass, and you have a rather nice dick" Naruto said with a shrug as he started to nip at Sasuke's mark with his teeth._

_"You're serious?" Sasuke asked, sounding much more sober all of a sudden._

_"Mhhhmmmm" Naruto said as he ground into Sasuke to show him just how serious he was._

_"Fuck. I've uh, never..." Sasuke trailed off nervously._

_If Sasuke hadn't recieved head before Naruto, there was no questioning whether or not he'd been inside someone._

_"I know, sh. Its okay, I've seen you dance, I know you know how to work your hips. I know you'll make me feel good, just do what I'd do to you" Naruto said, sensing Sasuke's hesitation._

_Sasuke took in a deep breath to calm himself, he really didn't want to cum in his pants, but thinking about taking Naruto apart like he did him had the omega close to it._

_Sasuke nodded before leaning in to connect their lips. It was slow, but desperate, mostly consisting of lewd movements of their tongues. It sent shot after shot of arousal through them._

_Sasuke felt himself beginning to leak into his satin panties and gave a whine before pulling away._

_He nodded breathlessly as Naruto ran his nose along Sasuke's._

_"Okay, yeah. That. I want that" Sasuke breathed out._

_Naruto just gave a small smile with his eyes still closed._

_"I'm all yours" Naruto whispered against Sasuke's lips before giving them a peck. "Fuck me, Sasuke" he added on before lightly biting Sasuke's bottom lip._

_They pulled apart and started yanking their clothes off in a hurry._

_Their movements were rushed and anything but sensual, but the urgency they used showed just how desperate they both were for the other._

_Sasuke has been the more sober of the two, so he'd finished first, and in his inebriated state, let an actual laugh fall from his lips at the sight of Naruto._

_"God damnit! Why are there so many pieces to a tux!?" Naruto said, thoroughly disgruntled that his tie wouldn't come off instantly._

_"Someone is eager" Sasuke said with a seductive smirk as he lent Naruto a hand by simply tugging gently on the bow tie to unravel it._

_"Well no shit. You're gonna fuck me till you cum, then you're gonna take my knot" the alpha said, his voice heavy with want._

_Sasuke's breath hitched as he felt even more slick leak out between his thighs._

_Naruto was really going to let this happen. For what felt like the thousandth time today Sasuke found himself thanking whatever entity was up there that let him find his husband._

_Fuck, he had a husband now._

_Sasuke dove in mercilessly for a kiss as he helped Naruto clumsily work on his remaining clothing, being sure to grab and squeeze Naruto's ass along the way._

_It really was the most perfect ass. Tan, yet no tan lines, firm, and round, and now Sasuke was having it served up to him on a silver platter._

_Sasuke had been sure that he could now die a happy man._

_Once Naruto had rid himself of the final pieces of his tuxedo, he pulled away just far enough to whisper in a gruff tone, "Show me what I've been missing out on"._

_"Fuck, get on the bed" Sasuke practically moaned._

_As much as he had come to love being the submissive one in bed, he couldn't deny the thrill shooting through him at the thought of getting to be the one so in control._

_"How do you want me?" Naruto breathed out, knowing exactly what he was doing to Sasuke as his fingers trailed teasingly down the omega's toned chest._

_"Hands and knees. On the edge" Sasuke demanded. Naruto had given him plenty of ideas when he'd said to just do what he did._

_Sasuke was determined to completely wreck the alpha._

_"Yes si-FUCK!" Naruto moaned out, his smart ass remark cut off by Sasuke spreading his cheeks apart to lick a wide stripe over his opening as soon as he was in the proper position._

_Naruto had jumped at the sudden and unexpected sensation, it had been like nothing he'd ever felt before. Kind of weird, defiantly not bad, but Sasuke didn't give him much of a chance to dwell on it before diving in with fierce, precise flicks of his skilled tongue._

_Naruto had to drop his head between his arms, he had been that overwhelmed. As the pressure against his hole became more persistent, he no longer focused on how foreign the feeling was, just that it was so fucking good._

_"Holy shit, Sasuke! What the fuck" Naruto groaned out as Sasuke eased up on the pressure and upped the speed of his tongue._

_Suddenly the lewd sounds came to a stop as Sasuke had lifted his head, only stopping for a moment to appreciate the sight of Naruto presented for him with his back deeply arched._

_"You said do what you do, and you can never get enough of eating me out. Now I see why" Sasuke said quietly as he gave a harsh bite to the tanned skin of Naruto's right cheek._

_"Fuck" Naruto groaned out as Sasuke went back to his previous actions._

_Sasuke had gotten on his knees, the plush carpet of the hotel floor digging into his skin as he redoubled his efforts._

_Naruto was helpless, incapable of doing anything but letting out deep moans as Sasuke broke down all his reservations about this._

_Naruto looked back over his shoulder as Sasuke let out moan after moan against him, making him feel every vibration in the best way possible._

_That had been a mistake._

_Naruto had not been prepared for the insanely erotic sight of Sasuke's head moving feverntly between his ass. Sasuke knew exactly what he was doing when their eyes locked and Naruto could see that he was smirking just by look in his eyes._

_That paired with the sensation had him dangerously close to shooting off already, and Naruto really didn't want it to end anytime soon._

_"Fuck, Sasuke. More" the blonde moaned out._

_"More what, alpha?" Sasuke teased as he lightly flicked the tip of his tongue over Naruto's sensitive entrance._

_Sasuke was not going to pass up the opportunity to give Naruto a taste of his own medicine._

_"Shit! Ah! Ju-just more" Naruto groaned, not really sure what to say, he'd never been in this situation before._

_"Ask nicely" Sasuke said with a somewhat suspicious groan._

_"Please, Sasuke" Naruto begged as he hung his head again, his muscles feeling completely useless._

_"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Sasuke teased as he pulled his head back and brought his finger up to the tight muscle._

_"You need to relax as much as possible. Don't freak out, just tell me if we need to stop" Sasuke said, his voice no longer clouded with lust._

_He was still horny as hell and desperately wanted this, but he also knew that it would take Naruto some getting used to._

_Sasuke saw the slight jerkin motion of Naruto's head as he nodded when Sasuke applied slight pressure as he circled the opening, easing the alpha into it._

_Sasuke did this for a few moments, and when he deemed Naruto relaxed enough, he began to push his finger in._

_Naruto suddenly went tense._

_"Fuck, we don't have lube!" Naruto gasped out._

_They'd never needed it before, and while Naruto had thought about this quite a bit, he hadn't planned on being so bold as to bring it up tonight._

_"Shhh, relax" Sasuke said as he eased the tip in._

_Naruto had been ready to tell him to stop, but then he felt Sasuke's finger start to enter him with too much ease for just using spit._

_It took him a few seconds to figure it out, but when he regained some of his brain function, he was able to pick up on the suddenly stronger scent of Sasuke's slick._

_"You fucking slut" Naruto moaned out when he realized that Sasuke was using his own slick as lube._

_"Is that a complaint?" Sasuke teased as he worked his finger in the rest of the way._

_"Fuck no" Naruto breathed out as he adjusted to the foreign feeling._

_"You alright?" Sasuke asked, not wanting to hurt his mate._

_Sasuke wasn't used to this. He was built for this, so he had no clue how Naruto was feeling, but he wanted to make sure his alpha wasn't in pain._

_" 's a little weird, but I'm good" Naruto said with a nod._

_"Just stay relaxed. I'll make you feel good, alpha" Sasuke said as he gave a light bite to the firm flesh of Naruto's ass when he slowly started to pull his finger back to the first knuckle, only to ease it back in again._

_Naruto had let out a gasp when it started to not feel so strange. The more that he got accustomed to it, the more enjoyable the slow drag of Sasuke's elegant finger became._

_Sasuke was trying to keep his cool, but feeling how tight Naruto was around only just one of his fingers had his mind swimming._

_Sasuke brought a second finger up and circled the rim as a warning before he started to work it in alongside his other one._

_Naruto's breath hitched and his body tensed, making Sasuke's finger feel like the circulation might be cut off._

_"I said relax! If I can take your monster cock up my ass, you can handle a few fingers" Sasuke warned with a fond a tone._

_He loved the idiot, but he was really getting tired of having to tell him to stop tensing up, he was growing impatient with the aching in his cock._

_Naruto usually would've responded with a smart remark, but the finger that Sasuke already had sheathed inside him suddenly prodded a spot that had Naruto seeing stars as he gasped._

_"Fuck" the alpha breathed out when Sasuke eased off on the pressure on his prostate._

_"Told you you'd like it" Sasuke said with a satisfied smirk as he eased in the second finger, eager to hear that sound from Naruto again._

_"Shut up and do it again" Naruto said as he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood._

_The blonde was not used to this at all. He found it strange that he felt more in charge now than any other time he'd been with Sasuke. Which was weird, considering that he got rather dominant with Sasuke in bed._

_This was different though, he could tell Sasuke to stop and that would be that; it was all up to him._

_Knowing that he would be the first person to give Sasuke this form of pleasure made him feel powerful, even if he was about to take it up the ass._

_"You're a bossy bottom" Sasuke chuckled out as he began to scissor his fingers slowly, dipping down to bite at the other exposed cheek, harder this time._

_Naruto wanted to shoot him an incredulous look, because really? He was the bossy one? It was laughable when those words came from the mouth of probably the most bossy person to ever grace this earth._

_He had turned his head to do so, but found that he was incapable of controlling his movements when Sasuke really started stretching him._

_It had stung at first, but then Sasuke had gotten better access to his prostate, and then Naruto was struggling to breathe properly._

_Sasuke reveled in the gasps and moans Naruto let out as he continued stretching him, eventually working up to three fingers before they both had reached their limits._

_"Fuck, I'm good. Fuck me, Sasuke" Naruto groaned out after a particularly delicious thrust to his prostate._

_"Ask nicely, Naruto" Sasuke said, sounding more desperate the omega preferred to acknowledge._

_"Sasuke, I swea- SHIT!" Naruto had started, but was cut off when Sasuke gave a brutal thrust right into that sweet spot and wiggled his fingertips against it._

_Sasuke hadn't expected Naruto to lurch forward the way he had, and the violent jerk of his dick told Sasuke that he was about to cum._

_Omegas came rather quickly, but their refractory period was short, sometimes nonexistent. Alphas, not so much outside of their rut._

_Sasuke hadn't fully expected that strong of a reaction out of his husband. His body reacted differently to this stimulus, his warning signs of an orgasm were different, so Sasuke hadn't recognized them._

_The omega shot his hand up impossibly fast to wrap it around Naruto's hard cock, right at the base of his knot, and squeezed to stave off his orgasm._

_He knew that if Naruto came now, there was no chance that he'd be able to stand the sensitivity of having Sasuke fuck him._

_Naruto let out a mixture of a sigh and a whine at having been denied his orgasm but getting to continue._

_"Fuck. Lay on your back" Sasuke said, kind of in awe at the sight of Naruto falling apart like this._

_Naruto obliged and flipped over, pulling Sasuke up on to the bed and on top of him as he did so._

_Naruto wasted no time in crashing their lips together, essentially fucking Sasuke's mouth with his tongue as he pulled at the omega in an attempt to somehow bring him closer._

_Sasuke returned Naruto's vigor as he reciprocated the desperate kiss and reached behind himself to gather more slick._

_He brought his hand between him and Naruto to spread the substance on his impossibly hard cock, giving the aching tip a squeeze before he slid it down between Naruto's ass._

_Naruto moaned into the kiss as he felt the slick head of Sasuke's cock brush against his twitching hole before there was pressure put behind it._

_Sasuke tried his best to focus on what he was doing, but was finding it rather difficult when Naruto was kissing him like that._

_Sasuke put some weight behind his hips and his tip eased in past the ridiculously tight muscle._

_"Holy hell" Sasuke grit out, really trying not to cum already from the undescribeable feeling of having Naruto wrapped around him, even if it was only just the tip._

_"Fuck" Naruto said as he threw his head back into the unnecessarily large pile of pillows._

_He had expected it to hurt, but not like this. It stung quite a bit, but also felt so unbelievably good. Naruto didn't know if his wince was one of pleasure or discomfort, probably a mixture of both._

_Sasuke wasn't exactly small, sure he was smaller than Naruto, but most men were. He was fairly large, even by beta standards, and apparently he was huge by asshole standards._

_"You okay?" Sasuke asked, his voice cracking as an unsaid plea._

_He knew he needed to give Naruto a minute or two, but the spasming clutching of Naruto on his cock head had him dangerously close to cumming already._

_Naruto had his eyes screwed shut and was breathing heavily, a beautifully erotic sight that did nothing to help Sasuke's predicament._

_"Yeah, just- fuck. Gimme a minute" Naruto said as he lightly nodded._

_Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto deeply and slowly to try and distract him from the discomfort until he got used to it._

_When Sasuke felt Naruto's breathing even out against his chest, he pulled back._

_"Go ahea- you can move" Naruto said as he ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair._

_Sasuke just nodded and slowly pushed his hips forward, letting out a low moan when Naruto's tight heat wrapped around more of him._

_"God, you feel so good" Sasuke groaned into the crook of Naruto's neck when his hips had finally been flush against Naruto._

_Sasuke wouldn't have said that it was better than being fucked by Naruto, but it was definitely different and felt fucking phenomenal._

_"Fuck, Sasuke" Naruto breathed out as he adjusted to the intrusion._

_Naruto ran his nails down Sasuke's back until he reached his omega's perfect ass and grabbed it to push him forward._

_The tip of Sasuke's cock had been nestled almost right against his prostate, and with Sasuke pressing fully into him, it was hitting it dead on._

_Naruto threw his head back in a gasp, not seeing how he'd ever get used to such an intense sensation._

_He'd only meant for the stimulation to be a distraction until the burning of the stretching went away, but now he craved it._

_Against Naruto's better judgment, he said, "Move, babe. Fuck me, please"._

_"Are you s-" Sasuke had started to ask, but was cut off when Naruto pulled him down for a kiss and started grinding his hips against Sasuke to prove his point._

_Sasuke knew that Naruto probably needed a little more time, but the alpha seemed more than willing, so he let his resolve crumble and snapped his hips forward._

_Naruto let out a choked moan as Sasuke let out a deep groan, feeling his cock slamming into that spot with ease like that is what he had been made to do._

_Sasuke settled into a steady and hard rhythm, finding it easy enough since it was just like when he would fuck himself back on to Naruto, just in reverse._

_Naruto quickly forgot about the discomfort and fully gave himself over to the pleasure that Sasuke was giving him, letting out obscene moans without a second thought._

_"You have no idea how fucking hot you look sprawled out under me" Sasuke moaned as he admired the sight of Naruto's bared neck, his head thrown back in bliss, and his lips parted to let out a steady stream of moans and swears._

_"Feels so good, Sas. So fucking good!" Naruto cried out as Sasuke started to still for a few seconds after each thrust to really grind into that sweet spot, effectively driving Naruto insane._

_Sasuke had never seen this side of Naruto before. Sure, he was usually vocal in bed, but not like this. He always groaned or let out low moans paired with his filthy dirty talk, but now he was letting out cries of pleasure, almost screaming for Sasuke._

_That, paired with his overwhelming scent and vice like grip on Sasuke's cock had the omega torn between giving into the need to cum instead of making the moment last for as long as humanly possible._

_Sasuke switched up his pace and went with fast thrusts, only jabbing Naruto's prostate quickly, but much faster now._

_The entirely new feeling had the alpha's vision spotting with how intense it was._

_Naruto clung to Sasuke, leaving dark red scratches in his wake as he somehow got even tighter._

_"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed._

_"You want me to fill you up? Want me to cum in you so I can take your fat knot?" Sasuke asked grufly as he bit Naruto's earlobe and started brutally fucking his mate._

_"Yes! Holy shit, Sasuke! Please, please give it to me!" Naruto babbled as he felt like he was losing his damn mind._

_"Fuck, you feel so good, so tight around my cock. God, I'm gonna cum, so fucking close. Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm cumming- Fuck, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he felt his cock twitch inside of Naruto's tight heat._

_The second that Naruto felt Sasuke start to cum inside of him, he lost it._

_He felt his knot throbbing, the one thing in this whole experience that had been familiar to the alpha._

_"Sasuke, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Naruto moaned urgently in a panicked tone._

_As great as he felt, Naruto desperately wanted to knot his omega, probably even more than his omega craved his knot._

_Sasuke had barely started to feel the strong waves of his orgasm when Naruto had warned him._

_Sasuke was too far gone to pull out, but his hole clenched with the desire to be filled._

_He somehow managed to remember earlier, and figured he'd try it out, not fulky knowing if it'd even work._

_He shoved himself as deep into Naruto as possible and squeezed Naruto's rock hard and twitching cock at the base._

_Naruto let out a choked, deep moan before shouting Sasuke's name as his muscles spasmed perfectly around Sasuke's length, pulling every last drop out of him._

_Sasuke had to take a moment to regain his composure, resting his forehead on Naruto's shoulders as they both panted and came down from their climaxes._

_Sasuke was the first to regain the ability to think and smirked when he could still feel Naruto's firm, throbbing cock in his hand._

_"Holy shit, Sasuke. I'm sorry, I couldn't ho- what the fuck?" Naruto panted out as he realized that he was still very much hard and that his stomach did not feel wet._

_It had definitely felt like he'd came._

_Sasuke gave him a devilish smirk as he positioned himself over Naruto and straddled him._

_Naruto's brain was fuzzy as fuck and he couldn't fully process what the hell was going on._

_He almost thought that he'd just blacked out, but then Sasuke was sinking down onto his almost painfully sensitive cock._

_Sasuke let out a drawn out moan as he settled down, fully encasing Naruto in that familiar tightness._

_When Sasuke opened his eyes, he saw that Naruto still had a slightly confused expression on his face._

_"You just had a dry orgasm, and it was the hottest thing I've ever seen. Now fucking knot me, alpha!" Sasuke demanded as he pulled Naruto's head up by the back of his neck for a brusing kiss._

_Naruto let out a groan against Sasule's mouth and planted his feet on the bed and began fucking up into Sasuke harshly, filling Sasuke to his limit with how hard he was._

_"Fuck yes! Just like that! Right there!" Sasuke cried out as he held Naruto against him, resting his head on the alpha's broad shoulder to enhale his intoxicating scent._

_The fog from Naruto's mind had finally cleared, sensing that his omega needed him, and he focused on keeping his pace and hitting that spot with every thrust._

_He briefly wondered how Sasuke was taking him with no prep, suddenly much more appreciative of his mate's abilities to take him._

_Then it clicked._

_Naruto let out a low moan at the thought of Sasuke stretching himself when he'd eaten Naruto out. It definitely explained why he'd been moaning._

_There was no way either of them would be lasting long, and they both knew it._

_With every thrust, Sasuke let out a sob of pleasure, the sound shooting arosoual straight to Naruto's dick, his knot already painfully throbbing._

_"Shit, Sasuke. So fucking good for me. I- I need to knot. I'm gonna cum, just like that, just like that. Don't stop" Naruto groaned as Sasuke began meeting Naruto's thrusts._

_"Knock me up, Naruto. Fill me with cum, alpha, please!" Sasuke moaned, right before sinking his teeth into Naruto's mark, reopening it and sending an intense wave over the both of them._

_Naruto threw his head back and let out a feral growl as he pushed his knot into Sasuke and started to unload in to his omega._

_Sasuke sometimes said things like that to Naruto when he really wanted the blonde to just lose it._

_Even though Naruto knew that Sasuke was on the best birth control on the market, his alpha side just took over with the thought of getting to see Sasuke pregnant with his child again._

_Sasuke was right behind Naruto, the dual sensation of being split open on his knot and having his incredible scent invade his senses had him screaming in one of the most amazing orgasms of his life._

_They had both fallen asleep from the booze and exhaustion before Sasuke had actually gotten the chance to talk to Naruto._

"Babe" Naruto whispered as he nudged Sasuke to get his attention.

Sasuke jumped the slightest bit and regained his focus after having zoned out and realized that most everyone was awkwardly avoiding looking at him.

Naruto was giving him a questioning look as his cheeks held a slight blush.

It then became Sasuke's turn to turn red.

He had gotten so lost in his memories and apparently gotten a little worked up, accidently letting off his very strong scent.

_Fuck me! Looks like it'll be just as bad as last time._

"My bad" Sasuke said, clearly embarrassed.

All of his friends laughed at his expense, but before Sasuke even got the chance to be mortified, his cousin spoke up.

"So are you guys really not gonna tell us?" Shisui asked as he looked at Naruro and Sasuke expectantly.

"Tell you what?" Naruto asked.

Now all eyes were on them expectantly.

"You really want us to play dumb? We know that Sasuke is pregnant again" Shisui said like it was obvious.

Sasuke instantly went stiff.

He heard a few people laugh and call Shisui an idiot, because most of them thought Sasuke had been deathly serious about only having one kid.

Naruto had even joined in at one point, thinking that it was impossible for him to not pick up on something like that, but then he noticed how tense his omega had gotten.

He raised a blonde brow and scented Sasuke, but not really smelling anything out of the ordinary.

He smelled like he always did, like the best combination of his and Naruto's scent. Sure, he had gotten so accustomed to the beautiful scent that he didn't really take notice of it anymore, but it was still the sa- _OH!_

He caught it.

It was faint, very faint, but there was a subtle sweetness to Sasuke's scent that wasn't normally there.

Naruto suddenly perked up.

"Sasuke" the alpha said, causing everyone to go silent again as their attention was brought back to the newly weds.

Sasuke just shot his cousin an award winning scowl and that had been all of the answer that Naruto needed.

"Youre pregnant!?" He shouted as he lunged forward to wrap his omega in his arms.

"You're not mad?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto had been bugging him for a second child even before Aiya had been born, but after her third birthday it had just been nonstop. 

Sasuke had gone off of his birth control in time for it be out of his system by their wedding, figuring that it would be a nice surprise for Naruto.

He'd meant to talk to Naruto about it before they'd had sex that night, but liquor and horniness rarely ever lead to doing things how one planned.

Sasuke just kind of let it ride to see how it panned out, to see if he even was pregnant, even though a part of him had just known right away.

He didn't want to get Naruto's hopes up for nothing.

"Are you joking!? We're having another baby!?" Naruto shouted as he pulled back to look at Sasuke with a smile so huge it looked borderline painful.

Sasuke nodded as everyone shouted out their approval and happiness for them.

"I took a test three days ago" Sasuke told Naruto with a genuine smile cracking through his stoic mask.

They were having another baby and Sasuke couldn't be happier.

-

"You already know the drill. It'll be a little uncomfortable at first, but after this appointment, I'll be able to use a standard machine" Itachi said as he finished getting everything ready.

Naruto held Sasuke's hand as he bounced from one foot to the other.

He was beyond excited, having not gotten the chance to be around for this stage of Sasuke's pregnancy with Aiya.

"Soak it in, Uzumaki. Remember, after this one we're done" Sasuke said as he winced when Itachi inserted the probe and began searching for the heartbeat.

A strange sound filled the room, like a heartbeat but not quiet rthymic enough.

Naruto stared at the screen in awe at the little speck, but after a few moments, Itachi leaned forward with furrowed brows to get a better look at the screen.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a look of worry and confusion as they watched Itachi, knowing that it would be best to not interrupt him until he figured out whatever he was looking for the answer to.

Naruto took a good listen to the disjointed beating of the heart beat and felt his stomach drop. It didn't sound right, it was sporadic instead of rhythmic.

Being a heart surgeon, his mind instantly went through all of the possible scenarios, his worry making him grip Sasuke's hand painfully. Sasuke didn't care about the pain in his hand though, he wanted to know what the fuck was going on.

It took Itachi a minute to get his answer, which apparently was quite funny, seeing as how he let out a deep chuckle.

"What?" Sasuke asked impatiently, his mama bear side coming out.

"There's two heart beats" he said with a smirk, knowing full well what Sasuke's stance on more than two children was.

"Come again?" Sasuke asked in shock, his tone daring Itachi to say what Sasuke thought he'd say next.

"Its twins" Itachi said smugly.

Sasuke's jaw actually dropped as he turned to look at Naruto who looked equally as surprised.

"You did this on purpose!" Sasuke shouted.

"How could I plan on us having twins!?" Naruto replied, looking far from upset.

Sasuke's limit was already out the window, who's to say that didn't mean there'd be even more Uchiha-Uzumaki babies running around one day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is, its officially over!):
> 
> I hope you guys were happy with it. As always, please let me know what you think, i love to hear from you guys!<3
> 
> I also love requests, I just posted the first chapter to my next A/B/O SasuNaru Fic that came from a prompt, so I would appreciate you guys checking that one out as well and letting me know what you think and what works you'd want to see from me in the future!
> 
> As always, thank you guys for sticking with this craziness! I had so much fun and appreciate you all!<3

**Author's Note:**

> I have a slight obsession with Alpha Naruto and Omega Sasuke, so I had to give it a go!
> 
> Let me know what you think or what you'd like to see!(:


End file.
